Moi aimer Toi
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Prend des décisions et tiens-les. Dans la vie d'un homme, il se passe beaucoup de chose et dans la vie d'Eustass Kidd encore plus. Surveiller son territoire. Contredire son père. Détester le monde. Souffler. Tabasser et tuer. Protéger les choses importantes. Mais qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour lui? Il cherche encore la réponse. [Yaoi][Hétéro][Hurt/Comfort][Family]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

Je ne voulais pas un retour si formel, j'ai cherché de nombreuses formulations mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Faut dire, c'est un peu un retour improviste avec une fiction qui n'est même pas faite. Comment le dire..., qui n'a rien si ce n'est une esquisse de tout ? Je crois que c'est ça. Oui, je reviens sur FF avec ça..., ça promets lol

Je vous propose donc de vous montrer un aperçu de tout ça avec le prologue. Il est petit, ridiculement petit mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. On parlera plus de l'histoire la prochaine fois puisque pour le moment, je ne saurais même pas vous la décrire. J'espère que ça ne vous fait pas peur!

 _Ce que je peux dire _:  
\- Le Rating changeant entre K et M.  
\- Les pairings à peu près sûr. (KiddPenguin/ ZoLaw / KiddRobin / LuNa et peut-être d'autre...).  
\- C'est un UA -encore-.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont à Oda-sama.

C'est à peu près tout pour l'instant. Je vous laisse lire et vous faire un avis maintenant!

* * *

 **Prologue.**

* * *

Il y a Trois morsures…  
Plus une vingtaine d'autres sur cette peau blanche.  
Pas moins de Quatre pénétrations durant cette nuit…  
Et seulement deux fellations pour eux. Profondes et étouffantes.  
Des centaines de caresses, à moins que ce ne soit que des prises vivaces.  
Des regards plus acharnés et pervers que jamais… et d'autres plus larmoyants et chaleureux.  
Des draps à terre et salis. Des condoms n'ayant pas trouvé le chemin de la poubelle. …Des mouchoirs chiffonnés et inutilisables.  
Sur le lit encore bien chaud, deux corps endormis.  
L'un emmitouflé dans le dernier drap propre, l'autre ayant ses parties intimes cachées par un pan de celui-ci et des visages paraissant sereins, apaisés. Du moins l'un d'entre eux puisque le second est caché d'un avant-bras et surement qu'il s'y plait.  
Le dos du plus petit contre le flanc gauche du plus grand, la chambre encore dans la pénombre, les deux ne sont pas prêts de se réveiller.

Il y a Trois cicatrices…  
Plus quelques autres sur cette peau légèrement halée.  
Un énorme Tatouage qui mange le bras et le pectoral gauche…  
Une sorte de grand dragon noir et gris, orné de quelques fleurs de Sakura tout aussi sombre que le dessin.  
C'est ce même bras qui cache jalousement une tête charbon sans le dire.  
Ce même corps qui a abusé d'un autre toute la nuit durant et sans jamais laisser un temps de répit.  
Il dort à point fermé, ses cheveux s'éparpillent sur le coussin emprunté et les deux corps détendus, la journée ne commencera que très tardivement pour eux.

Il y a deux corps…  
Quatre mains, quatre pieds et deux têtes.  
Il y a deux individus…  
Étrangement différents et pourtant similaires à bien des égards.  
Ils sont deux…  
Alors fermez-là et faite comme si vous n'aviez rien vu !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre.  
**

Ou alors je pourrais vous parler de l'histoire maintenant. On parle d'une histoire d'amour oubliée sur un fond étrange de famille se faisant la guerre. C'est à peu près ça. En vrai, je pense que j'aurais dû mal avec le résumé.  
J'essaierais de poster au plus vite le 1er chapitre pour que vous compreniez mieux, compris! Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que j'aime déjà énormément celle-ci alors accueillez-là gentiment! Je compte sur vous ^-^

A bientôt! Bisous.


	2. Chapter 1 - On plante le décor

**Bien le Bonjour à vous!**

Alors me voici avec le premier chapitre. Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais écris aussi vite de toute ma vie! C'est un record personnel pour moi et ceux qui me connaissent peuvent en attester lol

 **Note sur la fiction** : Maintenant, si on parlait un peu de l'histoire en elle-même. Je vous le dis pis je viens de le décider en même temps que j'écrivais, ça sera surement une petite famille de Yakuza sans que cela ne soit réellement dit ...Ou pas. Tranquille et sans problème apparent. Après, je ne suis pas une spécialiste en ce qui les concerne donc je vous prierais de ne pas être trop sévère avec moi.  
C'est donc un U.A et d'une certaine manière, je crois qu'à un moment donné mes personnages seront OOC. Pour le coup, c'est l'instinct qui m'fait parler et j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas si jamais cela arrive.

Je pense vous avoir dit le nécessaire pour commencer la lecture! Sinon, questionnait, je suis là pour ça. Je vous laisse avec quelques petites recommandations:

 **Rating** : M. (Je vous aurais prévenu).

 **Diclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Moi Aimer Toi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 \- On plante le décor.**

* * *

Des doigts s'agitent doucement.  
Ils tâtent, inspectent sans ouvrir l'œil et frissonnent légèrement de cette source de chaleur venu dans son dos.  
Puis, ça resserrent un avant-bras, ça retirent celui-ci –un peu- et il ouvre un œil de couleur verte et l'autre de couleur bleu et scrute les environs. L'avant-bras est gardé comme bouclier, les souvenirs remontent petit à petit et un demi-tour se fait.  
Le drap qu'il porte se froisse, il tombe sur un torse sculpté abruptement et en relevant la tête, il peut observer l'autre dormir et frôler ce tatouage sans fausse note.  
Il s'étire légèrement, ses mèches de jais chatouillent le plus grand et inexorablement, il se fait attraper l'arrière du visage et amené à une bouche qu'il connait de mieux en mieux.  
Sa lèvre inférieure est mordue, un grognement est lâché par le plus grand et le noiraud se fait coincé entre deux bras puissants sans aucune issue de secours.

 **_ …L'est quelle heure ?** Grogne la voix bougonne de l'ainé avec sa tignasse rouge éparpillé sur l'oreiller.

 **_ J'sais pas… . J'ai mal aux fesses à cause de toi,** soupir en réponse le noiraud qui ne bouge cependant pas d'un iota.

 **_ C'est vrai qu'j'y suis allé un peu fort hier ! …Mais t'as aimé ça, pas vrai ? Ton cul a adoré et toi aussi.**

Souriant de bon matin alors que ce n'est généralement pas le cas, Eustass Kidd –le géant aux cheveux carmin, aux yeux vermeils et au corps musclé comme un démon- ressasse les bons souvenirs de sa soirée et de sa nuit.  
Sans précipitation, le drap sur le dos de l'ébène essaie d'être retiré ou non, il est plissé par les grandes mains qui le tripote puis, les paumes arrivent à chopper le fessier et à le masser jusqu'à ce qu'une opposition se fasse.

 **_ On doit partir d'ici alors ne me tripote pas.**

La voix du plus petit prénommé Penguin –un corps fin, des cheveux de jais aux reflets changeant et des yeux de deux couleurs, bleu et vert- est menaçante ou non, elle pourrait l'être mais elle n'est pas sérieuse et donc, il se fait emporter et mis à califourchon sur un bassin.  
Le drap descend des épaules de l'ébène, arrive sur les reins de celui-ci et dévoile les marques bleutés/violacés sur cette peau blanche et sans imperfection. Les grandes mains de Kidd glissent sur les bras du plus jeune, atterrissent sur les côtes de celui-ci et enserrent fortement les hanches.  
Il les marque sans doute de ses pouces puis éjecte quelque peu le drap emmerdant des zones à approcher pour que leurs sexes se touchent et frémissent.

 **_ Avoue qu'tu veux déjà que ma pine de défonce…,** marmonne gentiment –d'une certaine façon- ce rouge en faisant onduler ce bassin sur lui.

 **_ T'as plutôt envie de m'la mettre et moi de t'faire enrager,** sourit presque Penguin en prenant appui sur le torse de ce vermeil alors qu'il se fait déjà pénétrer par un doigt agité.

On va dire que le temps s'arrête.  
Que l'heure n'existe plus à cet instant-là pour leur permettre de s'amuser un peu, on est d'accord ?  
On va faire comme si l'heure n'avait plus d'importance et n'était plus reconnu pendant un court moment.  
Ils profitent donc, se chamaillent pour leur bien, se provoquent pour que ce soit meilleur et la pénétration se fait sans trop de préparation. En ayant simplement enfilé un préservatif lubrifié –le dernier de la boite-.  
Les hanches du noiraud continuent d'être agrippées, d'être retenues et s'il monte et descend sur ce membre en érection, il n'est pas non plus du genre à se plaindre. Il prend son pied, littéralement.  
Il ne le reconnait pas, n'assume pas, fait le fier mais copuler avec Eustass ne le dégoute aucunement, c'est même tout le contraire sans qu'il ne l'avoue.  
Les va-et-vient se font et se défont, des griffes se montrent sur un torse déjà bien entamé de cicatrice en tout genre et une main se détache d'une hanche pour agripper une nuque et la ramener à lui.

 **_ Va plus vite Usagi-chan~,** siffle Kidd tout près des lèvres de son cadet avant de les manger.

Penguin sourit dans ce baiser, joue avec la langue de son vis-à-vis et ondule son bassin pour entendre ce rouge soupirer.  
Ses yeux montrent leur bonheur de manipuler ce géant et quand cette chose est aperçue, il ne faut rien à ce vermeil pour renverser la situation et devenir le maitre du « jeu ». Rabaisser ce noiraud, il adore ça. Enlever son air joyeux, un peu plus encore. …Mais ce qu'il peut préfère, c'est le faire crier. De plaisir ou de colère, les deux lui vont !  
Plaquant Penguin au matelas, un à-coup violent est donné et si le visage du plus jeune se déforme sous la dose de plaisir reçue, cela ravie Kidd, qui connait de mieux en mieux -par cœur- son partenaire.  
Les doigts agrippés au drap sous lui et attachant ses jambes autour du bassin du vermeil, l'ébène essaie de suivre, de ne pas perdre pied mais la violence de ce géant il la connait et il l'aime.

 **_ Alors…, ça te plait~ ?**

La voix est grisante. Envoutante.  
Pour réponse, un soupir se fait entendre. …Un mot aussi.  
Les à-coups reprennent avec plus d'entrain, les hanches sont relevées, un corps se cambre davantage et des gémissements reprennent vie dans la chambre.  
Les paumes rêches du géant finissent par se balader sur un corps gracile, par provoquer des réactions intéressantes et par caresser une érection délaissée depuis trop longtemps.  
Des lèvres sont mordues, embrassées et les coups de reins puissants. Est-ce que c'est plaisant ? Évidemment. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus.

 **_ Hn~ le sexe le… mh le matin… y'a qu'à toi que…~ ça plait.** Soupir Penguin.

C'est dit dans un rictus, probablement pour énerver, enquiquiner et surement que ça fonctionne aussi parce que les gémissements du plus petit augmentent tellement qu'il se retrouve obligé de se mordre les doigts.  
Il est mignon. Affreusement. Horriblement. …C'est emmerdant.  
Les yeux dans l'eau, c'est surement ce qu'il y a de plus beau alors ré-agrippant cet abruti provocateur et peut-être suicidaire parfois, un baiser revient. Long. Prenant. Suffoquant. Intrusif.  
Des bras sont noués autour de la nuque de ce rouge et s'ils se retrouvent assis sur le lit, cela fait plaisir aux deux protagonistes.  
Ils ne vont plus tenir longtemps. Ils sont toujours trop pressés. Trop gourmand. …Rassasié rarement.  
Des soupirs sont attrapés au vol, de nouvelles morsures apparaissent sur l'épaule du noiraud et celui-ci même jouit entre leur deux corps quand Kidd frappe de plein fouet sa prostate sensible et désireuse.  
Le ventre se creuse, des doigts s'emmêlent dans une tignasse sang et des lèvres prennent de droit tandis que des mains trop grandes enserrent une taille fine jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et qu'un membre plastifié crache sa semence sans retenu.

C'est bon. …Envahissant. Stupéfiant.  
A califourchon, l'étreinte se renforce jusqu'à ce que ce rouge parte en arrière –embarquant avec lui son ami- et l'un sur l'autre, rien n'est dit.  
Ils reprennent leurs souffles, des mains cajolent sans s'en rendre compte et des sourires se montrent sans être vu. L'intimité du noiraud est quittée par le sexe de l'autre et si le condom est jeté à terre, Penguin roule sur le côté est reprend ses esprits.  
Eustass garde sa main dans les cheveux sombres, rouvre les yeux pour tomber sur ce plafond dégueulasse. Se détourne pour rencontrer deux prunelles différentes et laissant son index frôler cette joue près de lui, il s'éloigne comme piqué et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.  
Lui, il connait déjà la fin de l'histoire.

 **_ On devrait se doucher Eustass-san.**

Elle pourrait être fragile cette voix. Douce. Basse. Menue. …Mais il n'en n'est rien. Certes, elle est basse mais elle ne sera jamais frêle. Douce peut-être mais délicate, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.  
Le visage de ce rouge dérive sur le côté pour regarder en coin ce corps paresseux et encore allongé sur le lit et si un rictus brode ses lèvres, c'est surement qu'il est du même avis.

 **_ …Alors lève-toi et vient me laver Usagi~**

Elle grince. Elle est rauque et féroce. Habituel donc. Le surnom est emmerdant mais « normal » depuis trop longtemps donc inutile d'être relevé.  
Sur ses pieds, le géant se moque d'être nu pour traverser la pièce. Presque assis, Penguin suit son ainé du regard et soupirant, il estime qu'il veut bien accorder cette faveur à ce rouge.  
Dans la salle d'eau, seule une douche est prise mais rien n'est fait.  
Bien sûr, des doigts baladeurs se sont montrés mais ignorés puis et parce que le temps reprend son court, une vingtaine de minutes passent avant de revoir réapparaitre ces deux-là.  
Habillé de moitié, des cheveux se sèchent dans une serviette pour l'un alors qu'un t-shirt est enfilé pour l'autre.  
…Et une fois les préparatifs terminés, la chambre est quittée.  
Ça s'arrête là. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Rien d'autre à voir. ...Ils n'ont plus qu'à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Sans rien penser. Sans rien ressentir. C'est normal. …C'est comme ça.

 **.**

 **_ Où est-ce que tu étais encore passé ?**

L'homme est impressionnant. Assis derrière son bureau et les doigts entrelacés devant lui, il reste à fixer son fils. Les cheveux mi-longs d'un roux sombre, une fine barbe de quelques jours et trois cicatrices qui lui barrent l'œil gauche.  
Il a une prestance naturelle, un charisme arrogant se dégage de lui et s'il sourit souvent, il ne faut pas s'y fier.

 **_ J'vais où j'veux, le vieux. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Rouspète ce Carmin à son père.

 **_ Savoir comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec ton oncle, ça m'parait être une évidence.**

Peut-être que oui.  
Fronçant les sourcils et se laissant tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau, Eustass Kidd souffle bruyamment et s'appuie sur ses cuisses. Il se souvient de sa rencontre avec cet abruti et même si tout c'était bien passé, lui n'aimait pas trainer avec des vieux.

 **_ Il est ok pour surveiller les quartiers Ouest même si tu n'lui as pas encore livré ce qu'il avait demandé. D'ailleurs, il aimerait que ce soit fait cette semaine…, si c'est pas trop demandé évidemment.** Rechigne à dire le Rouge en scrutant son père.

 **_ Il est toujours impatient, ce n'est rien. Bien dans ce cas, tu prendras des hommes avec toi et tu iras récolter les quartiers Nord.** Ordonne le patriarche ainsi que le Chef de ce groupe.

Le silence se fait et personne ne brise celui-ci.  
Père et fils se fixent, n'essaient pas de se comprendre puis une bouteille de saké grimpe sur le bureau en même temps qu'une coupelle. La mixture est versée, bu et non-proposé à autrui puisque le grand Patron n'est pas partageur là-dessus.  
Soupirant de tout son souk, Kidd se lève de son siège, salut le bras droit de son père qui n'est autre qu'un grand maître de kendo du nom de Dracule Mihawk et sort de la pièce, non sans se chiffonner les cheveux.

 **_ Shanks-sama a été satisfait ?** Demande un grand blond –de la taille de Kidd- qui attendait derrière la porte le retour de son ami et supérieur également.

 **_ Comme d'habitude, il est emmerdant.** Grogne le Carmin en suivant le couloir. **On sort, demande aux autres de se préparer.**

L'ordre donné est accepté.  
Tout ce que demande Kidd est accepté en réalité parce qu'il n'est personne d'autre que le fils de l'un des Chefs les plus influent de la ville. …Un mafieux, donc.  
Il salut certaines personnes sur son passage, accepte de répondre aussi de temps à autre puis fini par atterrir à l'extérieur. …Attendant la voiture qui le mènera où il veut.  
C'est comme ça depuis qu'il est petit.  
Il donne des ordres et ils sont suivis. Il commande et les autres acceptent. Même si lui doit entièrement courber l'échine face à son père.  
Il a été élevé ainsi et personne ne lui a jamais rien dit –sauf exception-. Tous ont peur de lui et peut-être que ça se comprend puisqu'il est taillé comme un molosse et qu'aucune sympathie ne se dégage de lui. Dans le monde des comics, il serait né pour être un vilain !

A l'intérieur du grand bureau pourtant, tout n'est pas réglé.  
Il y a toujours cette tension comme dans les « grandes entreprises », des petites choses qui font que… ou des discussions inévitables. Il y a cette sorte de bruit silencieux.  
Ce n'est pas forcément désagréable, c'est juste planant. Curieux.  
Et Shanks aime les choses curieuses –son fils n'a d'ailleurs pas hérité de cette chose- mais pour l'heure, il doit repenser à son rôle de père dévastateur. Manipulateur. Impérial.  
Lui, ainsi que c'est plus fidèles amis et conseillés ont décidé d'une chose. Certes « emmerdantes » pour celui qui exécutera la tâche mais de la plus haute importance. Une importance capitale.  
Là, ce rouquin peut être l'équivalent du Boss Ultime dans un RPG.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il veut cependant, des choses l'y obligent et respecter certain engagement est une sorte de contrat inviolable.

 **_ Est-ce que tu lui en as déjà parlé ?** Interroge ce noiraud et bras droit du Chef du clan Eustass.

 **_ Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'occasion de le lui dire. …C'est pas évident tu sais et puis, je suis sûr qu'il sera contre.** Soupir Shanks, non sans reprendre un verre de saké.

 **_ Peu importe son avis, il va devoir s'y plier et tu le sais. Parle-le-lui ce soir…, tu sais bien qu'ils arrivent demain dans la journée.** Prévient une nouvelle fois Dracule non sans poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et supérieur.

 **_ Je le ferais… . Je lui dirais.**

Demain, le choix ne sera pas de la partie.  
Il y aura une décision et il faudra s'y tenir. Ne pas répliquer et accepter avec le sourire si possible.  
Vous savez c'est comme quand vous êtes petit et que vos parents vous disent « non ». « Non, tu dois obéir et ne pas parler aux inconnus ».  
C'est à peu près ça qui va se passer ce soir. Le père ordonnera et le fils acceptera –de gré ou de force-. …Et si possible sans répliquer également.  
Il en va de la survie du clan après tout. De sa prospérité et de sa richesse.  
Le refus est interdit tout comme la condition. …Ce roux le sait bien, il a dû accepter comme son fils le fera. Et si imposer des choses à sa progéniture ne le met pas toujours en joie, il se dit que peut-être un jour…, son gamin comprendra.  
Qu'il comprendra quand étant le Chef d'une grande famille Mafieuse, tous les choix ne t'appartiennent pas forcément. Que les concessions sont inéluctables. Que ta propre vie n'est pas entre tes mains mais entres celles des autres !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre,  
**

Il n'est pas très loin, ni même très équivoque d'après moi mais je l'aime assez et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.  
Maintenant, le seconde épisode -chapitre je voulais dire- va bientôt débuter son écriture. Et pour répondre..., oui je suis reparti sur un KiddxPenguin. Excusez-moi mais, on s'refait pas comme on dit! ;)  
Et oui, autre petit détail qui n'est peut-être pas important pour vous -ou pas, je ne sais pas- mais j'ai décidé que Penguin aurait les yeux vairons. ça lui apporte un charme de plus je trouve. Pis j'adore les personnages de ce genre. J'voulais lui donner un petit signe particulier.

J'attends votre verdict avec un peu de stress, j'avoue.

A bientôt pour la suite, en attendant je vous embrasse bien fort!


	3. Chapter 2 - Je te présente

**Bonjour** ,

Nous voilà de retour avec le second chapitre! Je le trouve un peu long mais je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter ou le couper donc..., il est long! ;P  
J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec de la lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda-sama.

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Divers et variés.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02** \- Je te présente...

* * *

Elle est belle. Magnifique. Une beauté chaude. Lumineuse.  
Enveloppée d'un kimono traditionnel, elle semble parfaite. La taille fine, le corps élancé, les cheveux longs, les mains délicates, de grands yeux, …un visage qui pourrait être innocent et des formes, mon Dieu des formes à damnés à un saint.  
Oui, tout est parfait. Elle est splendide… .  
Elle entre, s'installe au côté de son père, ne dit mot et écoute religieusement. Répond quand on lui demande puis observe le nouveau décor face à elle.  
Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une sorte de chignon jurent à merveille avec ces deux billes bleus océans et à présent, ce Chef de famille et de clan sait qu'elle va plaire. Qu'elle est exactement aux gouts de son fils et c'est peut-être ce qui importe le plus à présent… quoique.  
Les derniers détails se règlent. Une poignée de main se fait puis, les trois protagonistes sortent de ce bureau pour se rendre dans un salon et attendre autour d'un verre d'alcool.  
Tous les acteurs de ce grand jour ne sont pas encore réunis mais ça ne saurait tarder. Oui, il est l'heure de penser à l'avenir à présent. L'heure de confier pas mal de chose à la « nouvelle génération ». La Pire sans doute !

 _ ***o***_

 _Il lui a demandé de venir dans le salon et en général, ce n'est jamais bon signe.  
Le salon est ici comme le bureau de Shanks mais en plus sérieux si seul les membres liés par le sang sont invités.  
Et effectivement, cette discussion sera sérieuse puisque Père et Fils se font faces dans un silence religieux. Lourdement, le plus jeune tombe dans le canapé tandis qu'à la fenêtre, le plus vieux fixe le jardin illuminé de lampe.  
Les pensées fusent. Les cerveaux réfléchissent. …Les mots ne viennent pas.  
Enfin ils sont bien présents et le pater aura le dernier mot seulement, il se demande comment faire pour ne pas qu'il y ait effusion de sang._

 _ **_ Il est temps qu'on parle de ton avenir Kidd.**_

 _ **_ Rah, je savais qu'c'était pour ça que tu m'avais convoqué. Tu m'veux quoi le vieux ?**_ _Souffle-t-il en rechignant._

 _ **_ Parler de ton mariage. Il est temps pour toi de prendre en main l'avenir du clan et arrêter de jouer les gamins.**_ _Annonce de but en blanc ce père de famille peut-être légèrement anxieux._

 _ **_ Sérieusement ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ça attendrait mes 25 ans.**_

 _ **_ Tu n'es plus à trois ans près et puis tout à déjà était décidé. Ta future femme arrive demain avec son père.**_ _Explique le Roux non sans se retourner pour faire face à son fils et lui montrer que l'ordre ne peut pas être refusé._

 _ **_ Connard. …Alors dis-moi de quel clan elle vient ? Surement un énorme groupe si tu ne veux pas attendre. Vas-y je t'écoute.**_ _Sourit presque méchamment Kidd en serrant les poings._

 _ **_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on travaille ensemble et si notre entente n'a pas toujours été parfaite, cette union sera un nouveau départ pour nous tous. Il s'agit du clan Suna.**_

 _ **_ Crocodile ? Sérieusement ? Plutôt crevé !**_ _Crache le rouge en se levant d'un bond._

 _ **_ Tu n'as pas le choix et sa fille est très bien. Soit là demain c'est tout ce que j'te demande. Ils seront là pour 14h, il s'agira d'une présentation officielle.**_

 _C'est dérangeant. Déroutant. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle.  
Un mariage basé sur l'amour ce n'était pas quelque chose de réel la plupart du temps et c'est pas comme si Kidd s'en souciait seulement…, il aurait au moins aimé choisir la taille, la forme, la tête, la couleur. …Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit à son gout au moins. Ça aurait été plus facile.  
Là, de gré ou de force, il ne peut qu'accepter l'ordre. Dire oui comme un bon chien et ne pas décevoir son père ainsi que le reste du clan.  
Même s'il déteste l'idée. Même si ça l'emmerde. Même s'il est contre, son père sait déjà qu'il va accepter…, qu'il a toujours obéit aux ordres que ça lui plaise ou non.  
Un poing démanche évidement. Il aimerait frapper, juste un coup mais réfrénant ses envies, il préfère partir et laisser son abruti de pater seul.  
Un mariage…, c'est la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'il redoutait._

 _ ***o***_

Les deux hommes discutent. Attendent l'arrivée d'un absent arrogant.  
La jeune femme ne dit mot. Attend l'arrivée de son futur époux. Dit comme ça, elle appréhende et déteste en quelque sorte.  
Ce mariage n'est utile que pour préserver deux clans, pour les agrandir et les rendre plus puissant mais et aussi parce qu'elle est née fille et que jamais son père ne lui aurait donné la succession.  
Elle a déjà entendue la réputation du fils du bien nommé « Shanks le Roux » et tout ce qu'elle a entendu ne lui plait pas. Elle n'aime pas les hommes dédaigneux, ayant la main légère et des manières perverses.  
Elle sait déjà que sa vie ne sera pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle sait que ses prochaines années seront dégoutantes. Tristes. …Ennuyeuses. Sans joie.  
Le cœur lourd, elle accepte pourtant son sort. Elle a déjà refusée trop de demande pour se le permettre encore. Ici, il s'agit de sa dernière chance… à moins qu'elle ne se tue et ça, elle tient beaucoup trop à la vie pour se le permettre.

Une porte claque. Vibre et surgit de nulle part.  
Des pas se font entendre, des têtes se retournent et enfin, le dernier protagoniste se montre.  
Il est bougon, sur les nerfs et pourtant parfaitement habillé.  
Il est grand, musclé, des cheveux semblant soyeux, un regard agressif et une aura certes fier mais incroyablement attirante. …Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle s'est imaginée. Voilà ce qu'elle pense.  
Kidd détail les personnes. Passe son père qui l'irrite. Ignore Crocodile qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur et reste un instant sur cette femme.  
Elle est plus jolie que dans son imaginaire. Plus pulpeuse aussi. …Grande et bordel, carrément à son gout. Ce qui est étrange d'après lui.  
Prenant place dans le dernier fauteuil de libre, des verres sont versés puis échauffant leurs voix, ce sont les patriarches qui débutent les présentations.

 **_ Content de voir que tu as décidé de venir. Je te présente ma fille, Robin.**

Une salutation se fait. La jeune femme hoche de la tête et le signe est rendu.  
Ils ne sont pas timides, ça serait mal connaitre leurs caractères respectifs seulement ils ne sont pas non plus autorisés à dire ce qu'ils pensent véritablement et se doivent de faire bonne impression.  
Le regard grenat de Kidd continue d'inspecter. De réfléchir puis, des paroles reviennent et des décisions sont prises. Encore…, à croire qu'ils ne sont que les marionnettes de leurs parents.

 **_ On vous laissera vous parler un peu plus tard pour l'instant, nous devons décider de la date de votre mariage.** Soupir Shanks dans un sourire radieux. **Et nous avons tous les deux pensées que le mois d'Avril serait parfait pour ça.**

 **_ Au temple Shinto, sous les cerisiers.** Confirme Crocodile, rayonnant lui aussi. **Nous aurons donc un mois pour tout préparé. Et maintenant que dirais-tu de laisser les futurs époux seul, Shanks ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !** S'exclame joyeusement le roux en se mettant sur pied avec son verre de saké en main. **Kidd, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir.**

 **_ La ferme, le vieux.**

La langue claque et le regard furieux de Kidd ne lâche pas son père.  
Les deux « vieil hommes » quittent le salon, non sans plaisanter et laissant leurs progénitures à l'arrière, le calme revient.  
La jeune femme jauge et inspire. Le jeune homme pense et soupir.  
Frottant ses cheveux, les emmêlant de sa main, le Rouge pose un instant son regard sur la brune et pesant le pour et le contre, sa voix se fait entendre.

 **_ Est-ce que t'es d'accord pour ça ? Pour ce qu'ils ont décidés ?** Questionne Eustass en gardant ses yeux sur celle-ci.

 **_ Le choix ne plus était donné mais, je ne crois plus être contre à présent. Tu n'as rien à voir avec la description qu'on m'avait faite de toi.** Répond Robin dans un fin sourire qui pourrait cacher bien des choses.

 **_ On t'avait dit quoi sur moi ? Que j'étais un connard qui adorait frappé ?**

 **_ A peu de chose près… oui. Et arrogant en plus de tout ça.** Annonce la jeune femme en prenant le verre proposé.

 **_ Eh bien, les ragots sont vrais. J'suis comme ça et j'déteste qu'on me marche dessus. T'as quel âge ? Où s'trouve ta mère ? Et est-ce que t'es prête à m'obéir ?**

Les questions posées, Kidd attend des réponses.  
Les questions entendues, Robin essaie de trouver les mots adéquats.  
Les deux se scrutent, s'analysent, …se testent. Ils ont été élevés de la même manière, dans une famille identique alors, rien ne devraient pouvoir les choquer.

 **_ Je n'aime pas mais au moins tu es honnête ce que j'apprécie. …J'ai eu 26 ans en Février, quant à ma mère, elle ne voulait pas faire le voyage jusqu'ici.** Explique-t-elle doucement et de sa voix chantée. **Pour ce qui est de l'obéissance, cela dépendra de toi je présume mais sache que je ne suis pas du genre à tout accepter.**

Un rictus se pose sur les lèvres de Kidd à cet instant.  
Les réponses lui plaisent, tout comme le ton employé ou cette façon innocente de dire les choses alors qu'il n'en n'est rien. …Ouais, cette femme est pas mal, bien qu'un peu vieille pour lui.  
Lui, il aime tout ce qui est jeune. Plus jeune que lui du moins… alors, ça sera une nouvelle expérience.  
Laissant sa tête acquiescé, ce mouvement est suivi d'un soupir puis, la voix rauque de ce Carmin revient de plus bel.

 **_ Moi j'aime ta franchise !** Avoue-t-il en servant un autre verre à sa future femme. **J'ai 22 ans et j'ai jamais essayé les vieilles dans ton genre donc faudra être à la hauteur. J'suis de ceux à ne jamais être rassasié si tu comprends de quoi je parle !**

 **_ Je ne suis pas bête… et tu seras certainement étonné de mon potentiel, crois-le bien.**

Des sourires sont échangés puis d'autres questions se montrent.  
Personnel ou non, ça n'a pas grande importance puisqu'ils allaient finir leur vie ensemble.  
Rien n'était comme ils avaient prévu. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça, emmerdant mais pas déplaisant peut-être parce qu'ils se retrouvent un peu dans l'autre.  
Parce qu'ils ne se sont pas choisi mais se disent qu'ils auraient pu tomber sur pire. Ils trouvent de bons points dans leur « malheur ».  
Ils ne montrent ni rancune, ni haine. Font semblant de se plaire. Abdique silencieusement alors qu'intérieurement, ils aimeraient agir autrement. Pourquoi pas se tuer l'un l'autre pour résoudre le problème d'un attachement non-désiré.  
Ils cachent leurs réels sentiments comme ils l'ont toujours fait et c'est surement ça qui les rapproche le plus. Le fait qu'ils font semblant depuis petit ! Qu'ils n'ont jamais pu avoir ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment.

 **.**

Une main derrière la tête et l'autre dans des cheveux ébène, ses doigts cajolent.  
Après avoir passé des jours avec sa future épouse et poli par-dessus le marché, il s'est volatilisé à l'extérieur du domaine de son père. Rester plus longtemps ne l'enchantait pas.  
Il s'était montré patient devant un bâtiment. A l'intérieur de sa voiture. …Pour finir par embarquer ce noiraud avec lui, une fois aperçu.  
Pour une fois, il n'avait pas pris le premier hôtel venu. Non, il avait ramené Penguin bien gentiment jusqu'à chez lui et s'était invité à l'intérieur.  
Puis une fois la porte de ce petit appartement fermée, Kidd avait agrippé des lèvres, une nuque, une taille et l'avait embarqué jusqu'à cette chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
Ils avaient fait l'amour, ou non, ils ont baisés ensemble trois fois et finalement, ce rouge s'était calmé pour finir là. …A caresser cette tête charbon près de lui à le fixer. Sur cet oreiller confortable.  
Des tas de pensées traversent sa tête alors qu'il sourit d'entendre la mésaventure de son « ami » à ses côtés.  
Il s'était de nouveau battu –ou non, défendu- et encore une fois, il avait gagné sans effort. Ce noiraud est si maigre et pourtant imbattable au niveau technique. Il aurait pu le faire entrer dans son clan mais, il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui demander ou d'le faire.

 **_ J'ai rencontré ma future femme y'a quelques jours.**

La phrase est dite doucement, comme soufflée.  
Rien n'est fort ou crié. …C'est juste soupiré pour être entendu et les doigts n'ont pas hésité une seconde à triturer encore et encore les mèches de jais.  
Il avait laissé cet ébène finir auparavant, l'avait même félicité à sa manière puis, il avait balancé ça pour se soulager un peu.  
Penguin –lui- se pose un peu mieux, sur son flanc gauche et ses deux prunelles épient sans ciller le faciès du vermeil.

 **_ Oh…, et elle est jolie ?** Demande-t-il dans un fin sourire et sans le lâcher des yeux.

 **_ Et comment. Elle est superbe, une vraie bombe !**

 **_ J'imagine donc qu'elle est à ton gout.** Sourit un peu plus Penguin de sa voix légère. **Une poitrine généreuse, un peu sauvage mais docile.**

 **_ Exact. …On doit se marier dans un mois.**

Il balance ça comme une bombe.  
Parce qu'il a besoin de le dire. Parce qu'il dit tout d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce noiraud. Parce que le cacher n'est pas nécessaire et parce qu'il sait déjà comment ça se termine.  
Comment ça devait de toute façon se terminer.  
Après tout, cette petite bestiole n'a toujours été qu'une distraction.

 **_ Tout est déjà prévu alors. …C'est bien, je suppose.** Continue de répondre Penguin comme si de rien n'était mais sans quitter le visage du rouge pour autant.

 **_ Mon père est occupé de rénover une dépendance pour qu'on puisse y habiter dans quelques jours.**

Cette chose, Kidd venait de l'apprendre aujourd'hui même.  
Lors de sa première rencontre avec Robin, tout c'était bien passé puis quelques jours avait suivi et Eustass le père avait déballé cette chose.  
Il aurait aimé vivre loin de son père pour une fois et ne plus l'avoir sur le dos.

 **_ C'est…- . Surement pour te donner un avant-gout de ta nouvelle vie.** Suggère Penguin pour embêter l'autre.

 **_ J'vais plus pouvoir faire ce genre de chose tu sais. J'veux dire, on pourra plus baiser ensemble.** Répond et change de conversation ce rouge en tournant son visage vers son cadet.

 **_ Cela me semble être une évidence Eustass-san.**

 **_ Donc ça sera inutile qu'on se voit.** Reprend une fois de plus Kidd qui a surement du mal avec cette idée.

 **_ …Oui, c'est exact.**

Un silence se fait. Un long et écrasant silence.  
Les deux continuent de s'épier. L'un de finement sourire tandis que l'autre emmêle les cheveux.  
Y'a plus grand-chose qui existe autour non plus et c'est peut-être mieux.  
Mais Kidd n'a pas terminé et il a besoin de vider son sac. Il veut être honnête avec ce petit noiraud. D'ailleurs, il n'est honnête qu'avec lui.

 **_ Mon père veut qu'elle et moi avons des enfants le plus tôt possible.** Reprend donc le Carmin en laissant ses prunelles retrouver le plafond.

 **_ Je comprends, il faut que la descendance du clan perdure.**

 **_ C'est ça et gaspiller mon sperme n'est pas une option.** Crache le plus grand non sans laisser apparaitre un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 **_ Vaut effectivement mieux le garder au chaud si tu veux avoir une chance de procréer.**

 **_ Ferme-là, tu veux.** Grogne-t-il en attrapant l'arrière de la tête de son cadet et en revenant vers lui. **…On aura plus aucunes raisons de se voir toi et moi.** Reprend-t-il, encore une fois, comme une ritournelle emmerdante.

 **_ De toute évidence.**

Cette fois, la voix de ce noiraud change. Imperceptiblement. Rien qu'un peu.  
…Mais c'est ressenti et ça fait mal.  
Penguin a compris depuis le début mais il ne peut s'empêcher de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ne veut pas comprendre en réalité et continuer de profiter. Kidd aussi le sait, et c'est surement ça qui l'emmerde le plus.

 **_ Sauf si j'suis blessé peut-être. …Y'a que toi qui me torture pas.** Essaie de raconter le Rouge pour soulager un peu de sa conscience.

 **_ Vous avez pourtant un médecin attitré et tu dis toi-même qu'il est un génie.** Réplique Penguin qui continue de s'en sortir fièrement.

 **_ Surement mais c'est aussi un cinglé qui adore faire mal.** Soupir-t-il non sans froncer les sourcils de penser à ce médecin cinglé. **…Usagi ?**

 **_ Mh ?**

 **_ J'ai encore envie de ton cul.** C'est honnête et la seconde main de Kidd ne peut s'empêcher de retrouver une joue tiède et maigrelette.

 **_ Laisse-moi me reposer encore un peu et ensuite, on fera ce qui te plait.**

 **_ Pas de capote dans ce cas.** C'est la première fois qu'il pose ce genre de condition et si ça étonne, cette chose est entendue.

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Ouais, tant que j'le peux encore j'ai envie de gaspiller pas mal de mon sperme dans ton petit cul. …Et surement dans ta bouche aussi.** Grogne la voix rauque du Vermeil en prenant dans sa grande main la mâchoire fine de son ami. Il adore l'attraper de cette façon. Le regarder… .

 **_ D'accord…, on fait comme ça.**

Le dernier sourire de Penguin est mangé par des lèvres envieuses.  
Le baiser est d'ailleurs désireux d'autres et une fois encore, ils ne prendront pas le temps.  
Des mains déshabillent ou non parcours un corps déjà partiellement dévêtu et connaissant par cœur les endroits sensibles de ce noiraud, Kidd les passe tous en revues et s'y attarde plus que de raison.  
Il veut encore entendre crier son petit animal.  
Encore le marquer. …Lui laisser des traces indélébiles. Lui prouver des choses.  
Il attrape la frêle cheville de sa bestiole, l'examine. Remonte sur ce mollet et sur cette cuisse. Griffe cette hanche, pince les côtes et le cambre pour partir vers les lombaires de celui-ci et le chatouiller.  
Ce corps lui manquera. …Sa façon de l'attraper aussi.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Je ne sais pas s'il se passe beaucoup de chose, peut-être je dirais..., c'est selon le point de vue. Mais en réalité, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu. J'suis un peu stressé, je vous l'avoue.

A bientôt pour la suite de leur aventure! Je vous embrasse.


	4. Chapter 3 - La colère, un substitut

**Ohayo mes ami(e)s!**

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau, tout neuf, tout chaud. Il vient d'être terminé!  
A part ça, je suis heureuse de voir que ce début de fiction plait. ...J'avais énormément de toute en postant la première fois -sur un coup de tête- et donc, je peux respirer un peu.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps donc, je vous laisse avec les quelques indications puis ensuite, vous pourrez vous attaquer au chapitre.

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Divers et variés.  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve un peu plus bas... .

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** \- La colère, un substitut.

* * *

La nouvelle de ce mariage fait le tour des grandes familles.  
Certains sont heureux, d'autres moins.  
Certains médisent, d'autres louent une telle alliance.  
Et ceux qui ne sont dans aucun des deux camps, attendent silencieusement de voir ce que cela pourrait donner.  
Quoiqu'il en soit ce mariage fait grand bruit !  
Pis ça énerve. Ça cogite. Ça gronde en silence… Et sa répugne un peu.  
Kidd a beau apprécier la compagnie de cette brune, avoir découvert sa beauté, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il ne l'a pas choisi.  
Il ne peut pas être heureux de cette façon. En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il recherchait le bonheur ou quoique ce soit d'autre seulement, se trainer une femme derrière lui… il n'aime pas.  
Peut-être le mot ou ce qu'elle représente. …Ou alors, le fait que son père ne fasse que le pousser encore et encore.  
Parfois, il se dit même qu'il aurait aimé naitre dans une famille ordinaire. Sa personnalité n'aurait pas changé mais, il aurait été libre de ses faits et gestes. …De tout.

 **_ Kidd, on doit encore aller dans les quartiers du Nord-Est.** Siffle un blondinet du nom de Killer à l'oreille de son « patron ».

La phrase est entendue et elle sort de ses pensées un rouge grincheux.  
Elle est comprise aussi mais emmerdante. Il n'a pas envie de collecter. N'a pas envie de voir des gueules de cons.  
Et s'il se sait énerver, il sait aussi que la bagarre peu partir rapidement.  
Quand il est dans cet état, ses poings attaquent vite. …Et sa tête, elle, suit simplement le mouvement.

 **_ On peut pas faire ça un autre jour ?** Grogne Eustass en dévisageant son ami et bras droit d'un regard mauvais.

 **_ On devait d'jà l'faire y'a deux jours. …C'est impossible.**

 **_ Putain de merde !**

Entrant dans la voiture après avoir donné un coup de pied dans le pneu –ou la gente, à voir-. Un long et bruyant soupir est lâché.  
Cette chose montre l'humeur du Carmin. Cette chose dit aussi à Killer de ne pas rendre son ami plus colérique que ça et de faire attention à ceux qui pourraient le faire.  
Le quart d'heure passe doucement dans le bolide et si des grognements sont entendus, ça n'a pas grande importance. Killer à l'habitude du caractère de ce Rouge. Le connait par cœur. Le suit depuis qu'ils sont petits. …Ferait tout pour lui venir en aide si l'autre lui demandait.  
Pourquoi ? Évidement la première réponse est : Parce qu'ils sont amis. La seconde, parce que ce Carmin n'hésiterait pas non plus.  
Dans les rues du plaisir, les deux arpentent les trottoirs jusqu'à arriver vers la première boutique à collecter et entrant dans ce salon de massage, ils sont accueilli d'un sourire et d'une tentation.

 **_ On vient chercher le loyer, Sadi.** Grogne mécontent Eustass en retirant les mains de son avant-bras.

 **_ Ça te tuerait d'être agréable de temps à autre. …Killer dit-lui toi ?** Souffle la jeune femme blonde en prenant à parti l'autre homme.

 **_ C'est juste qu'on a du retard, rien de plus.** Tempère le Doré qui ne préfère pas non plus s'éterniser ici pour le bien des filles.

Souriant de cette réponse et gratifiant Killer d'un sourire charmant, elle accepte de ramener les deux hommes à la gérante.  
L'endroit est joliment décoré. C'est petit et cosy. Les lumières agréables et généralement, l'accueil est des meilleurs –sauf exception comme ce soir-.  
Des pièces sont fermées à clef puisque des clients s'y trouvent. Des séances de massage se préparent dans d'autres et là, tout au fond, un bureau. Qui garde, qui gère et qui récolte.  
Kidd récupère rapidement son dû, parle mal et se débarrasse d'une femme trop collante. Pour l'une des rares fois, il n'est pas porté sur la chose.  
Sortant de là, ils se dirigent tous deux vers un autre salon et leur soirée, ils la passent ainsi. A déambuler à travers différents bars et boutiques des plaisirs. Plusieurs invitations sont lancés, plusieurs refus aussi même si ce doré se serait laissé tenter s'il avait été seul.  
La nuit est longue pour les deux amis et l'irritation se fait ressentir de plus en plus. Ce qui est normal. Habituel. …Quasi coutumier pour le Vermeil.

 **.**

La semaine a été rude.  
Des disputes avec son père. Des discussions avec son futur beau-père. Des clients emmerdants. Ses compagnons chiants et parleurs. …Les bruits de couloir. Ses lourdes pensées.  
Les seuls choses qui ont été paisibles sont…, ses rencontres avec Robin. Ses moments à l'extérieur et seul. Son maigre temps à paresser dans son lit. …Ce noiraud souriant. Apaisant.  
Il est fatigué aussi. Enfin ça dépend du jour, de l'heure, de l'endroit, de la personne. Ça dépend de tout et de rien à la fois. Ça dépend de lui surtout. …De sa lassitude, fainéante.  
Regardant à travers la vitre, il prend une bonne lampée de son café puis une personne s'assoit face à lui. Celle qu'il attend. Celle qu'il attend toujours, il en est sûr.

 **_ C'est la première fois que j'te vois en avance Eustass-san. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?**

Remontant les manches de son sweat enfilé rapidement, Penguin attend une réponse. Il commande aussi. « Tenter » est le mot le plus approprié puisqu'un chocolat au lait se dépose devant lui, sa boisson préférée.  
Un sourire né. Affectueux et bienveillant.  
Kidd le voit et apprécie. …Toujours, même s'il dit le contraire, toujours.  
Les épaules plus lâchent et la tête légère, ce Carmin ne se vexe pas de la remontrance et répond sans s'énerver. …Parce que là, il n'en n'a pas envie.

 **_ J'avais du temps à perdre, rien de plus. …Tu as terminé pour ce soir ?** Questionne Eustass en prenant une cuillère du gâteau que l'autre a commandé.

 **_ Oui, je ne remplace personne. …Alors est-ce que tu aimes ou non ?**

 **_ Toujours trop sucré,** soupire-t-il en finissant tout de même sa bouchée et en continuant de s'étonner de ce noiraud qui aime tant ce genre de chose. **…Et je ne veux pas rentrer ce soir, ça te vas ?**

 **_ Je n'vais tout de même pas te laisser errer dehors.** Se moque gentiment Penguin. **…Tu pourras emprunter mon canapé si tu veux.**

 **_ Fous-toi de moi, l'asticot. Y'a un truc qui va pas ?**

Il connait par cœur ou presque ce noiraud.  
Il sait quand il va ou quand il ne va pas. Quand il fait semblant de sourire ou quand il est réellement en colère. …Il sait tout de Penguin. Ou non, aimerait tout savoir mais pour l'heure, quelque chose chiffonne cet ébène, il en est sûr.  
D'ailleurs, le regard posé sur lui le convainc. Ces deux billes paraissent songeuses et c'est rarement une bonne chose. …Ces deux iris qui le fascinent depuis leur première rencontre.

 **_ Tu as déjà entendu parler de la famille Charlotte, n'est-ce pas ?** Questionne le noiraud plus comme une exclamation qu'autre chose.

 **_ Ouais, j'connais. Pourquoi ? Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **_ Ils m'ont demandé si je recherchais un travail. J'leur ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé évidemment mais au cas où, ils m'ont donné ça.** Explique Penguin en sortant une sorte de petite carte avec un numéro de téléphone dessus. **…C'est d'ma faute j'le sais bien. Je me suis défendu contre un mec et il s'est avéré que c'était un membre de leur famille que j'ai battu sans faire exprès et je pense qu'ils veulent me recruter maintenant.**

Il écoute attentivement, sers secrètement les poings aussi. Et regarde sans ciller.  
Le plus jeune est calme, termine son gâteau et essaie de voir s'il a mis ou non en colère, son ami.  
Les cheveux rougeoyants sont chiffonnés par une grande main, un regard framboise se fait meurtrier et l'étincelle doré se montre.  
Il déteste cette histoire. Voit noir avec cette comptine exposée. …Et cherche déjà des bobards à raconter avant de visiter quelques personnes.

 **_ J'vais jeter ça pour toi. Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont chopé ?** Grogne Kidd en laissant son menton se poser sur ses doigts.

 **_ Une fois le parc traversé, ils me sont tombés dessus. Comme d'habitude quoi, j'pensais qu'il s'agissait des abrutis de mon année mais…, je me suis trompé cette fois.** Se moque lui-même Penguin comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **_ Fait pas ça, j'aime pas. Pis j'pensais que tu voulais entrer dans « le droit chemin » alors arrête de te foutre dans des histoires comme ça.** Sermonne à présent le rouge.

 **_ C'est pas d'ma faute, j'rentrais chez moi crétin !** Répond du tac-à-tac cet animal pas impressionné par son vis-à-vis. **Ce qui m'emmerde c'est que je ne sais pas s'ils vont me laisser tranquille ou non. En général quand on est repéré par eux c'est pas facile de les semer. C'est toi qui me l'as dit non.**

 **_ Ouais…, j'tai dis ça. Mais t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont plus t'emmerder.** Assure Eustass de sa voix ferme.

 **_ Ne fait rien qui pourrait te causer des ennuis d'accord,** décide le noiraud en accrochant le poignet devant lui pour avoir un peu plus d'attention encore. **…Tu es quelqu'un d'important dans ton monde alors ne soit pas idiot. Tu sais bien que j'sais me défendre.**

 **_ Ouais mais pas contre ça et il ne peut rien m'arriver, c'est ça le problème Usagi.** Siffle le Rouge en reprenant sa main ou non, en la laissant sur la table. **Prend un autre chemin pour rentrer pendant quelques temps ok. Tu peux faire ça ?**

 **_ Evidemment.** Dit l'ébène pour taire l'affaire et pour passer à autre chose. Il ne veut pas passer sa soirée à discuter de chose sans importance pis même si cette chose le tracassait…, en parler avec Kidd l'a rassuré. **Je peux reprendre une autre part de gâteau ?**

 **_ Non, je paie et on y va.** S'entend dire le Carmin qui chasse sa colère pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant lui.

 **_ Et où va-t-on ?**

 **_ Chez toi. J'suis encore assez civilisé pour ne pas te sauter en public.**

Cette chose est vraie, jamais il n'a eu dans l'idée de le « sauter » en public. Ou presque…, non il est indécis. Il aimerait énormément mais ne peut pas.  
Il ne peut pas parce qu'il ne veut pas montrer cette tête en pleine extase.  
…Parce que cette tête est planante pour lui. …Jouissive.  
Alors non, il ne peut pas le prendre immédiatement sur cette table. Le prendre pour le marquer. Il aurait adoré le tatouer.  
Mais pour l'heure, ils quittent tous deux ce petit café qu'ils connaissent par cœur et s'en vont vers un appartement bienfaiteur. Cet appartement qui ne les juge pas. Qui laisse faire. …Qui veille.  
Kidd a plus que besoin de ce temps-là. Renifler l'odeur du gel douche de cette bestiole –surnom affectueux-. Caresser cette peau blanche. Gouter cet épiderme et le marquer. Passer ses doigts dans les mèches charbons. …Regarder. …Fixer. Ne pas oublier. Surtout ne pas oublier.  
…Garder pour lui.

 **.**

 **_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rentrer au petit matin ?**

Les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard dur et la voix grave, Shanks attend.  
Les escapades de son fils, il connait. Il ne connait que ça, cependant il le pensait assez intelligent pour arrêter ce genre de chose quelques semaines avant son mariage. …Bien que, en faire la remontrance n'est pas non plus dans ses cordes puisqu'en termes de modèle de fidélité, il ne fait pas le poids.  
Sur le perron de la villa, Kidd fronce les sourcils, grogne et garde les mains dans ses poches.

 **_ Rien qui t'regarde le vieux.**

 **_ Tu t'étais encore une fois perdu chez l'une de ces filles faciles, je présume.** Souffle le paternel en lorgnant son fils ainsi que les vêtements de celui-ci, débrayé au possible. **Quand vas-tu devenir adulte ?**

 **_ Vas-y, fais-moi la leçon que j'puisse dormir ensuite.**

Parce que même s'il avait pu dormir des heures en compagnie d'un noiraud entre ses bras, il avait également préféré l'épier de temps à autre.  
Il ne le reconnait pas, n'assume pas et ne dévoile jamais ses sentiments mais intérieurement, c'est un bordel monstre en lui. Pis entendre son père caractériser sa bestiole de putain –ou presque-, il déteste. Il hait atrocement.

 **_ Une fois marié, tu arrêteras ça. Je te ferais arrêter ça de gré ou de force, crois-moi fils. Et je ferais en sorte que tu sois un successeur digne de mon rang.** Crache le Roux non sans attraper le chandail de ce gamin frivole.

 **_ Rien que ça…, ça en fait des promesses.** Siffle Kidd qui se dégage de l'emprise de son père et en le fixant méchamment.

 **_ J'pourrais effacer la moindre petites traces de toutes ces putains tu sais, alors fait attention et obéis. Pense à ton avenir autrement qu'avec ta queue !**

Les poings serrés ainsi que la mâchoire, le Vermeil essaie de se contrôler au mieux.  
Il sait qu'en combat au corps à corps il ne fait pas le poids face à son père mais il sait aussi que si cet homme tente quoique ce soit contre une personne en particulier, il le tuera.  
C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il a averti Penguin de leur prochaine « rupture ». Parce que c'est inévitable. …Obligatoire. Dans l'ordre des choses.  
Restant muet, le Rouge fini par s'éloigner et rejoindre l'intérieur du domaine jusqu'à sa chambre. Penser à son avenir, hein ? Il n'en n'a pas besoin puisque tout le monde le fait pour lui.  
Tout le monde pense et fait pour lui. …Il n'a rien à décider depuis qu'il est môme. Frappant lourdement dans le mur de brique, ses phalanges encaissent le coup et des pointes de sang sont aperçues. …En quelque sorte, tous veulent qu'il soit une gentille marionnette.  
Dans la cour, un soupir fend l'air. Shanks essaie de faire au mieux pour son fils, lui qui l'a élevé seul.  
Essaie que celui-ci ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. …Ne tombe pas de haut.  
Et si seul les menaces le font réagir alors soit, il continuera de les utiliser. …Pour le protéger –à sa manière-.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Je sais que je ne suis pas très tendre avec les deux mais, ça ne fait que commencer! (Cette phrase est un brin sadique, non?)  
Au fil des chapitres d'autres personnages apparaitront, il faudra juste se montrer encore un peu patient/patiente et nous découvrirons ensemble bien des choses. En attendant, bonne semaines à tous/toutes! J'attends vos avis.

Des bisous!


	5. Chapter 4 - Dernière fois

**Bonjour tous!**

Alors j'ai mis un peu de temps j'avoue mais le chapitre est bien terminé et prêt à être posté! Pis je voulais vraiment bien le faire comme tous les autres et ne rien oublier!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira et que la lecture sera plaisante pour vous!  
Merci à toutes ceux et celles qui me suivent et m'ont mis dans leur favori!

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Oda-sama.  
 **Pairing** : Ils se dessinent lentement.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** \- Dernière fois.

* * *

 **_ Avec cette tête, ta femme te quittera au bout de deux mois grand maximum. …Si elle ne le fait pas avant,** se moque le médecin.

Un certain Trafalgar Law.  
Grand, élancé, les cheveux noirs, le regard acier, un caractère horrible, des idées à la con et un dingue de son métier. Il adore ça, étudier les personnes et les cerner. …Il sait faire ça au premier coup d'œil.  
Il aime disséquer et mettre les nerfs. En réalité, ce médecin de 24 ans est la bête noire de ce Rouge au même titre qu'il est celui qui le connait le mieux après/avant Killer. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Certainement parce qu'ils ont été élevés ensemble… ou du moins dans les mêmes conditions puisque le père de Law était leur médecin –celui de la famille Eustass- avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer…, au même titre que sa femme et sa fille.  
Ah oui, c'est ça. Law a été recueilli par la famille de ce Carmin c'est pour ça qu'il le connait depuis toujours. …Peut-être aussi pour ça que ce médecin a attrapé ce caractère.  
De ce que Kidd sait, le père de ce noiraud était quelqu'un de bon et c'est à cause de son propre père –Shanks- qu'il s'est fait tuer. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il a pris soin de Law pour se racheter.

 **_ Si tu savais comme ça m'arrangerait. Au moins, ça s'rait pas d'ma faute.** Grogne Eustass dans un soupir.

 **_ Quand même en parti puisque tu te jettes dans les bagarres ces temps-ci. …Lève la tête pour que je puisse terminer tes points à l'arcade.** Ordonne Law de son regard glacial. **Et ne bouge pas.**

 **_ …J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. …Comment ça s'passe sinon à l'hôpital ? Mon père m'a dit que tu avais eu une promotion.**

 **_ Je suis devenu le plus jeune chef de la chirurgie cardiaque.** Se vante Trafalgar alors qu'il termine les deux malheureux points au-dessus du sourcil. **…Et hier soir, j'ai eu une chirurgie de 8 heures. T'imagines pas comme je me suis amusé à tenir son cœur et à le réparer.**

 **_ Tu m'en vois ravi, l'cinglé. …C'est terminé ?**

 **_ Penses-tu, je dois encore faire ta lèvre et te nettoyer.** Scrute le docteur en plissant les yeux ce qui est signe de remontrance silencieuse chez lui. **…Dis-moi Eustass-ya~ est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à ta future femme de ta tendance à t'envoyer en l'air avec des hommes de temps à autre ?**

Ah oui, petit détail important.  
Kidd a avoué à cet ébène, alors qu'il était encore adolescent avoir apprécié le fait d'être sorti avec un autre homme. Il avait 14 ans à l'époque. Il avait simplement reçu un baiser de cet autre garçon et parce qu'il n'avait pas rejeté celui-ci, il avait été voir ce médecin pour lui poser des questions.  
Ensuite et s'il avait été moqué, il n'avait pas su empêcher son adolescence crétine de se confier à son ainé.  
Alors oui, surement que la question est légitime.  
Surement qu'il peut savoir. …Surement qu'il a le droit de faire un tas de chose.  
Parce qu'il sait des choses mais aussi parce qu'il fait certainement aussi peur qu'un mafieux pur souche.

 **_ Non pis elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.** Soupir le Vermeil irrité d'un tas de chose.

 **_ En général entre époux, on se dit tout. Ton père ne t'a pas appris cette règle ?**

 **_ Sérieusement, ferme-là. Pis comment ça s'fait que tu viennes encore à cette heure-là, t'as pas d'vie ou quoi ?**

 **_ Aucune c'est exact.** Sourit presque mesquinement Law en lavant ses mains d'un antiseptique.

 **_ Pourtant, on t'aurait vu avec un gars récemment.**

 **_ Tiens donc, on m'espionnerait ? Ne te mêle pas de ça Eustass-ya~ parce que rien n'y personne ne te protégera de moi.** Menace religieusement le chirurgien des lieux. **Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là compris ?**

Les deux se fixent. Se défient peut-être.  
Kidd sait que l'autre est sérieux. Que personne ne doit essayer de contrôler la vie de Trafalgar Law.  
Law sait qu'il s'est fait comprendre. Que Kidd ne s'aventurera pas plus loin.  
Déjà gamin, ce noiraud avait le dessus sur leur « duo » et cette chose n'a pas changé en grandissant.  
Cet ébène a toujours eu une aura sombre, comme pour se protéger et avec le temps celle-ci a grandi jusqu'à devenir immense.

 **_ J'disais juste ça comme ça…, ce sont des bruits qui courent.**

 **_ Et qui a fait courir ce bruit ?** Demande gentiment –ce qui fait encore plus peur- le médecin en se rapprochant de sa peut-être future victime.

 **_ J'en sais rien pis de toute façon, tu trouveras bien un moyen de les faire taire si jamais ça t'emmerdes trop. …Maintenant lâche-moi, j'aimerais dégager d'ici.**

 **_ Bien à toi, je ne te retiens pas.**

Soupirant lourdement, Kidd grogne intérieurement.  
Ses discussions avec ce médecin sont toutes –sans exception- chiantes, emmerdantes et prises de têtes. …Elles sont aussi fatigantes. Dures à suivre.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le Rouge s'échappe de « l'atelier » après un dernier râle silencieux et longeant les longs couloirs de cette immense villa, traversant une cours pour rejoindre la dépendance, il attrape un salon qui est censé être vide.  
La porte s'ouvre, un regard balaie la pièce et un air ennuyé apparait.  
Il aurait aimé arrêter de parler. Arrêter de penser. Arrêter d'être harcelé.  
Mais l'heure ne se prête pas à la chose puisque apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à être épris d'insomnie.  
Ça fait quoi, deux semaines qu'il connait cette femme et il a l'impression d'être suivit. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas mais c'est ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il croit en permanence.  
Ils ont l'obligation d'habiter ici, les rénovations ont été rapides et la sentence également.  
…Une vie de couple. Il ne connait pas. N'aime pas les principes qu'il ne connait pas. Déteste. Il déteste tout. Toute sa vie sans doute. Son existence elle-même.

 **_ J'te dérange ?** Souffle la voix trainante d'Eustass en entrant dans la pièce silencieuse.

 **_ Non, tu peux t'assoir si tu veux.** Sourit doucement la jeune femme en fermant le livre entre ses mains pour reporter son attention sur le Carmin. **…Encore des blessures.**

 **_ Ouais, rien d'important.**

On peut entendre le son de l'horloge qui indique les deux heures passées.  
Le son du cuir qui se plie sous les fesses du géant.  
Le son de leur respiration.  
Le son ambiant. Frissonnant. Grinçant. Grésillant. Lent.  
Ils ne se connaissent pas. Ils ont beau se parler, ils ne se connaissent pas. Peut-être parce que c'est le début, parce qu'ils sont des inconnus. …Parce que c'est comme ça.

 **_ Tu as été te soigner, c'est bien. Étais-ce une affaire urgente ? Tes blessures.**

 **_ J'ai dit qu'on s'en foutait.** Grogne le rouge. **Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

 **_ Pour les mêmes raisons que toi je suppose, insomnie. Et pour ta gouverne Eustass-kun, j'aimerais être averti de toutes tes missions à l'avenir. Quand nous serons mariés, je ne te laisserais plus me parler ainsi.**

Elle ne fait pas peur. Elle est emmerdante. C'est ce que pense Kidd.  
Pis il n'aime pas. Si elle croit pouvoir le commander, elle se gourd lourdement. Royalement même.  
Il n'est pas homme à se faire contrôler par une femme.  
Certainement pas, par une femme qu'il vient de rencontrer. Alors il digère mal. Se plaint mentalement. …Souffle pour lui-même.  
Il ne laisse rien paraitre cependant. Ce contrôle –pour les rares fois-. Mais fixe. Scrute. Étudie. Examine. …Guette.  
Il ne se fera pas avoir.

 **_ J'suis pas du genre à ferme ma gueule… pour qui que ce soit, même pas pour ma « femme ». Pis si ça t'plait pas, j'en ai rien à foutre !** Grogne Kidd en se servant un verre d'alcool qu'il boit cul-sec.

 **_ J'en prends note. …Montre-toi aussi sauvage dans le lit dans ce cas et peut-être que tu pourrais commencer à me plaire.**

On lui donne la permission d'être « violent » au lit, celle-là c'est la meilleure. Il est sûr de le penser.  
Il adore ça, c'est pas le problème. Seulement, il est sûr aussi de ne pas vouloir répondre à son caprice. …Pour emmerder. Pour contredire.  
Son verre claque sur la table remplie de bouteille, son verre est resserré et son dos est tendu. C'est beau à voir. Cette femme aime en tout cas.  
Les muscles se dessinent sous son t-shirt. Roulent et donne un bel effet. …C'est joli. Et ça fait sourire la noiraude. Peut-être est-elle sadique ou vicieuse. Personne ne sait.  
Kidd disparait de là sans regarder Robin. Claque la porte coulissante sur son passage et rejoint sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. …Demain, il est sûr de ne pas être ici de nuit.  
Il ne comprend personne. N'aime personne. Déteste tout le monde. Et pourtant, il adore se battre. Menacer. Frapper. Sentir l'odeur du sang. Entendre les os craquer. …Voir les têtes exploser.

 **.**

La position est inconfortable…  
Plus pour l'un que pour l'autre.  
La température est atrocement bonne…  
Même si, une brise de temps à autre n'est pas de refus.  
Y'a cette main dans cette chevelure qui cajole consciemment. Qui imprime.  
Y'a cette tête qui reçoit et qui ne rejette pas.  
Pis c'est silencieux… .  
Des bras entourent une taille, voilà pourquoi c'est inconfortable. Comme un coussin. Un jouet. …Un doudou.  
Deux têtes réfléchissent cependant. De plus en plus quand elles se croisent. …Tout le temps.  
Et c'est calme… .  
Ce crâne sur le ventre de l'autre qui profite sans le dire. Qui resserre pour se sentir mieux.  
Pis, y'a cet autre crâne. Qui n'épie plus l'autre. Qui étudie en profondeur un plafond immaculé. Qui prévoit. …Qui songe. Qui ne souffre même plus d'être cambré et posé sur des avant-bras durs. Puissant.

 **_ Ça fait combien d'temps qu'on s'connait ?** Marmonne cette tête rouge en gardant les yeux fermés.

 **_ 2 ans puisque j'en ai 19.**

Deux ans c'était bien. Peut-être de trop ou pas assez, allez savoir.  
Ça lui manque déjà.  
Ils se sont rencontrés à cause de Killer. A la sortie du lycée parce que Penguin est connu pour être un voyou alors que sa carrure ne l'avantage pas du tout. Il avait battu ce blond en un rien de temps et ce rouge avait voulu voir qui avait mis une raclée à son plus vieil ami.  
Et il en est tombé fou. Autant de son caractère emmerdant que de sa tête. Ça foutue tête. …Sublime.

 **_ T'es même pas encore majeur.** Soupir Kidd en chatouillant les côtes de l'autre sans vraiment le faire exprès.

 **_ Peut-être mais j'serais bientôt diplômé et avec un travail génial.**

 **_ C'est vrai, j'oublie souvent que tu étudies encore même si concrètement, tu as déjà trouvé ta place pour les 30 prochaines années à venir.** Sourit-t-il en déposant une seconde ses lèvres sur ce ventre plat.

 **_ Mh…, j'aime bien travailler à l'hôpital. Aider les autres.** Continue cette tête noire pour continuer la conversation qui parait pourtant nostalgique.

 **_ Ça doit être dur de t'retenir de pas les frapper.** Soupir Kidd qui laisse un rictus narquois sur son visage.

 **_ …Peut-être. Surtout les ivrognes qui se montrent aux urgences.** Se confie cet ébène non sans tracer un sourire et qui apprécie cette discussion. Qui aime partager avec ce Carmin sans le dire.

Il reconnait-là cette bestiole. …C'est comme ça qu'il l'a connu après tout.  
Le silence revient, s'apaise.  
Les doigts reprennent leurs activités –des deux côtés.  
Puis quelque chose rend l'ambiance lourde. Les pensées du Carmin ou sa prise qui se resserre. …Ou peut-être alors son rictus qui se fane.  
Sans rire, il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si dur. Pourquoi c'est aussi chiant. …Peut-être parce qu'il est habitué à cet animal. Parce que ça a été le sien pendant deux longues années.  
Doucement, la tête de Kidd se relève, se plante dans le ventre de son cadet et fixe. Tranquillement, il remonte jusqu'à ce visage, libérant par la même occasion la taille compressé du noiraud et pose ses bras de part et d'autres autour du visage de Penguin.  
Ses yeux rouges observent. Gênent. Embarrassent. …Donnent mal.

 **_ Le marmot que j'dois faire…, j'voudrais qu'il soit comme toi. Avoir les mêmes yeux que toi ça serait ce que je voudrais.** Explique Kidd alors que son pouce passe sous l'œil bleu de son ami. Formuler ses désirs c'est compliqué pour lui mais il essaie…, bientôt il ne pourra plus.

 **_ Tu sais qu'il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive. Elle a les yeux de quelle couleur ta future femme ?** Demande sérieusement Penguin en laissant faire l'autre.

 **_ Bleu.** Souffle Kidd alors qu'il continue de fixer cet œil de la même couleur. **…En moins brillant.**

 **_ Un rouge et un bleu ça serait étrange. Faut pas, choisit une couleur fixe.** Dit rationnellement le plus petit pour se protéger lui et son cœur. Parce qu'entendre ce genre de chose le rend faible. Atrocement vulnérable.

 **_ Le vert.** Ce n'est qu'un râle qui sort de la bouche de Kidd alors que son autre pouce, de son autre main, joue à présent avec la pupille Pomme du plus jeune.

 **_ Personne dans ta famille n'a cette couleur. J'ai dit de choisir quelque chose de probable.** Renchérit Penguin en sermonnant presque son ainé. Et certainement aussi pour rendre la chose moins solennelle.

 **_ J'reste là-dessus.** Se braque, têtu un Carmin au regard inquisiteur.

 **_ T'es irrécupérable.**

 **_ …C'est la dernière fois aujourd'hui, tu le sais.**

 **_ Je sais… .**

Ils le savent parfaitement.  
Ils sont finis. …Aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien.  
A 14 heures, une cérémonie aura lieu. Une cérémonie de mariage grandiose. Avec des invités par centaines. Des sourires. …Des gens heureux.  
Il n'y a plus rien. Et si des lèvres s'embrassent c'est surement pour sceller cette chose. Pour finir sur une note douce. Non, sucré d'après Kidd puisque son animal –son ancien animal- goûte toujours le sucre. Le pêché mignon de celui-ci même.  
Si des mains enveloppent, c'est pour confirmer.  
Et si des corps restent nus, c'est simplement pour savourer.  
Les grandes mains de Kidd parcourent le fin corps sous lui, le chatouille et le redessine une dernière fois. …Il le cambre, titille les tétons du plus jeune à l'en faire gémir –même si cette chose est retenue- et attrapant la petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bien utile, le Rouge descend jusqu'au bas ventre du noiraud pour caresser ce membre qui se durcit tranquillement mais et aussi pour verser une bonne dose de lubrifiant.  
Ça coule. Ça glisse. Ça dérape sur les draps à moitié sali. …ça fait frissonner.

 **_ Kidd… pour-quoi tu es si lent ?** Grogne Penguin en plantant son regard dans celui de son ainé et en chiffonnant les mèches carmin.

 **_ Pour t'emmerder et… …parce que t'aimes ça non ?**

Un fin rictus se plante sur le visage de Kidd.  
Il adore taquiner, avoir le pouvoir et pouvoir le rendre fou. …Maintenant il veut l'entendre crier. Le voir supplier. …Geindre et rougir. Ah oui, il veut le voir rougir et voir ces yeux dans l'eau.  
Alors il débute son traitement.  
Enfonce son index dans l'intimité du plus jeune, il titille, frotte et manipule à la perfection. Des cuisses s'écartent, une lèvre est mordue et l'une des mains de ce noiraud s'en va se masturber sous l'effet grisant qui se produit en lui.  
Eustass adore cette vision. Toujours. Combien de fois a-t-il demandé à cet ébène de se faire du bien devant lui ? De prendre du plaisir avec des jouets pour adultes ou simplement ligoté. …Ah ouais, putain il adore ça !  
C'est surement pour ça qu'il imprime un mouvement et qu'il avance un second doigt visqueux du produit miraculeux et qu'il tire un premier soupir à Penguin.  
Continuant de tout regarder avec attention, Kidd ne peut s'empêcher de mordre l'intérieur de la cuisse à portée de dent et courbant ses doigts occupés, une cambrure se forme. La prostate est trouvée.

Il appuie dessus. Excite. Chiffonne. …Et insère un troisième doigt pour plus de pression.  
Les soupirs ne sont plus retenus, les membres de Penguin tremblent et ses orteils se crispent de bonheur. Il devient fou. Fou de plaisir.  
Les doigts de ce Rouge sont fantastiques, incroyables. …Merveilleux.  
Il y a quelques larmes qui s'échappent des prunelles bicolores. Des gémissements qui frôlent les murs et le plafond. …Et un corps qui ondule encore et encore.  
Des doigts agrippent une peau légèrement halée, des cheveux clairs aussi et les joues rougies se montrent enfin. Rien que pour le bonheur de Kidd.  
Alors il remonte tout en continuant son traitement fort bon dans l'intimité de sa bestiole et agrippe les cheveux sombres pour mettre cette tête vers l'arrière et attraper les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Et il l'embrasse. Durement. Sauvagement. Avec vigueur. …Sans reprendre son souffle.  
Il mange les soupirs de Penguin, l'épie sans s'arrêter et quand celui-ci est sur le point de jouir, il arrête tout et le contemple –même si son bas-ventre lui picore aussi-.

 **_ …T'as envie de jouir Usagi-chan~ ?** Murmure Kidd à l'oreille de son cadet.

 **_ Mh…~ O-oui… en-core… …S'te plait…**

 **_ J'ai envie que tu souffres moi,** raconte-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête pour tomber dans les iris de Penguin.

 **_ …Kidd-san~… …c'est bon…**

Le corps ondule et pourtant, on a l'impression que les yeux pleurent.  
Eustass ne voit rien d'autre que ça et on ne sait pas si ça lui suffit mais il reprend son traitement divin sur ce corps en demande et fini même par embarquer celui-ci pour le poser à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
Seulement, ce rouge ne sait pas à quel point la vérité est là. …A quel point il fait souffrir. A quel point il donne mal. …Quand il va quitter cet appartement.  
Enfin pour l'instant, l'ébène encercle la nuque de son ainé de l'un de ses avant-bras alors que de son autre main, il attrape le membre fier d'Eustass pour s'empaler dessus docilement.  
La préparation aidant, il glisse tranquillement, savoure cette chose et se déhanche une ou deux fois pour apprécier un peu plus et pour faire gémir ce Carmin. …Il aime ça, le faire soupirer. Réussir cet exploit. Lui donner du plaisir.  
Et s'il monte et descend doucement, c'est simplement pour voir le sourire de Kidd se faire. …Oui, il connait beaucoup de truc sur lui, des tas alors commencé à devoir les oublier c'est… pas faisable pour le moment dirons-nous.

Kidd agrippe la taille fine de Penguin, la griffe par endroit. Et donne le rythme à suivre… ou pas, c'est difficile à savoir lequel des deux à le dessus à cet instant.  
Une épaule est mordue, des omoplates tatouées sont griffées et des lèvres sont prises en otage. Des deux côtés quand une poigne n'accroche pas une mâchoire pour examiner un visage adorable.  
Ils se font du bien, adorent leur activité et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Ils pourraient gémir ensemble si seulement Kidd ne se retenait pas autant mais bon, il est comme ça…, toujours. Parce qu'il préfère regarder et prendre.  
Ils s'amusent ainsi durant des minutes entières…, voir même un bon quart d'heure tout ça parce qu'ils sont incroyablement compatible et …entrainé ? Allez, savoir.  
Mais quand l'apothéose se fait ressentir, des fesses sont agrippés –un fessier de rêve pour ce Rouge- et les gestes sont plus abruptes, plus décousues mais encore meilleur si c'est possible.  
Une dernière morsure de Penguin est donnée, là, près d'une clavicule, près de cette large cicatrice qu'Eustass porte sur son épaule gauche. …Ensuite, il se libère entre leurs deux corps, tout comme ce Carmin qui se répand dans l'antre de ce noiraud.

Un râle est entendu, un soupir l'accompagne.  
Un baiser arrive alors que des fesses continuent d'être malaxées.  
C'est chaud. C'est apaisant. C'est enivrant. …C'est la dernière fois. Plus de prochaine fois.  
Ils ne bougent pas, restent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à une certaine mesure puis laissant couler ce sperme entre ses fesses, Penguin relève les yeux et scrutent un instant ce géant rouge qui est venu lui courir après durant un soir d'hiver.  
Ça ne dure qu'une seconde est pourtant, le souvenir est là, présent et vivace. Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde puis sa nuque se fait prendre en otage au même titre que sa bouche.  
Tous deux assis sur ce lit, ils se plient une dernière fois à leur désir avant de se relâcher et de s'éloigner. …Un peu. Juste un peu.  
Une mèche sombre est remise en place par des doigts rudes puis un crâne frappe un mur.  
Le silence revient, Penguin se pose sans bruit sur le torse de ce Vermeil et se faisant emprisonner par deux énormes bras, il ferme les yeux. …C'est réconfortant.  
Il n'y a pas de son d'horloge ici. Pas de bruit de pas ou de vent. Rien d'autre que le bruit envahissant du silence.

 **_ Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche.** Marmonne à contrecœur Penguin.

 **_ …Tu as peut-être raison,** souffle sur le même ton Kidd qui emmêle une mèche charbon.

Relâchant ce qu'il a entre les mains, le plus jeune fait de même sans réussir à se cramponner et laissant Eustass emprunter sa douche, il se laisse tomber dans son lit.  
Il reste là pendant 17 minutes. Sans bouger, sans réellement respirer et suivant les quelques oiseaux qui passent par sa fenêtre, il reprend le court des choses quand la porte de sa salle d'eau grince.  
Déjà vêtu de son jean, Kidd termine de se sécher les cheveux.  
Penguin l'étudie, se moque de lui pour changer cet atmosphère qu'il trouve pesante et le temps de se dire au revoir se montre.  
…Il est 13 heures. …Il est grand temps.  
Attrapant son t-shirt sans manche, ce Carmin l'enfile puis voyant ce noiraud mettre un boxer, il lui lance le sweat qu'il portait il y a encore quelques heures. Il a toujours aimé voir ce noiraud dans ses vêtements.

 **_ T'auras qu'à l'garder.** Se justifie ou pas le géant en sortant de la chambre pour se rendre à l'entrée.

Il est suivi, évidemment.  
Des pieds nus piétinent le sol en toute finesse et devant cette porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, Kidd fait un dernier demi-tour. …Il se dit qu'il a bien profité. Qu'il doit le laisser partir pour ne pas qu'il ait d'ennuis. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui. Absolument pas.  
Les mains cachées dans les manches du sweat trop grand, Penguin lève la tête, sourit pour eux deux et prendre une grande respiration.

 **_ Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Ouais, c'est le moment.** S'entend dire le Rouge. **Arrête de t'battre et éloignes-toi des cons. J'serais plus là pour les massacrer.**

 **_ J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour me défaire d'eux, crétin.** Rouspète l'ébène non sans gonfler les joues.

 **_ Hn. …Bon, j'vais y aller.** Souffle-t-il en regardant cet escalier qu'il doit emprunter.

 **_ Très bien, prend soin de toi.** « Tu vas me manquer », aimerait-il dire… ou pas.

 **_ Évidemment.**

Un rictus se pose alors sur un visage.  
Une main se tend pour capturer une nuque et contemplant une dernière fois cette tête –il en est sûr-, il lui mord la lèvre plus qu'il ne l'embrasse.  
Des cheveux sont tenus. Des langues farouches discutent entre elles. …Et un cœur bat vite.  
Rejetant ensuite ce corps loin de lui, non sans sourire encore, Kidd s'en va.  
Il prend le large, ne se retourne pas et une porte se ferme.  
Penguin préfère évite de le suivre du regard. Il colle son dos à la porte pour se barricader. Ferme les yeux pour éviter de penser. Resserre ce sweat pour contenir un tourbillon d'émotion.  
C'est réellement terminé à présent.  
Il n'y a plus rien. …Ils recommencent tous deux à zéro.  
La partie est finie ! Ils doivent avancer.  
…Ses joues se trempent.

 **.**

 **_ Où est cet abruti de fils que j'ai élevé ?**

Dans cette salle qui est censé accueillir le futur époux, ainsi que le(s)s témoin(s), parents et peut-être ami, il manque le principal intéressé.  
En colère et contrarié, Shanks soupir. Tourne en rond et prévois des sentences atroces.  
Hurlant cette phrase à qui veut l'entendre, il compte bien avoir une réponse. …C'est certainement pour ça qu'il se tourne inévitablement vers ce blond connu pour être le meilleur ami de Kidd.

 **_ Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir.** S'exclame Killer pour être lavé de toute soupçons.

 **_ Mihawk, trouve-le ! La cérémonie va commencer dans moins d'une demi-heure et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a besoin de lui pour son mariage.**

Il est 13h30…, à quelques secondes près.  
Les poings serrés, tous sont sous pression. Tous aimeraient que la journée se passe bien.  
Et comme une demande exaucée, le futur époux se montre enfin. Le visage froid, le regard assassin et la stature droite.  
Le bruit s'éteint dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le Roux accroche le t-shirt de son fils pour lui rappeler qui commande. …L'attaque est cependant avortée. Dracule Mihawk veille à ce que ce Rouge soit présentable pour son « grand jour ».

 **_ Shanks-san, frappez-le après la cérémonie. Kidd, il va falloir te préparer maintenant.** Explique Mihawk en montrant le smoking à ce Carmin. **Killer aide-le, on vous attend ici.**

Les vestiaires sont empruntés.  
Blond et Carmin s'enferment et jetant ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, il jauge son reflet dans le miroir pendant une brève seconde.  
Finalement, son costume est enfilé. Son nœud papillon parfaitement fait. …Ses boutons de manchettes mis en place. Rien ne manque. Ce blondinet montre même l'alliance qu'il garde dans sa poche.  
Ayant décidé pour le meilleur, Eustass Kidd sort de la pièce. Écoute les critiques de son père puis l'heure sonne. Il va devoir s'avancer vers l'autel. …Ou, …comment est-ce que ça peut s'appeler dans un temple Shintoïste ? Il n'en sait rien et très honnêtement, il s'en fout !  
…La journée doit vite se terminer.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

C'était la dernière fois pour Kidd et Penguin, à présent une nouvelle page s'écrit. Un tournant qu'ils sont obligés de prendre et on croise les doigts pour que tout le monde apprécie!  
Je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire le mariage dans son intégralité, si vous le voulez également donc, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce qui serait préférable d'être lu et j'essaierais de faire mon maximum pour vous satisfaire!

Je vous embrasse, a très vite!


	6. Chapter 5 - Jour de Mariage

**Bonjour** ,

Encore un nouveau chapitre de pondu comme quoi, je suis plutôt productive -oui, j'en suis fière! u_u-  
Il n'est pas long mais j'espère qu'il sera intéressant pour vous comme il l'est pour moi. C'est un moment crucial pour Kidd. Un moment où sa vie va changer.

 **Pairing** : Changeant.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Jour de Mariage.

* * *

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que son fils allait se marier, il n'y aurait pas cru.  
Très honnêtement, Shanks le sait. Son fils n'est pas fait pour ça. Ça se voit, ça se ressent mais il n'a pas le choix. …Il faut se plier à certaine chose pour s'élever dans la société.  
Regardant son unique fils attendre sa future épouse qui ne devrait plus tarder à se montrer, le Roux prend de grande et lente respiration.  
Dans les mois à venir, il a prévu de se retirer. De laisser son rejeton diriger son empire et il sait qu'il sera bon dans cet exercice. …C'est une sorte de leader né après tout.  
Personne ne le sait –sauf son bras droit- et une fois cette passation de pouvoir effectué, il a l'intention de profiter. …De prendre du bon temps. De faire tout ce qu'il s'interdisait.  
Bien sûr, il conseillera son garçon. Assurément qu'il sera là pour veiller au grain. …Mais dans l'ombre et pour vérifier que son choix a été le meilleur.  
Sur cette chaise, il réfléchit à un tas de chose. …Pense à d'autre.  
…Il espère voir un héritier se montrer rapidement. Voir ses affaires s'épanouir.

Les parents de la mariée font leur apparition.  
Ce Roux les suit avec attention, essaie de conforter sa propre décision puis accepte. C'est bientôt terminé.  
Après ça, il aura l'esprit tranquille. Son fils marié tout sera beaucoup plus facile.  
Attrapant une cigarette dans la poche de son veston, celle-ci se fait rapidement subtiliser par son voisin de gauche et silencieusement réprimander.  
Shanks ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer, de rire de son plus vieil ami -Mihawk-. …Et de le laisser faire. Il n'a jamais eu le dessus avec lui. Ce noiraud n'a jamais eu peur de lui et a toujours été le seul à l'engueuler. …Même sa défunte femme n'osait pas cette chose.  
Plongé dans ses penses, une musique l'en sort bien vite pourtant.  
La cérémonie débute enfin. La jeune femme est là. Encore lointaine mais bel et bien là. …Dans un kimono immaculé. Et de là où se trouve Shanks, il est sûr de la trouver magnifique.  
…Oui, il a bien choisit.

 **.**

Sublime.  
Elle était sublime quand elle s'était avancée jusqu'au temple. Une beauté comme on en voit rarement et oui, il avait eu le souffle coupé.  
Pour différente chose mais la première parce que cette femme était grandiose.  
Les vœux ont été échangés peu de temps après. Les alliances se montraient, sobres mais brillantes. Rien n'aurait pu arrêter cela. Ce tout qu'ils étaient occupés de créer.  
La cérémonie terminée, ils avaient quittés les lieux pour une réception des plus grandes dans le domaine de Shanks.  
La villa est fleurie à présent avec un jardin rempli de chaise et de table.  
Il y a des serveurs, de l'alcool, de la nourriture en abondance et un tas gigantesque. On dit bien, un tas de personne quand la masse est aussi volumineuse.  
Tous félicitent les jeunes mariés. Leurs serre la main ou les embrasse, peu importe. Et tous, on des cadeaux pour eux. Cela va de l'argent, aux véhicules, en passant par du mobilier.

 **_ Tu devrais sourire un peu plus. T'es censé être le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui et franchement, y'a de quoi. …Regarde un peu la bombe que tu t'paies !**

L'épaule de ce Rouge entre ses mains, Killer sourit largement de son petit monologue alors qu'il tente de dérider un peu son plus vieil ami.  
Cependant la main est chassée, le regard du Carmin aussi noir que les abysses et l'humeur bonne enfant, toujours aux abonnés absents. Il adorerait se réjouir pourtant. Il aimerait ça seulement… même un verre d'alcool ne changera pas ça. …Quoique, oui autant essayer. La boisson le rend toujours plus ou moins joyeux. …En tout cas, plus facile à vivre.

 **_ T'as raison, tu vas m'chercher un verre ?** Demande Kidd en laissant son regard se poser sur sa femme qui discute avec son père.

 **_ Pas la peine, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut.** Annonce Killer en glissant un verre rempli de whisky vers son ami. **…T'as qu'à le boire cul-sec, ça t'fera du bien !**

Le conseil donné, Kidd s'exécute rapidement et faisant une grimace, il boit le tout.  
Ça fait du bien par où se passe alors reprenant un second verre –peut-être pour s'armer de courage-, il finit par discuter de tout et de rien, finit même par rire de bon cœur avec cet abruti blond –qu'il appelle affectueusement- et après trois quart d'heure de parlote, les deux se quittent et le jeune marié s'en va rejoindre sa tendre épouse.  
Il la kidnappe d'un sourire, la substitue à son père et voilà qu'ils sont appelés sur la piste de danse. Chose qu'Eustass Kidd n'a jamais pratiqué et ne pratiquera jamais. Lui, danser ? Hors de question. C'est surement pour ça qu'il trouve un prétexte et amène cette ébène avec lui.  
Main dans la main, il attire celle-ci dans un endroit reculé de la villa et quand le bruit se fait moins dense, il s'arrête et lâche la jeune femme.

 **_ Désolé mais c'était hors de question que j'danse un truc. Encore moins devant tout le monde.** Surenchérit le Carmin en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

 **_ Je peux comprendre. …Je réapparaitrais quand le temps sera venu.** Souffle Robin en réajustant la ceinture de son kimono. **Tu ne m'as pas dit Kidd, est-ce que tu me trouves belle dans cette tenue ?**

Le silence se fait et un regard se pose sur la noiraude.  
Des yeux rougeoyants inspectent, un soupir se fait entendre et un rictus se montre. C'est peut-être vrai, il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à la principale intéressée.  
Laissant ses deux bras choir sur le dossier du banc, il humidifie ses lèvres.

 **_ T'es superbe, sans rire. J'ai rarement vu des femmes aussi classe que toi.** Avoue honnêtement le Carmin.

 **_ Je te remercie. Toi aussi, tu es très beau. Ça change de nos précédentes rencontres.** Sourit-elle presque moqueusement. **On m'a dit aussi que tu étais arrivé quelque peu en retard, est-ce vrai ?**

 **_ Oh et qui t'as dit ça ?** Soupir Kidd en fronçant les sourcils qu'il n'a pas. Qu'il n'a jamais eu. **J'étais à l'heure, tu m'as vu non, t'attendant sur cette sorte d'estrade et devant tout le monde.**

 **_ C'est exact**. Continue-t-elle en gardant ce sourire peint sur son visage. **Est-ce que tu as pensé à notre nuit de noce ?**

 **_ Pourquoi ça ?** Grogne l'autre en claquant sa langue au palet sans vraiment le faire exprès.

 **_ Dans quelques heures, on sera conduit dans notre chambre et j'aimerais que ce soit un bon moment. Qu'on profite tous les deux si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.**

 **_ Et si j'suis pas motivé ?** Demande Eustass en serrant légèrement les poings. Même si, « baiser » n'est jamais un problème pour lui. Sa queue se lèvera toujours, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 **_ Il va falloir pourtant, des personnes voudront vérifier si notre mariage a été consommé.**

 **_ Sérieusement ? Et qui ça ? J'peux les envoyer chier, tu sais !** Rechigne le Rouge qui n'aime pas ce qu'il entend.

 **_ Des tas de personnes, à commencer par nos parents respectifs puis les conseiller également. N'oublie pas que tu vas non seulement hériter du poste de ton père mais également du mien. Tu vas devoir diriger deux familles…, enfin seulement si tu réussis à enfanter.** Informe Robin qui, peut-être se réjouit de cette chose.

En réalité, elle n'était pas pour ce mariage. Elle avait refusé des tas et des tas demandent avant celle-ci et ce qui l'avait fait accepter aujourd'hui, c'était simplement les promesses de son père.  
Se marier, lui donner un héritier. Un héritier mâle qu'il pourra élever à sa convenance…, même deux, cette chose ne le dérangeait pas. Puis étudier tous les trafics et toutes les entreprises que possède la famille Eustass.  
Ce n'est clairement pas un mariage d'amour, mais un mariage d'intérêt pour les deux. Après, Crocodile lui a promis, de la laisser partir, de l'aider à divorcer et d'être une femme libre. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle recherche. Tout ce qu'elle veut et elle l'obtiendra. Coûte que coûte.  
Et pour cela, elle est même prête à manipuler si cela est nécessaire.

 **_ Et toi là-dedans, ça ne te fait rien ?** Questionne dans un grognement ce Rouge qui comprend.

 **_ J'ai aussi à y gagner si nous réussissons à concevoir, ne t'inquiète pas. …On a tous des rêves tu sais. Peut-être pas tous réalisable mais peut-être qu'en se donnant les moyens, on réussira à s'en approcher.** Récite d'une voix douce cette brune en laissant l'une de ses mains se poser sur le genou de son conjoint.

 **_ Et tu proposes quoi ?**

 **_ De donner ce qu'ils veulent tous et ensuite, on prendra ce qui nous reviendras de droit.** Annonce la jeune femme le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **_ Donc baiser avec moi ne te pose pas de problème, c'est ça ?**

 **_ Ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice rien de plus.** Sourit-t-elle alors qu'elle revient sur ses pieds et bouscule quelques gravillons. **Sur ceux, je vais y retourner et danser un peu.**

Avoir des objectifs communs et s'entraider ? Kidd ne comprend pas.  
L'entraide pour lui c'est un concept étranger. …Une chose impossible. Improbable.  
Alors oui, il se méfie d'elle. Il se méfie de cette ébène comme de sa première chemise mais pour l'heure, elle est sans doute sa plus grande alliée également.  
Ils sont tous les deux dans le même bateau. Et pour se sortir de ce petit canot qui fait naufrage et qui est troué de partout, il faut trouver des tas de pansements et coopérer pour survivre et pour trouver la terre ferme.  
Soupirant de son souk, il laisse sa tête partir vers l'arrière et scrute ce putain de ciel bleu.  
Il n'y a pas un nuage alors que c'est orageux « chez lui ».  
Un affreux soleil trop lumineux et une petite brise qui chatouille.  
Aujourd'hui, il commence une nouvelle vie alors il doit arrêter de penser au passé et regarder son futur. Ce qu'il veut… . Ce qu'il veut ? Dépasser son père, déjà. Tabasser tous ces cons qui aimeraient qu'il tombe. Et récupérer. Il veut qu'on le craigne aussi. Qu'on ait peur de lui et avoir le droit de choisir. De faire ses propres choix. …Surement d'être libre comme sa femme.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

C'est officiel à présent, Kidd et Robin sont mariés! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant et vont devoir avancer ensemble. Main dans la main surement! Bon sinon, j'avoue qu'au début je voulais plus parler de ce mariage mais, ça s'est manigancé de cette façon.

La suite très prochainement! Je vous le garantie! Bisous et merci d'être là!


	7. Chapter 6 - Une routine entrainante

**Je vous salut!**

Je sais, je ne suis pas régulière dans mes posts et j'en suis désolé. ça ne vous dérange peut-être pas mais moi, ça me gêne beaucoup lol  
Maintenant, on bouscule un peu cette fiction et on avance! Pourquoi je dis ça? Vous allez le savoir très rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas et ce sera compréhensible, en tout cas je l'espère..., sinon dite-le-moi et j'éclaircirais les choses!

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, sauf..., un OC qui, je l'espère vous plaira.

 **Pairing** : A voir.

 **Rating** : K.

Bonne Lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** \- Une routine entrainante.

* * *

 **(5 ans plus tard)**

Il se réveille. Frotte ses yeux fatigués. Émerge.  
Les rideaux tirés, il ne voit pas l'aube faire seulement son apparition. Il n'entend pas les oiseaux dormir encore.  
Il pousse la couette, laisse ses pieds tomber à terre et avance. …Ses poings frottent encore. Il est épuisé. …Plus ou moins.  
Le couloir est longé, les pas sont lents, irréguliers et la porte à attraper, loin.  
L'aventure est longue mais pas impossible.  
Puis voilà qu'il arrive à destination. Voilà qu'il pousse la porte de ses deux mains et qu'il aperçoit ce qu'il veut avec envie.  
Un sourire traine, mignon, fatigué. Un pas se fait, suivi d'autres et un lit est grimpé.  
Un plus confortable, plus grand, plus accueillant aussi. …Plus doux.  
…Le lit parental.

Les deux mains accrochent un dos volumineux. Des mains petites et frêles. Facile à casser.  
Une voix se fait entendre, un appel et des secousses apparaissent. Tout est « petit » autant que la voix semble mignonne, …Douce.  
Voix qui disparait sous un grognement animal et qui laisse place à un sourire des plus grands.  
Le corps massif bouge donc, se réveille avec du mal. Se plaint dès le matin et amorce un demi-tour des plus durs pour rencontrer sa gêne.  
Réalisant, il se rend compte que « ce truc chiant » ne l'est pas tant que ça. Qu'il adore cette connerie même s'il ne le dit pas ouvertement.  
…Qu'il veut le protéger de tout.

 **_ Papa, j'peux rester ?** Souffle une voix fine. Une voix d'enfant.

 **_ Mh, rendors-toi.** Grogne le timbre rauque de ce Rouge que l'on connait bien.

Il attrape sa petite progéniture entre son bras, le cale confortablement avant de jeter la couette sur eux. Et chiffonnant les mèches de jais –hérité de sa mère-, le petit garçon est heureux.  
D'ailleurs pour ne pas oublier sa génitrice, il attrape la bretelle de cette nuisette et refermant les yeux, ce petit garçon de presque 5 ans semble être le plus chanceux du monde.  
Entouré de ses parents, il ne demande rien de plus.  
La nuit reprend ses droits ou alors est-ce ces trois individus qui prennent le droit, on ne sait pas.  
Il fait chaud à l'intérieur de ce cocon familial. …Il fait bon vivre.  
5 ans sont passés depuis le mariage d'Eustass Kidd et de Nico Robin. Et 5 ans c'est long pour tout le monde.  
Ce sont des jours où des insomnies les guettaient. Où les combats étaient inévitables. Des jours qui semblaient heureux aussi. …Ou trop long.  
5 ans c'est un mélange complexe d'émotion et d'endurcissement. De maturité ou de fatalisme peut-être. …C'est un tout qui crée de ce rien dans lequel ils vivent et dans lequel ils évoluent.

 **.**

Assis derrière son bureau, il travaille.  
Un bureau légué récemment… ou presque. Un bureau légèrement impersonnel. Légèrement morne.  
Et à l'intérieur de celui-ci, pas mal de chose se passe. Comme les décisions de transactions, d'import/export. Les signatures de contrats et d'autres affaires moins légales dirons-nous.  
Dans ce bureau, il coche et décoche à volonté ses associés.  
Grattant son nom sur un dernier morceau de papier, il soupir de bon matin. …Bon matin puisqu'il n'est que 10h30 et qu'il travaille depuis près d'une heure et demi.  
Soupirant et se laissant tomber à l'arrière –en appuie dans son fauteuil de luxe-, il fixe au hasard de la pièce pendant de longues minutes.  
Eustass Kidd a hérité de l'empire de son père. Eustass Kidd est le « numéro un ». Il dirige, donne des ordres –même s'il le faisait déjà avant-, boit avec des vieux et grogne encore plus qu'avant. Ah oui, son caractère est encore pire. Vraiment pire sauf avec deux ou trois personnes.  
Les papiers à l'abandon, il continue de se perdre dans ses pensées. Des pensées folles, décousues et souvent emmerdantes.

 **_ Patron, j'peux vous parler.** S'écrit la voix d'un Brun à travers la porte en pin.

L'acceptation se fait non sans un grognement. Être dérangé c'est chiant. Sans intérêt et n'importe quoi.  
Lui, un peu morose ? Non, pas particulièrement. Il y a simplement des jours sans. …Des jours qui ne donnent pas envie. Des jours trop loin pour nos pensées emmêlées.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, l'accord est donné et un grand homme avec une fine moustache avance dans la pièce et s'installe devant le bureau occupé.

 **_ Tu m'veux quoi Wire ? T'es pas censé t'occuper du transfert aujourd'hui ? Avec Heath ?**

 **_ On va partir là, seulement y'a un bruit qui court et on aimerait savoir si c'est vrai ou non.** Explique le surement ami de Kidd.

 **_ Oh vraiment ? Et quel genre de bruit, tu m'intéresses.** Soupir le Rouge qui n'aime jamais ce genre de conversation. Les messes-basses, il déteste ça. Ça le répugne.

 **_ On dit que tu serais sur le point de t'associer avec la famille Charlotte. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

La question est dite sans détour et c'est apprécié.  
Fixant de son regard las celui plus âgé que lui d'une année ou deux, Eustass souffle.  
Il doit bien répondre. Il en est obligé pis c'est pas comme si l'autre était un étranger alors répondre, ne lui pose pas de problème mais bon…, c'est chiant de se justifier.  
Est-ce que son père le faisait en permanence ou non ? …Il est sûr que non.  
Il n'a jamais vu son père se justifier une seule fois.

 **_ Impossible. …ça n'arrivera jamais. Qui a dit ça ?** Répond le Carmin sur un ton autoritaire.

 **_ J'le savais bien. Ce sont des bruits qui court chez les p'tits Marshall qu'on peut croiser et tabasser.**

La langue de Kidd claque à son palet dans un bruit sourd.  
Ce genre de petite histoire, il n'en n'a rien à foutre alors quand ça lui tombe dans l'oreille, ça ne lui plait pas.  
Alors il frappe son bureau du plat de ses mains et se lève pour faire le contour du meuble. Oh, il ne va pas frapper ou engueuler, non il va seulement partir pour ne plus entendre de connerie et virer son ami de là.  
Il éconduit le brunet à l'extérieur et si plus rien n'est dit c'est que la conversation est terminée. D'ailleurs Wire le sait et s'en va faire sa mission.  
Le Vermeil soupir de bon matin et entendant un bruit qu'il aime, il tire sur une porte en papier de riz et aperçoit un spectacle qu'il apprécie grandement.  
Il adore ça. Regarder son fils jouer. L'entendre rire. Le voir sourire. …Ne rater aucun de ses faits et gestes. Il se souvient même de son premier mot mais n'allait pas lui dire qu'il est un papa-poule, ça serait absolument faux. …Il le nierait en bloque.

 **_ Papa ! …Papa regarde !** Hurle le jeune enfant en accourant vers le géant rouge.

 **_ C'est bien bonhomme.** Souffle le Carmin en tapotant la tête de son fils. **Ça t'dit de venir avec moi en ville ?**

 **_ Oui !**

Il s'appelle Shin. Ou non, en réalité il s'appelle Shinnosuke mais tout le monde utilise son diminutif.  
Et il est satisfait. …Vraiment content de pouvoir être avec son père.  
Il a quatre ans et demi, son anniversaire tombe en Avril, autant dire dans quelques trois semaines à présent et il est vraiment mignon.  
Tout le monde en est fou. Il a une bouille ronde, un large sourire d'ange -ressemblant à celui de son père quand lui-même était jeune-, des cheveux charbons –comme sa mère-. Mais ce qui le démarque le plus. …Ce qui le rend si unique, ce sont ses yeux.  
Son œil gauche est bleu comme sa mère tandis que l'autre est rouge comme son père.  
C'est beau. Envoutant. Craquant. …C'était infiniment désiré.  
Et voilà que Kidd attrape son fils, le porte et l'installe sur ses épaules comme le gamin aime. La relation Père/Fils est des meilleurs et quittant les lieux en prévenant au passage Robin, les deux hommes « de la maison » s'engouffre dans la voiture pour un petit « voyage ».

Les questions sont posées. Les réponses données.  
Les sourires sont de mises dans cette voiture. …La bonne humeur également.  
Il y a un fond de musique, une fenêtre à demie ouverte et des paroles qui ne font que s'échapper. C'est reposant, fascinant.  
…Séduisant de voir ce molosse qu'est Kidd aussi gentil, joueur avec une autre personne. Avec un enfant aussi innocent et fragile. …Avec un autre être-humain qu'il n'essaie pas de manipuler ou de détruire.  
Certains aventuriers courageux iraient même jusqu'à dire que c'est mignon. Mais bon ça, c'est risqué et dangereux pour leur vie.  
Les minutes s'écoulent ainsi. C'est amusant et sans noirceur. Et même la peluche entre les mains du petit Shin est de cet avis. Petite parenthèse, une peluche en forme de lapin rose. Peluche que déteste Kidd parce que ce n'est pas du tout masculin comme animal.  
Mais les voilà qu'ils arrivent devant une petite boutique et que le plus grand s'y gare. Voilà qu'ils descendent et qu'ils entrent tranquillement dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un atelier.

 **_ Eustass-sama, bonjour.** Salut une jeune femme dans un léger sourire et du nom de Laki. **…Vous avez encore une fois amené le petit Shin-chan. Comment vas-tu bonhomme ?**

L'enfant a du succès, rappelons ce point. …Du moins, chez les adultes.  
D'ailleurs, le petit noiraud lâche la main de son père pour donner un baiser à la brunette et pour débuter une conversation, des plus simplettes mais également des plus jolies.  
Tous répondent à cet enfant, non pas parce qu'il est le fils de la grande famille Eustass mais, parce qu'il est captivant et craquant.

 **_ L'asticot, tu restes avec Laki ou tu viens avec moi ?** Demande Kidd à son fils.

 **_ ...J'reste là avec La-chan.**

 **_ Ok, ne fait pas de bêtise dans ce cas. …**

La discussion se termine là, souvent. Toujours.  
Ce magasin sert de couverture pour de nombreuses affaires. En surface, évidemment il confectionne des kimonos pour qui le demande mais, si on gratte un peu, il blanchit beaucoup d'argent et est même réputé en bourse.  
En réalité, cette fabrique à une bonne réputation. Beaucoup de gros clients viennent ici pour se faire habiller. Beaucoup de riches hommes d'affaires. …Ou bien des étrangers ayant les moyens.  
Et pour une raison qu'il ignore, Kidd préfère travailler ici. C'est plus proche de tout.  
…Des clients, de ses associés, de ceux qu'il doit exterminer ou des échanges qu'il doit faire. Tout est plus facile ici.

Passant une porte qui le ramène dans l'extension du magasin, il attrape quelques feuilles volages, inspecte les murs sur lesquels des tas de choses sont écrites. Comme des rumeurs ou des choses avérées.  
C'est ici qu'il trouve le travail de sa journée et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. …Il arrache, fronce les sourcils, froisse sa lecture une fois terminée et regagne l'entrée du magasin.  
Il salut son gamin, lui marmonne qu'il ne sera pas long. Il le laisse entre de bonnes mains –puisque Dracule Mihawk qui travaille de temps à autre dans la boutique est présent aujourd'hui- et disparait avec sa voiture. …Il va pouvoir frapper. Se défouler. Et il espère du challenge. Énormément. Plus que ça.  
…Mais il veut aussi qu'à la fin, on le craint. Qu'on le respecte et que la connerie lu sur le papier disparaisse. Faire affaires avec les « Charlotte » ? Hors de question. Il a un différend avec eux depuis bien longtemps et jamais il ne s'effacera.

 **.**

Y'a du sang à terre. Des poings ensanglantés. …Des corps à terre.  
C'est une bonne journée.  
D'autres coups sont donnés. Un encerclement se fait. Ce n'est pas très grave, pas très gênant non plu et les armes sont de la partie.  
Couteaux. Barre de fer. Poing américain. Et bois trouvé dans les environs. Tout y es…, sauf les armes à feu quoiqu'elles ne sont jamais très loin.  
Oui, c'est une bonne journée… .  
Un sourire s'aiguise, il n'y a plus de mots. C'est trop tard pour ça et pas utile. Alors il frappe, frappe encore et adore ça. Il est né pour se bagarrer. Pour donner des bonnes roustes et taper encore.  
Quatre hommes sont à terre, cinq encore debout et c'est jouable. Largement même, puisqu'il s'est battu contre plus que ça.  
C'est une agréable journée qui se termine déjà malheureusement.  
Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que le soleil décline. Parce que les rayons font mal aux yeux. Et qu'ils donnent à cette petite place entourée d'immeuble des ombres plus fortes. Plus ténébreuses.  
La journée est excellente.

Des coups dans le dos, dans les côtes et au crâne.  
Des coups rendus au visage. Dans les jambes. …Dans les parties.  
Eustass Kidd s'amuse comme un enfant. Comme son propre fils quand il a un nouveau jouet. Et si on compare les « jouets » à des êtres fait de chair et de sang pour Kidd, alors oui, ce sont certainement ses jouets favoris.  
…Alors oui, il y a des gouttes de sang qui s'écoulent au sol. De la sueur qui se montre mais au final, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur. Une seule personne encore debout.  
Des corps gisent à même les pavés. Des gémissements sont entendus. Des râles. Des voix à peine audible.  
Un poing efface le sang qui marque une lèvre. Une bouche en crache un peu également et il reprend l'arme qu'on lui avait volé des mains d'un connard.  
Il finit bien sûr par reprendre cet accord des mains d'un abruti et remettant correctement ses vêtements, il s'échappe de cette ruelle rouge avec un dernier avertissement.

 **_ Essayez encore d'me faire chanter et la prochaine fois, j'vous laisserais pas la vie sauve.**

Il lance un canif trouvé dans la main d'un homme qui essayait encore de bouger et souriant méchamment, il se remet en route.  
Cette fois, les Charlotte ne devraient plus l'emmerder. « Laisser tranquille » serait un bien grand mot mais bon, au moins ils ne vont plus rien tenter avant quelques semaines.  
Kidd s'essuie encore un peu. Rentre dans sa voiture et s'il fixe son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il attrape une sorte de mouchoir dans la boite à gant et essuie son arcade. Il ne tient pas à faire peur à son fils quand il le récupérera.

 **.**

 **_ Ta journée a dû être plaisante, je me trompe ?**

La voix fine de Robin, retenti. Envahie la pièce et fait sourire. …sa phrase est proche de la vérité. Véridique même.  
Fermant la porte derrière lui, Eustass termine de se sécher. Il jette l'essuie sur la chaise vacante, se laisse tomber sur le côté de son lit et soupirant d'aise. Il répond. Ils conversent souvent ensemble. Énormément, même si personne ne le soupçonne.

 **_ J'ai pu régler quelques comptes. Jamais je ne donnerais quoi que ce soit au Charlotte et mon père pourra avancer tous les arguments qu'il veut, je ne changerais pas d'avis.** Souffle le Carmin en s'allongeant et en posant son regard sur sa femme.

 **_ Il n'a pas encore compris cette chose, cela m'étonne de lui.**

 **_ Arrête de te foutre de moi sérieux. …Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?** Demande-t-il en attrapant ce que lui tend cette ébène dans un sourire.

 **_ En ville avec des amis. Puis, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.** Explique-t-elle non sans laisser ses lèvres se lever légèrement.

C'est un petit rictus. Rien de bien significatif. …Un truc pour montrer sa joie et c'est vue.  
Kidd rate peu de chose. C'est surement sa seule réelle qualité que tous reconnaissent mais bon, lui, parfois, préfère ignorer certains signes.  
A trop observer, il finit par regretter ce qu'il sait.

 **_ Et j'le connais ou pas ? …Toi aussi, ta journée à dû être plaisante.** Ne peut s'empêcher de relever ce Carmin en déposant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

 **_ Je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses, il n'est pas resté longtemps ici. Il s'appelle Dragon, c'est une sorte d'explorateur qui avait eu l'audace de tenir tête à mon père. …C'est ainsi que je l'ai connu.**

 **_ Il tenait tête à ton père et tu as fait ami-ami avec lui, t'es bizarre. Pour combien temps est-il là ?**

 **_ De ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a pas prévu de repartir dans l'immédiat.**

Les informations sont dites et retenues, comme toujours.  
Le calme revient. Ils n'ont plus rien à se dire, du moins ce n'est pas pressé. Ils ont le temps ce soir.  
Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, c'est au tour de Robin de fermer son livre et de se placer plus aisément dans son lit.  
Elle fixe ce Vermeil, sourit malgré elle et laissant le drap qui la couvre glisser légèrement du à ses mouvements, la voix rauque de Kidd revient.

 **_ Tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi compréhensif que moi.**

 **_ Mh…, tu as peut-être raison effectivement.** Marmonne cette noiraude non sans sourire. **Est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ce soir ?**

 **_ Ce soir…,** murmure-t-il dans un soupir en dévisageant Robin et en dérivant sur son corps. **…J'crois pas non mais j'me souviendrais de ta proposition.** Assure le Carmin.

 **_ Tu sais Kidd, tu délaisses trop ta femme ces temps-ci.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas comme si ma femme ne prenait pas du bon temps ailleurs. J'me trompe.**

 **_ Tu te trompes même si ça pourrait changer.** Avoue-t-elle droit dans les yeux de son mari.

 **_ Tu vois.**

 **_ Ah, tu es vraiment un emmerdeur Eustass Kidd.** Soupir cette femme comme si elle en avait l'habitude. **…Dit, on en a encore pour un bout de temps ou pas ?**

 **_ J'en sais rien. …Mais j'y travaille, tu peux m'croire.**

Robin acquiesce silencieusement puis embrassant ce Rouge dans un baiser légèrement appuyé. Un « bonne nuit » est dit.  
Elle s'allonge, se couvre de la couette et la voyant faire, Kidd la suit et se cache. Une main derrière la nuque, l'autre posé sur son ventre et son regard au plafond. Il ne saisit pas quand son bras est accroché et son corps approché. …Il en a l'habitude et ça le réchauffe.  
Éteignant les lumières, la chambre est sombre et écoutant les respirations silencieuses de l'un et de l'autre, ils finissent par s'endormir paisiblement.  
Leur quotidien se résumait à ce genre de chose. Ils ne passaient pas la journée ensemble mais parlaient le soir. Ne se croisaient pratiquement pas le jour mais la nuit, ils se confiaient. Si tenter que murmurer deux/trois énigmes pour Kidd soit une confidence.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont l'air heureux. Ont l'air d'avoir repris le flambeau avec efficacité et poigne.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Piouf, terminé, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à sortir ce que je voulais! Alors je vous entends déjà et je réponds à vos questions, oui Eustass Kidd est papa et Robin Maman. Oui, Shin est leur enfant et oui, il est adorable!  
ça peut étonner mais, je pense que ça rentre bien dans l'histoire pis je me devais de les faire avancer!

La suite, très bientôt évidemment. Bisous.


	8. Chapter 7 - Les autres

**Bonjour les ami(e)s,  
**

Une nouvelle semaine donc un nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant je tiens le rythme même si mes posts ne sont pas toujours réguliers.  
Sinon, je trouve que ce chapitre est bien résumé dans le titre, je suis assez fière de moi pour ça justement! C'est pas tous les jours que j'arrive à trouver le bon titre ou en être satisfaite!

Mais bon, sans plus tarder je vous laisse avec quelques consignes -ou informations- et ensuite, vous pourrez lire!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Oda-sama sauf, Shinnosuke -Shin'-

 **Rating** : K.

 **Pairing** : Divers.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** \- Les autres.

* * *

On le dit égoïste. Qu'il n'a d'intérêt pour personne d'autre que lui-même. …Qu'il éprouve un attachement excessif à sa personne.  
C'est surement vrai. C'est vrai. Il est devenu ainsi très jeune. A mesure de voir son père payer pour les autres. Pour leur faire plaisir. Pour les rendre heureux.  
…Quand, il a vu et entendu sa famille périr à cause d'autre.  
De là, il s'est promis de ne porter intérêt à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. De s'aider en toutes circonstances et de s'éloigner des autres si cela lui portait préjudice. Lui, il aide seulement s'il ne craint rien. …Si sa vie n'est pas en danger.  
Alors oui, il est d'un égoïsme sans nom. Il n'a pitié pour autrui ou « bon cœur ». Il évalue et ensuite, il agit. Il constate pour mieux se protéger. …Pour ne pas tomber dans les travers de son défunt père.  
Avoir un cœur est inutile quand on sait pertinemment qu'on va se faire tuer avec celui-ci.  
Donc pourquoi ? …Pourquoi avoir tendu la main à cet étranger ?

On est tous égoïste. C'est une vérité. Certains le savent, d'autres non mais dans la logique des choses, on pensera toujours plus à nous qu'aux autres égoïstes inconnus.  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fini par s'assoir sur ce banc et par tendre une carte avec une adresse dessus ?  
Après tout, cet homme avait peut-être décidé d'être seul. De se soigner plus tard et sans le vouloir, il s'est interposé au désir de l'autre à vouloir rester éloigné de la société. Non ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? …Il n'y a rien à comprendre pourtant.  
Il s'agit seulement d'un asocial qui a fait un geste vers un autre sans lui demander la permission.  
Assis là, à se poser une multitude de question. …Il attend.  
Il ne veut pas d'argent, de remerciement ou de parole. Il attend simplement que l'autre disparaisse parce qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Assiégé par les questions qui envahissent son cortex cérébral, il ne peut plus faire un pas.  
…Pourquoi lui ?

 **_ …Tu es médecin ?**

C'est cet inconnu qui pose la question. Cette exclamation. Qui regarde ce bout de carton entre ses doigts rugueux.  
Qui tourne et retourne cette carte où il n'y a qu'un nom, un prénom, une profession et une adresse inscrite dessus. …Rien de plus. Rien de moins. L'essentiel.  
Un réflexe se montre du côté de notre « jeune » égoïste, un index qui en tapote un autre et un regard qui se fige. …Il n'y a pas de réponse à donner. Tout est écrit, noir sur blanc alors quoi ? C'est de l'ironie ? De la moquerie ?  
C'est un génie dans ce domaine aussi alors aucune chance qu'il réponde. …Aucune a-t-il dit n'est-ce pas ?

 **_ Oui. Je pourrais te recoudre.**

C'est contre sa volonté. Il en est certain, quelqu'un le force à parler. Sa conscience ? Subconscient ? Inconscient ?  
Laissant ses doigts entrelacés, les resserrant même, il ne comprend pas. Parler avec des inconnus n'est pas pour lui. On ne lui répond jamais. On le trouve arrogant. Snob. Prétentieux. Mauvais. Peu fréquentable. Calculateur. …Malveillant.

 **_ J'ai eu un petit différent avec ce qui semblerait être mon ex. …T'es le premier à t'arrêter, les autres avaient tendances à m'éviter, merci.** Parle cette voix légèrement dure. Légèrement enrouée. …Assez musicale pour l'oreille de ce médecin. **J'suis si amoché que ça ?**

Une arcade baignant dans le sang.  
Une lèvre coupée par endroit.  
Des habits sales et froissés.  
Oui, il semble amoché et en même temps, pas tant que ça. …A cet instant, il a un style que ce médecin connait bien. Qu'il voit souvent quand il s'occupe d'un certain Rouge.  
Oh…, alors c'est peut-être ça. Son égoïsme ne s'est pas manifesté parce qu'il a cru s'occuper d'une personne connue. Que son intérêt était piqué dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une blessure grave.  
C'est surement ça. …ça le rassure. Il avait eu peur d'être devenu commun.

 **_ Je dirais que tu es encore facilement reconnaissable. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle frappé ? Une tromperie ? Un mensonge ?** Questionne pour la première fois ce chirurgien alors qu'il se détend maintenant qu'il s'est compris.

 **_ Surement un peu de tout ça, sans l'être si tu veux mon avis. …Mais bon, j'savais qu'ça n'aurait pas marché.** Souffle ce jeune homme que l'on peut décrire à présent. **T'sais y'a des choses qui s'assemblent pas, c'était notre cas et il a pas apprécié que j'lui dise.**

Il a les cheveux verts. Les yeux tout autant. La mâchoire carrée. Le regard perçant. Un corps musclé mais joliment de ce que l'on peut voir.  
Peut-être un peu plus petit que ce médecin de quelques 10cm si l'on se juge à leur taille assisse.  
Il est pas mal. Beau à sa manière. …Façon bad boy. Façon implacable.  
Et il a des grandes mains. Proportionnelle à sa taille, à sa carrure mais… belles. Soigné à leur façon.

 **_ Il ? Soit tu t'es trompé, soit ton allure ne l'affiche pas.** Interpelle Law qui ne cache pas réellement son étonnement. Son air dubitatif. **Mais tu sais, si tu lui as expliqué ainsi je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a frappé. Tu as été très clair.**

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la partie adversaire.  
Expliqué clairement ? Sans rire, ce docteur rencontré doit certainement être le seul à penser ainsi. Comment le sait-il ? Parce qu'il connait ses amis et il sait qu'il aura des tas de remontrances. …Une cascade de remontrance.  
Relevant son regard pour tomber sur le côté, il scrute un instant son interlocuteur venu de nulle part et sans rire, il est sûr de le penser. Un médecin comme lui, c'est le pied !

 **_ Je ne me suis pas trompé, jusqu'à il y a peu je sortais avec un mec aussi chiant qu'emmerdeur mais c'était bien.** Informe le Vert non sans garder son rictus sur le bord de sa lèvre craquelée. **…Merci.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Demande Trafalgar en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel mot. Rien dit non plus.

 **_ En général, on me trouve trop franc,** se justifie-t-il sans détour. **Ou non, que j'explique mal. Au faite, je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro. Toi c'est Trafalgar Law c'est ça ?** Essaie de confirmer ce Vert en montrant la carte reçue pour témoin.

 **_ C'est correct. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois Roronoa-ya~ veux-tu être mon patient pour quelques minutes ou puis-je repartir travailler ?**

L'interrogation posée, Law attend.  
Il épie son interlocuteur de son regard lunaire. Patiente encore et gêne sans doute. …Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi longtemps avec d'autres êtres humains ou alors ils sont sous anesthésie.  
Le Vert étudie la proposition. Frotte ses quelques mèches à l'arrière de son crâne et revient vers ce visage qu'il vient de rencontrer.  
Il n'a pas d'opposition. Pas de contrainte. Pas l'envie de refuser.  
…Il n'a plus de mouchoir pour éponger. Sa veste se recouvre de sang. Et son visage va finir par changer de couleur. …Pis la compagnie n'est pas désagréable. C'est ce qu'il pense à l'instant. Il n'a aucune hostilité vis-à-vis de ce médecin qui lui est « tombé dessus ».

 **_ J'veux bien que tu t'occupes de moi.** Souligne Zoro de son timbre presque dur.

 **_ Bien. Tu n'as pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour être étourdi donc lève-toi et traversons la route. Je serais plus apte à travailler dans un espace que je connais.**

Les deux se lèvent.  
Effectivement, maintenant qu'ils sont face à face, il manque bien 10cm à cette herbe ambulante. …Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça va assez bien dans le contexte.  
Les premiers pas se font. Un nouveau mouchoir est donné pour stopper « l'hémorragie ». Le silence se fait. Il y a bien le bruit environnant mais à part ça, rien d'autres. Surement qu'ils n'ont plus rien à dire. …Qu'ils ont assez parlé pour des générations.  
…Ou pas.

 **_ Ça te prend souvent de te trouver des patients dans les parcs ?** Argumente le futur patient qui a accepté le bout de tissu quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **_ Jamais. …Tu es le premier.** Clarifie Law en traversant sur le passage piéton.

 **_ Je dois prendre ça comme un honneur ?**

 **_ Non. Tu m'as seulement fait penser à des personnes peu fréquentables et donc, j'ai naturellement pensé que ton cas serait intéressant.** Marmonne ce médecin dans des gestes fins. **…Mais finalement, tu n'as qu'une arcade ouverte.**

 **_ Inintéressant donc.**

 **_ Correct. Tu comprends vite Roronoa-ya~, j'apprécie.** Sourit malignement Law en arrivant devant l'hôpital. **…Tu as des qualités qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas.**

 **_** **ç** **a veut dire quoi ça Doc' ? J'pourrais très bien t'étonner encore si j'le veux !**

C'est un surnom ou du moins une appellation tout à fait approprié.  
Trafalgar Law est médecin est l'appeler par un diminutif qui rappelle sa profession n'est en rien dégradant, sournois ou moqueur.  
Ce n'est qu'une chose banale, trouvé en quelques secondes à peine.

 **_ Pourquoi ? Ça ne comporte aucun intérêt pour toi.** Explique Law alors qu'il montre la route à suivre –ainsi que l'ascenseur à prendre-.

 **_ Au contraire, j'trouverais ça amusant.**

Amusant ? Ce noiraud devenir quelque chose d'amusant pour autrui ? …Grande première.  
Examinant une seconde ou deux son patient, Trafalgar aperçoit un sourire fendu sur le visage de l'autre et ne comprenant pas, sa langue claque.  
En quoi l'étonner serait une chose marrante ? C'est incompréhensible.  
Pis, l'autre continue de parler. Encore…, de plaisanter. De trouver des choses à dire et plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le penser, des rictus se posent sur le visage souvent strict de Law.  
Peut-être que l'égoïste a trouvé un patient des plus étranges finalement.  
…Peut-être que son instinct l'a guidé vers quelque chose d'intéressant.  
Il faut continuer d'étudier pour en être sûr.

 **.**

 **_ Eustass-ya~, je ne veux pas de ce genre de chose ici.**

L'objet pointé du doigt et le regard glacial, un soupir se fait entendre.  
Le Rouge sait bien que ce médecin n'aime pas les armes à feu –surtout pas dans son « atelier »- alors, d'un soupir, il consent à reprendre ce qu'il avait mis sur la table pour se délester un peu et le mettre hors de la pièce.  
Kidd revient ensuite, s'assoit de nouveau et attend… encore. Il a toujours l'impression de patienter éternellement quand il se trouve ici.

 **_ Tu veux bien regarder mon épaule maintenant, espèce de petit enfoiré ?** Siffle Kidd en retirant sa chemise.

 **_ S'est demandé si poliment.** Ironise le médecin en regardant l'autre faire. **Trop de sport avec ta femme ?**

 **_ Je t'emmerde. …Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit.**

En effet, il connait parfaitement le cas Eustass Kidd.  
Cette cicatrice qui lui balafre toute l'épaule gauche. Qui remonte sur son omoplate. …Qui le parcours jusqu'au coude. …Oui, Trafalgar sait d'où provient cette énorme marque que ce Rouge porte.  
Ce n'est pas un malheureux incident. …Ou un exploit.  
Ce n'est pas une preuve de courage –quoique-. …Ou un geste héroïque.  
Il aurait pu perdre son bras. Se le faire arracher. Amputer d'une seule incision. …Le voir disparaitre.  
Cette marque est là parce que plus jeune, …A ces quelques 9 années de vie, Kidd s'était fait enlevé par un clan ennemi. Utiliser pour faire un chantage de ce que l'on croit encore aujourd'hui, inutile.  
Il avait été torturé. Charcuté. Mutilé.  
Cette nuit-là, il avait hurlé pour toute sa vie. Après cette nuit, il s'est promis de ne plus jamais pleurer ou de crier de douleur.  
…Oui, Law connait bien cette histoire. La connait suffisamment puisqu'il était le petit assistant du médecin qui a soigné ce Carmin.

 **_ Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.** S'organise le médecin en attrapant ce bras tatoué et en l'examinant avec minutie. **…C'est surement en lien avec ce qui t'es arrivé la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens, cette bagarre acharnée.**

 **_ J'avais pas mal à ce moment-là. Alors, tu vois ce que s'est ou pas ?** Grogne le Rouge en laissant son regard se poser sur tout.

 **_ …Ou pas, attend simplement que j'finisse mon examen.**

Il tâte, étire les muscles, retrace les cicatrices de ses doigts fins et soupir.  
Par la suite, il s'en va vers son bureau, attrape un tube de pommade et en prend une noisette pour l'étaler sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Un soupir s'éprend des lèvres de Kidd et se laissant faire, il se retrouve soulagé de sa douleur. …Pour un temps du moins.  
Ensuite, des cachets sont donnés. Avalés et cette chose n'est pas apprécié. Eustass déteste prendre des médicaments et ceux, depuis son plus jeune âge.

 **_ J'ai augmenté la dose, ça devrait se calmer dans quelques heures. Ne force pas trop pendant quelques temps et ça devrait bien se passer.** Explique le médecin en donnant une petite boite rempli de pilule pour la semaine.

 **_ Ça vient d'quoi tu crois ? Cette merde, pourquoi ça m'fait encore ça ?**

 **_ Tes muscles ont été déchirés puis réparés, tu te souviens. Ils sont plus fragiles à présent et ont besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer. …Ou alors, il s'agit tout simplement de la vieillesse.**

 **_ Je t'emmerde, le vieillard de nous deux c'est toi.** Rugit le Carmin de mauvaise humeur.

 **_ Surement. …Tu pars au quart de tour dis-moi, un complexe a caché ?**

 **_ Ferme-là ou j't'étripe.** Rugit-il alors qu'il descend de la table.

 **_ Tu n'oseras jamais, c'est bien là ton problème. Et puis, tu dois éviter de fatiguer ton petit bras estropié, tu te rappelles.**

Les sourcils froncés contre un sourire machiavélique.  
Les poings serrés contre un regard acier rieur.  
Il y aura un perdant forcément. Il y en a toujours un. …A chacun de leur match, il y a un perdant et c'est souvent le même pour ne pas dire toujours.

 **_ T'inquiètes pas que mon « petit bras estropié » va pouvoir t'en mettre une avant de rendre l'âme.**

 **_ Tu crois ça ? Je demande à voir. Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends.**

Et une fois de plus Kidd abandonne.  
Il ne fuit pas. Ne rechigne pas à la bagarre –loin de là- seulement, il préfère juste attendre le bon moment pour attaquer.  
Rhabillé ou presque, il se dirige vers la sortie pour arrêter d'entendre les pics de son abruti d'ami à ses heures perdus.

 **_ Avant que tu te sauves Eustass-ya~ pourrais-tu me dire si tu es en bon terme avec les D ?** Questionne Law alors que l'autre s'étonne de ça.

Law ne se préoccupe pas de qui et en accord avec qui.  
Il s'en fout des guerres entre clans rivaux.  
Se moque pas mal de qui tue qui. …De ces histoires chiantes à mourir. Et des chefs.  
Ces choses ne sont pas nécessaires pour lui. Pour son travail c'est inutile alors quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ? Pis pourquoi cet air pensif ?  
C'est important de savoir ce genre de chose ? …Important pour lui ?  
Est-ce que ce docteur cacherait quelque chose de pas très clair ? Comme quoi ? Ou alors, il a des problèmes ? …Hm, c'est probable mais il règle toujours ce genre de chose, seul.

 **_ Avec les D ? C'est pas la super bonne entente parce que depuis quelques temps ce sont des connards qui voient la vie en rose et qui aident tout le monde.** Souffle le Vermeil. **…Sinon, on fait certaines affaires ensemble…, de temps à autre. Parce qu'il le faut.**

 **_ Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Au revoir Eustass-ya~**

 **_ Un autre problème avec eux ?**

 **_ Pas le moins du monde et j'ai dit…, au revoir Eustass-ya~.**

D'un sourire, il congédie le Rouge et lui ferme la porte au nez.  
Agacé par ce geste, Kidd claque la planche de bois, traverse les longs couloirs ainsi que la cours pour rejoindre son chez lui et dormir.  
Ouais, un bon lit chaud lui fera le plus grand bien alors que pendant ce temps, notre chirurgien à d'autres inspirations.  
Il pense, réfléchit aux informations reçues et souris d'un fin rictus.  
Rangeant son matériel, il semble de bonne humeur et ses projets pour ce soir semblent changés. Dans sa tête du moins. …Dans son esprit en constante évolution.  
Ce soir, il ne veut pas dormir. Il veut sans doute s'amuser…, oui ce genre de chose lui arrive rarement. Quasi jamais. Ne se l'autorise pas. Ne connais pas vraiment.

 **.**

Tout se prépare dans l'ombre n'est-ce pas ?  
Tout se fait toujours ainsi. Sans que personne ne le sache. Sans que le monde sache qu'un truc peut-être horrible se prépare.  
Les plans sont silencieux. Marmonné à demi-mot. Par code. …Dans des réunions secrètes.  
Généralement, seul les plus hauts gradés sont au courant de tout. Manigances tout. Prévoient tout. Envoient leurs hommes à la mort quand c'est nécessaire.  
Et c'est justement ce qui se trame à cet instant.  
On parle. On médit. On planifie. On suppose. On essaie. On grogne. On rigole. On s'amuse.  
…On prédit l'avenir.  
Ce sont dans ces moments-là également que des alliances se font ou se défont. Dans ces moments-là que les vrais visages se montrent.  
Dans ce monde, on est prêt à tout pour survivre, pour étendre son territoire, pour piétiner les autres si c'est utile.  
Quoiqu'il en soit si on veut des choses qui nous tiennent à cœur des sacrifices sont essentielles. Toujours. C'est indéniable. On ne réussit pas sans sacrifice et ça…, on va le savoir bien assez vite.  
Utiliser les autres. Les manipuler. Les abîmer. Les briser. Se jouer d'eux. Tout ça pour récupérer un bien qui parfois n'en vaut même pas la peine. Qui ne nous appartient pas depuis le début.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

On change un peu et on regarde ce qui se passe à côté de Monsieur Eustass Kidd sans pour autant l'éjecter très loin!  
Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur Trafalgar Law qui fait sa première apparition tout comme Roronoa Zoro. Et la fin s'assombrit..., forcément dirons-nous puisque la vie n'est jamais toute rose surtout avec une vie comme la leur!

Alors je vous promets d'écrire à maximum pour pouvoir vous donner la suite!  
Des bisous a vous, a bientôt!


	9. Chapter 8 - Organisation de l'Ombre

**Bien le bonsoir,**

Du retard, du retard mais ce n'était pas voulu..., j'ai attrapé un vilain virus qui m'a pris de court et m'a laissé au lit durant des jours! Mais maintenant que le virus est éloigne, je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Robin x Kidd  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke, l'adorable petit bambin.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** \- Organisation de l'ombre.

* * *

Les yeux bandés. Les mains attachées. Les jambes enchainées.  
Aucune fuite n'est possible.  
Les sens en éveillent. Les paumes moites. Le cœur affolé.  
Des coups sont donnés et des questions posées.  
Ça saigne. Ça s'ouvre. Ça torture. Ça donne des hématomes. Ça détruit le sens d'orientation.  
Privé de la vue, ça terrifie.  
Aucune information n'est dite pourtant. Connues ou non, rien ne sort de cette bouche fracturée. …Ou si, des cris se font. Une mâchoire est serrée. Des dents attaques.  
Le noir complet, ça fait peur. Ça effraie. Ça angoisse.  
Cloitré. Ligoté. Enlevé. Entouré d'inconnu. …La boule au ventre est formée depuis longtemps.  
Les jours passent. A moins que ce ne soit les heures ou les minutes. La notion du temps est perdue.  
Il fait froid aussi. …Humide dans le même temps –peut-être dû à son sang-. Il est gelé. Il grelotte. Tremble. …Ou frisonne, il ne sait plus bien.  
Il en marre. Aimerait que ça s'arrête. Voudrait s'échapper. Perdre connaissance, même si de cela, il en est à deux doigts.

 **.**

Il rentre dans la maison de famille et se dirige directement vers sa « petite chambre ».  
Encore au téléphone, il fronce les sourcils, tique à chaque mot entendu et soupir lourdement. C'est surement pour cela qu'il ouvre son ordinateur portable et frappe des mots dans une barre de recherche assez étrange.  
Il ouvre d'autres fenêtres, compare chaque chose et un truc l'emmerde de plus en plus parce qu'il ne comprend pas « ce qui ne va pas ». Rien ne cloche et pourtant, ce n'est pas normal.  
Enfin de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Il n'a plus été sur le terrain depuis trois-quatre jours par manque de temps et peut-être d'envie aussi –faut se l'avouer-.  
Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, il en profite pour s'étirer les muscles endoloris et sur sa chaise, il grogne.  
Son patron ne va pas aimer s'il apprend un truc comme ça. Il va vraiment détester ça en réalité et pourrait très bien en frapper quelques-uns également.  
Sa tête cogite à présent. Il pense. Réfléchit. Essaie de trouver une solution. … Surtout l'endroit où sa cible a pu disparaitre.  
Personne ne peut se volatiliser de la sorte. Personne ne peut partir en un claquement de doigt. …Parce que oui, l'appartement fouillé n'a rien révéler. Pas le moindre indice.  
Pas la moindre putain de petite chose pour le mettre sur une piste quelconque !

Reprenant son téléphone en main, il compose un numéro et sort de la pièce.  
Il longe les couloirs. Écoute les sonneries qui l'agacent. Réfléchit encore et ça l'emmerde tellement qu'un tic nerveux lui prend.  
Il frappe le mur de son poing libre, peut-être pour évacuer de sa frustration et celui qu'il ne veut pas rencontrer se trouve exactement à l'embranchement qu'il doit prendre.  
Une pointe d'humour ? De l'ironie ? Le destin dira-t-on parfois. …Ou alors, le karma ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit et si Killer essaie d'éviter la présence de son supérieur hiérarchique, il n'y arrive absolument pas.  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se fait déjà héler. Parce que son prénom résonne entre les murs. Parce qu'une main ne peut pas être évitée et qu'il a l'impression d'avoir évincé ce brun qui discutait avec ce Carmin.  
Laissant un sourire forcé trainer sur ses lèvres durant une seconde ou deux, Killer fini par raccrocher et par rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il ne doit rien laisser paraitre. Mentir pour une fois. Ou du moins omettre de dire la vérité pour l'instant.

 **_ J'aurais besoin de toi sur un petit truc, t'es occupé là ?** Demande Eustass Kidd en marchant jusqu'à son bureau avec ce doré.

 **_ …- Non. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Soupir le blondinet ô combien musclé en ayant cet air dégagé et incroyablement chiant.

 **_ Faudrait que t'aille avec Hawkins et les autres. Ils doivent recevoir l'argent pour les armes mais c'est pas comme si j'faisais confiance à Doflamingo. Tu comprends ?** Les choses sont clairement insinuées et Killer les comprend rapidement. Donquixote est le genre de mec à poignarder quiconque aurait une tête déplaisante pour lui et perdre des hommes n'est pas envisageable –même les pires-.

 **_ Ouais, ok j'peux faire ça. C'est où et à quelle heure ?**

 **_ Hawkins te donnera tous les détails, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe. J'suis censé tout savoir, non.**

Un moment d'hésitation se fait. Et cet instant, cette petite seconde confirme les soupçons de ce Vermeil.  
Il connait ce blond. Traine avec lui depuis toujours. Il peut deviner ses intentions. Ses pensées. Ses mots, même ses actes. Il peut tout connaitre de ce Doré est aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.  
Alors le Carmin attend et dévisage.  
Il fait stresser son monde et donne des sueurs froides.  
Il donne des battements inhumains et ce blond n'arrive plus à penser. C'est trop tard, il se sait coincé.  
Les mains moites. Les tempes transpirantes. Les idées disparues. Killer abdique facilement même s'il tente un dernier essai.

 **_ C'est rien de bien important, t'inquiète pas.**

 **_ Ok…, j'te fais confiance. A tout à l'heure.**

On entend bien un soupir de soulagement. Un truc qui fend l'air si violemment que ça ne peut pas passer inaperçu et pourtant.  
Pourtant personne n'entend rien. Personne ne dit rien. Personne ne fait rien. Il n'y a que ce Blond et son souffle dans le couloir. Qui passent une fraction de seconde ensemble. Un laps de temps très court. …Le temps d'un instant mais qui dure. …Qui dure si longtemps qu'ça donne des frissons.  
L'arête du nez pincé, Killer reprend son chemin ainsi que son téléphone en main. Il doit impérativement savoir. …Doit tout connaitre de l'affaire et la résoudre dans un temps record.  
Ses pas frappent le plancher, ils cognent, grincent et sont lourds.  
Sa voix revient. Elle discute avec un inconnu au téléphone. Elle aussi est forte, froide et colérique.  
Peu importe comment il voit la situation, il se sait dans la merde s'il ne retrouve pas sa « mission ».

 **.**

 **_ Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur la famille Eustass ?**

Elle grogne. Cette voix est forte, menaçante, malveillante. Elle est violente. Remplie de colère mais et peut-être aussi de joie. D'amusement. De divertissement.  
Le ton approche, le timbre grince et une poigne se montre. Vivace, active, remplie d'animosité.  
Une chaise se fait secouer par les remontrances, par les gestes, par le ton brut et par les coups.  
On ne sait pas si ça pique, si ça fait mal ou autre. On sait juste que le goût du sang est présent. Que le métal traverse une gorge asséchée et pourtant rempli de liquide rougeâtre.

 **_ … .**

Pas un son. Pas un bruit si ce n'est un soupir désagréable.  
Pas une réponse. Pas une miette de ça seulement une sorte de râle silencieux. Il ne veut rien dire et pour vendre ses amis, encore moins.  
Il n'y a aucune chance. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il cède. Pas une seule… . Aucune.

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te surveillent ?**

 **_ … .**

Il n'en sait rien. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était surveillé. …Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il ne regarde pas derrière lui quand il marche.  
Il ne fait pas attention aux personnes dans les rues.  
Il ne se sent pas obligé de suspecter tout le monde. Personne en réalité. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas du genre à se méfier… à soupçonner.  
Et parce qu'une fois de plus il ne dit rien, il reçoit des coups. Puissants et forts. Qui arrache la peau, qui déforme, qui creuse…, qui pourrait défigurer.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce petit connard de Kidd qui a pris la succession de son père ? Dis-nous ces points faibles. Comment entrer dans sa planque. T'es quel sort de larbin pour lui ? A moins que tu sois un espion pour d'autres ? Ce qui expliquerait cette surveillance.** Continue de grogner cet homme à la balafre marqué et au sourire large. Peut-être aime-t-il torturer. Peut-être aime-t-il martyriser. Une chose est sûr, il adore tabasser et faire saigner !

 **_ … .**

 **_ Bordel, parle sale bâtard ! Répond si tu n'veux pas que j'recommence à te découper ! Me dit pas que t'es du genre à crever pour cette famille d'enfoiré plutôt que de sauver ta peau, si ?**

 **_ Je…~ mh… je sais rien.**

Il ment –un peu- mais c'est pour son bien ainsi que ceux des autres.  
Il parle enfin mais sa voix est découpée, faible, rempli de gémissement difficile.  
Pis, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un rictus choir sur sa bouche déformée. Malgré que sa vue soit entravé, il provoque.  
Malgré son avant-bras certainement cassé, il oublie que ses gestes peuvent lui porter préjudice.  
Peut-être qu'en vrai, il aimerait juste avoir un peu la paix. …Rien qu'un peu. Pour dormir. Se reposer. Respirer de nouveau. …Ne plus trembler.

 **_ Oh… mauvaise réponse, désolé. Mais tu sais, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'ils ne se sont même pas encore rendu compte de ta disparition. J'me dis qu'on s'est peut-être trompé de gars ou alors, qu'ils s'abstiennent d'intervenir pour qu'on te relâche et qu'on pense être sur une fausse piste. Je vais donc te reposer la question une dernière fois. …Que sais-tu sur la famille Eustass ?**

La voix siffle près de l'oreiller du charcuté.  
Elle donne de vilain frisson d'effroi au séquestré qui ne peut que lâcher un soupir d'abandon peut-être, on ne sait pas bien.  
Le bras cassé se fait broyer par une main ferme. Un cri est poussé long et bruyant. Horrible pour l'oreille humaine normale. Déplaisant. …Qui retourne le ventre.  
Mais il tient bon, encore. Toujours. Pour provoquer…, parce qu'il sait faire ça. Il connait ça.

 **_ On dit que… hm~ les yakuza dans votre genre on… argh~ un code d'honneur… . …Apparemment ce…- ce n'est pas votre cas~**

C'est une torture pour lui te parler.  
Sa mâchoire le fait souffrir. Tout comme sa bouche, sa gorge, ses cordes vocales vibrantes. Le seul fait de s'agiter légèrement lui donne mal et pourtant, il répond.  
Il répond parce qu'il le doit. Parce qu'il le veut. Parce qu'il ne veut pas passer pour un dégonflé ou un trouillard. Parce qu'il n'est pas peureux. Parce qu'il ne veut rien dire sur les questions posées.  
…Parce qu'il veut vivre encore un peu.  
Parce que même si cette sorte de barre rencontre sa tête à chaque non-réponse, il ne veut pas donner le plaisir à ses séquestrateurs de s'évanouir.

 **_ …Ah putain t'es trop drôle toi ! Merde, j'vais tellement de bousiller la gueule que plus personne ne te reconnaitra. Tu vas p'être vendre personne mais au moins, j'aurais eu le loisir de m'défouler et d'écraser ta petite gueule arrogante !**

 **.**

 **_ C'est quoi cette gueule ? Toute la journée t'as tiré une tête pas possible, t'es emmerdant.**

Le rapport terminé ou presque, Eustass Kidd en a marre !  
Ce doré n'arrête pas de tripoter son cellulaire au lieu de lui répondre ou de le regarder en face, comme il en a l'habitude.  
Il ne comprend pas. Déjà en début d'après-midi c'était comme ça mais là, c'est encore pire. Il en a l'impression du moins.  
Alors peut-être qu'il gueule un peu fort. Peut-être qu'il est vite contrarié. …Mais, son caractère ne changera jamais et son flux sanguin augmente toujours rapidement.

 **_ Tout va bien, juste un truc à vérifier.** Répond Killer sans vraiment prêter attention à son meilleur ami ce qui agace un peu plus.

 **_ Quel genre de truc ? Me dit pas que les autres abrutis n'ont pas voulu payer ?** Souffler le Rouge alors qu'il perd de sa patience.

 **_ Non…, rien à voir. Ça c'est bien passé.**

 **_ Dit quand même.** La langue du Vermeil claque. Là, si l'autre ne lui raconte rien, il va tuer. Trucider ou juste tabasser. **C'est quel genre de truc qui t'emmerdes ?**

 **_ Tu t'rappelles, un jour tu m'as demandé de veiller sur** _ **lui**_ **et c'est ce que j'fais depuis seulement…**

Là, aucun des deux n'aiment cette conversation.  
Le blond parce qu'il se sent prisonnier de celle-ci et incapable de s'échapper.  
Le Carmin parce qu'il trouve ce début d'explication irritante. …Déplaisante au possible.  
L'un en face de l'autre, le silence se fait pendant un instant et si la phrase n'est pas terminée, elle va vite l'être. Pourquoi ? Parce que la situation va être regrettable.

 **_ Seulement quoi ?**

 **_ …** **ç** **a fait presque quatre jours que je l'ai perdu de vue.**

Le blond est obligé de dire la vérité. Il ne peut plus rien faire seul. Il a déjà tout essayé, parlé à tout le monde et écouté les explications de chacun. Alors oui, …il est obligé de le dire.  
Kidd a beaucoup plus de contact que lui, connait beaucoup mieux celui qu'ils devaient surveiller et peut-être qu'il sait une chose que ce doré ignore.  
Il va surement se faire frapper ou engueuler mais, si ça peut faire avancer les choses alors il veut bien se sacrifier pour une fois. …Mais seulement pour cette fois même s'il n'a jamais compris pourquoi il devait surveiller ce Noiraud à la vie bien chiante !

 **_ Comment ça perdu de vue ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?** Grogne Eustass en faisant le contour de son bureau et en s'approchant dangereusement de son ami.

 **_ J'en sais rien. J'ai été voir les endroits habituels, l'hôpital aussi mais… il est nulle part.** Articule du mieux possible ce blondinet qui essaie de dire tout ce qu'il sait.

 **_ Tu veux dire qu'il a disparu c'est ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou merde !**

Le ton monte, un bureau est durement frappé et le regard framboise s'enflamme.  
Un chandail est attrapé peu de temps après et un poing est retenu de justesse. …Kidd a encore besoin d'information.  
Besoin de tout connaitre de cette putain de situation qui l'emmerde ! Jamais il n'a cru qu'un truc comme ça arriverait. Pour tout dire, il voulait juste savoir si « son ami » allait bien. S'il vivait bien. S'il était heureux et surement qu'il l'était jusqu'à présent… .

 **_ J'ai demandé à Heath et Wire de faire des recherches, ils trouveront quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.**

 **_ T'étais censé le surveiller bordel !** S'écrit Kidd qui pousse rageusement son bras droit. **Putain de- …J'vais voir à son appart'.**

 **_ Y'a rien là-bas, j'ai déjà fouillé.**

 **_ Mal. …Apparemment.**

C'est horrible comme sensation. Ça picore. Ça donne mal au ventre. Ça se gangrène. …ça prolifère.  
…ça envahit son esprit.  
Kidd serre les poings pour ne pas y penser. Ou alors pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur ses prochains actes. Sur ce qu'il doit faire. Quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Il commence par quoi ? Par ce qu'il a dit ou autre chose ? Non, il doit en avoir le cœur net. …Doit être sûr de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.  
Son-. …Ils ont perdu son- peu importe, il n'est plus en sécurité.  
Les portes claquent les unes après les autres, ça réveille certains esprits endormit mais rien à foutre. Là, il doit partir. Attraper sa voiture et dégager d'ici le plus rapidement possible.  
Y'a un truc qui cloche et il compte bien découvrir ce que c'est !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

J'ai réussi à le poster et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il se passe pas mal de chose et ça continuera dans la suite donc prenez garde!  
Kidd est quelque peu colérique, Killer aurait du parler avant donc c'est de sa faute et aussi, je vous l'accorde, la jeune victime retenue s'en prend pas mal au corps.

Sinon en ce qui concerne le mot "séquestrateur", j'ai cherché sur le net parce que j'hésitais avec le mot "séquestreur" et apparemment les deux se disent donc, si jamais quelque chose vous chagrine, je changerais le mot, tout simplement.

Je vous laisse ici et vous souhaite un bon week-end! Bisous!


	10. Chapter 9 - Retrouvaille

**Bonjour** ,

Alors oui il y a du retard et j'en suis désolé. Rassurez-vous, ce n'était pas voulu, j'étais simplement débordé en autres choses. Mais, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et assez long je trouve.

Je ne vais pas énormément écrire parce que je ne veux pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps mais, je veux seulement vous dire que j'ai mis tout mon petit coeur dans ce chapitre! (Comme tous les autres, évidemment!)

 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Rating** : T (pour la violence on va dire).  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke, qui n'est rien qu'à moi!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** \- Retrouvaille.

* * *

Y'a 5 ou 6 hommes, pas plus.  
Une immense porte de hangar passé sans bruit. …3 ou 4 corps à terre. Baignant dans leurs propres sangs.  
Les pas se font. Assourdissant. Non, ils sont d'une agitation silencieuse.  
Certains ont des armes à la main, d'autres rien. Certains ont le sourire aux lèvres, d'autres pas l'ombre d'une réjouissance.  
Ils traversent les lieux, inspectent chaque petites pièces qu'ils trouvent –qu'ils pourraient trouvés- et continuent d'avancer.  
Qui frappe le plus ? Celui en tête de file, assurément.  
Qui donne les ordres ? Le même.  
Ils sont tous sur le qui-vive ou tous en quêtes de proie, c'est une opinion à prendre. Ils sont devenus prédateurs. Chasseurs. Des traqueurs de haut niveau. Les sens en alerte, rien ne peut leurs échapper. Ils sont prêts et attendent le « boss final » de pied ferme.  
Eustass Kidd est sur le point de faire un nouveau massacre, il en est sûr. Le sait. Le sent déjà. Il en est convaincu alors il croque les pilules-bonbons jetées dans sa bouche. Il veut frapper. …Exterminer.

 ***o***

 _Il a fouillé cet appartement de fond en comble. Cet appartement qu'il a visité plus d'une fois mais ce n'était pas l'heure aux souvenirs et beaucoup de choses ont été mise sens dessus-dessous.  
Et maintenant quoi ? Rien. Absolument rien. Puisqu'il n'a rien trouvé.  
Il remarque bien les pointes de sang devant la porte d'entrée mais ce n'est pas suffisant et il espère aussi que cette chose n'appartienne pas à ce noiraud mais…, faut pas rêver non plus.  
Attrapant cette rambarde, il y passe ses nerfs, surveille par la même occasion les environs. Recherche un indice…, un petit truc. Une chose insignifiante.  
Il a bien vu quelques numéros et quelques noms dans la poubelle, comme quoi ce foutu Noiraud a été remarqué par pas mal de monde mais…, il ne peut pas tous les visiter. Au bout d'un moment ça lui taperait sur le système et il taperait tout le monde._

 _ **_ T'aurais pas dû y aller seul,**_ _gronde Killer venant d'arriver sur les lieux._ _ **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**_

 _ **_ Rien. …A part peut-être ça.**_ _Soupir le rouge en montrant les quelques cartes déchirées et tordues._

 _ **_ Ouais et on a déjà fouillé mais ça donne rien. J't'assure Kidd, j'ai vraiment cherché partout. Bonney a même interrogé les voisins pour moi.**_

 _ **_ Faudrait peut-être… . Je sais à qui demander !**_ _Se rappelle le Rouge en ayant cet éclair dans les yeux._ _ **Suis-moi.**_

 _ **_ Où est-ce qu'on va ?**_

 _ **_ Demander à celle qui voit tout, évidemment. Shirley va me donner une réponse c'est certain.**_

 _Un fin rictus se pose sur les lèvres d'Eustass à la fin de sa phrase et le voilà qu'il décampe de son point fixe.  
Les deux rejoignent donc la voiture en silence et roulent à travers la nuit noire.  
Y'a peu de monde sur la route, sur les trottoirs, dans les quartiers qu'ils traversent. Faut dire, ils ne sont pas dans les rues les plus populaires alors peut-être que cela influence.  
Pis dans la voiture, le silence. …Pas un râle ou un grognement. Le calme plat. On n'entend même pas les respirations ou les claquements de langue. C'est assez étrange à dire vrai. …Curieux parce qu'ils ne sont pas connus pour ça.  
Le trajet dur pas loin d'une demi-heure et il est un peu plus de 3 heures du matin. Alors oui, surement que la jeune femme sera de mauvaise humeur. Surement qu'elle va les détester. Surement qu'elle va les insulter mais…, Kidd ne rebroussera pas chemin et parlera vulgairement. …Comme toujours.  
Et là, on entend un poing frapper une porte. Incessamment. Continuellement. Sans prendre de pause. …Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée. _

_**_ Je peux savoir qui a envie de mourir à cette heure-ci ?**_ _Siffle une voix venue de six pieds sous terre et un regard bleu roi venu des abysses. …Elle est en quelque sorte, terrifiante._

 _ **_ J'pensais qu'tu t'montrerais jamais. J'ai besoin de toi alors allons parler à l'intérieur.**_ _Grogne sourdement le Carmin en soutenant le regard de la noiraude._

 _ **_ Besoin de moi ? Rien que ça. …Et en quoi ?**_ _Souffle suspicieusement la femme aux presque dents de requin._ _ **Et comment comptes-tu me payer ?**_

 _ **_ Comment ? Tu l'sauras une fois que tu m'auras tout dit. …Pousses-toi maintenant.**_

 _Les deux se dévisagent, s'insultent silencieusement puis l'entrée se libère et laisse passer les deux compères.  
La petite maison est originale, décoré avec étrangeté dirait certains alors que d'autres aimerait. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature… . Ils prennent places dans le salon, les paroles ne sont plus pendant une minute ou deux puis, les questions apparaissent.  
Elles apparaissent toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elles sont toujours là, gênantes ou embarrassantes. Connes ou déplacés. Maladroites ou simplement inconvenantes. …En réalité, il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises questions. Elles sont justes et toujours inattendues et révélatrices._

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur un enlèvement qui a dû se faire i ou 4 jours, dans les environs du district d'Arakawa-ku.**_ _Soupir le Rouge avide de savoir._

 _ **_ Arakawa est grand et beaucoup de chose se passe un peu partout. Tu n'aurais pas d'autres précisions ?**_ _Sourit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette._

 _ **_ Entre le 4eme et le 9eme blocs.**_

 _ **_ Oh, tu parles de ça. Certains disent qu'il s'agissait des hommes de Teach alors que d'autres étaient prêt à parier pour ceux du C.P.**_ _S'exclame Shirley en tirant un peu sur la cigarette pour recracher la fumée au visage de Killer. Emmerdante ? Elle l'est assurément._

 _ **_ Quoi ? J'comprends pas là, pourquoi eux ?**_

 _ **_ Je n'entends pas tout, je vois seulement. …Quoiqu'il en soit ce ne sont que des sous-fifres qui ne sont même pas encore accepté officiellement dans la Famille. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait ça pour avoir des informations importantes et ainsi négocier leur intégration définitive.**_ _Dit l'ébène non sans faire les yeux doux au blond qu'elle rencontre pour la première fois. Qui lui plait bien._

 _ **_ Des informations sur quoi ?**_ _Claque la langue de Kidd sans même faire attention au jeu que les deux autres jouent._

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas évident ? Sur toi, mon cher.**_ _Ricane-t-elle alors que ses yeux se plissent de joie._ _ **Tu le fais surveiller n'est-ce pas ? Il a été l'un de tes amis par le passé…, c'est suffisant pour eux. Tu n'as aucuns alliés Kidd, personne ne veut travailler avec toi ou s'ils le font, c'est par dépit. Par obligation. Parce que tu ne leur laisses pas le choix. Tous veulent t'écraser ! Ton père passait encore…, il trouvait de bon compromis et savait réfléchir mais toi…, tu n'es qu'un égoïste de première.**_ _Avoue sans détour la jeune femme d'un ton franc et sans peur._

 _ **_ J'suis pas là pour m'faire aimer ! …Où est-ce qu'ils se planquent ? Tu l'sais pas vrai alors dis-moi.**_ _La voix gronde, se retient de pas mal de chose mais veut savoir._

 _ **_ On dit qu'il se passerait pas mal de chose dans l'un des hangars en dehors de la ville. …Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver le bon.**_

 _ **_ J'te remercie. Killer on y va !**_

 _Le Carmin se lève, pose sa canette même pas entamé et se dirige vers la sortie. Ses mains tremblent d'excitation, d'énervement…, d'envie.  
Maintenant qu'il sait, il ne veut plus perdre une minute. Il a déjà perdu trop de temps à ne pas être au courant. A ne pas savoir. Il aurait tellement aimé être informé de ça.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant nerveusement, un soupir fend l'air et si sa main se trouve sur la poignée de la porte, il est stoppé._

 _ **_ Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas payer. Pour les informations et …pour m'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.**_ _Éclaircit la noiraude dans un sourire malsain et en pointant une arme dans le dos de ce Carmin._

 _ **_ Sérieusement ?**_ _Marmonne furieusement Kidd en laissant son regard partir sur le côté._

 _ **_ Oh oui, sérieusement. J'attends.**_

 _Soufflant lourdement, Eustass sort son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et payant sa dette, il s'en va.  
Il est suivi de Killer. …Blond qui reçoit un baiser d'ailleurs.  
Un baiser furtif. Léger. De quelques secondes. …Rien du tout et pourtant apprécié. Non-rejeté. Qui pourrait appeler à d'autre.  
Oui, certaines choses ont été dites, bonnes… mauvaises… . Des actes se sont montrés surprenants.  
Alors que la nuit…, la nuit ne fait que commencer. Alors que le jour se lève bientôt. Alors qu'une chose se prépare. _

_***o***_

Ça s'ouvre à la volé. Ça grince. Ça fait un boucan monstre. Ça tabasse. Ça grise.  
…ça bourdonne de toute part.  
Pis ça fait mal. Ça frappe dur. Ça expulse du sang. Des dents. De la salive. Des égratignures. De la sueur. De la fatigue. Des efforts.  
…De la colère pure.  
C'est une sorte de massacre nécessaire. Évident. Tentant. Impossible à éviter.  
Des corps tombent encore. Deux cette fois, avec des visages méconnaissables. Avec des informations soutirées…, enfin. Une indication précise.  
Ils ont dû fouiller hangar après hangar pour tomber sur le bon après une vingtaine d'échec. Et là, ils ont frappés une dizaine d'hommes pour obtenir un renseignement utile.

 **_ Une fois là-bas, vous m'laissez pire.**

Ce n'est qu'un son. Cette voix n'est rien d'autre qu'un sifflement perdu dans le silence, rien de plus et il est… . …Il est terrifiant.  
Ils s'approchent de la pièce indiquée. Du lieu de détention si tout est vrai. Et les pas sont légers. Aériens. Rempli d'un second souffle.  
La petite troupe fait son bonhomme de chemin, Eustass frappe calmement à la porte, comme s'il avait été invité, comme si…, il était attendu. Et il patiente bien sagement. Attend que celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même et c'est ce qui arrive. …Elle s'entrouvre, se montre grande ouverte et l'effet de surprise se fait.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu-**

Il n'y a que ce début de phrase qui peut être entendu parce qu'ensuite un poing tabasse et met k.o le garde.  
Là, une sorte de silence s'installe. Plat, sous-tension, fragile, …intense. Kidd entre dans la pièce, évalue les lieux, la situation. …Son ventre se noue.  
C'est la bonne pièce. L'autre n'avait pas menti. Il aurait peut-être dû. Il y a encore trois personnes à abattre. Trois et tout se termine. Trois et ils peuvent sortir de là. C'est la règle.  
Y'a du sang sur les murs…, au sol. Sur cette chaise. Sur les chaînes.  
Y'a une respiration beaucoup plus lente que les autres. Translucide. Apathique. Instable.  
Y'a une mâchoire qui se serre, ainsi que des poings. Qu'un corps en entier qui se tend. Qui prend une dernière respiration et qui se rue sur sa première victime. …Celle qu'il faut.  
Killer attrape le second. Un brun aux allures de caïd défraichi, un bon à rien. Il le met hors d'état de nuire en une minute trente. Le jette au sol et le met au défi de se relever.  
Jean –un rouquin féroce, à la barbe prononcée- se saisit du dernier des trois et se fait plaisir à lui casser la jambe puis à le sonner et le mettre près de son compère dans les vapes.

Le seul problème, c'est Kidd.  
Il frappe de bon cœur le visage de son ennemi. Le plaque au mur, le pousse contre, le tabasse et laisse sa tête percuter celui-ci avec envie et barbarie.  
Il tape dans les côtes, dans le ventre, dans le dos. …Partout. Il tabasse par vengeance, pour évacuer, pour ne pas voir. Pour tuer. Il veut tuer. …Il veut tuer au même prix qu'il veut lui provoquer les mêmes blessures qu'il a pu faire.  
Et personne ne l'arrête. Personne n'essaie…, tous regardent. Observent. Scrutent leur chef qui dégage une aura de haine pure. Il fait peur. Pourrait terrifier quiconque le croiserait à cet instant.  
L'homme ne répond plus. Celui qui se fait passer à tabac n'est plus vraiment conscient et pourtant, il reçoit encore des coups mérités.  
C'est quand une chose est rappelée, approchée que le Carmin se stoppe. Qu'il laisse tomber cette loque humaine pour se reprendre, pour étudier et pour de nouveau sentir son estomac avoir un haut le cœur. …Sa voix gronde de nouveau, un ordre est donné… « Prendre les hommes et les foutres dans le camion ». Un autre également « ne le touche pas ».

Ligoté sur cette chaise qui git au sol, une chose qui ressemble encore à un humain. Les yeux bandés, les bras ensanglantés…, comme le reste de son corps.  
Un bras est cassé –écrabouillé serait plus juste-, peut-être des côtes vu l'état de celui-ci. Une mâchoire est bleutée, des hématomes apparents sortent de partout. La peau n'est plus blanche…, elle est en lambeau.  
Le souffle de ce noiraud attaché n'est pas audible. Il est imaginaire mais bien là. Sourd mais encore présent dans son corps en vie.  
Le Rouge approche lentement ou rapidement, c'est un peu fouillis. Il détache tant bien que mal son ami pour le sortir de là mais ses doigts tremblent. …Sans rire, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive !  
Il arrache plus qu'il ne défait, prend avec précaution cet ébène pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal et sous l'œil de Killer, il le soulève et le prend dans ses bras.  
Une sorte de petite agitation se fait, rien de bien significatif mais il indique qu'il est vivant. Qu'il n'est pas arrivé trop tard. Que son protéger est bien là. …Il a seulement besoin de soins. Beaucoup.

 _ **_ J'suis là maintenant. …Il t'arrivera plus rien Usagi.**_ Murmure le Vermeil à l'oreille de son cadet puis ses prunelles meurtrières tombent sur le doré qui ne dit rien, qui attend. **…Appelle Law, dit que j'ai besoin de lui. Qu'il rapplique en vitesse à la villa.**

Après ça, Kidd ne parle plus.  
Il se contente d'embarquer son petit paquet avec lui. Ne le lâche plus et s'en va à l'arrière de la voiture avec lui. …C'est ce blondinet qui conduit. Personne d'autre.  
Retirant sa veste tâchée de sang, il couvre Penguin de celle-ci. Il essaie de lui donner un peu de chaleur, de le rassurer. …De l'entendre. Il aimerait que cet abruti de noiraud lui parle. S'agite ou se débat mais rien ne se passe. C'est inquiétant. C'est emmerdant. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout et puis ce visage défiguré le met dans une rage folle.  
Oser toucher à ce noiraud est impardonnable. …Personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur lui. Personne ne recommencera du moins. Il s'en fait la promesse. Plus personne ne touchera à un cheveu de son animal de compagnie.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Alors vous pensiez peut-être voir un autre genre de retrouvaille mais bon..., c'est ainsi que ça c'est passé! Au moins, personne n'aime mort! ...(ok, je n'essaie pas d'être drôle...)  
La suite maintenant, comment je la vois? Grossièrement? Avec des problèmes, ça ne serait pas drôle autrement et avec beaucoup d'amour? Je vais voir.  
Je ne peux pas vous en dire en plus, désolé. J'écris au jour le jour et je modifie énormément aussi!

Aussi, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Sinon, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis!

 **Des bisous, a bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Retour à la normale

**Bonjour,**

Encore un nouveau chapitre, attendu ou pas! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'y est mis tout mon petit cœur comme d'habitude et si vous vous dites qu'on voit tout le temps les mêmes personnages en ce moment, c'est normal. Normal mais ça changera par la suite!

On essaie de voir si Penguin va bien avant et ensuite, on prend regarde autre chose!

 **Pairing** : Divers -même si là, y'en a pas tellement sauf RobinxKidd-  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke qui est mon petit garçon chéri! ^-^

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** : Retour à la normale!

* * *

 **_ C'est terminé.** Soupir Trafalgar en essuyant ses mains désinfectées. **Je l'ai nettoyé et opéré. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ?** Demande le médecin alors qu'il connait déjà la réponse et que celle-ci se fait entendre dans la seconde. **Bien, j'ai dû lui mettre quelques broches pour solidifier son bras et son poignet. Il va devoir garder son plâtre pendant au moins 6 semaines. Ensuite, il a 4 côtes fêlées, il devra donc rester immobilisé pour une semaine au minimum et ne rien porter pendant quelques semaines. J'ai désinfecté toutes les plaies, mis une attèle à sa main gauche pour immobiliser ses doigts et par chance, je n'ai vu aucune commotion et aucun de ses poumons n'a été perforés.** Explique ce noiraud en réglant la perfusion de son patient. **Il ne se réveillera pas avant un certain temps, je préfère le laisser sous sédatif pour le moment le temps que son corps récupère. C'est bien que tu l'aie retrouvé Eustass-ya~… .**

Les mots sont bus. Ecouté religieusement. Avec espoir.  
Kidd ne perd pas une miette de ce que ce docteur peut dire. Il veut tout savoir, tout entendre et n'en perdre aucuns morceaux.  
Il ne sert pas les poings mais c'est tout comme. Ne frappe pas mais aimerait. Ne dit rien alors qu'il s'insulte mentalement. …Tout est chamboulé dans la tête de ce Rouge à cet instant. Il ne sait plus comment réagir.  
Les prunelles grenat fixent sans ciller son ami chirurgien puis laissant son regard dériver vers le lit occupé d'un petit animal endormit, un soupir sort d'entre ses lèvres.

 **_ J'aurais pu faire mieux si j'avais connu cette histoire avant. …Est-ce qu'il va bien ?** Demande finalement ce Carmin. **J'veux dire est-ce que ça va ?**

 **_ Tu me l'as confié donc tu as fait au mieux. Il va bien aller si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.** Sourit Law en réarrangeant son matériel nettoyé et propre. **…Sinon tu vas m'devoir des heures sup' pour m'avoir réveillé et fait venir en pleine nuit. C'était ma journée de repos, tu sais.**

 **_ J'te paierais.**

C'est étonnant.  
Normalement, cet ébène doit batailler bec et ongle. Menacer de son regard assassin. …Et là, rien. Même pas un argument. Même pas un « non » catégorique.  
C'est étrange.  
Law n'aime pas vraiment mais, il obtient ce qu'il veut alors il accepte et sourit de cela. Avec un peu de chance l'autre lui versera un peu plus que prévu. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve, ça pourrait se faire.

 **_ Tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose pour te détendre toi aussi ? Ou pour dormir ?**

 **_ Non, c'est bon t'occupe.** Grogne Eustass en s'approchant enfin de l'alité. **…Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **_ Je rentre Eustass-ya~.**

 **_ Et lui alors ? Tu peux pas le laisser sans surveillance.** S'agite-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant cette voix si particulière quand il est en rogne.

 **_ Il va dormir sur deux jours alors non, je n'vais pas rester ici. Je passerais seulement le matin et le soir pour lui donner des antibiotiques, des antidouleurs et changer ses perfusions ainsi que ses bandages. …Maintenant que tout est dit, bonne nuit Eustass-ya~.**

Kidd est soufflé et en même temps lassé de cette attitude qu'il connait.  
Il sait bien que ce médecin ne laisserait jamais un patient sans surveillance s'il en a besoin mais, c'est un patient spécial celui-là. Il est particulier. …Unique.  
Alors peut-être que l'attitude nonchalante de ce noiraud l'énerve. Même s'il est toujours comme ça, même s'il est en toute occasion emmerdant.  
La porte claque, non elle se pose délicatement dans son encadrement puis, voilà qu'il se retrouve seul. …Seul dans cette pièce avec l'animal qu'il a récupéré. Ce petit animal semblant paisible, calme et serein. …Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'une façade mais, il semble « mieux » là où il se trouve présentement.  
Il prend un tabouret, s'y assoit dessus près de ce lit occupé et fixe cet ébène. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'effleurer cette main, de recoiffer un peu de ces cheveux mal rangés à cause de tous les pansements.  
Et ces bleus éparpillés sur son visage le défigure même si Kidd a déjà pu le voir avec un cocard ou deux mais- …rien. Il ne l'a jamais vu autant amoché.

Il l'a récupéré.  
Vivant mais en piteuse état.  
Respirant encore mais bordel, il était lamentable ! Et tout ça, c'est à cause de ces connards. Ils ont eu leurs comptes et ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver. …Vont encore souffrir avant de rendre l'âme.  
Il reste là, ne bouge pas. Regarde. Fixe celui qu'il n'a pas vu depuis près de 5 ans et il est certain qu'il n'a pas changé. Il n'a pas pris un muscle ou un gramme. …Il n'a même pas grandit.  
Il est toujours aussi petit, menu, gracile.  
De nouveau ses doigts se baladent dans les cheveux de l'endormit et quand il repense aux conditions, à l'endroit, sa colère reprend le dessus.  
Il doit partir. Il faut qu'il le fasse maintenant. Immédiatement. …Il doit revoir ces enfoirés et les tabasser de nouveau.  
Saluant son ami d'une main sur le crâne de celui-ci, il se relève et quitte l'infirmerie en ordonnant à celui derrière la porte d'y rester et de se faire relayé si l'envie de dormir lui prenait.  
Maintenant…, Eustass Kidd va se défouler ! Il est 6 heures 30 du matin et il va se faire plaisir. Et connaitre toute l'histoire.

 **.**

 **_ Papa… ? …Papa, tu fais quoi ?**

Le petit court de ses petites jambes et accrochent le bureau.  
Bureau où ce Carmin est endormi ou presque puisqu'il a entendu du bruit.  
Les bras en guise d'oreiller, les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux en bataille et des tas de feuillets sauvage étalés un peu partout.

 **_ Mh… .**

Ce n'est pas une question mais un grognement.  
Un grognement sourd que l'enfant interprète comme réponse. Enfant qui se permet d'attraper la cuisse de son père et de la secouer légèrement. …Il agite, ballote, remue un peu cette jambe qui bouge à peine et finalement Shin' réussi à attirer l'attention du plus grand.  
Kidd grommèle légèrement, essaie de se relever mais dans l'incapacité, il ne fait que retirer un bras pour apercevoir son fils tout près de lui.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, l'asticot ?** Demande le Rouge en posant sa main libérée sur la tignasse ébène du tout petit.

 **_ Papa… le repas est prêt.** Sourit Shinnosuke fier d'être celui qui a été désigné pour chercher son père.

 **_ Déjà, fait chier j'me suis endormi. …Merci l'asticot.**

 **_ T'as dit un gros mot,** s'esclaffe le petit noiraud en laissant son large sourire apparaitre ainsi que son rire innocent.

 **_ Je sais, désolé. Fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu d'accord. Faudrait pas le répéter devant ta mère.**

 **_ Hm !** Affirme le gamin d'un signe de tête équivoque. **…On mange du curry.**

 **_ J'ai compris. …J'me lève.**

Il se fat mener par le bout du nez, il le sait mais il ne peut rien y faire.  
Attrapant la toute petite joue de son fils de sa trop grande main, il regarde cette petite bouille qu'il adore, ces deux prunelles différentes et un sourire lui est donné. Son fils sourit toujours et il n'a pas hérité cette bonne humeur de lui, il en est sûr.  
Mais peu importe, Eustass trouve enfin la force de se lever et évidemment, Shin' veut être porté. Il est encore assez petit pour ça, qu'il dit. Il est un enfant, qu'il argumente. …Son enfant qui puis-est.  
Et Kidd ne refuse jamais. …C'est même parfois lui qui incite.  
Les deux hommes sortent du bureau, ferme derrière eux et longent les couloirs pour retrouver une mère ou une épouse dans la salle-à-manger.  
Les deux s'installent à leur siège, les plats sont servis et alors qu'un « bon appétit » est lancé joyeusement par l'enfant, deux autres plus sérieux le suivent.

 **_ Maman, papa dormait ! …Je l'ai secoué pour le réveiller.** Raconte Shin' alors qu'il enfourne sa cuillère remplie dans sa minuscule bouche bavarde.

 **_ Tu es un gentil garçon quant à toi, tu aurais pu te rendre à la chambre pour te reposer, non. D'ailleurs, tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux jours Kidd ?** Questionne Robin en terminant sa bouchée et en fixant son mari.

 **_ Des trucs que t'aimerais pas pis on mange-là. D'ailleurs, tu risques de pas m'voir très souvent cette semaine, j'ai des affaires à régler.** Explique le Carmin en appréciant son premier vrai repas depuis deux jours. **…C'est délicieux, pas vrai l'asticot !**

 **_ Arrête de l'appeler ainsi,** grogne la noiraude alors que l'enfant souriait largement à son père pour approuver les dires. **Et ne me dit pas que tu vas encore essayer de racheter le marché de tes ennemis ? Ne me dit pas que tu es si bête.**

 **_ C'est mon gamin, j'l'appelle comme j'veux !** Siffle-t-il d'un regard mauvais. **…Pis j'ai jamais eu l'intention de racheter quoique ce soit, tu devrais le savoir. J'en ai rien à foutre de leurs g- ….Je m'en tape bien d'eux et de leurs business, c'est autre chose et ça te concerne pas.** Argumente le plus calmement possible ce Rouge qui ne veut pas créer de dispute. …Surtout pas devant son fils.

 **_ Pour une fois, j'ai envie de te croire. …Nous devrions également arrêter cette conversation ici, tu ne penses pas.**

 **_ J'suis bien d'accord avec toi pour le coup.** Marmonne d'une voix rauque Eustass.

… **Shin' tu en mets partout, il faut que tu apprennes à manger proprement, Kidd dit-**

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase pour une seule raison.  
Pourquoi ? Parce que père et fils sont les mêmes à cet instant. Ils mangent comme des cochons et pourtant, ils paraissent mignons. C'est à la fois désespérant et attachant.  
Elle sourit donc. Laisse un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage pendant qu'elle essuie le visage de son fils d'un chiffon. Elle l'aime énormément.  
Certes, cet enfant n'est que le produit de leurs deux pères au départ mais quand il est venu au monde, après ces 9 mois à le porter, elle n'a su faire autrement que de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Et puis cette bouille, ce visage rond, les grands yeux brillants et ce nez en trompette, personne ne peut résister à ce gamin de presque 5 ans, il fait des ravages. …C'est un futur tombeur, elle en est persuadée tout autant qu'elle en est fière. Sa progéniture est parfaite et remplie de vie.

 **_ En réalité, je dine avec deux enfants. Kidd essuie toi, toi aussi.** Souffle-t-elle gentiment et non sans tendre une serviette à son stupide époux qu'elle affectionne malgré-elle.

 **.**

Les mains dans les poches, il n'a pas l'intention de frapper. De s'énerver. D'attraper. …Il veut simplement parler.  
Il a donné rendez-vous dans cet endroit neutre, simplement pour ça. Pour discuter un peu. Connaitre des choses. En apprendre d'autre. Examiner la situation.  
Les mains dans les poches, il fixe ce vieil homme devant lui et se dit qu'il n'est pas tombé sur le plus stupide. Sur le plus têtu ou le plus connard pour être exact. Non, il est tombé sur un diplomate. …Surement que ça l'arrange.  
Ils sont là, en plein milieu de nulle part. A découvert. …Avec seulement un homme chacun. Parfois, ils savent respecter leur parole dans ce monde. Parfois, certains restent honnêtes. …Parfois… .

 **_ J'pensais pas que tu viendrais,** soupir las, un Kidd en étudiant son ainé.

Plus grand que lui.  
Les cheveux bruns, les yeux probablement pareil –il n'en sait rien, l'homme est aveugle et l'œil toujours fermé-, une cicatrice en croix balafre son visage –ses paupières-.  
Il est rude, massif, impressionnant pour un homme de sa stature. On pourrait même dire que pour un vieil homme il est impressionnant et il n'est même pas le Chef de la Famille C.P. Il n'est qu'un… lieutenant ? On dit comme ça ? Probablement.  
Il se nomme Issho Fujitora et s'il pourrait paraitre pour un vieil homme sans défense avec sa canne, il n'en n'est rien. Son bâton, cache une arme affuté et son sixième sens remplace sa vue à merveille.

 **_ Je voulais me faire une opinion sur le nouveau chef de la famille Eustass. Alors en quoi puis-je aider ? Voudrais-tu faire affaire avec notre groupe ?** Demande le brunet en restant à sa place mais en analysant tout. Le moindre bruit, la moindre odeur, …les vibrations.

 **_ Non. Est-ce que vous avez envoyé des sous-fifres kidnapper un mec que je surveillais ?**

C'est direct. Sans détour. …Transparent.  
La voix n'a pas tremblée. Les mains n'ont pas bougés. Le regard non plus.  
A dire vrai, le Carmin parait serein, calme pour ne pas dire paisible de cette rencontre. Peut-être sait-il que son vis-à-vis ne lui fera rien.  
Le silence se fait. La réponse ne vient pas immédiatement. L'autre cherche, recherche dans sa mémoire les dernières semaines passées et étudie la question. Un kidnapping ? Peut-être bien. Certains de leurs hommes ? …Il y en a trop.

 **_ Pourrais-je avoir plus de détail sur l'affaire. Tout bouge constamment, tu devrais le savoir et c'est parfois dur d'être au courant de tout.** S'exclame Isshou en massant sa tempe. Comme si un mal de crâne arrivait.

 **_ Des gars qui aimerait entrer dans votre clan, à qui vous auriez donnés cette mission pour leur donner une chance. …Dans le district d'Arakawa. J'les ai interrogés avant de les tuer. Les ordres venaient de vous…, de Kizaru apparemment.** Informe le Rouge en faisant un pas en avant. Pour dégourdir ses jambes. Peut-être… .

 **_ Kizaru-kun…, c'est probable. Il parlait d'un homme que vous surveilliez et qui… il y a encore quelques mois de ça, fréquentait un ancien membre de la famille Charlotte. Il s'agit peut-être de lui. Ses hommes devaient l'interroger et lui soutirer tout ce qu'il savait.**

Les sourcils se froncent. Ces sourcils inexistants qui pourtant font peur.  
Les renseignements sont donnés sans menace ou torture. Fujitora est complaisant pour ce genre de chose. Il est du genre « arrangeant ». Pas vraiment fait pour tuer, c'est ce qu'on dit de lui.  
Qu'il laisse toujours une chance à ses adversaires avant d'être obligé de les abattre. …En réalité, Kidd le respecte et l'apprécie d'une certaine manière. C'est ce qui lui semble en tout cas.

 **_ Un ancien membre…,** marmonne le Vermeil qui n'aime pas. **Dit-lui de ne plus jamais rien tenter sur lui, il est sous ma juridiction. Dans le cas contraire, j'serais obligé de lui rendre visite. …Et ça ne sera pas de courtoisie.**

 **_ Je sais. Tu es beaucoup plus impulsif que ton père Kidd-kun mais tout aussi honnête que lui.** Sourit –peut-être- ce brun qui parle comme si un compliment avait été fait **. Je me tairais sur les nouvelles recrues que tu as abattues, pour cette fois je veux bien aider un peu. Une guerre inutile ne servirait à rien.**

 **_ …C'est pas faux. …Encore une chose Fujitora, est-ce vrai que vous faites des affaires avec Teach ?** Grogne le timbre sérieux de Kidd.

 **_ Oui, ainsi qu'avec Kaidou. Ils ont de bons produits qui se vendent bien. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en faire autant si tu ne veux pas que ta famille s'écroule.**

 **_ Pas b'soin de tous ces connards ! Préviens-les aussi…, qu'ils n'essaient plus de s'approcher d'une chose qui m'appartient.**

 **_ Je leur passerais le message. Sur ceux, je vais devoir me rendre à un autre rendez-vous. …J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi Kidd-kun, à la prochaine.**

La salutation est rendue de moitié. Parce que Kidd n'est pas connu pour être amical. Parce qu'il n'est pas connu pour dire des mots gentils.  
Néanmoins, il serre la main de son ainé et les deux se séparent.  
Le C.P et lui ne sont pas alliés, c'est même l'opposé à ça mais, il y a certaines personnes qu'il tolère dans cet environnement, notamment Fujitora. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un homme en qui on peut avoir confiance même s'il fait partie d'un clan ennemi.  
Rejoignant leur voiture respective, Kidd soupir et Killer le regarde faire. Le blond a suivi toute la conversation, a écouté du début à la fin et même si les nouvelles ne sont pas des meilleurs…, rien ne prédit une dégradation de l'avenir.  
En réalité, tous ces gros bonnets auraient aimé avoir des renseignements sur leurs ennemis, à priori les Charlotte et eux-mêmes. C'est de bonne guerre. Ils ont déjà fait ce genre de chose. …Pas en temps de « paix » mais ils l'ont déjà fait alors, ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus.  
La voiture démarre, ils rentrent chez eux. Ils ont mérités un peu de repos et puis apriori, l'affaire semble close. Pas pour tous mais le blond est pratiquement certains qu'il n'y aura aucunes répercussions et ça…, c'est déjà pas mal !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Oui, j'aime assez -beaucoup- Fujitora, je le trouve tellement classe et j'espère qu'il reviendra prochainement.  
Un autre petit moment père/fils que j'affectionne particulièrement... et un moment en famille vous avez vu ça! Superbe n'est-ce pas?  
Je vous dis à très bientôt et des tas de bisous!


	12. Chapter 11 - Ta faute

**Bien le Bonjour!**

Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais entre les cours, les fêtes, les sorties et les vacances, j'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à moi et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire mais la donne vient de changer puisque je post aujourd'hui!

C'est un cadeau de Noel un peu en retard je vous l'accord ou un chapitre de nouvelle année un peu en avance, a vus de choisir! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez et je m'excuse du temps que vous avez attendu! Sans plus attendre, la suite!

 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Shinnosuke.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** \- ...Ta faute.

* * *

Un baiser sur le front en guise de salut, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. …Ce qu'il s'autorise.  
Là, sur ce tabouret, il change la compresse sur ce front et efface par la même occasion la marque de ses lèvres.  
De la fièvre s'était montré la nuit dernière, rien qu'un peu mais ça avait suffi à l'inquiéter. A appeler Law en pleine nuit et à se faire insulter.  
Entrecroisant ses doigts, il finit par poser ses avant-bras sur le lit et fixant l'endormit, il espère un geste ou juste une réaction.  
Il a tellement de question. Tellement de chose à demander, à savoir. Il aimerait l'agiter un peu pour qu'il se réveille plus vite mais il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Ça n'a jamais été dans ses intentions.  
Alors il reste là et observe. …Ce visage moins gonflé mais toujours aussi bleuté.  
Cette tête couverte de pansement et aux yeux clos.  
Cette bouille qu'il connait par cœur. …Il voudrait l'entendre. Sans rire, il pense que si ce noiraud parle, ça pourrait l'apaiser. Le rassurer sur pas mal de chose.  
Il joue de nouveau avec quelques mèches de jais, attend de voir deux prunelles distinctes s'ouvrir sur lui. …Attend de savoir si ce médecin lui a dit la vérité.  
Aujourd'hui c'est le troisième jour. …Normalement aujourd'hui, Penguin devrait ouvrir l'œil. Sortir de son sommeil trop profond. Trop réparateur. Trop lourd.

 **_ Eustass-ya~, j'ai une question pour toi.**

C'est la voix de ce médecin, elle est reconnaissable n'est-ce pas ? Sa façon de parler du moins, c'est ce que pense Kidd.  
Laissant son œil rouge suivre les pas de ce chirurgien dans la pièce, il humidifie ses lèvres de sa langue et réfléchit. Les questions de ce docteur sont chiantes. Irritantes. …Trop souvent dans le vrai.

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Qui est-il pour toi exactement ?** Soupir la voix trainante de Law alors qu'il s'approche du lit avec une seringue à la main.

Et vous voyez, dans le juste. …Exactement comme le pense Eustass.  
Rien ne l'a trahit pourtant, à part peut-être sa présence trop longue dans les environs. A part peut-être sa main traitresse. …Ou son regard.  
Une langue claque au palet alors qu'un sourire narquois se dessine sur le visage de Trafalgar.  
Ils sont tous les deux opposés et pourtant, ils s'entendent à merveille…, suffit simplement de les observer un peu pour s'en rendre compte.

 **_ Celui que j'ai laissé… .** Crache Kidd dans un souffle bas et il n'en dira pas plus. C'est suffisant.

 **_ Alors tu ne devrais pas être là à son réveil, il doit te détester.**

 **_ Impossible. …Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes là ?** Questionne le Rouge alors que l'aiguille du médecin s'enfonce dans la perfusion.

 **_ Rien, un petit truc pour le booster un peu. Et tu sais, pratiquement les trois-quarts de la ville te détestent et je ne crois pas qu'il fasse exception.**

 **_ Je t'emmerde.**

 **_ Bien et tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui ?** Demande Law en apercevant l'heure ainsi que l'attitude nonchalante du Carmin.

 **_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires.**

 **_ Toujours aussi enclin à la conversation à ce que je vois. …Eustass-ya~ tu penses réellement qu'il ne va pas te rejeter après avoir été battu de la sorte par ta faute ?**

La question n'est pas là pour gêner, encore moins pour enfoncer. Elle est seulement là pour comprendre. Saisir la situation, l'état de santé mentale de ce Carmin, les différentes possibilités. …Law aimerait savoir. Il veut toujours tout savoir, peut-être à tort parfois.  
Il continue d'étudier les derniers résultats de son patient en attendant une réponse puis d'un œil aiguisé, il aperçoit la mine pensive de son ami. …Il cerne Kidd à la perfection quelques fois et surement qu'aujourd'hui encore, il ne fait pas exception.  
Eustass doute, pèse les pour et les contre, s'autocritique, …se lamente peut-être un peu.  
La tête baissée et les doigts entremêlés, il ne peut pas donner tort à ce médecin mais et en même temps, cet animal ne l'a jamais rejeté… peu importe ce qu'il a déjà pu lui faire.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas les premiers signes de réveil. Ces doigts qui agrippent légèrement les draps, ces paupières qui battent et tous ces autres signes significatifs.

Il peut entendre les battements de son cœur.  
Un brouhaha gênant.  
Des sortes de voix qui ne le rassure pas. Qui ne l'encourage pas à reprendre pied.  
Et si ses quelques doigts convalescents et encore en bonne santé bougent, c'est pour reconnaitre l'endroit sans grand succès cependant. Parce qu'il semble toucher quelque chose d'assez doux, de chaleureux, quelque chose de chaud.  
Pis la température n'est pas la même non plus. …Rien n'est pareil sauf ces voix qui crachent des choses qu'il ne comprend pas. N'entend pas clairement.  
Alors c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux même s'il ne verra rien. …Même s'il sera privée de ce sens.  
Sa poitrine bondit un peu plus fort mais, il veut savoir pourquoi un tel changement de traitement. Pourquoi se préoccuper de lui après lui avoir détruit le bras –entre autre…-.  
Il tente donc une première fois, qui se solde par un échec. …La seconde fois, rien ne change si ce n'est qu'un flash lui traverse les yeux. Signe que ses paupières ne sont plus couvertes.  
La troisième et la quatrième fois se ressemblent sensiblement tandis que la cinquième fois, on lui parle et qu'un visage se penche au-dessus de lui.  
Il s'agite, essaie de se défendre, de s'échapper puisqu'il ne ressent plus les liens sur ses poignets, voudrait sortir de ce trou de souris mais on le plaque à ce qui semble être un lit et il n'aime pas.

 **_ Penguin-ya~ il faut te calmer. Si tu t'agites trop tu vas te faire du mal…, tu es hors de danger à présent, nous t'avons récupéré.**

Cette voix… . Ce noiraud est presque sûr de la connaitre. De l'avoir déjà entendu.  
Il essaie d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux tout comme il essaie de s'échapper de cette prise et après des minutes d'agitation qui ne lui font aucun bien, il reconnait son supérieur.  
…Son supérieur hiérarchique. …Serait-il à l'hôpital ?  
Quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé ? Qui ? Comment ? Lui-même avait été attrapé par surprise alors… alors il contemple ce visage qu'il est certain de connaître à présent.

 **_ Tra- Trafalgar-kun, je…-** Bégaie l'ébène alité et qui reprend peu à peu son souffle.

 **_ Oui c'est moi. Tout va bien maintenant, je t'ai soigné et réparé du mieux que je le pouvais. Il te suffit d'un peu de repos et tout ira mieux.** Explique Law dans un sourire presque gentil. **…Bienvenu parmi nous.**

 **_ Je… suis à l'hôpital ?** Demande faiblement Penguin en ne lâchant pas ce docteur du regard.

 **_ Pas exactement.** Souffle-t-il, ce qui n'a rien de rassurant. **Tu es chez lui, il t'a retrouvé et ramené chez lui.**

L'explication donnée, le noiraud tourne lentement sa tête vers le lieu indiqué –c'est-à-dire l'autre côté du lit- et tombe sur une masse imposante puis un visage qu'il n'a jamais oublié.  
Pendant une seconde, son cœur s'arrête. …Ce n'est pas réellement possible.  
Durant 10 secondes, ses pensées s'envolent. …Il n'y croit pas.  
Puis, il y a cette main qui vient à la rencontre de la sienne serré dans un bandage blanc. Ce regard qui se pose sur lui, qui le mange… .

 **_ Eustass-san~…,** ce n'est qu'un souffle mais, il a le don de faire réaliser.

A cette intonation, le regard bicolore du noiraud juge.  
Il ne peut faire autrement que d'être en colère contre lui. Contre un tas de chose.  
…Alors oui, il retire tant bien que mal sa main de cette prise emmerdante. Repousse égoïstement ce Carmin qui l'a sans doute tiré d'un mauvais pas.  
Mais en aucun cas, il ne se dérobe à son regard. Au contraire, il le soutient et le jauge.

 **_ …C'est ta faute… .**

Seuls ces mots sont crachés dans un murmure avant de détourner le regard pour de nouveau fermer les paupières. L'effort est trop grand et le choque également.  
Law explique cela à un Rouge muet et le silence revient.  
Cette accusation prend aux tripes pourtant. Kidd ne s'attendait pas à être repoussé, surtout pas par cet animal. …ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et cette grande claque qu'il vient de recevoir l'amoche plus que prévu.  
Il reste là, à choir sur le tabouret près de ce lit où l'autre dort et il réfléchit. Pense. Cogite. …S'afflige.  
Sa faute ? Il aimerait des explications. Gueuler. Hurler. Secouer pour avoir des informations. Des preuves. Il voudrait accrocher, agiter, remuer ce noiraud mais il en est incapable. …Lui faire du mal, c'est au-delà de tout pour lui. Dans sa tête, ça n'existe pas. Ça n'existera jamais.

 **.**

Il fait froid. Pied nu et en simple pantalon, il est gelé.  
Essuyant rapidement ses mèches humides, il finit par s'envelopper dans un t-shirt à manche longue de sa garde-robe retrouvé ici et frissonnant de cette chose, un soupir lui vient.  
Dans la villa de Kidd, il peut faire comme chez lui avant de disparaitre et de regagner les rues.  
Il est fatigué. Légèrement. …Ou beaucoup, allez savoir. Il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre ou à se reposer. Il est même carrément du genre à se surmener pour son bien –de ce qu'il croit-. …Oui, il est de ceux qui adorent travailler. Apprendre. Emmagasiner un maximum d'informations pour son plaisir personnel. …Il est de ce genre-là.  
Du genre à passer parfois à côté de quelque chose quand il s'agit d'émotion humaine mais, il se rattrape après. Soit quand on le lui a expliqué, soit quand il s'en est rendu compte.  
Et le voilà là, après une demi-heure de marche. Dans un bar-café qui ne ferme presque jamais.

 **_ Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?** Demande ce médecin en prenant place sur son siège et en commandant une boisson.

 **_ Rien qu'une demi-heure.** Soupir son interlocuteur non sans légèrement sourire. **Un patient de dernière minute ?**

 **_ On peut dire ça et je dois prendre soin de lui, c'est l'un de mes collègues**. Informe le noiraud en prenant une gorgée de ce café apporté.

 **_ Un accident ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

 **_ Il ira mieux c'est sûr.**

Le silence s'installe sur la table et rien n'est fait. Les deux s'étudient. L'un jauge plus que l'autre. L'autre réfléchit à tout ce qu'il a entendu en journée. …Les deux essaient de connaitre la suite des choses.  
En réalité, Law n'est pas quelqu'un de social. On pourrait croire parce qu'il répond facilement. Parce qu'il est du genre à son montrer fier et arrogant mais cela n'est que son caractère. …Rien de plus.  
Avec les autres, il pourrait être un gamin si son caractère lui laissait faire mais il n'en n'est rien et c'est cette chose qui l'éloigne très souvent des autres êtres-humains. …Il est pris pour quelqu'un de dédaigneux au premier coup d'œil et s'il l'est, il peut également être attentionné avec ses amis. Même si…, cette chose est souvent pris pour de la fourberie.

 **_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait se rendre chez moi ? Je n'aime pas les endroits bondés.** Quémande Law en laissant son acier dévisager son interlocuteur.

 **_ Pas de souci, on fait comme tu veux. …Tu sais Doc', il faut que j'te parle de certaines choses aussi. On m'a dit certains trucs et j'préfèrerais que tu le saches.**

Un signe de tête se fait et les deux se lèvent après avoir réglé la note.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, ils longent les rues et si le vent est frais, un frisson se montre. Grand et puissant. Le chirurgien est frileux, celui à ces côtés le sait. C'est surement pour ça que le Roronoa retire son sweat pour le mettre sur le dos de son ainé. …Parce qu'avec ce simple pull, il ne va pas aller loin. Parce que ce médecin ne fait jamais attention aux vêtements qu'il met et le regrette toujours plus tard.  
Un merci est lancé, attrapé par une oreille heureuse et passant ses bras dans le vêtement, Trafalgar soupir d'aise et le nouveau frisson ressenti est plaisant. Envieux de tant de chaleur apportée.  
L'appartement de l'ébène n'est pas loin de ce café où ils se trouvaient. Il n'est qu'à trois blocs et c'est déjà bien suffisant pour le docteur.  
Parlant de tout et de rien, essayant de se connaitre un peu mieux –un peu plus- pour ce Vert, la route se fait courte et une fois dans l'appartement, étrangement le sweat est gardé.  
Peut-être parce qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur. Parce qu'il est confortable. Parce qu'il dégage une odeur agréable. …Parce qu'il aime la couleur… .

 **_ Alors, qu'elles sont ces choses que tu as apprises Roronoa-ya~ ?** Souffle le noiraud alors que ses chaussures sont retirés et ses pieds ramenés sur le sofa.

 **_ Une fois, tu m'as dit être ami avec la famille Eustass n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Oui, après tout ils m'ont recueilli.** Lance la voix basse du médecin comme un souvenir lointain. **Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'idiot ?**

 **_ On dit que Kidd a rencontré quelqu'un du C.P.** Voilà ce que dit le timbre rauque de Zoro. …Les nouvelles se répandent vite. Un peu trop dans cette ville. **Par contre personne ne sait si cette rencontre c'est bien terminé ou non. On sait tous qu'il déteste tout le monde donc… j'aimerais que tu sois sur tes gardes même si théoriquement tu n'fais pas parti dès leur.**

 **_ J'me doutais qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. …Il est trop impulsif mais une chose est sure, tu peux dire à ceux que tu connais qu'il ne fera jamais alliance avec eux ou qui que ce soit de leur trempe.** Réplique le médecin en laissant sa tête tomber sur son bras qui lui-même repose sur le dossier du canapé. **Il n'aime pas leur business et les méthodes qu'ils emploient même s'il n'est pas toujours très « sage » lui-même.**

Les répliques sont toujours écoutées, retenues avec facilité, sans perdre un mot.  
Peut-être qu'ils se font mutuellement confiance sans le savoir, sans en comprendre le sens. …Parce qu'ils se côtoient depuis quelques semaines maintenant.  
Oui, ils sont étrangement devenus amis. C'est bien ça qu'on dit non ? Quand deux personnes se fréquentes de temps à autres, partagent des points de vue et des choses qu'ils apprécient ? …Nous appelons bien ça des amis, n'est-ce pas ? …Oui.  
Depuis leur rencontre dans ce parc, ils se voient régulièrement. L'un envoi parfois des mails, l'autre répond parfois. Ils sortent ensemble occasionnellement et s'apprécient.  
C'est vrai, le Roronoa fait plus de chose, est plus expressif, moins dans la retenue. …Plus avenant. Mais Law ne le rejette jamais. …Même les gestes étranges que ce Vert peu avoir quelquefois.

Trafalgar n'est pas tactile. Déteste être touché –que ce soit ami ou inconnu-. …Ou alors faut-il qu'il donne l'autorisation de cela. L'autorisation d'une caresse, d'une frappe dans le dos, d'un effleurement.  
Il ne contrôle pas tout seulement, pour lui, le « toucher » est synonyme de « proche », de « complicité », d'amitié peut-être aussi et avoir des amis ne fait qu'engendrer les problèmes.  
Et même s'il en a, il ne le reconnait pas préférant les appeler « connaissances » et cette tare est certainement due à son père.  
Son pater avait des tas d'amis et il est mort pour eux, à cause d'eux. Entrainant toute sa famille avec lui et ce noiraud ne veut pas être aussi faible que lui. Jamais.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce Vert lève-t-il la main en direction de ces mèches charbons ? Pourquoi les effleure-t-il ?  
Pourquoi Law ne dit rien ? Pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire ? Même lui ne saurait répondre. …Il en est incapable. Il sait juste que ce n'est pas dérangeant, que la contrainte est de zéro.  
Qu'à l'image de ce sweat qu'il porte encore, ce toucher lui donne chaud.  
Personne ne le cajole jamais. Cet ébène ne connait pas ça, surement parce qu'il ne l'a jamais appris.  
Trafalgar Law baise, se dispute, frappe, menace, sous-estime, se moque, plaisante et drague grâceà toutes ses « qualités » mais à aucun moment il n'éprouve le besoin d'être cajolé ou de cajolé.  
Alors c'est étrange non, d'apprécier cette main dans ses cheveux.  
Ce regard qu'il peut sentir sur lui.  
…De croire qu'il pourrait être important pour quelqu'un.  
Tellement étrange qu'il finit par se détendre pour de bon et par fermer l'œil définitivement.  
On lui fait un truc qu'il est censé détester et il s'endort ? Même lui ne se reconnait pas.

Face à lui, Zoro profite. Ça serait mentir que de dire le contraire.  
Il est là à observer ce noiraud dormir et très honnêtement, ça l'apaise lui-même. Surement qu'il pourrait le regarder comme ça durant des heures. …Sans se lasser. Sans même soupirer à la tâche.  
Ce médecin est beau. Agréable à regarder.  
Lui, Zoro est une personne banale si on le laisse se décrire mais cette chose n'est pas tout à fait vraie.  
Il a même beaucoup de similitude avec ce docteur dormant. Un exemple ? Facile. Son enfance.  
Le Roronoa est un enfant recueillit par la famille D, qui a été élevé par elle et éduqué.  
Il a également eu la possibilité de la quitter. De sortir de ce clan mais il n'en n'a pas éprouvé l'envie et puis, pratiquement tous ses amis y étaient. …Alors il est resté. Il a grandi et est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
Il a un dojo avec ses propres élèves. Il est reconnu dans le monde du kendo. Il est droit et fier. Fidèle en amitié. Célibataire. Occupe une bonne place au sein des D. Légèrement croc. L'esprit tranquille. Bon combattant –pour ne pas dire très bon-. Préférant le gris depuis peu. 24 ans. D'innombrables cicatrices. Quelques ex. Pas mal d'heures d'entrainements derrière lui. Facilement irritable. Protecteur. Mauvais en orientation.  
A cet instant…, déstabilisé.

 **_ …Doc' ? Est-ce que tu dors vraiment ?**

Les doigts restent emmêlés dans les mèches sombres. Ils composent et câlinent. Puis, un index s'aventure sur la joue tiède. Ce doigt évalue, tripote, constate. Rien n'est désagréable. C'est doux. Ça refroidit vite aussi.  
Et ce bretteur se souvient d'une chose dite –d'une chose qu'il sait-, d'un médecin frileux ne sachant pas garder la chaleur bien longtemps. Alors, il inspecte les environs et se détache de cet ébène endormit.  
Sur ses pieds, il hésite mais avance tout de même. Il ouvre une première porte puis une seconde, pour terminer à une troisième qui semble être la bonne.  
Ce Vert ouvre le lit, tire les rideaux, laisse cette veilleuse allumée et retourne dans le salon récupérer un paquet fatigué et dormant. Il n'est pas lourd. Pour ses bras en tout cas, il n'est qu'un poids plume et il l'embarque très vite vers le futon prêt.  
Law ne se réveille pas. Profite certainement de cette chaleur offerte gracieusement et se laisse transporter.  
C'est silencieux. Calme. Envieux. Sans tourment. …Précieux.  
Le noiraud est légèrement déshabillé, la vue est sublime. Recouvert généreusement, la chaleur doit être conservée. Et avant de partir en ayant laissé un mot sur la table du salon et en ayant mis la clef dans la boite aux lettres après avoir verrouillé, un baiser est déposé sur un front méché.  
Ce n'est qu'une seconde. Ce ne sont que des lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un « bonne nuit ». Ce n'est qu'un geste qui aurait pu être anodin. …Qui aurait pu… .

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Oui, le retour de Zoro et Law, après tout il s'agit de mon couple fétiche et quoi de mieux que de commencer ou de terminer l'année avec eux? Rien, on est d'accord!  
Alors oui, tu n'es pas rose pour tout le monde mais c'est normal. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer!

Si vous avez des questions, des théories ou des remarques à faire, allez-y! Je vous écoute

Et sur ceux, parce que je sais qu'on ne va pas se voir avant la semaine prochaine minimum -oui j'ai un chapitre presque terminé pour la semaine prochaine- je vous souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes et j'espère également que votre Noel a été pour le mieux!

Je vous embrasse a très vite!


	13. Chapter 12 - De retour parmi nous

**Bonjour,**

Désolé pour ce grand retard. Pas mal de choses ce sont passés ces semaines-ci -beaucoup de soucis personnels- et je n'ai pas pu venir ici depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai donc pas pu écrire également.  
J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner avec ce tout nouveau chapitre, encore chaud. Ne m'en tenait pas rigueur surtout ^-^

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Divers  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** \- De retour parmi nous.

* * *

Un plâtre, une attèle, des côtes douloureuses. …Un corps endoloris.  
Il se croit réveillé, en est presque sûr et pourtant, il est incapable de bouger. Son corps lui tire de partout et cette fatigue qu'il ressent pèse lourd.  
Il est presque assis ou alors quasi-allonger, il ne sait pas choisir. Il n'est pas loin de 7h, peut-être… il n'en sait rien. L'horloge de biais n'aide pas. …Il se sent seul aussi et ses souvenirs sont vagues. Lointain. Capricieux. Chamboulé. …En vrac.  
Puis une porte s'ouvre et une ombre apparait. Il est soulagé. Se sent moins oppressé. Heureux de voir une autre personne. Même son cœur se calme, ainsi que ses angoisses naissantes.

 **_ Je suis heureux de te voir réveillé Penguin-ya~.** Souffle ce médecin en s'approchant de son patient.

Penguin ne comprend pas. Son supérieur est près de lui. Son ainé à l'hôpital. Celui avec qui il travaille parfois. Et c'est étrange. Curieux. Etonnant. …Bizarre.  
Il tente bien de se relever quelque peu mais il est rapidement stoppé par une main et un regard. Et surement par la douleur aussi. Ses côtes le font souffrir, tout son abdomen, même sa respiration. Et il n'aime pas. …Il déteste être aussi faiblard. Impuissant. …Presque évanoui.

 **_ T- Trafalgar-kun, je-**

 **_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ne t'épuise pas inutilement.** Souffle le docteur tout en prenant place sur le tabouret près du lit. **Je vais d'abord te parler de tes blessures. Nous avons un avant-bras cassé que j'ai réparé à la perfection ainsi qu'un poignet. Tu as trois doigts maintenus par une attèle que j'ai pu redresser. Des côtes fêlées c'est pour cette raison que tu as mal quand tu respires ou quand tu essaie de bouger. J'ai également bandé tes articulations qui s'étaient ouvertes certainement dû aux liens et pour finir quelques hématomes soignés également. Je peux d'ailleurs remarquer que ton arcade cicatrise à merveille.** Sourit-il alors qu'il salut son travail parfait. **Maintenant je suppose que tu veux savoir ce que tu fais ici, ainsi que moi ?**

Les informations données sont retenues une par une.  
Le jeune noiraud à tout acquiescé puisque son ainé parlait lentement –lui laissant le temps-. Il sait maintenant pourquoi il souffre et pourquoi il se sent « prisonnier », à cause de son plâtre, de cette attèle, de ses bandages et de ses mouvements restreints.  
Un fin soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et laissant ses deux prunelles dévisager Law, il tente de nouveau. Il veut parler. S'exprimer. Entendre un son émaner de lui. …Même murmurer c'est suffisant. Marmonner. Bredouiller. …Souffler.

 **_ …Oui. Je… ne comprends pas.**

 **_ Je te l'ai déjà dit hier mais je doute que tu t'en rappelles alors je vais reprendre depuis le début. C'est Eustass-ya~ qui t'as ramené chez lui. Il t'a retrouvé dans une sorte de hangar salement amoché et m'a appelé pour te remettre sur pied.** Explique Trafalgar alors qu'il a débuté une activité. Laquelle ? Changer les pansements de son patient évidemment. **…Il ne cesse d'ailleurs de te veiller depuis, ce qui est assez étrange venant de sa part et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas être obligé de rester ici pendant près d'une semaine…, minimum. Tu es obligé de rester immobile pour que tes côtes se solidifient.**

 **_ Ils m'ont eu par surprise,** articule Penguin qui se sent un peu mieux et qui se voit délesté d'une perfusion. Cette chose le rend d'ailleurs heureux. **…Je rentrais chez moi et… je crois avoir été frappé au crâne.**

 **_ Exact, j'ai d'ailleurs recousu ta plaie,** s'exclame le chirurgien tout en terminant son inspection. **…Je vais te chercher un repas maintenant, ça te fera le plus grand bien.**

 **_ Trafalgar-kun !**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas et ne pense plus à rien. Récupère seulement et soigne-toi.**

Les ordres donnés, Law s'éloigne.  
Penguin –lui- fixe le trajet et mordille sa lèvre. Ses souvenirs sont encore chamboulés, il est peut-être d'accord avec le fait qu'il s'est éveillé hier mais dire ce qu'il a fait est impossible.  
Il n'y a que des brides d'images, de sons, de couleurs, de vibrations. …Des notes étranges. Et un bourdonnement.  
Et alors que cet animal réfléchit, Trafalgar se retrouve comme coincé. Piégé. …Ou peut-être surpris.  
La porte fermée derrière lui, le voilà face à ce géant rouge.  
Immobile. Muet. Fixe. Sans souffle. Tendu. Stressé ?  
Il est là, comme si une chose invisible l'empêchait de bouger. De passer. De tendre le bras. De crier. C'est curieux. Pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Un sourire en coin se propage à cette vision et le médecin s'amuse. Se réjouit d'avance. Savoure.  
Il est comme un enfant face à une bêtise, inarrêtable. Envieux. Ingénieux.  
Il croit déjà savoir et c'est certainement ce qui le met le plus en joie. Pouvoir faire douter ce Carmin, ravive sa bonne humeur. …Taquiner c'est son pêché mignon !

Devant cette porte, il hésite.  
Il entend les voix, les deux voix qu'il reconnait sans souci et l'une lui fait peur.  
Il est terrifié mais impossible de le reconnaitre. Lui, avoir peur ? Et puis quoi ? …D'un insecte ? Ne le faite pas rire, ça n'arrivera jamais.  
Pourtant face à cette planche de bois close, il ne bouge pas. Il est immobile tel une statue ou un roc.  
Paralysé.  
Totalement inapte à contrôler ses muscles.  
Mais ses oreilles entendent, écoutent, bourdonnent.  
Il n'est qu'un sale rat écoutant aux portes. Une sorte d'espion dans sa propre maison.  
…Un gigantesque bonhomme horrifié par une voix fine et malade.  
Et là, cette porte s'ouvre sans qu'il ne demande rien et il tombe nez à nez avec la vermine numéro 1, Law. Il peut l'appeler ainsi, ça ne dérange personne.  
Kidd ne peut s'empêcher de grogner alors que sa tête semble figée. Et cette chose…, c'est ça qui fait sourire le noiraud dans ce couloir devenu tout petit. Infiniment minuscule. Riquiqui.

 **_ Eustass-ya~ pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ?** Sourit l'ébène alors qu'il passe son doigt dans une mèche carmin qui semble étrangement décoiffé.

 **_ Je viens seulement d'arriver et pourquoi tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi**. Soupir le Rouge en jetant cette main loin de son visage. **…Il va bien ?**

 **_ Il est parfaitement conscient aujourd'hui. …Tu me semble bien stressé, serait-ce à cause d'une certaine phrase soufflée hier ?**

 **_ Va t'faire foutre connard !** Siffle Kidd en resserrant fortement sa mâchoire.

 **_ Tu ensoleilles ma journée Eustass-ya~ et à présent, je vais lui chercher son petit-déjeuner. …Si tu en as le courage, passe donc cette porte et va le voir !**

Le noiraud part gaiement après ça. Il abandonne le Vermeil à son triste sort et il adore.  
Les secondes s'égrainent de nouveau, le temps semble s'être de nouveau arrêté dans ce couloir. Dans cette sorte de… chemin entre la réalité et l'imaginaire.  
Puis un truc le frappe, il ne sait pas bien ce que c'est mais, ça déclenche un truc en lui. Ça résonne et ça le pousse. Ça le force très certainement.  
Et finalement, il pousse la porte.  
Il prend son courage à deux mains, appuie sur la poignée et pousse celle-ci.  
Il est sûr d'avoir un pouls au-dessus des 180, de transpirer mais peu importe, le pas est fait. Et puis, c'est un bonhomme ! Un vrai. Un homme macho, viril, connard, avec des principes, sans peur. Un putain d'homme alors ce petit microbe dans ce lit va se taire et lui obéir.  
Cette petite chose va l'excuser et retirer ce qu'il a dit.  
Un autre pas se fait, puis un autre et encore un et finalement, il se retrouve presque devant ce lit occupé par ce microbe qui le fixe de ces deux billes différentes.

 **_ Eustass-san ?** Gémit le timbre particulier de ce noiraud alors qu'il frotte son iris bleu.

Le Rouge ne répond rien.  
Pas qu'il ne veut pas, seulement il ne peut pas. Pas pour l'instant.  
Présentement, il est juste un peu subjugué. Un peu déboussolé et cette chose ne lui est encore jamais arrivé. Et ça l'emmerde !

 **_ Il… Law est parti te chercher à bouffer. Tu vas bien ?**

 **_ …Surement que oui.** Pourrait presque sourire le plus jeune si ça mâchoire ne le lançait pas.

Il ment, il le sait bien. Ça se voit aussi pis généralement, il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre.  
Ce noiraud ne se plaint pas même quand ça va mal. …Comme là. Et c'est chiant.  
Ça lui creuse le ventre mais il ne va pas non plus le traiter de menteur. …Cet insecte n'aime pas inquiéter.

 **_ Je-**

 **_ Tu m'faisais surveiller Eustass-san ?** Demande-t-il en rivant de nouveau ses prunelles vairons vers son ainé. **Ils m'ont dit que… tu m'faisais surveiller pour- parce que je serais une sorte d'espion où je ne sais quoi.**

 **_ Connard… . J'dis pas ça pour toi, j'parle de ces enfoirés.** Souffle le Carmin en faisant de nouveaux pas pour se retrouver à la droite de ce lit.

 **_ Mais, tu ne démens pas… Pourquoi ? …Est-ce que… c'est ta faute ?**

Encore ces mots. Cette putain de phrase. Cette accusation.  
Merde ! Ça le fout en rogne. Ça lui met les nerfs et il aimerait démentir mais… mais c'est sa faute. C'est lui, le foutu con qui a fait du mal à cet insecte. Peut-être pas directement mais il en est la cause.  
Alors il s'assoit. Se fait une place sur ce tabouret et relève la tête.  
Il déteste faire ça. Ça lui met les nerfs en belote. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. …D'ailleurs, il ne va pas le faire.  
C'est impossible. Il préfère crever, sincèrement. Il n'est pas de ce genre-là… .

 **_ J'ai demandé à des personnes de te suivre c'est vrai.** Avoue Kidd de but en blanc.

 **_ T'es qu'un enfoiré.**

 **_ J'vais pas m'excuser pour ça, j'voulais savoir…- J'pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça. Que des connards s'en prendraient à toi. T'as jamais rien fait.**

 **_ Tu pensais pas ? Pourquoi tu m'faisais suivre ? Réponds-moi Eustass-san, c'est quoi ton problème ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?**

S'il pouvait, il serrerait les poings ou mieux, frapperait ce Vermillon.  
Il est en colère contre lui, contre ce qu'il entend et cette façon nonchalante qu'à Kidd de ce déculpabilisé de tout. …Il aimerait vraiment le tabasser !  
Lui faire du mal alors même qu'il ne peut pas bouger un doigt ou un orteil. Il s'en veut d'être aussi faible à l'instant, de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux résister que ça aux coups reçus.  
Penguin aimerait que quelqu'un vienne pour tabasser ce Rouge à sa place. Au lieu de ça, sa voix monte. Se fait plus forte. Rugit. Crie. …Elle semble tenace et puissante. Rancunière peut-être.  
…Ou déterminée.

 **_ …Depuis que j't'ai laissé. J'leur demandais de temps à autre de te suivre pour savoir si t'allais bien.** Fini par admettre ce Carmin non sans froncer les sourcils inexistants et se traiter de tous les noms. Dire une chose pareille ce n'est pas envisageable et pourtant… il baisse la queue et sort tout. Comme une marionnette.

 **_ Si… si j'allais bien ? Me le demander aurait été trop compliqué pour toi ?** Souffle Penguin qui ne comprend pas réellement. C'est quoi, une excuse ? Un fait ? Une vérité ? Une connerie ?

 **_ J'ai fait une croix sur toi,** grogne-t-il. **Tu me soules, j'venais seulement pour te dire que j'avais régler leur compte et que plus personne ne t'emmerderas à partir de maintenant. On te laissera tous tranquille.**

Le silence revient entre les deux.  
C'est couvert de tension. A couper aux couteaux. Il n'y a aucune place pour une respiration. Rien n'a sa place à l'instant et pourtant, ils sont immobiles.  
Ils ne cherchent rien. Ne veulent plus parler ou discuter. Les justifications sont terminées et ils sont là, l'un fixe, l'autre à mal au cœur. Ou alors ce mal de cœur semble s'être réveillé. …C'est probable.  
Le son a disparu et c'est à ce moment-là que décide ce médecin pour revenir avec un plateau à la main.  
Il a bien évidemment tout entendu ou presque de cette conversation. Là, derrière cette porte fine. L'oreille tendue. Le sourire aux lèvres. La réflexion rapide. …Le puzzle en construction. Presque achevé.  
Il ordonne à ce noiraud de manger, de se nourrir convenablement. Evidemment cette chose semble périlleuse, pourquoi ? Parce que le chirurgien décide qu'il est temps pour lui de partir et qu'avec ces deux mains en vrac, Penguin risque de ne rien tenir.

Le repas devant lui, il essaie d'attraper les couverts. C'est difficile, quasi impossible et pourtant, il ne veut pas demander d'aide. Surtout pas à Lui. Il ne veut plus de Lui.  
Un claquement de langue, une cuillère qui tombe, des bols qui s'entrechoquent, …Des choses prêtes à se renverser.  
Le plateau prend vie.  
D'un autre point de vue c'est emmerdant, bruyant, énervant, …frustrant.  
Kidd n'est pas du genre à se proposer mais il ne peut pas faire autrement.  
Une cuillère est prise en otage, plonge dans un bol rempli, se noie presque et ressort la tête pour se poser devant une bouche affamée qui refuse.  
La charité n'est pas envisageable. La colère présente. Les pensées sombres.

 **_ Ouvre la bouche Usagi et mange.** S'essouffle Kidd en fixant l'entêté devant lui.

 **_ Je sais le faire moi-même. Repose ça et va-t-en.** Grogne à son tour Penguin alors que son estomac le trahit.

 **_ Tu peux pas pour l'instant alors accepte. Après je partirais. …Je veux juste te voir manger.**

Les deux se jaugent et si leurs prunelles se reconnaissent, d'une certaine manière elles fascinent toujours autant.  
Forcément…, Eustass a toujours été fou de ces deux pupilles différentes. Les a toujours adulés. Chérit. Préférés.  
Alors que cet animal n'a jamais vu une autre personne avec un Framboise aussi détonnant.  
Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il prend la bouchée et qu'il accepte les suivantes. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, …c'est simplement pour le voir partir plus vite.  
Pour ne plus avoir mal au ventre, à la tête, …partout.

 **_ Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir au lieu d'envoyer des hommes me surveiller ? Je n'ai jamais déménagé.** Questionne ou constate le noiraud alors que sa voix se fait hésitante.

 **_ J'voulais pas t'emmerder** , « j'aurais pas supporté » qu'il pense, qu'il essaie d'ignorer. **J'ai préféré ne pas venir pour ne pas chambouler ta vie.** Ça justification est correcte. Quasi vrai et surement la plus honnête possible.

 **_ C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on ne devait plus se voir. Pour toi et pour tout ça,** montre-t-il d'un mouvement de tête en désignant l'ensemble de la maison et de ces habitants. **Tu… Tu n'es vraiment pas correct Eustass-san. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.** Affirme l'ébène en parlant de cette surveillance.

 **_ Je sais.**

« Je sais mais j'allais crever si je n'avais pas de nouvelle de toi ? Si j'savais pas ce que tu devenais ? Si on me parlait pas de toi ? »  
Certainement pas. Toutes ces choses sont impossibles. Impensables. Même pas imaginable. Eustass Kidd n'est pas ce genre de faiblard à penser de tels trucs. A être aussi mielleux ou autre. Il n'est pas du genre à se faire du souci. A s'inquiéter. A s'émouvoir. A s'amouracher. Il n'est pas de ces gens-là. …Ne le sera jamais et c'est bien pour ça qu'il a pu quitter ce petit insecte aux cheveux de jais si facilement. Parce qu'il ne représente absolument rien pour lui.  
Penguin n'est qu'un moucheron sans importance. Sans aucune place. …Un objet jetable. Trop petit. Trop chiant. Beaucoup trop. …Il craint depuis le début.  
…Complètement indispensable à sa survie.

 **_ Usagi, j'veux que tu restes ici le temps que tu saches te servir de ce truc** –les couverts- **seul**. Explique au bout d'un long moment ce Carmin redevenu lui-même. **C'est pas vraiment négociable pis, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendais.**

 **_ Je t'emmerde pis co-.** S'arrête le cadet en soupirant pour lui-même **. …Une semaine pas plus. J'suis pas à ma place ici.** Dit-il en parlant de ce lieu restreint qu'il ne connait pas et qui lui fait un peu peur, faut le reconnaitre.

 **_ Trois semaines la bestiole,** grogne Kidd de son regard mauvais, prêt à en découdre. **T'es pas en état de négoci-**

 **_ Deux semaines pas plus ! Je sortirais d'ici au bout de deux semaines et ensuite, on reprendra nos vies chacun de notre côté.**

Penguin ne se démonte pas. Il n'a pas peur de Kidd. …Ce rouge a beau l'engueuler et le traiter souvent, il ne l'a jamais frappé. Ils ne sont jamais bagarrés. Tabassés. Entretués.  
Les disputes étaient toujours violentes mais verbalement. Psychologiquement. …Avec les poings serrés.  
Et leurs scores sont identiques. 23 Victoires d'un côté comme de l'autre.  
Les regards chargés de colère contenue se font faces et s'ils se disputent eux-mêmes avec leurs consciences, le résultat se montre et nous avons un vainqueur.  
Pour une fois, Penguin prend la tête le premier. Kidd accepte ces « deux semaines ». Se sent obligé et en même temps, soulagé.  
Le repas se termine bientôt. Les voix se disputent de nouveau. Des regards continuent d'être échangés, tout comme des gestes inconscients.  
…Et ça fait plaisir. Ça apaise. Ça fait du bien. Ça chagrine aussi. Ça pique. Ça taraude. …ça rappel des souvenirs.

 **.**

Les journées sont longues, interminables. …Ennuyeuses.  
Les seuls moments où il se sent à peu près correct c'est quand ce médecin se montre… ou Eustass. Il a beau lui en vouloir, le rendre responsable, …ces visites sont les bienvenues. Même s'ils se disputent.  
Il n'est pas encore autorisé à bouger. A se déplacer. A faire un pas.  
Il ne peut même pas se laver lui-même et pour ce qui est des besoins, c'est la même chose. En réalité, il est une vraie loque dépendant des autres. Il en a horreur.  
Et là, pour ce troisième jour, il a dû laisser Kidd le toucher. Le laver. Parce que Law a reçu un appel urgent de l'hôpital.  
Ils se sont battus tous les deux. A coup d'arguments et de répliques. Durant une longue demi-heure pour finalement laisser la victoire à ce Rouge.  
On avait pu entendre des phrases emmerdantes comme _« Tu crois que j't'ai jamais vu nu ? »_ ou bien _«_ _ç_ _a t'tueras pas de m'laisser faire, t'avais l'habitude que j'te tripote »._  
D'autres vexantes comme _« Tu crois que ton corps m'intéresse encore ? Me fait pas rire. »_ ou alors _« T'es toujours aussi maigrichon pire qu'une nana ».  
_ Quant aux répliques, elles n'étaient qu'insultes, défenses et ripostes au coup par coup.  
Maintenant là, sur ce lit et les cheveux humides, le silence se fait. La journée ne fait que commencer et pourtant, elle parait sans fin.

 **_ Eustass-san…, est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter quelques affaires ?** Demande donc Penguin préférant se vêtir de ses propres vêtements plutôt que de ceux d'inconnus.

 **_ C'était dans mes intentions depuis le début.** Soupir le Carmin alors que son esprit touche de nouveau la réalité. **…J'ai juste pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire.**

 **_ Tu… Tu pourrais me rapporter mon GSM aussi.**

 **_ Pourquoi faire ?** Rouspète presque Kidd en fusillant son cadet du regard.

 **_ Peut-être pour dire à mes amis et certains de mes collègues qu'on ne pourra pas se voir avant un bout de temps !**

 **_ Law aura surement prévenu l'hôpital.** Souffle le Rouge d'un air dédaigneux. Comme pour… trouver une excuse. Une excuse à quoi ? Seul lui le sait.

 **_ Je veux simplement mon téléphone, ce n'est pas trop demandé.** Grogne à son tour le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne veut pas se laisser faire.

 **_ T'es un emmerdeur, tu le sais ou pas ! Un putain de gros emmerdeur. J'irais t'le chercher aussi.** Dit Kidd alors qu'il s'éloigne de ce lit pour prendre congés.

Il en a marre. Pas de cet ébène, pas à proprement parlé.  
Il en a marre de l'entendre passer ces nerfs sur lui. Marre de l'entendre râler contre lui. D'être son punchingball dès qu'il arrive ici et en même temps…, il peut comprendre.  
Kidd accepte ça. D'être maltraité. D'être insulté. D'être un larbin. De s'occuper de lui. Parce qu'en réalité, c'est d'sa faute. …Le fait qu'il soit ici, c'est de sa faute.  
Mais bon, ça aussi ça l'emmerde. Il ne supporte pas. N'aime pas. Déteste être exploité. S'occuper d'autrui. Se faire engueuler. …Détester d'une certaine manière parce que c'est ça non. Penguin le déteste. Il le hait n'est-ce pas ? C'est sûr.  
Alors il sort de cette pièce, grogne une sorte « d'au revoir » et ferme derrière lui. L'intérieur de cette infirmerie est instable. Presque irrespirable. Pas vraiment fréquentable. …C'est fatiguant.

 **_ Papa !** S'écrit soudain une voix joyeuse.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bonhomme ?** Demande Eustass en attrapant son fils pour le porter jusqu'à son visage.

 **_ Tu es malade ? Maman dit que tu viens souvent par ici.**

Shin' fait ses grands yeux inquiets.  
Ceux auxquels personne ne résistent. Ceux qui te font sortir coupable. Ceux que tu évites le plus possible. …Ceux auxquels Kidd succombe à chaque fois.  
C'est vrai, la question n'est pas gênante ou autre mais il en a marre de répondre à toutes les interrogations qu'il reçoit chaque jour.

 **_ Pas du tout. J'ai un ami qui est là-dedans et qui n'est pas en très bon état.** Explique-t-il en posant son fils pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 **_ Il va mourir ?**

 **_ Non, pas moyen. Tu veux venir te balader avec moi ?** Questionne le Carmin en dirigeant son gamin vers la sortie ou presque.

 **_ Oui !**

 **_ Alors on y va. Va prendre ta veste et dit le à ta mère.**

Le petit noiraud court à travers les couloirs et soupirant, Kidd passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
Il continue son petit bout de chemin, se dirige tranquillement au travers des dédalles de sa villa et devant l'entrée, il patiente.  
C'est calme là. Serein. Sans crise de nerf. Sans soucis.  
Il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre lui aussi –ou pas- mais il aimerait vraiment mettre carte sur table avec son ancien ami, cracher tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ou alors, le laisser se défouler sur lui, même s'il le fait déjà.  
Assis sur le perron, il se fait surprendre par un poids sur ses épaules et par un rire à son oreille.  
Il attrape donc l'insecte qui le colle et se levant avec son paquet, ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la voiture. …Où vont-ils ? Faire les courses. …Faire les courses et peut-être fouiller un peu dans ce téléphone qu'il est sûr de trouver.

 **.**

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que t'es debout crétin d'Usagi ?**

Le ton est horrible. Grincheux. Revêche. …Et le temps s'arrête.  
Les regards sont différents. Celui Framboise est colérique. Celui Bleu et vert est surpris, peut-être un peu paniqué aussi.  
Et enfin, un pas est enclenché. Des affaires sont lâchées. Des poings se serrent. Et un chandail est rapidement attrapé. …Rien n'est prémédité. Tout est fait à l'instinct.  
Il y a quelques secondes de ça, Penguin se tenait grâce à la table qui se trouve au milieu de la pièce.  
Il y a quelques minutes de ça, il faisait ses premiers pas non sans douleur mais avec le sourire.  
Et maintenant, il est maintenu par une forte poigne sur son t-shirt bien trop large.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Soupir cruellement Kidd tout près de ce visage légèrement craintif.

 **_ Je… je voulais me dégourdir les jambes.**

 **_ Te dégourdir les jambes ? Je vais te tuer petit enfoiré ! Tu crois vraiment que t'es en état pour ça ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux faire ce genre de chose seul ?**

La voix hurle. Fait peur. Terrifie peut-être bien.  
Kidd n'effraie pas normalement. Il est agaçant. Menaçant. …Un peu tout mais il n'effraie pas. Pas ce noiraud en tout cas. Jamais.  
Jusqu'à ce soir. Il continue d'agripper ce t-shirt, de balancer de moitié cet ébène et l'équilibre de celui-ci est fragile. …Puis, le regard froid et colérique disparait.  
Ce n'est pas un miracle ou de la magie. Pas même un effet quelconque, non. C'est simplement parce que le visage de ce Carmin ne se trouve plus face à l'animal.  
Animal qui ne sait plus respirer puisqu'il est pris dans un étau. Enserré. Resserré. Etouffé. …Pris au piège.

 **_ Eustass-san…~ …Tu- …j'ai mal~,** marmonne Penguin sans brusquer et en cherchant une solution.

 **_ Ne fait plus jamais un truc pareil, tu m'entends. A quoi est-ce que tu peux bien penser, crétin de bestiole !** Siffle la voix grincheuse du Vermeil sans sortir de sa cachette qu'est le cou de ce noiraud. **Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Je… j'ai besoin de remarcher, tu comprends ? J'vais devenir fou à force de rester dans ce lit toute la journée. Je…, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivant et pas estropié.** Explique dû mieux possible le cadet alors que ses doigts accrochent les flancs de ce géant rouge. Pendant de longues minutes, il a bien cru être un homme mort.

L'emprise sur les frêles épaules se tari doucement.  
Les grandes mains glissent lentement sur le corps –pour ne pas que le plus petit tombe- et atterrissent gentiment sur le visage du noiraud. Kidd décide d'englober cette tête de ses doigts forts, de la garder face à lui et de la scruter dans les moindres détails.  
Les iris bicolores scrutent à leur tour, essaient de comprendre puis un front cogne le sien. Il ne comprend pas Kidd. Ainsi que lui-même parce qu'il devrait le frapper à cet instant pour lui avoir fait aussi peur. …Pour l'avoir terrorisé.

 **_ La prochaine fois dis-le-moi si l'envie te prend de bouger, ok. Maintenant, on retourne au lit.**

Penguin acquiesce simplement.  
Il est chamboulé par un tas de chose, par les mains de l'autre en particulier. Elles ont réchauffées sa peau, son corps en entier. …Ses joues précisément.  
Pis des frissons aussi. Des tas. Partout. Jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.  
Le Vermillon s'éloigne quelque peu, laisse de l'espace à Penguin pour qu'il puisse faire quelques pas mais ne le lâche pas. Il l'accroche pas mal, beaucoup… peut-être un peu trop.  
Tant et si bien qu'en réalité, le noiraud ne se porte presque plus et survole la pièce. S'assoit sur son lit. Relève la tête et remercie ce Carmin.

 **_ Je pourrais réessayer demain matin.** Demande ou envisage l'ébène dans un fin sourire.

 **_ T'es sérieux ?** Rechigne à dire Kidd en se laissant tomber à son tour près du plus jeune et en soupirant. **…Tu m'as fait peur crétin.**

 **_ J'ai vu ça oui** , pouffe presque Penguin sans le vouloir et en étant soulagé des paroles entendus. **A un moment donné, j'ai même cru que t'allais me passer à tabac.**

 **_ C'est pas l'envie qui me manquait t'inquiète pas. Personne n'a idée de faire un truc du genre alors qu'il n'est même pas rétabli.** Se justifie Eustass alors même qu'il secoue les mèches charbons à côté de lui. **…Law est déjà passé ?**

 **_ Mh, il m'a donné à manger comme si j'étais un bébé, m'a aidé à me doucher aussi et m'a mis au lit comme un nouveau-né. Peut-être qu'il était pressé. …Je crois, je ne sais pas en tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait l'air de bonne humeur.** Raconte Penguin alors qu'il tente de chasser l'intruse sur sa tête.

 **_ Et comme un gamin, t'as voulu désobéir et marcher c'est ça ?**

 **_ Non je te l'ai dit, je voulais me tester et voir si j'étais encore capable de quelque chose.**

Pendant une fraction de seconde la parole n'est plus mais l'ambiance est plus agréable.  
Ils ne se sont pas réconcilié parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais vraiment disputés mais il y a un truc… . C'est étrange. Curieux mais dans le bon sens du terme.  
Puis, Kidd se souvient d'un truc entendu. D'une impression ressenti et il ne peut s'empêcher de poser des questions là-dessus. Avec un peu de chance, il aura de quoi faire du chantage à ce médecin de malheur. Ça serait une bonne carte pour lui.

 **_ Law de bonne humeur ? Tu sais pourquoi ?**

 **_ Non pis je te l'ai dit, c'était juste une impression.** Redit le noiraud en soulevant sa tête pour continuer d'épier son ainé. **…Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là si tard ?**

 **_ Pour éviter que tu fasses des conneries de ce genre-là.**

L'information n'aide pas autant que la dernière réplique et pourtant, c'est surement la conversation la plus normale qu'ils ont depuis qu'ils sont de nouveau en contact.  
Et sans faire attention, la main géante glisse vers une nuque gracile et de son pouce et de son index, il caresse celle-ci et donne des frissons incontrôlables.

 **_ Tu as apporté mes affaires Eustass-san ?** Marmonne Penguin en laissant sa tête se tourner vers le Vermeil.

 **_ Ouais, elles sont toutes là. Je t'ai même pris des pyjamas.** Sourit le Carmin. Il aime se moquer des autres, de Lui.

 **_ Ferme-là. Et mon cellulaire ?**

 **_ Là aussi. …Et j'ai pas fouillé.** Se justifie le rouge alors même que rien n'a été dit.

 **_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'te fais confiance pis ça t'apporterais rien de faire ça.** Souffle l'animal alors qu'il se permet de retirer cette main trop chaude de sur sa peau.

Le sac est amené et s'il se trouve bien rempli, cette chose fait plaisir au noiraud qui essaie de regarder du mieux possible, les vêtements apportés.  
Il se choisit d'ailleurs une tenue pour la nuit. Parce que dormir avec des vêtements trop grand c'est bien mais, ça le met également mal à l'aise d'emprunter des tissus à des inconnus.  
Pis au moins, là, il ne va plus se sentir comme un insecte. Indésirable. Dérangeant. Envahissant. Nuisible. …Ce ressenti va s'atténuer du moins, rien qu'un peu.  
Penguin retire son chandail –avec grande difficulté autant par ses côtes gênantes que ses bras-, essaie et après des gestes désarticulé, un flash lui arrive en tête. Il a oublié quelqu'un dans tout ça. …En même temps, ça pourrait presque lui sembler normal d'être dévêtu devant ce Rouge.

 **_ Tu pourrais partir non ?**

 **_ J'ai d'jà vu ton petit cul plus d'une fois alors vas-y, change-toi. …J'attends que tu te mettes à poil.**

Les sourcils se froncent et un dos se retourne.  
Reprenant sa tâche ardue, il n'y arrive pas. Soit son plâtre le bloque, soit son attèle le gêne. …Il n'y arrive pas.  
C'est surement pour ça que cette grande ombre se poste dans le dos du noiraud. Puissante et impressionnante. Et les mains se montrent. Attrapent le bas d'un t-shirt pour le relever. S'activent à le faire passer au-dessus de cette tête et bientôt un corps se retrouve presque nu et embarrassé.  
Il y a bien des protestations. Des sons qui sortent de cette bouche. Des gestes qui empêchent… mais, ce n'est pas suffisant et Penguin termine en boxer.

 **_ Toujours aussi maigrichon,** souffle Kidd en laissant son index griffer la colonne bien droite de Penguin jusqu'à s'arrêter aux deux petites fossettes dans la bas du dos de cet animal. **…Tu ressembles toujou-**

 **_ Arrête, éloigne-toi et donne-moi mes vêtements.** Ordonne le plus jeune en fusillant du regard le Carmin alors que des stries se marquent sur ses joues.

Un soupir se fait entendre. Bruyant et sourd.  
Eustass agrippe un t-shirt de bonne taille et habillant cet enquiquineur de première, il essaie de ne pas lui faire de mal. De ne pas le blesser sans le vouloir. ..Ou à cause de ces gestes brusques.  
Le petit spectacle se joue durant de longues minutes et ensuite, la bestiole est mise au lit sans autres consignes.  
De toute façon, Penguin est fatigué. Cette sorte de « bagarre » ou de règlement de compte l'a épuisé et s'il attrape la couverture, c'est simplement pour avoir quelque chose de douiller. De chaud. De confortable. D'apaisant.  
Kidd –lui- ne préfère pas s'éterniser plus longtemps dans cette infirmerie. Il sait qu'il a fait pas mal de chose qu'il s'était interdite et il ne veut pas empirer les choses. Pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Pour son esprit détraqué. Parce que bordel, il ne peut pas !  
Il ne devrait même pas rester autant à ces côtés. Le regarder. …Espérer.

 ***o***

 _A l'intérieur de cet appartement, il reste planté là.  
Non loin de lui, son gamin qui lui accroche la jambe et qui fixe également. Qui cherche. Qui se pose des questions. Qui s'obstine.  
Tout est si normal. Rien n'a bougé ou presque. Aujourd'hui, il peut prendre son temps. Regarder sans agitation. Toucher sans détruire. …Se souvenir.  
De cette tasse posée sur la table basse. De ce cadre toujours de travers. De ce canapé ô combien pervers. De cette petite cuisine où ses plats étaient appréciés. …Il se souvient d'un tas de chose.  
Marchant dans cet appartement, il grogne quelques mots à son fils et s'avance vers la chambre pour embarquer un sac, ainsi que des vêtements propres à l'intérieur.  
Et étrangement, il ne s'attarde pas dans cette pièce. Il agrippe et s'enfuit. Et il reconnait un sweat donné également. …Surement ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir._

 _ **_ Papa, je peux prendre ça ?**_ _Demande Shinnosuke alors qu'un paquet de gâteau trône dans sa main._

 _ **_ Vas-y, …t'inquiète pas pour ça.**_ _Soupir le Rouge puisqu'il a dans l'intention de racheter pas mal de chose avant que l'autre ne revienne._

 _ **_ Papa… regarde ! Il faut lui donner à manger tu crois pas ?**_

 _Que faut-il voir ? Un chat au balcon de l'appartement. Un visiteur opportuniste que Penguin ne manque jamais de nourrir quand il l'aperçoit.  
Peut-être qu'il gratte à la fenêtre pour ça. Ou alors veut-il attirer l'attention. Recevoir une caresse. Des compliments. …Faire son intéressant.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne fait ni chaud ni froid à ce Vermeil qui arrête d'une main ferme son fils._

 _ **_ On sait pas où il a trainé, t'en approche pas.**_

 _ **_ Mais regarde, il a faim.**_ _Supplie le petit noiraud de ses grands yeux larmoyants._

 _ **_ J'lui donnerais avant de partir, maintenant laisse-moi continuer. Tu n'as qu'à t'assoir devant la télévision.**_

 _ **_ Dit papa, tu viens souvent ici ?**_ _Interroge une dernière fois Shin' alors qu'il attrape la télécommande et fait comme chez lui… ou presque._

 _ **_ Ouais. …J'venais souvent ici.**_

 _Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kidd à cet aveu puis, les recherches reprennent.  
Rien n'est compliqué à trouver. En réalité, il veut juste trainer ici un petit bout de temps. Histoire de…-. Aimant cette atmosphère. Trouvant l'endroit relaxant.  
Et il finit par tomber sur le petit objet que cet animal à demander. Il est là. Bien en évidence sur ce bar. Ne bouge pas. Nargue même. Il guette. Défie ce Carmin de le prendre.  
Défi qui est rapidement relevé. Le cellulaire est rapidement choppé. Caché dans cette grande main et un sac rempli de vêtement tombe.  
…Tout comme le corps de géant qui atterrit près de son fils.  
Et là, ses démons le hantent. Il est curieux de nature. Il a besoin de savoir. Toujours besoin de savoir et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. …Pourtant ses doigts doutent et ses pensées se contredisent.  
Il n'a aucun droit de fouiller. …Aucun mais il ne se gêne jamais. N'éprouve aucun remords à le faire. Il a simplement besoin de s'apaiser et cela passe par le savoir curieux._

 _Il déverrouille donc ce GSM qui ne lui appartient pas et s'étonne. …Le code est le même. L'emballage à peut-être changé mais ces 4 nombres sont identiques.  
Le fond d'écran n'est pas parlant –une simple photo d'amis- et voilà que l'inspection débute.  
D'abord la liste des contacts. Deux ou trois noms sont d'ailleurs inconnus.  
Ensuite les fichiers téléchargés ou regardés en dernier. Inutile puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'article sur la médecine ou les dernières informations de la ville.  
Enfin, les photos. …ça ne plait pas forcément.  
Y'a énormément d'hommes là-dessus. De femmes. Les deux à la fois. Et des expressions étranges. La plupart sont certainement des amis mais les autres. Qui sont-ils ?  
Y'a un mec qui pourrait avoir la même allure que lui mais en moins bien. D'un mec avec des cheveux verts et un regard d'emmerdeur. Un putain de blond alors qu'il déteste cette couleur de cheveux.  
Et tout ça l'emmerde. Profondément. Beaucoup trop. Et en même temps, tout ça est normal.  
Tellement normal. …Cet insecte a le droit d'être avec une autre personne. Il connait d'ailleurs tous les ex de celui-ci… . Ouais, il n'a pas son mot aux dires. Surement pour ça qu'il ferme. Qu'il enfourne ce téléphone dans sa poche. Et qu'il fixe l'écran de télévision où un dessin-animé fait le spectacle.  
…Pourtant et parce qu'il a survolé tout ça, il a vu. Il a vu qu'il y existait encore quelques photos de lui dans cet appareil._

 _ ***o***_

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Il est assez long et j'espère qu'il vous aura plut. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je reviendrais très vite pour la suite!  
On a la première vrai confrontation avec Kidd et Penguin et les premiers mots entre eux. J'ai aussi voulu mettre ce petit souvenir sur la fin pour montrer un peu l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Kidd. Lui aussi est troublé et perturbé mais d'une certaine façon, il aime ça.

A bientôt et bonne semaine!


	14. Chapter 13 - Première Rencontre et Désil

**Bonjours les amis!**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre dans mon sac. Je sais, encore du retard -surement ma marque de fabrique sait-on jamais- mais, il est assez long celui-là. Je sais la qualité ne se juge pas à la longueur du texte mais bon..., j'ai bien écris et j'en suis assez contente.

 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shin.

 **Réponse à Kovu** : _Bonjour et bienvenue! Ton chapitre préféré, tu me rend fière tu sais, c'est gentil. Je suis contente que les discussions entre Kidd et Penguin te plaisent, je travaille très dur pour eux, ils mettent mes nerfs à rude épreuve lol. Et ton souhait sera exaucé dans ce chapitre justement! C'est assez court mais je voulais que ce soit ainsi pour une première fois et que l'innocence d'un enfant et leur franc-parlé soit au rendez-vous (en espérant avoir réussi)._  
 _Merci d'apprécier cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps! Bisous._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** \- Première Rencontre et Désillusion.

* * *

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine et 2 jours qu'il est ici et ça fait 4 jours qu'il se déplace librement ou presque.  
Hier, il a même arpenté le couloir qui l'abrite et ses progrès sont flagrants. Il ne boite pas. Ne s'aide pas du mobilier. Marche droit. …De son point de vue, il est rétabli.  
De son point de vue seulement… .

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout Penguin-ya~, ce n'est pas l'heure de tes exercices.** Soupir le médecin venant d'arriver dans les dédales de la villa.

 **_ Je voulais juste me dégourdir un peu…, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester allongé ou juste assis.** Se plaint le noiraud alors qu'une sorte d'ombre le perturbe durant quelques secondes.

 **_ Je peux comprendre, en attendant retourne à l'intérieur que je t'examine et change tes pansements.** Dit Trafalgar non sans garder un œil sur son patient. **…Exécution.**

 **_ Oui j'arrive.** Bougonne Penguin comme un enfant pris en faute.

Dans l'infirmerie ça parle. Ça papote. Ça commère. Ça donne des nouvelles. Ça discute comme deux amis pourraient le faire.  
L'un s'informe sur son lieu de travail, l'autre sur un ami qu'ils ont en commun puis ça dérive un peu.  
A l'extérieur, telle une ombre vengeresse, un ninja en pleine prouesse, une silhouette approche.  
Elle est trop floue pour qu'on aperçoive son visage, trop lointaine pour mettre un nom dessus, trop caché pour savoir de qui il s'agit.  
Mais elle avance. Calmement. Lentement. A pas de loup. Sans se faire repérer. Sans un bruit. Dans un sourire. Tel un espion.  
Comme il a appris. Comme il sait si bien le faire.  
La personne non-identifié pousse la porte et celle-ci ne grince pas. A-t-elle fait un pacte avec l'ombre présumée ? Pourquoi pas.  
Et le nez à l'embrasure de la porte, il scrute. Épie. Observe. Écoute. Absorbe. Retient. Étudie. …Réfléchit.  
Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, bondit dans la pièce et court jusqu'à atteindre le médecin de plein fouet !

 **_ Shin-ya~, tu n'es pas censé de trouver dans cette partie de la maison.** Soupir le chirurgien alors qu'il stoppe ses mains et penche sa tête vers l'avant pour apercevoir la bouille souriante du « minus ». **Tu recherches quelqu'un en particulier ?**

Un large hochement se fait de droite à gauche et gardant ses grands yeux coincés sur le docteur, il resserre sa prise sur le pantalon de celui-ci.  
Pas très bavard ? Peut-être. En réalité, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les étrangers. Et ici, il connait seulement une personne sur les deux. …Mais c'est aussi pour ça que cette petite terreur se trouve là. Parce que l'inconnu l'intrigue beaucoup. Énormément.

 **_ Si tu ne parles pas, je ne peux pas d'aider.** Grogne Law alors qu'il reprend et termine le pansement de Penguin, surement lui-même interloqué par cette apparition.

Soupirant férocement. L'enfant se fait entendre. Peut-être reprend-t-il de l'énergie. Peut-être veut-il se faire comprendre.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il lève son bras et pointe du doigt. Ce n'est pas poli –c'est tout le contraire-. Ce n'est pas respectueux mais il fait de son mieux. …Et il gêne.  
Cet index sur ce noiraud en convalescence embarrasse. Détournant le regard, Penguin préfère croire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur. D'un moment d'égarement. D'une joke. …D'un mauvais moment à passer.  
Les deux grands yeux –bleu et rouge- de l'enfant inspectent un peu plus intensément l'étranger et tirant légèrement sur le pantalon de Trafalgar, il attend des réponses.

 **_ Tu veux savoir de qui il s'agit ? Tu n'as pas de langue pour demander ?** S'exclame le médecin comme s'il s'adressait à un adulte. Lui, faire la différence ? Impossible.

Penguin fini tout de même par se reprendre et par poser pied à terre.  
Cette bouille. Ce regard. Ce nez. Ce sourire. Il croit avoir compris. En est pratiquement sûr. Le sait. …Et c'est aussi frustrant que ça le rend heureux.  
Présentement accroupi face à ce petit être devant lui, il le fixe.  
Le dévisage pour tout dire et l'enfant fait de même. Ils se rencontrent pour la première fois et ils sont tous les deux étonnés. Intrigués.  
Un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage de Penguin et un autre plus grand se marque sur les traits du gamin.

 **_ On n'est pareil.** Soupir Shin enchanté d'apercevoir un adulte comme lui.

 **_ Oui…, pareil.** Murmure le noiraud plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose cependant et non sans repenser à des paroles passées.

Pourquoi pareil ? Surement leurs yeux. …De différentes couleurs. Anormaux. Bizarres. Vraiment pas communs.  
Les deux continuent de se jauger. L'enfant laisse son cœur bondir de joie tandis que l'adulte ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir ce pincement qu'il trouve horrible. …Ce gamin est affreusement mignon. Parfait, il en est sûr. Comme l'autre le voulait.

 **_ Ah, t'étais là l'asticot, viens par ici.**

Deux têtes se retournent à l'entente de cet appel mais un seul court vers ce géant rouge pour atterrir dans les bras de celui-ci.  
Penguin fixe la scène, mordille doucement sa lèvre et laisse sa bouche sourire pour différentes raisons. …Cette image face à lui, il l'a longtemps imaginé. Longtemps suspecté. … .  
Il ne peut qu'être heureux pour ce Carmin.

 **_ Tu as réussi finalement. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.**

Les mots sortent avant que Penguin ne puisse les rattraper.  
Law en simple spectateur à présent, se met un peu plus en retrait et écoute. Regarde. Comprend rapidement ce qui se passe.  
Laissant un sourire sur son visage, le convalescent n'attend pas forcément de réponse. Finalement, il confirme sa pensée. La voit réalisée. S'oblige définitivement à partir d'ici au plus vite.

 **_ Ouais, exactement ce que je voulais.** Souffle Kidd alors qu'il aurait aimé que cette rencontre ne se fasse jamais. Du moins pas comme ça. …Il aurait aimé organiser ou…, juste repousser le plus possible.

 **_ Il… est vraiment mignon. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?** Demande Penguin qui continue de montrer cette tête joyeuse et tout à fait honnête.

 **_ Shin. Eustass Shinnosuke. …Il vient d'avoir 5 ans.** Informe le Vermeil alors qu'il remet son fils à terre et s'avance un peu dans la pièce. **Est-ce qu'il vous emmerdait ?**

 **_ Toujours quand il est ici. Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux pour une chose comme lui.** Grogne Law en reprenant la parole pour éviter à Penguin de continuer cette sorte de sérénade qu'il est obligé de subir.

 **_ Ouais, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'as mis ton nez ici l'asticot ? T'sais bien que t'as pas le droit ?** Siffle Eustass à son fils qu'il fixe méchamment. Surement pour lui faire peur.

 **_ Je suis désolé…,** murmure l'enfant en baissant légèrement la tête –comme pour faire culpabiliser son père- puis, relevant rapidement son visage, il reprend. **Mais regarde ! J'le connais pas.**

 **_ Et ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu t'rappelles, on a été cherché des vêtements pour Lui. C'est chez lui qu'on a été l'autre jour et il s'appelle Penguin.**

Pourquoi ce Carmin utilise son prénom maintenant ? Le noiraud aimerait bien le savoir. …Ou alors si, il sait pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'est que « Penguin » à présent. Rien d'autre qu'un lointain passé qui l'emmerde de nouveau.  
Continuant d'écouter la conversation entre un père et son fils, le blessé fini par inspecter cette attèle qu'il pourra bientôt retirer et sombrant légèrement dans ses pensées, il se fait surprendre par une voix vive et innocente. Celle de cet enfant.

 **_ Papa, il est comme moi. …Regarde ! Lui aussi, il a des yeux bizarres.**

Bizarres ? Vraiment ? C'est ça qu'on pense de lui ? Ou plutôt, c'est comme ça que ce gamin se voit ? Étrange ? …C'est possible après tout, Penguin se faisait la même réflexion par le passé.  
Mais il a appris à aimer cette chose. Ses yeux. …Être différent des autres.  
Revenant à la réalité, Penguin ne le fait pas exprès mais laisse tomber l'une de ses mèches devant ses yeux, comme un réflexe inscrit dans ses gênes et recule d'un pas.  
Ce n'est pas bon n'est-ce pas ?

 **_ Je sais et ça n'a rien de bizarre crevette. C'est ce que j'adore le plus chez toi, j'te l'ai déjà dit non ?** Rouspète Kidd alors qu'il tapote la tête de son fils bien gentiment.

C'est affreusement malsain de voir Kidd aussi gentil. Avec un enfant encore plus.  
Cet ébène n'a jamais vu Eustass être aussi conciliant avec une autre personne. Aussi calme. Sincère. Plaisant. Agréable. …Gentil, c'est le mot.  
Et ça lui retourne l'estomac. Est-ce qu'il peut le dire ou non ? Ce n'est contre personne, seulement, il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Kidd n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une brute épaisse et sans scrupule. Un connard dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

 **_ Oui ! …Alors lui aussi t'aime ?** Sourit largement Shin en s'approchant de plus en plus de son ainé au même regard que lui.

 **_** _ **…Ouais.**_ Ce mot est soufflé, murmuré. Souriant.

Penguin n'entend pas. Ne préfère pas entendre la réponse et attiré vers le sol, il se remet à genoux et tombe de nouveau sur ce visage de poupon.  
Cette fois, le large sourire de Shin est pour lui et attendant la suite des événements, il finit par prendre une décision. …Ce noiraud a besoin de changer d'air. De reculer. De s'échapper.

 **_ Penguin-Onii-chan, on pourra jouer ensemble ?**

 **_ Eumh…, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui, un de ces jours pourquoi pas.** Souffle Penguin sans savoir quoi répondre. Les enfants chamboulent toujours tout. Puis, il revient sur ses pieds, fixe un instant Kidd, laisse sa tête acquiescer du côté de Trafalgar et reprend. Plus sérieusement cette fois. **Je…, je vais rentrer chez moi demain.**

 **_ Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, j-**

 **_ Trafalgar-kun m'enlève cette attèle demain, je serais plus libre de mes mouvements et autonome.** Explique Penguin avant que des arguments n'arrivent. **Je crois que j'ai assez profité de votre hospitalité et puis tu sais, ils m'ont eu par surprise, la prochaine fois –si ça arrive, je serais préparé. Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même. …Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien Eustass-san.**

Tout va toujours bien. C'est ce que dit cette tête.  
Tant qu'il peut éviter des problèmes à ceux qui lui sont chers alors, tout va bien. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter si on lui montre les crocs. …Il s'est assez souvent défendu pour continuer de répliquer et de s'en sortir seul.  
…Tout va bien. C'est ce que ce noiraud se répète en boucle depuis toujours… ou presque. Peu importe que ce soit un mauvais moment à passer, on dit toujours que les nuages finissent par disparaitre avec le temps.

 **_ …Très bien.**

Ça ne plait absolument pas. Il est contre. Totalement contre mais il ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis. Il le sait. N'a jamais réussi. Alors il capitule aussi simplement.  
Non en réalité, il aimerait gueuler mais ne peut pas. Employer des mots vulgaires. Des mots qu'un enfant n'a pas le droit d'entendre.  
Eustass se retient d'un tas de chose, de bondir. D'attraper. De secouer. De frapper pour de faux. D'engueuler. D'hurler. De foutre ces arguments à la poubelle. Et de gueuler sur ce médecin aussi.  
Chirurgien qui ne comprend jamais rien. Qui fait tout de travers. Qui parle trop ou pas assez. Qui met tout par terre, tout le temps. …A chaque occasion.

 **_ J'retourne en haut avec Shin'.**

L'excuse donné, Kidd s'échappe.  
La conversation s'arrête. Et terminée. Achevée. …Les arguments inutiles.  
Soupirant pour lui-même, Penguin laisse son œil dériver sur cette porte fermée et se laissant emporter par son flot de pensées, il oublie une chose. Peut-être insignifiante. Petite, Minuscule. Mais, ô combien vitale…, une chose qu'on ne peut pas oublier dans ces moments-là.  
De quoi s'agit-il ? D'un œil acier. D'un corps élancé. Sachant se faire discret. Sachant revenir au moment opportun. Ayant la force de récolter des tas d'informations seulement en se fondant dans la masse. …Une sorte de ninja moderne.  
…Emmerdant pour beaucoup de monde. Parce que son analyse se fait toujours parfaite.

 **_ Me prendre comme référence. …C'était osé Penguin-ya~.** Lance le médecin dans un rictus sournois tout en s'approchant de nouveau de son interlocuteur.

 **_ Désolé.** Murmure sincèrement l'autre noiraud. **Je…, j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour partir d'ici. Tu comprends ?**

 **_ Je peux comprendre un tas de chose, vraiment.** Insinue Law alors qu'il s'installe sur un tabouret et observe Penguin faire quelques pas. **…Tout comme je sais que tu es celui qu'il a quitté, il y a de ça 4 ou 5 ans, n'est-ce pas ? Ne fait pas cet air étonné ou peureux, je ne ferais rien de cette information seulement…, je pense qu'il a réellement cru agir pour ton bien.**

Le cœur du convalescent bondit. …Frappe.  
Être démasqué si facilement, sans filet, sans protection c'est dur. Il ne pensait pas devoir s'expliquer devant quelqu'un, devoir argumenter ou nier. …Juste parler.  
…Non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas discuter de cette chose. Y penser. Se souvenir. Se faire hanter.

 **_ Je ne-**

 **_ Oh, avant de me dire « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », il me l'a avoué pis j'dois simplement te dire que je me faisais une autre idée de ce type avec lequel Eustass-ya~ avait rompu. …Mais bon, je comprends sans doute aussi pourquoi toi… . Sur ceux, je vais devoir te laisser.** S'exclame Law dans un large sourire étrange. Presque malsain…, comme souvent. **Comme tu l'as si bien dit, demain nous t'enlèveront cette attèle et ainsi, tu seras de nouveau libre, du moins un peu plus. Je te souhaite donc une bonne journée et continue de faire ce genre d'exercice et de te reposer par la suite.**

Law disparait ainsi. Sans autre mot. Sans autre phrase. Sans rien d'autre et c'est surement ce qui met le plus mal à l'aise.  
Parce que ne pas voir ce médecin s'étendre sur un sujet qui pourrait grandement le distraire est étrange. Insensé. …Ou alors joue-t-il avec les nerfs du plus jeune ?  
Serrer ses poings, il aimerait bien. Oublier cette petite parenthèse entendue ? Un peu plus. Mais c'est impossible. Cette parenthèse, lui appartient. C'est un bout de son histoire. Un bout de son passé. Un bout qu'il ne veut pas perdre malgré tout. Ne pas perdre au même titre qu'il veut oublier. C'est compliqué. Et parce que c'est compliqué la meilleure chose à faire et de ne pas y penser.  
De ne jamais en parler.  
…D'enfouir cette chose profondément. Pour ne blesser personne.

 **.**

Il n'est pas de corvée aujourd'hui. Ni de garde. Ni même de demi-garde. …D'astreinte.  
Personne ne peut l'appeler aujourd'hui. Et si une urgence se passe, un autre prendra sa place. Oui, aujourd'hui il est libre de tout. Absolument tout.  
Alors, il a passé son début de matinée chez cette famille qu'il connait trop bien et là, présentement, en toute tranquillité, il est allongé dans son canapé. Un livre à la main, des habits décontractés qui se résume à un t-shirt blanc à longue manche et un jeans débrayé. Sans chaussette. Sans rien d'autre que ça sur le dos et s'il n'est pas frileux, c'est bien parce que le chauffage est de mise dans cet appartement.  
La fin d'après-midi approche. Il n'a rien prévu de faire. Ne veut rien faire. A besoin de ne rien faire pendant ces quelques heures. De laisser son corps au repos autant que son esprit.  
Alors il ferme son livre. Glisse légèrement sur le canapé. Ferme les yeux et dépose son avant-bras sur ses paupières.  
C'est silencieux. Calme. Sans interférence. Aucun parasite. …Juste l'air paisible de cet appartement.

 **_ …La Famille D… … .**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Une réflexion passagère peut-être. …Un souffle marmonné.  
Law n'est pas du genre à médire sur les autres, à chercher des ennuis ou à les provoquer –quoique…- mais une chose le tracasse. Le préoccupe depuis quelques temps. Depuis cette lettre… .  
Et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressasser toutes les informations qu'il a emmagasinées depuis pas mal d'année déjà. …Surement une décennie pour tout dire.  
Recherchant à tâtons son cellulaire à terre ou sur la table basse, il trouve l'objet et fixant l'écran, ses doigts tapotent, recherchent et appuient.

 _ **_ Est-ce que je te dérange ?**_ Souffle la voix presque endormi de Trafalgar.

 _ **_ Non, pratiquement jamais Doc'.**_ Grogne la voix rieuse de son interlocuteur. _**Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**_

 _ **_ Aurais-tu un peu de temps à me consacrer en début de soirée Roronoa-ya~**_

 _ **_ Surement que ouais. Tu veux que je passe chez toi ?**_ Demande le Vert alors qu'une chose tombe en arrière-plan.

 _ **_ J'allais me rendre au café habituel, tu n'auras qu'à mit rejoindre.**_

 _ **_ On fait comme ça. A tout à l'heure Doc'.**_

Le téléphone se pose de nouveau et le bras se repose sur ses paupières closes.  
C'est dans son intérêt personnel qu'il a proposé ce rendez-vous. Parce qu'il a besoin de questionner. De connaitre des choses. …D'élargir ses pensées.  
Pis ce n'est pas comme si il avait intentionnellement côtoyé ce bretteur. Au début, il ne savait même pas qui il était, ce qu'il était mais à présent… il est curieux. Veut connaitre des choses passées. Des trucs qui pourraient le concerner.  
Besoin de connaître ses origines, de savoir qui sont les D. Il aurait pu se poser la question avant. Faire ses recherches bien avant mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le besoin. Là, …surement que son patient lui a rappelé quelque chose enfouie. Surement que Penguin lui a donné de mauvais souvenirs.  
Relâchant ses épaules et fixant le plafond, il se donne du courage pour se lever et partant enfiler ses chaussures, il prend avec lui un sweat qui ne le met pas en valeur mais qui lui donne tout de même un certain charme sans qu'il ne le sache.

Les minutes défilent, le médecin déambule longtemps dans les rues de la ville et arrivé au lieu voulu, il pousse la porte et s'installe à une table. En retrait. Toujours. Parce qu'il n'aime pas se mêler. Être observé. Dévisagé.  
Il commande une boisson, jamais alcoolisé. Il ne supporte pas ce genre de mélange. Sa tête tourne trop vite. Il perd ses repères. Tombe rapidement en contact avec cette substance.  
Le verre entre ses mains, il patiente. Heureusement pour lui, il a pris un peu de lecture et de nouveau, il fait le vide. Il est doué pour ce genre de chose, tant et si bien que parfois il en oublie le monde extérieur et n'entend pas les appels à son encontre.  
Il feuillète. Boit. Épie. Reprend sa lecture. Tourne la page. Tourne son verre. Soupir. Mord sa lèvre. Relève ses manches. Joue les impatients. Tombe sur une prunelle verte qu'il reconnait.  
…Il ne saisit pas.  
Ne fait aucuns mouvements brusques. Il se contente de fermer son livre et de se caler au fond de sa chaise.

 **_ Salut, j'pensais pas qu'un jour du m'appellerais volontairement pour qu'on se voit.** Souffle le Roronoa non sans légèrement sourire narquoisement de ce contexte.

 **_ Moi non plus Roronoa-ya~ mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas une chose qui se reproduira systématiquement, crois-moi.** Explique Law alors qu'il termine son verre.

 **_ Y'a pas d'soucis avec ça mais… ça m'fait plaisir. Alors est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ou-**

 **_ Parle-moi des D,** coupe le médecin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. **Raconte-moi ce que tu sais sur eux.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? C'est quoi l'intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de tout ça ensuite ?** Siffle lentement le Roronoa qui ne comprend. Qui se sent surprit, un peu trompé. Un peu abusé.

 **_ …J'aime apprendre. Tu as l'intention de m'en parler ou non Roronoa-ya~ ?**

Que peut-il bien répondre ? Oui. Non. Peut-être. Va t'faire foutre. …Il est muet.  
Ce presque maître en kendo ne sait pas quoi répondre à l'instant. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce genre de chose. …N'avait pas imaginé… .  
Et le regard glacial de ce noiraud ne l'enchante pas au même titre qu'il se trouve envouté.  
Ces aciers le fascine depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés et lui dire non, reviendrait à l'éloigner volontairement. Est-il prêt pour ce genre de chose ? Sans doute. Peut-être. Pas vraiment.  
Lui, il a dans l'optique d'en connaitre d'avantage sur ce médecin. D'apprendre ces habitudes, ces manies, ces petits trucs qui font que… . Lui, il pensait au moins être devenu son ami. De s'en être approché un peu.

 **_ Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?** Propose en retour Zoro non sans éloigner son verre.

En un instant, tout vient de disparaitre n'est-ce pas ? …En même temps, pourquoi a-t-il espéré ? Venant de la part d'une personne qui se dit « intime » avec la famille Eustass ce n'est pas une surprise. C'est même typique de leur part. C'est correct.  
Ça devrait l'être. Il n'aurait pas dû croire les sourires capricieux d'une amitié feinte. Interpréter des regards ou des gestes fantômes. Il n'existe aucune relation entre eux.

 **_ Comment se nommait le premier chef des D ?** Marmonne sérieusement le noiraud en plantant ces deux billes argentées sur son vis-à-vis.

 **_ Avant Roger tu veux dire ? J'en sais rien…, j'crois même que personne ne le sait à part peut-être Dragon-san et Garp-san.** Soupir le Vert sans avoir été contraint, parce qu'il retourne à sa place. Tant qu'il ne trahit pas le chef actuel, ça va. C'est ce qui lui semble en tout cas.

 **_ Edward Newgate a été le premier et il a eu un certains nombres d'enfants.** Répond Law en laissant l'une de ses mains couvrir sa nuque. **Est-ce que les D ont déjà fait alliance avec d'autres auparavant ?**

 **_ Ouais mais elles se sont toutes rapidement terminées. La plupart sont morts d'ailleurs… comme si les D devait rester à l'écart.** Explique Zoro alors qu'une part de gâteau se dépose sur la table et qu'une fourchette pique celle-ci. Couvert tenu par le médecin. **Pratiquement tout le monde les a trahit.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ J'en sais rien. Surement qu'ils sont trop honnête ou qu'ils font confiance trop facilement.** Suppose-t-il non sans s'étonner de cette autre fourchette tendu vers lui. Le truc c'est qu'il n'aime pas les sucreries.

 **_ Tu penses vraiment qu'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher ? Que les anciens ont toujours été corrects avec les autres et les membres de leur famille ?** Cette demande est dite dans une pensée, comme soufflé par son inconscient tandis que sa main s'agite et continue de casser ce gâteau une fois que la part offerte ait disparu dans la bouche de ce bretteur.

 **_ Ouais. De toutes les familles influentes qui puissent exister, j'pense bien qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir le cœur sur la main.**

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Law. Sournois. Moqueur. Triste. Nostalgique. Dédaigneux.  
Il ne croit pas du tout cette dernière phrase. La snobe. La moque. La rejette.  
Le cœur sur la main, eux ? Les D ? Peut-être aujourd'hui même si cela serait prétentieux…, absurde. Idiot par les temps qui courent.  
Reprenant une part de la gourmandise découpée, le silence se creuse à leur table et laissant sa langue claquer, il revient vers ce Vert qui accepte de lui répondre. Il ne pensait pas cette chose possible. S'était persuadé de le voir prendre la fuite dans la seconde.

 **_ Tu es bien naïf Roronoa-ya~ si tu penses ainsi.**

 **_ Dis-moi un truc qui prouverait le contraire ?** Grogne le sabreur qui perd de sa patience. De sa sollicitude. De sa complicité avec ce médecin qu'il pensait « mignon ».

 **_ … . Luffy, c'est ça n'est-ce pas. Le nom de votre nouveau chef…, serait-il possible de discuter avec lui ?**

 **_ Pourquoi faire ? Qu'essaie-tu de faire Doc' ? J'pensais que tu ne travaillais pas pour Eustass et compagnie.**

 **_ Ça ne les concerne en rien. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai soif d'apprendre. Alors, j'te le demande de nouveau. Serait-il possible de rencontrer Luffy ?**

 **_ Non. Désolé, c'est impossible.** Soupir Zoro en terminant son verre d'une seule gorgée. **J'vais y aller maintenant, j'crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.**

 **_ Roronoa-ya~,** murmure presque le médecin qui ne comprend pas bien le départ précipité de cette verdure. **Je pensais qu'on aurait dîner ensemble comme l'autre fois.**

 **_ Law, moi j'pensais qu'on était ami et qu'on s'entendait bien…, tu vois j'crois qu'on s'est trompé tous les deux.** Souffle le sabreur maintenant debout et sa veste à la main.

 **_ Je n'ai pourtant rien dit qui aurait pu te vexer.**

Des cheveux sont chiffonnés puis une mâchoire fini par être attrapé en plein de milieu de ce petit café vide de monde.  
Pendant un instant, les deux regards se jaugent puis, Zoro se permet d'approcher et de voler un baiser à ce noiraud beaucoup trop sérieux. …Beaucoup trop con.  
C'est rapide et sans pansement. Ça dure le temps d'une seconde, c'est déjà un moment passé et pourtant, les lèvres sont chaudes. Surprises. Piquantes. Rouges. Frissonnantes. Endormies.

 **_ J'pensais pas que t'étais le genre de personne à utiliser les autres ou si, j'le savais bien mais, j'crois que je m'étais persuadé que tu ne le ferais pas avec moi. C'est dommage parce que…, j'suis persuadé qu'un truc pas trop mal aurait pu se passer entre nous.**

Le Vert disparait après sa tirade, après son acte alors que le chirurgien ne bouge pas de sa place. Continue de réfléchir. De penser. D'assimiler.  
Sa langue pourlèche par la suite sa lèvre encore humide de ce baiser reçu et étudiant les mots dit, il termine sa sucrerie.  
Ne pas utiliser les autres ? Seuls les faibles sont censés penser ainsi. Lui, il l'a toujours fait parce que ne pas le faire revient à voir des personnes mourir. Ne pas se tenir au courant revient à en condamné d'autre mais… cette fois, ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Là, c'était seulement personnel. Seulement pour lui. Pas pour revendre. Donner ou partager. Il a utilisé ce vert oui mais pour trouver des réponses. …Un début du moins et là, il pense s'être mis à dos ce bretteur qu'il apprécie.  
Il croit avoir mis en colère ce sabreur. Mais comme il n'est pas du genre à regretter, à demander pardon, à s'excuser ou à effacer, il accepte. …Accepte de ne plus le voir si c'est la volonté de l'autre.  
Pourtant…, c'est dommage. C'est regrettable. C'est excusable.  
Au fond, Trafalgar aimait bien passé du temps avec cette sorte d'herbe folle. Souvent, il réussissait à le faire sourire. A lui faire oublier ses souvenirs sombres. …Oui, c'est vraiment ennuyeux. Blessant.

 **.**

 **_ Je crois ne t'avoir encore jamais vu ici. Tu es ?**

Il est immobile. Cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Penguin se souvient pourtant bien des paroles « _ne parle à personne et ne fait pas de connerie_ » et ce qu'il fait là ? Une bêtise évidemment.  
Cette femme. Elle est belle. Incroyablement belle mais son aura à l'air terrifiante. C'est le genre de personne que Kidd aime par-dessus tout. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette pensée le traverse mais la chassant bien vite, son esprit se remet en place et enfin, sa voix se fait entendre.

 **_ C'est correct. On m'a soigné ici, je m'appelle Penguin mais dès demain, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de moi.** Explique clairement et calmement le noiraud non sans légèrement sourire. …Là, il ne cherche pas la bagarre.

 **_ Penguin…, tu n'as pas de nom ? Qui t'as ramené ici exactement ? …Comment t'es-tu blessé ?**

 **_ Cossa, madame. Je m'appelle Cossa Penguin et c'est… Eustass-san qui m'a ramené ici… .** Cet ébène ne sait pas s'il doit poser cette phrase comme une question ou une exclamation. Il doute et continuer le met mal à l'aise. Après tout, cette femme ne sait même pas présenté. D'ailleurs, il la vouvoie comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin insignifiant. **…Une bagarre, rien de plus.**

 **_ Tu connais donc Kidd,** soupir-t-elle comme si cette chose est une tare. **…Je suis sa femme, Robin et de toute évidence, il ne m'avait pas parlé de toi, ici.**

Sa femme. Ce mot raisonne à l'oreille du plus jeune. …Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte… . Il connaissait la description de celle-ci. En avait entendu parler.  
Elle est encore plus belle maintenant et ça donne mal aux tripes. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Sans répit. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir de cette infirmerie. Courir partout. Rencontrer d'autres personnes. Le cœur battant, ce noiraud ne peut s'empêcher de voir les ressemblances avec l'enfant qu'il a rencontré. Ils forment une parfaite famille.  
Une petite et jolie famille… .

 **_ Ce n'était pas prévu non plus. Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie maintenant.**

 **_ Tu peux continuer ton petit tour, je ne voulais pas te déranger.** Explique la noiraude non sans légèrement sourire. **…Peut-être que nous nous reverrons.**

La chose dite, elle s'en va tranquillement en lévitant presque et Penguin ne sait pas quoi dire. Il acquiesce simplement pour ne pas être indiscret ou autre. …C'est assez flou dans sa tête à l'instant.  
Quant à Robin, elle s'en va gentiment non sans regarder une dernière fois derrière elle.  
Elle ne le connait pas, ne l'a jamais rencontré et pourtant, elle a été envouté par ce regard semblable à celui de son fils. Deux prunelles différentes. Une bleue, une verte. …Superbe. C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle pensait que l'hétérochromie était une chose rare et pourtant, ce jeune homme qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer est porteur du même génome que son fils. Ce qui l'a rend étrangement heureuse. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore.  
Continuant sa route, elle s'en va prendre son diner avec son mari peut-être –s'il daigne se montrer- et avec son fils auquel elle aura une belle histoire à lui raconter.  
La villa continue de chahuter. De vivre. De parler. De murmurer. De marcher. De se bagarrer. Puis l'escalier monté, le silence se fait. La porte coulisse et elle aperçoit sa magnifique progéniture. Celle qu'elle aurait tant aimé haïr. Ce qu'elle n'a pas pu en apercevant cette bouille pour la première fois. …Son enfant est parfait malgré les ressemblances avec son père.

 **_ Shin' qu'est-ce que-,** débute la noiraude alors que des pas apparaissent et que ses prunelles aperçoivent ce rouge. **Tu es là aujourd'hui, étrange.**

 **_ Comme quoi, toutes les bonnes choses finissent par se montrer** , soupir ironiquement Kidd en s'asseyant à sa place.

 **_ Tu n'es pas « une bonne chose » Kidd.** Elle s'installe une fois la réponse donnée et préparant l'assiette pour son fils, elle le recoiffe machinalement dans le même temps. Les cheveux du petit ont tendance à faire leur fier. A être rebelle. **Tu me racontes ta journée ? Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui Shinnosuke ?**

 **_ J'ai été en bas et papa m'a grondé. Sinon j'ai vu quelqu'un comme moi et il est gentil !** Sourit largement l'enfant à sa mère.

Le regard levé, Eustass surveille cette conversation. Cette discussion qu'il n'aime pas. Qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Robin ne doit pas connaître l'existence de ce noiraud. Il ne veut pas.  
Il est égoïste. Énormément pour certaines choses.  
Alors s'il change de conversation, c'est pour se protéger. Pour ne pas s'énerver. Pour ne pas entendre parler de cette bestiole. …Parce qu'on ne parle pas de Penguin sans y être autorisé.

 **_ Quelqu'un comme toi ?** Et pourtant, la mère reprend. Veut savoir. Connaitre toute la vérité bien que…, des soupçons lui harcèlent déjà l'esprit. **Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux regards de deux couleurs ?**

 **_ D'où est-ce que tu sors ça Robin ?** Grogne le Rouge alors qu'il arrête de manger pour fixer sa femme. Un mauvais pressentiment le guette.

 **_ Je crois que nous avons tous les deux rencontrés la même personne Shin'. Et si je me rappelle bien, il se prénomme Penguin… …. . …C'est bien cela Kidd, non ?**

Un regard moqueur est lancé. Ou non, fourbe. Narquois. Hypocrite. Fier. Amusé.  
Robin est contente d'elle. Elle a réussi à éveiller de la colère en Kidd. Ce n'est pas forcément recherché, seulement… l'embêter est une chose qui la rend de bonne humeur. Le bousculer, lui fait dire que certaine chose le touche. …Voir des émotions autres que la colère sur le visage de ce Vermeil et une chose rare et donc, apprécié.

 **_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça t- !**

 **_ Il est gentil, hein maman ! Il m'a dit qu'on jouerait ensemble. J'pourrais ?** S'exclame le gamin dans un grand sourire. L'innocence est quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose qui se perd également. …Un bien temporaire. Une chose qu'on aimerait conserver. Un truc que Kidd a brisé des tas de fois chez des tas de personnes.

 **_ Ça, il va falloir le demander à ton père. De ce que je sais, ils sont amis alors Kidd, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cet ami très spécial apparemment.**

 **_ Ça t'regarde pas Robin et puis, il part demain.** Siffle le Carmin non sans menacer du regard. **On devrait manger avant que ça refroidisse.**

Le silence se fait après ça et l'ambiance est glaciale. …Presque. Rien qu'un peu. On ne discute pas les ordres du chef de famille. Encore moins ceux de Kidd.  
La mastication se fait, Shin sent son petit cœur triste et s'il a l'habitude de cette sensation, c'est généralement à cause de ses parents. Parce qu'ils se disputent souvent. Pratiquement toujours. Et si cette chose est naturelle pour lui, quand il raconte ça à l'école, toutes ces convictions partent en fumé. Pour ces amis –l'ami qu'il a- ces parents à lui ne se disputent jamais, s'embrasse souvent et se sourient chaque jour. …Alors pourquoi les siens ne font rien de tout ça ?

 **_ Papa… Tu aimes maman ?** Murmure la voix peinée de cet enfant alors qu'il joue avec sa nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette.

 **_ On n'est pas ensemble parce qu'on était amoureux, seulement parce que la situation l'exigée. Tout n'est pas toujours comme on le veut dans la vie, fils.** Explique honnêtement le Carmin qui n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot et qui est passablement sur les nerfs. Qui oublie son rôle de père pour une fois.

 **_ Papa…,** marmonne le noiraud au bord des larmes.

 **_ Ne fait pas attention à ton père mon chéri. Sans son mauvais caractère, on l'apprécie beaucoup et moi également. Ton père et moi avons des choses en communs et tu en fais partie.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas Shin,** sourit gentiment Robin en caressant les cheveux du petit, **la seule chose dont tu dois être sûr c'est qu'on t'aime et ça, tu ne dois pas en douter.**

Cette chose ne rassure pas mais une main qui chiffonne, une autre qui cajole sa joue, oui. Sentir l'amour de ses parents apaise son cœur et ses questions.  
Il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, ne l'aura sans doute jamais mais pour l'instant ça lui va même si, ce qu'il aimerait le plus s'est voir ses parents heureux. Sourire pour de vrai à d'autres personnes.  
Le repas se termine, Shin recommence à parler de sa journée, de ses différentes rencontres puisqu'il est en vacance et il réussit, une fois de plus à faire oublier quelques soucis à son père.  
Vivre en étant un Eustass n'est pas toujours facile mais, il y a parfois de bon côté. L'enfant cherche encore mais, il est sûr de trouver un jour. …Parce que quoi qu'il se passe, il sait que son père et sa mère seront derrière lui à le chouchouter.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

La rencontre Penguin/Robin est arrivé et si elle n'a pas durée très longtemps, elle donne le ton je trouve. Eh oui, il y a une autre rencontre Penguin/Shin et quoi de mieux que l'innocence d'un enfant! Rien je le sais.  
Par contre, ça se gâte un peu pour Law et son nouvel ami Zoro. ça ne pouvait se passer que comme ça de toute façon..., d'une certaine manière c'était obligé connaissant Trafalgar.

La suite, j'essaie d'aller au plus vite! Encore merci de votre soutient, je vous adore!

Des bisous


	15. Chapter 14 - Journée tranquille

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

Beaucoup occupé cette semaine, j'ai enfin eu le temps de finir ce chapitre et de le mettre en forme pour vous le poster.  
On voit beaucoup la petite famille D cette semaine -je spoil un peu désolé- et d'autres personnages. Pas question de Penguin ou de Kidd ici, rien de ça..., seulement u neuf, si je peux dire.  
Mais assez de blabla, je ne veux pas vous empoisonner avec tous mes mots et vous retenir contre votre gré ;) maintenant, les recommandations habituelles!

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Du neuf.  
 **Diclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, sauf Shin.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** \- Journée tranquille...

* * *

Un portail gigantesque. Des hectares de terrain. Des toits voutés, magnifiques.  
Un jardin élégant. Différents arbres, différentes plantes. Des graviers. Des pavés. Des escaliers. Un pavillon… non deux pavillons. Une petite cascade, un bruit d'eau relaxant. Des bambous. …Du sable.  
…Une maison immense. Une villa.  
Cette propriété appartient au D. Elle est un parfait mélange de tradition et de modernité.  
C'est sublime n'est-ce pas ? C'est hors du temps.  
Et une multitude de personne traversent les couloirs. Déambulent dans les différentes pièces. Y habitent. A l'intérieur, c'est vivant. Rempli de joie de vivre. De sourire. De bonne humeur. De quiétude.  
C'est une maison qui inspire à la paix, à la bonne entente. A la vie. Et malgré leur pouvoir, ils ne l'utilisent pas pour faire le mal ou pour menacer. Pour tuer ou corriger.  
Monkey D Luffy est le chef de cette famille. Il est devenu le successeur de son père, il y a de ça 5 ans –en même temps qu'Eustass Kidd-. Une coïncidence ? …Peut-être.  
Lui aussi à une femme. Magnifique. Belle. Voluptueuse. …Parfaite selon les critères. Une rouquine répondant au nom de Nami. Un sacré caractère et un penchant pour l'argent, c'est ainsi qu'on l'a décrit dans l'ombre.

Et pour compléter le tout, ils sont les heureux parents de deux enfants. Le premier ressemble à sa mère. Des yeux noisette, un large sourire manipulateur, une petite beauté et des cheveux châtains foncé –pour ne pas dire noir-aux reflets roux. Il est âgé de 5 ans. On l'appelle Taro.  
Le second de la tribu, un autre petit garçon. Un blond vénitien qui a hérité du visage de son père. …Une sorte de petit Luffy miniature en moins souriant. En moins expressif. En plus timide et réservé. Une petite poupée. Son âge, 3 ans et on le prénomme Isami.  
Ils ont tout pour être heureux, le sont assurément. Rien n'entache leur bonheur. Il n'est pas éphémère. Temporaire. Momentané. …Provisoire. Il est solide. A toutes épreuves !  
Et tous ceux dans cette famille D peuvent jouir de cette ambiance tranquille, sereine. Ils sont aptes au combat. Tous les hommes qui ont rejoint ce clan sont forts et robustes –certainement autant que les femmes- mais, ils n'usent de leur force simplement quand cela est nécessaire.  
C'est dans cette famille qu'un certain Roronoa Zoro a grandi. A été recueilli. A été aimé. A été chanceux.  
L'ancien chef Garp l'a ramené dans cette demeure à l'âge de 8 ans et depuis, il est devenu un homme fort, courageux, fier et honnête. Ne revenant jamais sur sa parole ou sur un serment.

Assis sur cette terrasse. A l'extérieur de ce dojo dont il est le maître, il boit une gorgée de son saké préféré. C'est une habitude. Un moment à lui. Une sorte de repos.  
Et il pense. Réfléchit à pas mal de chose. Cogite et se malmène. Pas mal de chose se sont passés pour lui depuis peu et il doit remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Dans sa tête en ébullition.  
Ça a commencé avec la famille de son ex –également Chef cuistot de Luffy-. Une ancienne famille mafieuse. Qui a tout perdu. Qui voulait récupérer. Qui avait voulu marier Sanji à une inconnue. Luffy s'est battu pour lui et finalement, la famille Vinsmoke a abandonné. C'est dissoute.  
Ensuite, la rupture avec son ex. Ils ont rompu peu de temps après cet événement. C'est ce Vert qui en a été l'instigateur. Pas par peur ou autre de cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à visualiser son avenir avec ce blondinet. …Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que ce love-cook.  
Ils se sont échangés des coups et le Roronoa a rencontré ce médecin. Il est tombé sur sa route. A chamboulé son quotidien. …Lui a tout de suite plu.  
Enfin, ce même chirurgien l'a mené en bateau pour avoir des renseignements sur les D. Il s'est joué de lui pour se rapprocher de son ennemi. Alors il a bien le droit de boire un verre ou deux !

 **_ T'es pas censé donner un cours dans une demi-heure Marimo ?** Soupir un timbre grognon.

Il est blond et une mèche cache son œil droit.  
Il a des yeux bleus et des sourcils en vrille –comme aime le dire ce Vert-.  
Il est grand. Élancé. Svelte. Cuisinier. Finement musclé. Fumeur. Utilise ses mains seulement pour cuisiner. …A une bouche emmerdeuse. Des mots vulgaires. A un penchant pour les grosses poitrines –un amour platonique-.  
Il est l'ex-amant de Roronoa Zoro. Vinsmoke Sanji.

 **_ Et j'vais pas le louper. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici love-cook ?** Demande à son tour le bretteur en levant un œil vers son interlocuteur.

De la fumée s'échappe des lèvres du blondinet.  
Ensuite, des fesses prennent placent sur la terrasse –au côté de ce Vert- et regardant les environs, un autre souffle se fait entendre.  
Il tire sur cette cigarette qu'il tient entre ses doigts fins. Aspire cette drogue qui le détend en toutes circonstances et répond. Ils se sont peut-être séparé un peu violemment, il n'empêche qu'il ne pourra jamais l'ignorer.

 **_ Depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression de te voir réfléchir et ça ne te ressemble absolument pas alors dis-moi ce qui se passe Marimo.**

 **_ Je t'emmerde déjà et tout va bien.** Répond du tac-o-tac Zoro qui n'aime pas avoir été remarqué.

 **_ Mh, tu mens très mal.** Souffle le blond sans même prendre la peine de regarder son ami froncer les sourcils et fixer un point à l'horizon.

 **_ J'ai été pris pour un con, littéralement. On me l'a fait à l'envers.**

 **_ Ça m'étonne pas tête de cactus, t'es qu'un imbécile ! On peut tous le voir au premier coup d'œil.** Se moque Sanji dans un large sourire. **Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?**

 **_ Je t'emmerde love-cook.**

 **_ Non sans rire, il s'est passé quoi ?** Réitère ce doré en se penchant légèrement pour être dans le champ de vision de ce sabreur.

 **_ Ça t'concerne pas j'te dis alors dégage faire de la bouffe potable et m'reparle pas avant longtemps !**

Une main pousse fortement une épaule et rapidement une bagarre s'engage.  
Ils ne savent pas parler longtemps. N'arrivent pas à se comprendre sans en venir aux mains. Sont nés ainsi. Pour se chamailler en permanence et ça ne gêne personne.  
Un coup de pied est lancé alors qu'un sabre arrête celui-ci.  
Une autre attaque se fait mais celle-ci est détourné et renvoyé à son expéditeur.  
Les noms d'oiseaux s'envolent. Sont remplis d'imaginations. D'innovations. De mots absurdes.  
Les deux se défoulent sur l'autre. Apaisent les tensions de cette façon et s'ils ont des spectateurs, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une habitude pour eux.

 **_ Et les deux abrutis, arrêtez de faire les cons et faite ce que vous avez à faire. Zoro, Luffy t'appelles. Vas-y avant de devoir partir.**

Qui vient d'apparaitre ? Un certain jeune homme –lui aussi blond- du nom de Sabo. Il est le frère adoptif de Luffy et les deux se ressemblent tellement mentalement qu'on a du mal à croire qu'ils ne sont pas liés par le sang.  
La bagarre se termine. Les deux s'insultent une dernière fois bien sûr puis, ils s'éloignent comme si jamais rien n'avait eu lieu. C'est souvent comme ça. Ou alors l'un deux abandonnent. Remettent à plus tard. S'ignorent.  
Le Roronoa passe devant le frère ainé de Luffy. Pourquoi celui-ci n'a-t-il pas été le successeur de la famille ? Simplement parce qu'il a refusé. N'a pas voulu être au centre des médisances. Des critiques négatives pour Luffy. Pour le protéger quelque part.  
Petite parenthèse terminée, ce vert monte le petit escalier pour se rendre dans la demeure principale et traverse tous les couloirs jusqu'à apercevoir celui qu'il sert, d'une certaine manière.  
Il reçoit l'ordre, se rendre chez Dragon puis repart aussi vite. Comme un coup de vent.  
Sortir de la villa, il le fait souvent, tellement qu'il ne se perd plus depuis longtemps. Que plus personne ne le guide. Qu'il ne demande plus. …Qu'il sort tranquillement. Il arrête même de penser à ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur son vieil objectif. Rester près de Luffy et faire que rien ne lui arrive.

 **.**

Il est parti depuis longtemps.  
Il est revenu, il y a peu. …Deux mois…, peut-être trois.  
Pourquoi ? Pour des raisons qui lui sont propres. Parce qu'il en avait besoin.  
Et là, il est assis dans ce lit. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Presque caché d'un drap. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, ce qui est inhabituel pour lui.  
Il la connait depuis quelques temps. …Depuis près de 10 ans. 10 longues années qui n'ont jamais été un calvaire pour lui. Pas sur ce point.  
Et il la regarde. …Il doit la voir. Lui parler. La rencontrer. La regarder.  
Il fut un temps, où il avait imaginé. …Il fut un temps, où il a très vite déchanté.  
Et il fume un peu de ce nectar qu'il affectionne. Se fait dévisager par cette femme voluptueuse…, surement à cause de ce tatouage sur sa face. Tatouage qu'elle apprécie plus que de raison. Tout comme son air de gangster. Parce qu'il parait mauvais. Immonde. Une ordure.  
Puis, elle sourit enfin. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi radieuse. Souriante. Jolie. Ravissante. Hypnotique. Et de ses lèvres, elle souffle des mots silencieux. Des mots qui trouvent une bouche pour oreille.

Autour d'eux, des vêtements. Eparpillés. Froissés. Laissés à l'abandon.  
Mais aucuns préservatifs. Ni dans la poubelle, ni à terre. Nulle part. Pas une seule protection. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas. Parce qu'elle ne peut pas avec lui. …Parce qu'il ne veut pas avec elle.  
Ils ne sont pas du genre romantique. Du genre à s'attendre. Du genre niaiseux. Ils sont du genre à accepter ce qu'on leur dit, rien de plus. …Rien de moins.  
Et pourtant, ils ont fait une exception. Pour eux deux. Pour se revoir « encore » une fois. Pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Pour se retrouver. …S'attendre.  
Parce que c'est une promesse qui existe entre eux. Qui n'a pas été dite. Parce qu'ils regrettent leur découragement. Leur abandon inavouable. Leurs obligations respectives.  
Cette main rugueuse continue de jouer avec ces longues mèches ébènes et se penchant pour attraper un baiser qu'il ne connait que trop bien, des regards se parlent. Des gestes se comprennent. L'instant se termine.  
C'est prévu comme ça depuis toujours. …Presque, parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils veulent tout bouleverser. Tout renverser. Finir leurs vieux jours ensemble.

 **_ Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute la nuit.** Souffle l'homme alors qu'il revient au-dessus de ce corps divin et totalement nu. Cette femme l'enivre.

 **_ Je le pourrais si tu le voudrais. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Dragon.** Sourit-elle non sans caresser les flancs de son amant réceptif.

 **_ Ton abruti de mari va t-**

 **_ Tu as raison sur ce point, c'est un abruti mais, lui et moi avons le même objectif tu sais. Il n'y a que la réalisation de notre projet qui pose problème.** Explique la noiraude en volant un baiser à ce brunet qui acquiesce.

 **_ Robin… Tu es toujours aussi manipulatrice.**

 **_ Peut-être bien.** Soupir la jeune femme alors que son œil dérive une seconde ou deux sur le côté. **…Maintenant qu'il a un héritier tout est plus facile, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour le quitter.**

 **_ C'est pour ça que j'suis revenu, non ! Pour t'aider.**

C'est rassurant. Réconfortant. Apaisant.  
Les caresses reprennent alors que la parole se tait. La discussion close, ils préfèrent se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur eux-mêmes. Sur leur éternelle retrouvaille dans des lieux différents à chaque fois. Dans ces espaces clos et sans publics. …Calme et sans interactions extérieurs.  
Nico « Eustass » Robin a toujours été amoureuse de Dragon. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, ça a toujours été le cas. Mais son père n'a jamais reconnu cette chose. N'a jamais voulu faire alliance avec une famille comme les D même si celui-ci avait renoncé à tout. A toujours préféré son profil au bonheur de sa fille. L'argent est son moteur et donner sa fille n'a toujours été qu'une maigre contrepartie même si au début, il écoutait ces arguments.  
Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se fichent de tout et de tout le monde. Savoure leur instant. Leur moment. …Et provoque leur union.  
Aujourd'hui, elle aimerait porter l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aime. Lui donner une progéniture qui serait le fruit d'un amour réel. Elle veut oublier l'artificiel même si, Shinnosuke la comble déjà. Peu importe le père, il est son fils et, elle aimerait lui donner un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur pourquoi pas. …Elle aimerait tout ça ! Énormément. Infiniment.

 **.**

Pourquoi doit-il tomber sur lui ?  
Pourquoi ne détourne-t-il pas le regard ?  
Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'oublier quelques semaines ?  
Il n'en sait rien. Il ne peut répondre à aucune de ses questions. N'y arrive pas. …Ne sait pas.  
Il est déjà tombé amoureux, il sait ce que c'est. Il sait où ça fait mal mais là, il a plus l'impression d'être tombé. …Simplement tombé. Sans moyen de se relever pour le moment.  
C'est peut-être encore trop frais. Trop précipité. …Mais il n'a pas mal compris et ça l'énerve. Avoir été utilisé par son coup de cœur c'est, emmerdant.  
Alors pourquoi suis-t-il des yeux ce noiraud élancé ? Trop fin ? Parce qu'il aime leurs conversations. …Aimait.  
Ou alors parce qu'il doit lui poser quelques questions sur un patient dont il a la charge ? Oui, c'est peut-être pour ça.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~,** souffle cette voix naturellement grincheuse alors que ce corps s'avance. Le susnommé pourrait même voir une aura chaleureuse s'il n'était pas buté. **Que fais-tu ici ?**

 **_ J'aurais besoin que tu m'parles de l'un de tes patients. Bartolomeo.**

« Oh », c'est cette chose qui est soupiré. Déception ? Désillusion ? Amertume ? …On ne saurait dire. Interpréter cette exclamation étrange dans la bouche de ce médecin est difficile.  
Zoro n'aime plus être ici. Pas qu'il est du genre à apprécier les hôpitaux seulement, il avait appris à les côtoyer. A ne plus les craindre et tout ça, à cause de ce médecin face à lui.

 **_ Voici son dossier** , soupir Law alors qu'il pianotait sur sa tablette. **Contusion, arcade droite ouverte et côtes fêlés. Je ne l'ai pas directement soigné mais de toute évidence, il devrait sortir demain.**

 **_ Ok et où se trouve sa chambre ?**

 **_ Au 5eme étage, côté ouest, 4231.**

Il ne remercie pas. Ce Vert se contente de faire demi-tour et de montrer son dos à ce chirurgien qui tente de comprendre.  
Il n'est pas très malin faut dire. L'intellect n'y est pour rien seulement, comprendre les gens est difficile pour lui. Il sait beaucoup de chose sur eux, sur son environnement, sur les bases mais se remettre en question est difficile. Il est du genre rationnel. A parler sans savoir qu'il blesse. En assassinant par de simples mots qu'un humain normal n'aurait pas.  
Alors il tente de retenir ce bretteur. …Tente de reprendre la conversation. La dernière qu'ils ont eue…, dans ce café. Tente de revenir sur ce baiser apprécié. Sur la façon dont il est parti la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une exception et s'excuser. …Il envisage cette possibilité. Ça ne l'embête pas.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~ est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir plus tard ?** Questionne Trafalgar alors que ses iris lunaires dévisagent scrupuleusement leur interlocuteur.

 **_ Non** , grogne Zoro à contrecœur, en assumant son choix. **J'tiens plus à t'parler.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Demande l'ébène alors qu'il a fait un pas vers ce sabreur, ce qui n'est pas habituel pour lui. Il pourrait même tendre le bras s'il laissait son corps agir.

 **_ Parce que les connards dans ton genre, je les évite. Salut !**

Des frissons s'agitent sur les avant-bras de Law. Montent rapidement. Se multiplient. Sont désagréables. Grimpent aussi vite que le Roronoa disparait dans ce couloir.  
« Connards », ouais, il en est un et alors ? Pourquoi ce Vert le voit ainsi ? Pour de simples questions ? C'est insensé. Idiot. Puéril. Et même s'il tente de le retenir –encore une fois-, Trafalgar n'arrive pas à sortir un autre mot. Une autre phrase. Aucune réplique ne lui arrive.  
Puis, cette herbe n'est plus. Le couloir de cet hôpital est vide de monde. Vide de ce sabreur imbécile. Et même si cette infirmière l'interpelle, il s'en fout un peu.  
Il doit reprendre le travail mais pour une fois son moral influe sur celui-ci.  
Trafalgar Law n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas influencé par ses émotions. Plus depuis longtemps…, depuis qu'il a perdu son enfance. Son innocence de gamin alors il cligne des paupières. Plusieurs fois.  
Se mord l'intérieur des joues, fortement. …Et détourne le regard.  
Il met de côté ce qu'il sait, sa déception et suit sa collègue pour une intervention urgente. Réparer le cœur des autres, il sait faire… .

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Eh oui, tout ne vas pas comme on le voudrait et Robin à bien une liaison avec quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui! Impensable n'est-ce pas!/? A voir, ce qui va se passer ensuite.  
Zoro, lui, ne veut plus rien avoir à faire à Law. Pourquoi? Pour protéger les siens évidemment. Parce qu'à présent, Trafalgar est considéré comme une menace.  
La suite? Eh bien, on va soir ce qui va se passer!

Des bisous et à très vite!


	16. Chapter 15 - Rencontre, confession et

**Bonsoir!**

Désolé pour cette longue attente, je n'ai rien pour me faire pardonner à part ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez! J'ai été très occupée pis je n'ai pas vu le temps passé non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, je rectifie mon absence aujourd'hui!

Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, donc bonne lecture!

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shin'.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** \- Rencontre, confession et soupçon.

* * *

 **_ Qu'est-ce que- !**

Là, devant sa porte un père et son fils.  
Il ne comprend pas. Il aimerait bien mais sincèrement, il ne voit pas ce qu'il a fait pour retrouver derrière sa porte ces deux-là. L'incompréhension est de mise et pourtant, il laisse tout de même les deux « intrus » entrer dans son modeste appartement.  
Les deux hommes s'installent dans le salon, posent les yeux partout et cette voix rauque retenti. Cette voix que Penguin n'a pas entendue depuis près de trois jours.

 **_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu aux messages et aux appels ?** Rumine Kidd alors qu'il installe son fils devant la télé.

 **_ Surement parce que je me reposais.** Marmonne de mauvaise humeur le noiraud.

En réalité, il avait longuement hésité à ouvrir.  
Penguin était de retour chez lui et s'il connaissait les lieux, il n'avait pas été des plus rassurés dans les premières heures. Premiers jours.  
Rappelons qu'il s'est fait agresser en revenant chez lui. Kidnappé pour être plus précis et retourner sur les lieux du « crime » avait eu quelque chose d'effrayant. Depuis qu'il est de nouveau chez lui, il s'est comme qui dirait : cloitré. Il n'est pas du genre à être traumatisé ou autre cependant et malgré son fort caractère et sa façon à gérer les choses, il n'a pas su faire autrement que de s'enfermer chez lui et respirer du mieux possible.  
C'est pour ça, qu'il a mis du temps à ouvrir. Qu'il était surpris à l'ouverture de la porte. Que sa mauvaise humeur était palpable. Parce que revenir à la vie normale est plus dur qu'on ne pourrait le croire.  
Ce noiraud saisit donc quand son poignet est pris d'assaut et emmené dans la chambre, la porte claque. Le silence se fait et des mains s'agitent sur sa bouille qui donne des expressions mignonnes sans le dire.

 **_ Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Eustass-san ?** Se plaint l'ébène en repoussant son ainé et en reprenant possession de son corps.

 **_ J'regarde si t'as rien crétin. Quelle idée de foutre l'camp alors que t'es encore en pièce détachée.** Siffle le Carmin en fixant méchamment cet animal de malheur.

 **_ Je vais bien ! Même Trafalgar-kun l'a dit. Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu es ici.** Il n'ose pas demander pour l'enfant alors il s'abstient et attend. Fronce les sourcils et s'éloigne un peu plus.

 **_ J'vais bien où j'veux pis…, Shin' voulait t'voir. Il voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait jouer avec toi.** Explique Kidd en revenant vers ce noiraud pour sortir cette fois. Rien d'autre. Il se le promet.

 **_ Jouer ? Je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants moi ! Ils ne font que pleurer quand je les approche.**

 **_ Shin' n'est pas comme les autres, il t'aime bien.** Souffle-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et qu'il attire son cadet derrière lui.

Cette scène est irréelle pour Penguin.  
En cinq ans, Kidd n'était pas revenu ici et voilà qu'il fait comme chez lui. Un enfant se trouve dans son salon et le regard braqué sur lui à présent, une appréhension le gagne. Énorme. Gigantesque. Immense. Infini.  
Des petits pas se sont faits juste après. La télé délaissée scrute le spectacle et s'arrêtant à hauteur de ce noiraud qu'il a rencontré une première fois chez lui, Shinnosuke sourit et attrape le t-shirt de son ainé. Il veut lui poser des tas de questions. L'écouter parler. Lui expliquer des choses. Comprendre comment avoir des amis. Être normal. …Parce que pour ce gamin, son « handicap » est difficile à supporter en présence de ses camarades.  
Voyant l'énergie de son fils, Kidd sourit largement et se plait à voir les deux interagir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une scène pareille. Penguin avec un enfant, c'est risible et pourtant…, il adore.

 **_ Papa a dit qu'on mangeait ici !** Sourit largement le jeune noiraud fier de lui.

 **_ Vraiment ? …** _ **Y'en a qui ne se gêne pas.**_ **Tu… Tu n'as pas école Shinnosuke ?** Demande maladroitement Penguin qui remarque des reflets orangés aux mèches sombres de l'enfant.

 **_ C'est les vacances,** se moque peut-être un peu le gamin en laissant sa tête faire des mouvements de droite à gauche comme si ça réponse semble être une évidence. **On peut jouer dit ! Papa a dit oui. J'ai amené mon jeu !**

Montrant fièrement son dernier jeu acheté –par ses parents ou l'un des membres du clan-, il cherche du regard la console qui va avec celui-ci et amenant le plus grand des noiraud derrière lui, il le traine jusqu'au salon.  
Les deux Eustass ont la même manie semble-t-il, trainer derrière eux un animal qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.  
Kidd suit le mouvement, se plait à observer et écouter les paroles débitées en nombres.  
C'est vraiment plaisant. Vraiment confortable de voir ces deux-là s'entendre à merveille. Ça le ravi. Lui donne des idées. Des songes qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.  
Puis l'après-midi débute. Le Carmin continue de se taire et d'utiliser ses oreilles, d'être à l'afflux des quelques problèmes de son fils et des confidences faites par Penguin. De son intégration difficile. De sa nuisance qu'était sa différence. Et ça l'emmerde. Même si c'est passé. Même si ce ne sont que des souvenirs lointains. Et… faire subir ce genre de chose à sa progéniture n'est pas envisageable.  
Les heures passent. Le jeu continue. L'adulte aux cheveux de jais s'est vu récolter un nouveau surnom « Pen-chan », un truc qu'il déteste. Qu'il aimerait éviter. Qui fait rire à gorge déployé un abruti Rouge. Et pas une seule fois, l'ambiance ne se dégrade pas.  
La mauvaise humeur de Penguin reste par sa façon de répondre et pourtant, discuter avec des personnes en chair et os lui fait du bien. …Au même titre que ça lui tiraille le ventre.  
Ce genre de famille, c'est que ce Kidd aurait ai-. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait penser alors, personne ne le dit.

Aux fourneaux parce qu'il est meilleur –largement- que cet abruti de bestiole et que cette même bestiole n'est pas apte pour le moment. Il fait des plats qui seront appréciés à coup sûr. Il s'applique et fait des efforts –presque-. Goûte de nouveau à cet appartement nostalgique.  
Les assiettes défilent. Les plats s'enchainent, se déposent sur la petite table et voyant les deux noirauds côte-à-côte après avoir éteint les feux, Kidd les rejoint et se pose devant eux.  
Un joyeux et bruyant « bon appétit » est lancé par le jeune garçon et goutant surement pour la première fois à la cuisine de son père, un large sourire se trace sur le visage de Shin'.  
…C'est vrai, Kidd ne cuisine pour personne généralement. Il ne le faisait que pour cet animal face à lui. Mais c'était il y a longtemps et cette habitude est revenu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'ailleurs, le gamin remarque bien trop vite le changement chez son père. Cet air serein. Content, il en est sûr.  
Pourtant, il n'arrête pas de se faire disputer par Penguin. Ou complimenter par le repas. Gronder gentiment. …C'est étrange, Shin' ne comprend pas. Mais son papa à l'air heureux et il aime ça.  
On dit que les enfants sont des éponges, c'est peut-être vrai.  
Shin' ressent tout, voit tout, entend tout. Et c'est la première fois qu'un repas avec des adultes semblent aussi joyeux alors il veut vite recommencer et dire à sa maman de venir avec lui. Pour qu'elle voit et qu'elle s'amuse elle aussi. …Pour que ses parents soient heureux en même temps !

 **.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour exécuter les ordres ? …Au travail !**

Là, sur son siège impérial, il attend. Les hommes convoqués disparaissent, un soupir fend l'air et laissant son regard tomber sur le côté, il réfléchit.  
Son pouvoir n'est pas assez grand. Il veut plus. Akainu Sakazuki veut tellement plus et en premier lieu, détruire toutes ces familles une par une, pour assoir sa domination. Il a déjà réussi à créer des tensions entre les Charlotte et Kaidou. A donner des sueurs-froides aux Eustass et aujourd'hui, il étoffe un peu son plan. Toutes les familles existantes vont s'entretuer pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Il en va de même pour son allié, la famille Marshall.  
Il ne veut épargner personne. Tous les voir mort et régner sur cette ville. Tokyo est si vaste, si grande. Cette ville ne peut qu'être à son image.

 **_ Ils l'ont récupéré ?** Grogne de sa voix morne Akainu alors que l'un de ses officiers entre dans la pièce.

 **_ Oui. Tout s'est passé comme vous l'aviez prédit. Teach est sur le point d'opérer.**

 **_ C'est parfait. …Et qu'ils n'oublient pas de laisser des preuves évidentes.**

Une sorte de salut s'effectue.  
Ce brun se retrouve de nouveau seul et un sourire aux lèvres, il attend la suite des événements. Les réactions. La contre-attaque. Les morts. …Il adore voir les morts et lire la souffrance sur leurs visages.  
Et il espère en compter beaucoup parmi la famille Eustass, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se sont permis de tuer quelques-uns de ces sous-fifres.  
C'est vrai, leur décès ne l'a pas affecté. Loin de là. Seulement, le prétexte de réclamation est idéal pour enclencher une guerre. Il va tuer ces 6 Familles. Les écraser. Les ruiner. …Les dépecer.

 **.**

Après 48h de garde, c'est dur de s'endormir.  
Il a besoin de tout oublier pour pouvoir se reposer l'esprit et c'est difficile. Dur parce qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de se relâcher complètement. D'oublier quoique ce soit.  
Alors, il est là. Dans cette villa qu'il ne connait que trop bien et joue avec quelques éprouvettes en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.  
Pour décompresser, il fait des recherches. Étudie des échantillons de sa collection personnelle. Écrit ses découvertes. Et parfois, comme là, un camarade de nuit l'accompagne.  
Un Rouge qui n'a pas sommeil et qui embête son vieil ami.

 **_ Shin' aime bien la bestiole.** Se confie dans un réflexe insoupçonné ce Vermeil qui se prélasse sur une chaise à l'abandon.

 **_ Qui n'aimerais pas Penguin-ya~. Même au travail, il est apprécié de ces collègues et supérieurs.** Annonce Law tandis que ses doigts précautionneux jouent avec une éprouvette remplie. **…Par contre, je pensais que tu ne t'autorisais pas les visites chez lui ? Tes résolutions auront duré 5 longues années, je te félicite.**

 **_ Mes ré- ! Ça n'a rien à voir, j'le visite de temps à autre simplement par soucis de guérison. Il est estropié faut bien voir qu'il s'en sorte seul, non !**

 **_ Cette chose t'arrange bien. Il a de bons amis sur lesquels il peut compter tu sais. …Tu devrais t'éloigner et ne plus amener ton fils là-bas.** Soupir Law dans un demi-tour pour faire face à ce Carmin ronchon et toujours plus ou moins colérique. **N'oublie pas que par ta faute il s'est fait tabasser.**

 **_ J'oublie pas.** Marmonne Kidd tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. **Pourquoi t'es ici toi ? T'es pas censé dormir ou un truc du genre ? On m'a dit que t'étais au boulot depuis pas mal de temps.**

 **_ Je dois laisser un certain temps passer avant de pouvoir dormir.** Souffle désespérément le noiraud. **Eustass-ya~ raconte-moi comment ton père et le mien se sont connus.**

 **_ Quoi ? Encore une fois ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est soulant !**

Essuyant ses mains dans un chiffon, Trafalgar prend place et attend.  
Il doit de nouveau entendre cette histoire. Il veut comprendre. Il a besoin de savoir pourquoi son père a été rejeté. Pourquoi les autres, les ont vus comme des parias.  
Il a besoin d'en finir avec cette histoire qui commence à le hanter. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un crétin à rouvert cette blessure passé. Cette blessure jamais pansée. Jamais guéri. …Nullement soigné.  
Parce que pour continuer à le fréquenter, il doit tourner la page même s'il pourrait mettre ça de côté. C'est difficile en vrai. Il n'aime pas savoir son esprit rongé par quelque chose. …Il déteste ça. Alors aux risques de se servir des autres, il s'enveloppe de son égoïsme et va droit au but.

 **_ Ton père était le genre de médecin à venir en aide à tout le monde et c'est à cause de ça, qu'il a connu le mien. Les D, les Charlotte et ma famille étaient en pleine rivalité et après un combat, ton paternel est venu en aide aux miens. …Déjà que ton père n'était pas trop apprécié des siens, là, ça a été fini. Le grand-père où je ne sais quoi l'a éloigné.** Raconte sommairement Eustass qui n'était pas né à l'époque et qui récite ce qu'il a simplement entendu. **Il n'était que d'une branche secondaire où je ne sais quoi et le renier –lui et sa famille- était une bonne chose. Et pour le coup, c'est mon père qui a récupéré le tien et qui lui a donné un travail. Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça maintenant ?**

 **_ Parce que cette histoire me hante de plus en plus.** Avoue à demi voix ce chirurgien qui fixe le sol sans avoir de réponse précise. **J'ai demandé qu'on me parle des D et tu sais ce qu'on m'en a dit ? Qu'ils avaient le cœur sur la main, qu'ils étaient bons et honnêtes.**

 **_ Tu voudrais retourner là-bas ?** S'étonne Kidd qui n'avait encore jamais vu Law parler de « sa » famille. De cette parenté qui existe entre eux. Entre lui et les D. **J'vois pas en quoi ça m'concerne crétin !**

 **_ En rien et je ne demande aucune autorisation.**

 **_ Alors l'affaire est close, non ?** Grogne le Rouge sans chercher à comprendre ce médecin qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. Il n'a jamais rien compris à leurs différentes discussions donc…, ça ne le dérange pas de couper court et de partir.

 **_ Tu peux disparaitre ou te pendre si tu préfères, c'est toi qui es entré ici sans permission.**

 **_ Ta gueule !**

La porte claque peu de temps après les derniers mots.  
De nouveau seul dans sa sorte de laboratoire, Law cogite. Réfléchit. Imagine. …Et il est sûr d'une chose. D'une toute petite chose. Son père était quelqu'un de bien. Incapable de faire du mal.  
Alors, pourquoi lui en a-t-on fait ? …Il aimerait savoir.  
Après avoir été rejeté par sa famille, il s'est fait assassiné quelques temps plus tard. Par qui ? Personne ne sait. A part peut-être cet homme qu'il a connu par le passé. Qui est mort. Qui lui a donné une ultime preuve, il y a quelques mois.  
Alors qui a tué sa famille ? Quels sont ces noms qu'il a reçus ? Qui sont ces hommes ? Ce noiraud aimerait savoir à présent. Etre sûr. Aimerait connaître l'identité des assassins. De ces hommes qui ont osés lui enlever, son père, sa mère et sa petite sœur. Il est en droit de savoir. Et il aimerait interroger des tas de personne. Se venger peut-être. Faire payer. Détruire quelques vies aussi. …Et peut-être en sauver une.  
Celle d'un abruti qui parait trop honnête pour trainer avec des présumé meurtrier –même s'il le sait, la famille Eustass est aussi tâché de sang-.

Mais pour l'heure, il doit entrer chez les D. Et par la grande porte.  
Questionner ce Luffy. Visiter les lieux. Rencontrer les autres membres. Les plus anciens. Demander sans avoir l'air suspect. …Avoir des contacts.  
S'étirant longuement, il frotte ses yeux fatigués et cernés. Éteignant les lumières une par une, il ferme derrière lui, quitte la villa tel un fantôme venu hanter les lieux et dans les rues désertes, il marche sur les trottoirs sombres jusqu'à son domicile.  
Il prend un peu de temps. Ce noiraud est lent. Non…, pensif. Épuisé. Absent. Frigorifié. Soucieux. Puis à la porte de son appartement, un soupir lui échappe. A l'intérieur il fait froid, le chauffage est donc allumé.  
Il retire ses chaussures. Reste en chaussette avec sa veste encore sur les épaules et recherchant de nouveaux vêtements tout en réchauffant la salle d'eau, il finit par s'effeuiller et par plonger dans le bain.  
Mouillé jusqu'au cou, il ferme son esprit et se déconnecte du monde. Tout est toujours très calme autour de lui. …Comme souvent. Depuis longtemps.  
Il aurait aimé voir ce Vert dans cet appartement. Il aurait pu l'entendre râler, raconter sa journée, se plaindre et finalement rire. Revoir cette capacité qu'à le bretteur à lui faire tout oublier.  
Il aurait aimé… . Vraiment aimé mais c'est fini n'est-ce pas ? Il vient de le comprendre. Il aimait l'appeler « ami ». …Être cajolé.

 **.**

Il s'ennuie.  
Il boude et s'ennuie ferme. Il n'a rien à faire et aucune bagarre ne se profile à l'horizon. Pas qu'il aimerait avoir des problèmes, seulement un peu d'action de temps à autre ne le dérange pas. Bien au contraire. …Il adore se battre !  
Alors patiemment, il attend que son certainement meilleur ami revienne et lui parle.  
Il lui avait demandé de rencontrer Dragon –père de Luffy- et de faire un petit détour à l'hôpital pour connaitre les dégâts reçus par Bartolomeo et compte tenu que cette demande a été faite, il y a plusieurs jours, le jeune noiraud s'impatiente.  
Il a beau passer du temps avec ses enfants ou avec les quelques affaires urgentes, rien ne le motive vraiment et puis, connaitre un peu de la vie de son père même si celui-ci ne l'a jamais élevé, le réjouit.  
Ils n'ont jamais été en mauvais terme, ni même en bon terme mais peu importe, le savoir de retour sur le continent et une chance pour lui. Une chance qu'il ne veut pas laisser passer.

 **_ Luffy, tu n'aurais pas vu Sabo ?**

C'est une demande anodine, d'une jeune femme embêtée. Une petite rouquine ou blonde, du nom de Koala. …La petite-amie de ce Sabo absent.  
Un hochement négatif se fait puis, un renseignement est donné. « Il a dit qu'il partait quelques jours ». Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Aucune idée. Rien d'autre n'est dit.

 **_ Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?**

 **_ J'sais pas. Il a dit qu'il voulait vérifier pas mal de chose, c'est tout ce que je sais.** Avoue le petit D non sans légèrement sourire. **Il reviendra bientôt et tu pourras l'engueuler ensuite.**

 **_ Compte sur moi pour ça.** S'écrit fermement la blondinette avant de faire un demi-tour. **…Salut, Zoro.**

Levant la tête pour apercevoir ce Vert que la femme a salué, Luffy sourit.  
Il accueille son vieil ami ainsi et l'habitude prise, le Roronoa s'assoit non loin de ce noiraud. Les jambes légèrement écartées. Les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses. Un léger rictus aux lèvres.  
Le bretteur ressent l'impatience de son cadet. Son envie de savoir. De parler. …Il le fait languir. Ça lui change les idées.  
Puis, une main accroche fortement un bras et l'agitation se fait.  
Le D ne tient plus et veut tout connaitre. Veut partager un moment avec le maitre d'arme.

 **_ Alors tu l'as vu ? Il a dit quoi ?** Questionne la bouche de l'ébène avec précipitation et rapidité.

 **_ Ton père va bien et oui, nous avons un peu parlé.** Soupir faussement lassé ce sabreur un peu espiègle. **…Il n'est pas ici pour revenir dans la famille. Il ne veut pas. De ce qu'il m'a dit, il a d'autres projets et de ce que j'ai compris, il serait ici pour une femme.**

L'information donnée, le noiraud penche la tête sur le côté.  
Il ne comprend pas. Dragon rechercherait une femme, pourquoi ? L'intérêt ? Mordant sa lèvre, il se creuse les méninges jusqu'à ce qu'une illumination le traverse.  
Frappant sa paume de son poing, il se lève d'un bon et se tenant devant le bretteur, il fait les gros yeux.

 **_ Une femme ? Dragon voudrait une femme ?**

 **_ Peut-être une belle-mère pour toi, qui sait.** Se moque volontairement Zoro, non sans largement sourire.

 **_ J'en ai pas besoin pis j'suis trop vieux pour ça ! Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Il te l'a dit ?**

 **_ Aucune idée, il ne m'a rien dit d'autre.** Souffle-t-il. **…Il m'a surtout posé des questions sur toi. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour toi Luffy. Si tu étais heureux.**

 **_ Tsk…, c'était surement pour détourner la conversation.** Se renfrogne le D qui n'acceptera jamais vraiment le fait que son père les confié à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'élever. **Et Bartolomeo, comment va-t-il ?**

 **_ C'était rien de grave, il est sorti hier de l'hôpital.** Annonce le Roronoa en s'étonnant même de ne pas voir ce Kannibal dans les parages et en s'efforçant de ne pas repenser à cette rencontre improviste avec un certain médecin.

 **_ Tant mieux.**

Le calme revient. Les questions ne sont plus et cette chose dérange le Roronoa qui finit par penser. Par ressasser et mettre son cœur à mal.  
Laissant son regard fixer l'herbe sous ses pieds, il ne fait plus vraiment attention à cet ébène devant lui et réentend la voix de ce chirurgien à son oreille. Elle était bizarre, non ? Quand…, il lui a demandé « pourquoi ». Il a ressenti comme un arrière-gout étrange.  
C'est réellement impossible pourtant. Ce docteur n'est pas du genre à éprouver quoique ce soit, à le montrer. A le dire… .  
Serrant un peu ses mains entres-elles, il est pourtant sûr que celui-ci lui manque. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait ensemble. Ils n'ont toujours fait que se parler et pourtant, ça lui manque atrocement. Ça lui manque et c'est lui qui a décidé d'en finir ainsi. De couper les ponts. De dire « au revoir ».

 **_ Zoro, tu m'écoutes !** Grogne fortement le noiraud qui fait saisir Zoro. **Tu pourrais savoir où Sabo se trouve ?**

 **_ Sabo ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?**

C'est curieux, non ? Normalement, ce blond fait toujours tout pour que son petit-frère ne s'inquiète jamais. Pour qu'il sache à chaque fois où il se trouve et ce qu'il fait.  
Pourquoi ? Pour le rassurer évidemment. Pour que Luffy, ne perde pas son second frère. Parce que perdre le premier –Ace- a été une épreuve plus que difficile. Pratiquement insurmontable. Interminable.  
Alors oui, ça embête un peu. Le fait que Sabo n'est rien dit est contraignant.

 **_ J'vais chercher. Il voulait enquêter sur quoi ?**

 **_ Il ne m'a rien dit. Seulement qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose.** Marmonne Luffy d'un air penaud.

Comme un enfant qu'il n'est plus depuis longtemps.  
Ainsi, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'il est père de famille et pourtant. Il est un père remarquable. Gentil et attentionné. Se préoccupant de ses enfants.  
Déposant une main sur l'épaule de ce noiraud, le Roronoa laisse un rictus broder ses lèvres et murmurant un « fais-moi confiance », le Vert disparait. Reprend la route.  
Il n'y a rien t'inquiétant. Ce doré est parti depuis seulement quelques heures. …Parfois, il disparait durant des semaines entières mais à chaque fois, il donne un lieu. Là, il n'a pas assouvi la curiosité de Luffy et il va devoir en payer le prix.  
Enfourchant sa moto, Zoro regagne les rues de la ville et préférant être occupé, il espère pouvoir rouler toute la nuit.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Plein de petites choses arrivent et beaucoup de personnage s'entremêlent gentiment.  
La suite sera un peu plus mouvementée mais je ne vais pas en dire plus parce que je devrais la poster très vite -si je n'oublie pas ou si je suis chez moi-! Merci de me lire et à très vite pour la suite de leur aventure!

Bisous à vous toutes (et tous)!


	17. Chapter 16 - Il faut avancer

**Bonjour!**

Comment allez-vous? Vous passez un bon week-end? Moi, pas trop mal on va dire donc, on n va pas se plaindre.  
Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre et on croise tous les doigts pour qu'ils vous plaisent. Pis je trouve que j'ai été plus vite à poster qu'ordinairement, non?! ...Peut-être on va dire.

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama (même si ces temps-ci, Monsieur me frustre) sauf Shinnosuke.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** \- ...Il faut avancer.

* * *

 **_ Montre-moi ça…, intéressant.**

Le t-shirt du noiraud se relève, sa peau se fait mordre alors que les anciens hématomes se résorbent seulement.  
Se faisant pousser sur le canapé, le noiraud essaie de trouver une bonne position alors que cet autre continue de le repousser dans ses retranchements. Il n'est pourtant pas en reste, cet ébène à lui aussi passé sa main réparée sous le chandail de son assaillant. Sa bouche mord ce qu'elle peut trouver –souvent d'autres lèvres- et son genou se repli exprès pour embêter une entrejambe dès plus frivole.

 **_ N'appuie pas sur mes côtes, imbécile !** Grogne Penguin en frappant également.

 **_ Désolé.**

Il ne l'est absolument pas, cette bestiole le sait mais bon, rien d'autre n'est dit.  
Des lèvres s'embrassent de nouveau, un bassin est soulevé par des mains fortes et s'il entre en contact avec un autre, au même instant des coups à la porte se font entendre.  
Fronçant les sourcils, l'un n'aime pas être dérangé tandis que l'autre est sûr de n'attendre aucune visite.  
L'ambiance disparue –pour le noiraud du moins-, il repousse fermement son ami d'au-dessus de lui à l'aide son plâtre et rafistolant ses vêtements, les lissant, il se remet sur ses pieds. Deux mains agrippent alors le fessier de Penguin et s'empêchant de donner un coup de poing, il préfère se rendre à l'entrée.  
La planche de bois s'ouvre, un grand sourire l'accueille –ainsi que des salutations énergiques- et un autre moins prononcé mais tout aussi plaisant.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que…, vous faites ici tous les deux ?** Demande Penguin en continuant de fixer les deux Eustass à sa porte.

 **_ On t'invite au parc !** S'écrit joyeusement Shinnosuke en accrochant les pans du t-shirt de l'animal.

Étonné n'est pas le mot. Surpris non plus.  
Penguin ne comprend pas au même titre, qu'il n'a pas de mot. Il continue de fixer ces deux têtes d'un air hébété et ne pensant même pas à les faire entrer, une voix le sort de son mutisme.  
Ce timbre qui se trouve derrière lui et qui se rapproche dangereusement.

 **_ Y'a quelqu'un avec toi Usagi-chan ?** Questionne Kidd en entrant de lui-même dans l'appartement.

 **_ Hn. …Ah oui. J'reviens, entrez.** Souffle l'ébène alors qu'à son demi-tour il tombe nez à nez avec cet autre qui étudie la scène.

 **_ C'est qui ceux-là Penguin ?**

L'ébène est mal à l'aise.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment mais cette situation lui parait étrange. Il regarde l'un, puis l'autre et soupirant légèrement, il se prépare à faire les présentations.  
Kidd l'angoisse un peu. Son regard, ça façon étrange de dire silencieusement qu'une chose l'emmerde.

 **_ Kidd voici Yonji. Yonji voici Kidd.** Souffle-t-il brièvement.

Sont-ils amis ? Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?  
Pourquoi est-il ici ? C'est quoi ces vêtements ? Cette dégaine ? Ils étaient occupés de faire quoi ?  
Toutes ces questions tournent dans la tête de ce Rouge.  
Et étrangement, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier. C'est ce que Penguin remarque en tout cas.  
Entre les deux, il se fait quand même héler par Shin' dans le salon. Pendant une seconde il hésite puis s'en va à la rencontre de l'enfant.  
Laissant seul et face l'un à l'autre, ces deux « inconnus ».

 **_ Tu d'vrais partir, on doit aller quelque part.** Annonce de but en blanc Eustass d'un air supérieur.

 **_ Ouais mais on est d'jà occupé ici, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. C'est vous qui devriez foutre le camp, tu crois pas.** Répond sur le même ton ce Vert à l'allure arrogante.

Yonji est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. De 26 ans.  
Le dernier né de la famille Vinsmoke. Le frère de Sanji –membre de la famille D-. Où devrait-on dire, ancien membre de la famille Vinsmoke puisqu'il a décidé de son propre chef de les quitter ne voyant plus l'utilité de suivre son père après leur échec. …Préférant suivre sa propre voie.  
Il a un caractère difficile. Arrogant. Imbu de lui-même et colérique parfois. Théoriquement, on peut dire qu'il ressemble à ce Grenat face à lui. …Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?  
Comment lui et Penguin se sont connus ? A l'hôpital. Yonji rendait une visite de courtoisie à sa sœur blessée et il était tombé sur ce noiraud. L'infirmier de sa sœur. …C'était il y a presque un an.  
Ils ont sympathisé et depuis…, ont une relation quelque peu étrange. Se font plaisir quand l'envie leur prend.  
Mais pour l'heure, la tension est palpable. Oppressante. Rouge et Vert sont sur le point de se battre.

 **_ Yonji, je suis désolé on va devoir se voir un autre jour.** Explique le noiraud en revenant vers les deux hommes et en les séparant quelque peu.

 **_ A cause de ça là ?** Grogne-t-il en jaugeant Kidd de son regard dégouté.

 **_ Me cherche pas, enflure.**

 **_ Eustass-san ne t'occupes pas de ça. Yonji, vient avec moi dehors.**

L'animal laisse son appartement aux mains du Vermillon et de son fils et sur cette sorte de palier extérieur, il fait face à son ami. L'air désolé. Un peu contraint. Embêté.  
Il ne lui dit pas qui est Kidd pour lui parce que ce Vert le connait déjà même s'il n'a jamais entendu son nom. Ne trouve pas d'excuse pour cette interruption. …Il se contente simplement de s'excuser.  
Cette chose ne plait pas, Penguin le sait mais à l'habitude de ce caractère de connard. Il ne connait que des hommes comme ça. Ça ne loupe jamais. Il doit avoir un don. Il le pense en tout cas.  
Des râles se font. Des insultes volent ici et là. Et des réponses sont données –alors que derrière la porte, des poings se serrent-.  
Une fois « l'affaire » réglé, Penguin soupir est sait pertinemment qu'il va revoir ce Vert d'ici quelques jours. Leur relation est ainsi faite. Ils se disputent souvent. Ont quelques rapports sexuels. Et parfois, ils se confient l'un à l'autre et passent des soirées tranquilles.

 **_ C'est qui ce con ? Tu sors avec ?** Claque la voix rauque du Vermillon faisant saisir l'animal.

 **_ Il est aussi con que toi, j'vois pas ce que ça change. …Et c'est non, pour répondre à ta question. Maintenant, pourquoi débarquer à l'improviste ? Me téléphoner était trop compliqué ? Et ne prévoit pas des choses sans en informer les principaux protagonistes.** Siffle d'une voix franche le noiraud en fixant de son regard bicolore ce géant. **…Tu m'écoutes crétin !?**

 **_ Ferme-là petit enfoiré.** Claque Kidd en détournant le regard et en poussant de sa main cette tête trop près de lui. **Il va revenir ici ?**

 **_ En quoi ça te concerne ?**

 **_ Papa, Pen-chan… on y va ?**

Le gamin interrompt la conversation. Distrait les deux adultes et les fait taire.  
Les deux dévisagent ce petit noiraud aux yeux innocents et chiffonnant les mèches charbons de celui-ci, Kidd soupir et essaie de changer d'humeur. Sans grand succès, faut l'avouer.  
Depuis quand a-t-il besoin de prévenir cet animal de son arrivé ? Depuis quand doit-il demander la permission ? Pourquoi devrait-il seulement le faire ?  
Grognant intérieurement et sa massant les tempes, il repense encore aux mots brièvement entendus et si la bestiole se défendait pas mal –à chaque réplique-, Kidd n'a pas apprécié.

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas censé y aller en famille ?** Demande à voix basse Penguin en se penchant à l'oreille du Carmin pour ne pas être entendu du plus jeune.

 **_ Maman n'est pas là.**

La réponse donnée, Penguin essaie de se faire pardonner.  
Il s'excuse auprès de Shin', accepte de l'accompagner pour lui faire oublier l'absence de cette femme qu'il a déjà rencontrée. Et tous les trois, quittent l'appartement.  
La porte verrouillée, c'est l'enfant qui trouve des sujets de discussions et suivant cela, ils empruntent la voiture d'Eustass.  
L'après-midi montrera plus d'éclaircis et si la mauvaise rencontre se fera oublier, les trois profiterons de la journée. Autant l'enfant que les adultes. Ils auront des souvenirs pleins la tête et des sourires –parfois discrets- sur leurs visages.  
Finalement Kidd passera plus de temps que prévu avec son ancienne bestiole et tout ça, grâce à quoi ? Son fils. Il n'est pas sûr de l'utiliser. Se convainc du contraire et pourtant, tous les éléments sont réunis pour lui faire comprendre que-. Pour lui dire qu'il est le genre de personne à utiliser des petits stratagèmes comme celui-ci.

 **.**

Des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout.  
Des heures de lecture et relecture. Une nuit blanche. Et une opération proche.  
Un café presque terminé. Une cafetière épuisée d'avoir trop produit. Et des tas de cartons éventrés et allégé de leurs sucreries.  
Voilà l'ambiance qui règne dans l'appartement de Trafalgar Law.  
Il étudie pour son prochain travail. Pour son prochain patient même si depuis peu, sa concentration n'est plus. Il ne regarde plus les notes. Les livres de même. Il pense simplement.  
Sa main droite joue avec sa tasse à moitié vide, la tourne sur elle-même et réfléchit. Il le sait lui-même, il n'aura pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas les réponses qu'il cherche.  
Depuis qu'il a remué le passé. …Depuis qu'il s'est souvenu à l'aide de ses cauchemars qui envahissent de plus en plus son quotidien.  
Il ne se plaint jamais. Ne se confie jamais. Ne parle jamais de lui. …Alors forcément sa empiète de temps à autre sur son sommeil. Ronge son subconscient.  
Et puis…, il y a le fait d'avoir été rejeté aussi. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ça. Ce geste étrange alors même qu'il n'a rien fait. Jeté pour avoir posé des questions n'est pas crédible. C'est bête. Arrogant.  
…Oh, ou alors peut-être que ce Vert avait fini par s'ennuyer de lui. Là, il comprend son geste –même s'il n'est pas accepté-.

 **_ …Ennuyeux…,** qu'il soupir alors que sa tête cogne son avant-bras pour y rester. **…C'est compréhensible.**

Il ferme une seconde les yeux.  
Essaie de calmer son esprit qui crée des bourrasques énormes dans sa tête. Essaie de se reposer. …C'est difficile à faire. Ça commence même à empiéter sur son moral. Sur sa façon de réagir. Et il n'aime pas. Il doit se ressaisir.  
En terminer avec ce qui le persécute.  
Il se donne une semaine pour ça. Pas un jour de plus. Le temps de tout rassembler. De choisir ses mots. Ses arguments. Sa façon de faire même si pour ça… il sera difficile de changer sa façon d'être.  
Il fait son opération. Sauve cette vie pour laquelle il étudie. Dort, …Beaucoup. Trouver l'adresse des D. Et expulse toutes ses contrariétés.  
Il est décidé. Et s'il rencontre ce Roronoa, il lui expliquera si celui-ci lui en laisse l'occasion. Lui dira qu'il n'est pas si connard que ce Vert veut bien le croire.

 **.**

Ça fait une semaine que cette sortie au parc a eu lieu. Une longue semaine. Interminable.  
Et plus il réfléchit, plus il prend conscience d'une chose. Il se sert de son enfant pour approcher un certain animal. Pour Lui parler. Le voir. Le toucher. Le frôler.  
Ce qu'il fait est malhonnête, il le sait. …Malgré ça, il continue. Parce que son fils est vraisemblablement la seule chose qui les relie à présent.  
Parce que de nouveau côtoyer cet abruti lui rappel à quel point il était heureux. Ouais…, il était heureux.  
Il a beau y penser, ce soir encore une sorte de sourire se trace sur ses lèvres.  
Il s'installe dans la salle-à-manger pour prendre son repas seul, croque pas mal de chose et il ne sait pas bien s'il doit continuer sur cette voie-là.  
C'est dur. Il cogite beaucoup. Ne veut pas de nouveau perdre quelque chose. Il le sait pourtant qu'il doit garder sa place et en même temps…, Robin ne lui jettera pas la première pierre.  
Il sait bien ce qu'elle fait. Où elle est. Avec qui. Pourquoi. Il sait tout et ne dit rien. Alors peut-être qu'il a le droit finalement lui aussi.  
A présent, il peut faire face à son père. Lui tenir tête. Il en est capable, il le sait. Le sent comme ça mais va-t-il vraiment le faire ?  
S'il laisse son désir le guider, ses faiblesses prendre le dessus, il va blesser son fils. Détruire son bonheur à lui et il n'en n'est pas capable. Il n'est pas capable de faire le moindre mal à Shin'.  
…Il doit donc immédiatement arrêter. Arrêter ses conneries et se donner des baffes !

 **_ Chef, on vient de déposer ça devant la porte.**

Chiffonnant ses cheveux à cette entrée bruyante, Kidd grogne et dévisage méchamment ce brun.  
Il arrache ce paquet impeccablement emballé et de mauvaise humeur, il scrute ce carton. De qui cette chose provient ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour lui ? Il n'a rien demandé.  
…Il soupir donc et retire ce scotch à une vitesse fulgurante. Si c'est une blague, il se promet de tuer l'instigateur de celle-ci.  
Ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur du carton ? Une autre boite. Une boite à claper. Petite et assez haute.  
De couleur noir. D'une étrange texture comme si…, elle suintait.  
A présent méfiant, il relève l'œil vers l'homme qui lui a apporté ce cadeau et l'ouvrant avec précaution, il se fige.  
Son cœur manque un battement. Ses nerfs frappent déjà fortement. Sa tête réfléchit à une vitesse fulgurante. Une rage folle lui vient mais avant ça, il doit vérifier. Mais son corps ne bouge pas. …N'y arrive pas.  
Là, dans cette boite se tient un œil. Un globe oculaire pour être précis. Bleu. L'iris est océan. Une couleur que ce Rouge adore. C'est- ! Laissant tomber l'objet, il se lève d'un bond. Cherche son fils.  
Il doit savoir si son enfant a été touché ou non. S'il a été éraflé. Frôlé. Effleuré. Il fuit vers la chambre de son fils. Il y a quelques heures encore son garçon était là, il en est sûr. Il était là et il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. …Ce n'est pas lui n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'aurait pu lui enlever Shin' sous son nez ! Le pas rapide, le cœur arrêté et les poings serrés, il ouvre porte après porte dans un boucan monstre. Il doit le voir au plus vite.

Des pas de géant se font. Non, c'est une course qui est occupé de s'effectuer et petit à petit la villa s'éveille en pleine nuit.  
Arrivé devant la chambre de son fils, il se stoppe. La peur au ventre, il n'a encore jamais ressenti cela et il déteste. Ses doigts hésitent. Sa tête espère. Ses pensées ont disparus. Puis d'une main ferme, il attrape la poignée, ouvre en grand, allume les lumières et retire cette couette de ce lit trop grand.  
Un sursaut se fait, énorme. Gigantesque. Et …des larmes apparaissent petit à petit.  
Shinnosuke a pris peur. Tremblant et apercevant son père devant lui, il est sur le point de pleurer. Seulement sur le point puisqu'il se fait déjà enserrer par deux bras puissants.  
Il agrippe lui aussi son père et des minutes durant, père et fils restent muets.  
Après, des grandes mains –celles de Kidd- inspectent avec minutie un visage mi-endormi, mi-rassuré. Ses pouces observent la moindre trace, ses paumes s'assurent de la chaleur de cette peau.  
…Et un soupir se fait entendre. Vivace. Soulagé.

 **_ Papa ? S'passe quoi ?** Demande enfin l'enfant sans pour autant lâcher son père.

 **_ Rien. …Rendors-toi. J'suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.** Souffle le Vermeil en embrassant le gamin sur le haut du crâne.

 **_ Papa ?**

 **_ Bonne nuit Shin'. Excuse-moi.**

Il le borde de nouveau. L'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Et sort silencieusement. Il se pose sur la planche de bois fermé, soupir de soulagement. …Ferme les yeux.  
Pendant des secondes entières, il se relâche jusqu'à ce que ses pas reprennent le dessus et l'amène dans une toute autre chambre. La sienne. Il en est presque sûr, sa femme doit être ici. Ils n'ont pas dîné ensemble parce qu'il est revenu trop tard mais…, elle doit être ici. Occupé de dormir.  
Il fait de grandes enjambées, se montre rapidement aux portes de sa chambre et ouvrant celle-ci, il inspecte l'intérieur et y constate une forme.  
Il s'approche du lit, retire cette couette et laisse sa main agrippe le visage de cette noiraude. Un peu trop brusquement puisqu'il la réveille. Puisqu'elle le repousse franchement avant de se reprendre et de grogner des mots à voix basse.

 **_ Kidd qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Soupir-t-elle en s'essayant sur les draps et en inspectant ce Rouge.

 **_ M'assurer que tes yeux sont encore à leur place. …Et j'vois que oui.**

Le silence se fait un instant. Robin avait pensé devoir repousser ce Carmin et son appétit sexuel et au lieu de ça, elle reste hébétée.  
Kidd soupir de nouveau, cette enquiquineuse qui partage sa vie et lui cède bien des caprices se trouve en un seul morceau. Sa progéniture et sa femme n'ont rien. Sont en sécurité et n'ont pas été touché ou approché.

 **_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Explique-toi.** Exige-t-elle en laissant l'une de ses mains recoiffer Eustass qui, il y a de ça encore une seconde, avait la tête baissée.

 **_ Wire a trouvé un paquet devant la villa qui m'était adressé. Il contenait un œil. Un œil humain et j'ai pensé qu'ils s'en étaient pris à l'un d'entre vous.**

 **_ Quoi ? Où est Shin, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qui a fait ça ?** Questionne rapidement Robin alors même qu'elle dépose ses pieds à terre pour sortir et rejoindre son fils.

 **_ Il va bien, c'est ce que j'ai été voir directement. …J'en sais rien qui, le C.P sans doute ou quelqu'un d'autre. Faut que j'retrouve ces enfoirés.**

 **_ Mh, …ils déclarent donc la guerre. Je vais t'aider.** Ce n'est pas une demande ou autre, c'est un ordre. Elle aussi a des sources sûres. Des personnes cachées dans l'ombre. Elle peut être aussi terrifiante que l'est Kidd.

 **_ J'préfère que tu restes ici avec Shin'. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne n'entrera jamais. Par contre, j'vais utiliser les hommes de ta famille.**

 **_ …Très bien. Qui a été tué alors ?**

Pour le coup, la question reste entière. Un œil bleu c'est pas vraiment courant chez eux. A part peut-être Killer sinon…, personne.  
C'est étrange parce que cette provocation devrait le toucher directement alors- !  
Un flash brise ses pensées. Ses battements ne sont plus…, encore une fois. Sa tête a arrêté de fonctionner. Personne n'aurait osé n'est-ce pas ? Le toucher, lui. Une nouvelle fois ? C'est pas vraiment concevable n'est-ce pas ? Il ne fait même pas parti du clan. Il n'est qu'un infirmier en convalescence. …En convalescence à cause de qui ?  
Le regard vide, il ne répond pas à la question. Il se lève à l'aide de ce frisson malsain qui court le long de son dos, sort de la chambre et marche. Il n'a plus le cœur à parler. Il doit se rendre quelque part. Il doit rassurer sa tête et son cœur.  
Ils n'auraient pas osé n'est-ce pas ? Ces fils de pute n'auraient pas osé toucher une seconde fois à cette bestiole qu'il a toujours convoitée ?  
…Son insecte… .  
Serrant les poings. Faisant craquer sa mâchoire sous la pression. Laissant son regard devenir meurtrier, il donne un dernier ordre et disparait.  
Sa vengeance sera terrible. Il y aura un vrai carnage. Du sang partout dans les rues. Une pluie de sang. De corps humains. Un ouragan de cadavres en lambeaux.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et à votre avis, qui a été défiguré? Vous avez une idée ou non?  
La réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture, il n'est pas encore terminé mais j'y travaille. Je veux vous donner quelque chose de bien.  
Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, sur ceux, à la prochaine les amis!

 **Bisous.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Mise au point et vérité

**Bonjour!**

Alors j'ai mis un petit peu plus de temps à écrire celui-ci que prévu mais j'espère qu'il sera bien pour vous. J'ai pas mal réfléchit au comment du pourquoi pour au final me dire _"si, c'est bien ça que je veux pour eux"_. ...Oui, je suis souvent indécise pis au final, je reste sur ma première idée... .  
Bref, y'a pas mal de lecture donc je vous laisse apprécier la suite des aventures de tout ce petit monde!

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Divers  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** \- Mise au point et vérité.

* * *

L'un à côté de l'autre. Le noiraud observe.  
Il n'a pas spécialement de sentiment. Il se sent juste seul. Un peu oublié. …Et il est là. Ce n'est pas la première fois, peut-être pas la dernière alors, ce n'est pas grave.  
Sa lèvre se fait mordre par ses soins, son regard continue de déborder vers son invité et laissant ses jambes grimper sur le canapé, il prend une position différente. Il s'assoit sur ses genoux. …Et laisse sa main se tendre vers cet homme aux cheveux verts.  
Ce n'est qu'un effleurement. Un index qui court sur une peau légèrement halée. Une caresse sans avenir. …Qui continue malgré tout et qui donne de l'attention.

 **_ T'en as envie ?** Demande cette autre voix dans un flegme naturel.

La réponse ne se fait pas par des mots mais par un hochement significatif. Par une affirmation.  
Le corps de Penguin se penche de nouveau, frôle plus allègrement et une bouche se dépose près d'un cou qui ne rejette pas.  
Ce n'est pas timide. Craintif. Ou effarouché. C'est lent. Comme pour se donner une bonne raison de s'arrêter. De stopper ses gestes. Ou sa progression.  
Mais rien dans sa démarche ne les oblige à interrompre leur tête à tête. …Alors oui, Penguin fini par enfourcher ce Vert et par se poser sur ces cuisses. Par laisser ses bras –son bras valide- entourer la nuque de son ami. De continuer ses petits baisers qu'il dépose de plus en plus longuement.

 **_ Frustration ou Ennui ?**

 **_ Aucun des deux.** Soupir l'ébène en faisant face à ses prunelles vertes qui l'épient et attendent une réponse claire. **…L'oublie je dirais plutôt.**

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'Herbe et ramenant ses bras qui étaient encore accoudé au siège du canapé, il agrippe la taille drôlement fine de Penguin.  
Peut-être que lui aussi a envie de s'amuser. Peut-être que lui aussi a envie de prendre du bon temps. …Pis avec ce noiraud, il sait qu'il ne sera pas déçu. Donc forcément, sa main grimpe rapidement et empoignant des mèches de jais, il retient un peu cette tête en arrière et fini par lui arracher un baiser.  
C'est légèrement féroce. Sauvage. …Décousu.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux oublier ?** Questionne-t-il non sans pianoter sur cette nuque.

 **_ … .** Hésite ce noiraud. Comment dire ? Comment expliquer ? **…La même chose que d'habitude… .**

Il veut oublier. Il a essayé de toutes ses forces. Il n'a pas eu un jour de repos.  
Il a continué d'essayer. Encore et encore. Sans relâche. …Mais ça n'a jamais été assez.  
A certains moments, il aurait pu croire que- mais ensuite, ensuite cette nostalgie redevenait des souvenirs, et ces souvenirs un passé hanté.  
C'est encore plus fort depuis quelques semaines. Encore plus cruel. Plus malsain. Surement pour ça qu'il veut se prouver quelque chose.  
Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est oublier. Ne plus avoir besoin de rien. Ne plus être envieux.

 **_ Encore ? T'es pas sérieux… .** Soupir le plus âgé non sans sourire. **Tu devrais arrêter de t'prendre la tête avec un mec pareil.**

 **_ Arrête de parler, tu veux bien.** Grogne Penguin en faisant la moue ou en menaçant, on ne sait pas bien.

 **_ Ok laisse l'expert s'occuper de toi !**

 **_ Yonji, t'es vraiment chiant !**

Un large sourire mesquin se dessine sur les lèvres du Vert et prenant possession de cette autre bouche, un baiser endiablé s'amorce.  
Ça n'a pas besoin d'être doux ou précautionneux. Pas besoin de tendresse ou de simagrée. Simplement de sauvagerie et d'envie. …Rien de plus. Rien de moins.  
Penguin se surélève un peu, laisse l'autre lui agripper les fesses et ses vêtements dévoilent tranquille sa peau blanche. …Il est incroyablement maigre.  
Puis une chose dérange leur tranquillité. Des coups à la porte. Ni paresseux, ni gentillet. Drôlement fort pour tout dire et impatient.

 **_ T'as appelé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?** Se moque l'autre en gardant cette tête charbon dans ses mains.

 **_ …Non. Lâche-moi, j'vais aller voir.**

Un soupir est fait, des vêtements sont remis en ordre et des pas atteignent la porte d'entrée.  
Le verrou est retiré puis ouvrant quelque peu la planche de bois, celle-ci fini par être poussée avec force et claqué au mur.  
Dans la seconde, l'ébène se prépare à se défendre mais et même s'il remarque trop tard de qui il s'agit, ses poignets sont attrapés et son corps plaqués à la porte grande ouverte.  
Le choc passe et les prunelles s'ouvrent sur un torse immense qu'il peut reconnaitre dans l'instant. Cette carrure, il la connait par cœur.

 **_ Encore cet enfoiré ?** Tonne la voix de Yonji apparu rapidement après avoir entendu tout le ramdam.

 **_ …A-…, attend, laisse. Ce n'est rien, reste-là. …Eustass-san qu'est-ce que… …tu fais ?**

Un peu hésitant. Un peu perdu. Perturber. Choqué.  
Il essaie de calmer son cœur surpris puis revenant vers ce Rouge face à lui qui l'inspecte et qui fait courir ses mains sur lui, Penguin ne comprend pas. …Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Pourquoi ce géant vient de défoncer sa porte ? Pourquoi l'accole-t-il au mur ? Pourquoi le regarde-t-il comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'a rien fait.

 **_ Tu n'as rien ?** Souffle Kidd non sans inspecter les yeux de l'autre de ses pouces ainsi que ce cou, ces épaules ou toute autre partie du corps de ce noiraud. **Est-ce qu'on t'a touché ou coincé quelque part récemment ?**

 **_ Quoi ?** Soupir Penguin en fronçant les sourcils d'un air courroucé. **Non, lâche-moi maintenant. Arrête ça et… Lâche-moi j'te dis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? …Viens.**

Ce noiraud éjecte proprement son ami et l'attrapant par la main, il le conduit vers le salon. En passant devant son ami qui juge d'un mauvais œil.  
Qui essaie de comprendre.  
Qui les suit et qui s'installe dans le fauteuil. …Lui aussi aimerait comprendre. Etre dérangé ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Deux fois de suite, encore moins. Il déteste ça.  
Noir et Rouge dans le canapé, l'un scrute et l'autre à les mains jointent. Serrées. Entrelacées. Nerveuses. Il ne regarde pas ou si, fixe le sol. Le fusille du regard. Pourrait le tabasser.

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu débarques ici à une heure pareille ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** Demande gentiment Penguin en épiant son ainé.

 **_ Hn. …Toi…, tu ferais mieux de dégager.** Grogne le Vermeil en assassinant l'intrus. La première impression était déjà moyenne, là, tout est terminé. Ils sont ennemis.

 **_ T'es personne pour me donner des ordres. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre à nous emmerder ?**

Le ton monte rapidement. Les deux plus grands se mettent sur leurs pieds et s'ils allaient se prendre par le col pour se frapper, Penguin les pousse chacun leur tour et les éloigne.  
Élevant la voix, il les somme de se tenir tranquille puis fixant l'herbe à sa gauche, un soupir lui vient.  
Normalement sa soirée devait être reposante.  
Peut-être un peu amusante.  
…Relaxante. Avec un soupçon de plaisir.

 **_ Tu devrais peut-être partir Yonji. Je t'appellerais plus tard.** Marmonne l'ébène en essayant de rendre la tension moins palpable.

 **_ T'es sérieux ? Tout ça parce que ce connard débarque encore, j'devrais dégager ?**

 **_ Le connard va t-**

 **_ Eustass-san ne répond pas et je suis désolé mais oui.** Souffle Penguin en défiant le Vert du regard. Il n'a pas peur. N'a jamais eu peur d'utiliser ses poings. …Surement pour ça qu'il réussit à bloquer une attaque qui visait clairement le Carmin. **Dégage et ferme derrière toi !**

Des insultes sont lancées, parce que Yonji déteste se faire malmener ou ne pas faire ce qu'il veut.  
Penguin ne dit plus rien, suit seulement des yeux son ami disparaitre de son appartement et revenant vers ce Vermeil, il se rassoit.  
Là, ils sont en paix. Les cris ne sont plus. Les interventions extérieures également. Ils sont tous les deux. …Seuls. Rien que tous les deux et une fois de plus des mains apparaissent sur des joues tièdes.

 **_ Eustass-san, dis-moi ce qui se passe maintenant. Sérieusement t'es bizarre et ça t'ressembles pas.**

 **_ Ils ont été trop loin cette fois,** grogne Kidd en continuant de fixer les deux prunelles différentes de son animal. **…Vraiment trop loin…, cette fois j'vais les tuer.** Qu'il siffle alors que l'un de ses pouces continue de jouer avec cet œil bleu.

 **_ De qui est-ce que tu parles ?**

 **_ Ils m'ont envoyé un œil. Un œil bleu dans une putain de boite à la con !** Bougonne froidement Eustass alors qu'il lâche enfin le visage du noiraud. Il se remet correctement, appuie ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et réfléchit de nouveau. **…J'ai vite attrapé Shin', ils l'auraient touchés j'les aurais tué, ensuite j'ai été voir Robin, j'savais même pas où elle était d'ailleurs et j'ai fini par courir ici. Ils t'ont attrapé une fois, une deuxième fois j'les aurais fait cramer.**

Passer après sa famille c'est normal mais, il aurait simplement pu l'appeler. …Juste lui donner un coup de téléphone, rien de plus.  
Il ne veut pas bouleverser cette petite vie qu'il s'est faite. Ne veut pas le rencontrer encore et encore comme si c'était normal. Ça l'empêche d'avancer, lui.  
Pourtant, il porte une main amicale sur l'épaule de ce Rouge et frotte légèrement ce large dos. Il peut comprendre son énervement. Ça…, personne ne peut lui en vouloir.

 **_ Tu aurais dû rester près d'eux et m'appeler. Ça aurait été plus simple, tu ne crois pas. …Il faut que t'ailles les protéger.** Explique l'animal sans vexer ou autre.

 **_ Ils sont en sécurité dans la maison. …Et t'appeler, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été rassuré avec ça ? Tu me connais, non.**

 **_ … . Il n'empêche que, je ne crois pas que tu sois à ta place ici Eustass-san… .**

Une tête est poussée. Rejetée. Éloignée. Martyrisée.  
Puis ce géant rouge se lève, ne regarde pas vers l'arrière et fait ses premiers pas. Il connait parfaitement cet appartement, dans les moindres recoins et rien n'a changé. Il sait aussi où se trouve l'emplacement de la chambre pour l'avoir visitée récemment et… il est fatigué.

 **_ On va se coucher.** **Vient.** Siffle la voix de Vermeil sorti de nulle part.

 **_ Qu- Quoi ? Attend Eustass-san qu'est-ce que- … Mais ?! Hé ? Attend tu- Ne vas pas dans mon lit !** S'écrit à en perdre la voix le noiraud qui suit activement son ainé jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **_ J'suis fatigué et j'ai la flemme de reprendre la route.**

 **_ Mais tu… .** Pour cet ébène ce n'est clairement pas une explication. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet abruti fait une chose comme ça ? **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et-**

 **_ Ferme-là !**

 **_ Bien sûr que non crétin ! Et ne te déshabille pas ! Arrête. Eustass-san j'comprends pas ce que tu-**

 **_ Viens ici.**

Embarquant son cadet par le bras, celui-ci tombe à la renverse sur le lit défait et est rapidement emprisonné par des bras.  
Le noiraud essaie de se débattre. Il ne comprend pas ce Carmin. Là, c'est juste impossible. Il est seulement impulsif, incontrôlable, nerveux. …Paniqué peut-être.  
Coincé entre les bras de son ainé, Penguin tente vainement de se libérer mais contre ce torse, son cœur fait des siennes.

 **_ Usagi, arrête de gigoter et dors.** Grogne à présent Kidd qui ne veut plus de mot.

 **_ Je ne peux pas ! J'comprends même pas ce que tu essaie de faire. Pourquoi tu es ici à te jouer de moi au lieu d'être chez toi à-**

 **_ Ta gueule Usagi, plus un mot. Ferme-là et laisse-moi juste me reposer.**

Le ton est dur, franc et honnête. Agressif, frustré et colérique. Assurément hargneux.  
Resserrant un peu plus sa prise, Kidd ferme les yeux, respire le parfum fruité de cette bestiole contre lui, joue avec cette peau qui l'apaise et respire enfin.  
Ne se débattant plus après cet ordre reçu –surement le dernier avant que des poings apparaissent-, Penguin est tout de même fiévreux, mal à l'aise et coupable.  
Autant qu'il est heureux, rêveur et souriant. Ce n'est qu'un sourire timide et blessé mais, il est encré, gravé dans sa chair. Tout comme cette dernière pensée rêveuse d'un truc qui s'est déjà passé et qui ne reviendra jamais.  
A présent, il ne bouge plus, obéit comme un enfant et accepte. Donne à Kidd ce qu'il veut et ferme l'œil.  
Combattre pour aujourd'hui n'est plus utile et de toute façon, gagner cette bataille est impossible alors, il abandonne à l'intérieur de ces deux bras solides et s'endort presque.

 **.**

Ça fait longtemps. …Beaucoup trop longtemps.  
Il en a perdu l'habitude, ou pas. Il ne sait pas bien. Il veut juste se rendormir et retirer sa main. Sa main égoïste qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. …Sa putain de main.  
Ses doigts jouent avec des mèches rouges. Elles sont douces, décoiffées, en pagailles. …Elles ont une bonne odeur. Un parfum fruité. De la pêche peut-être. Non, fruit de la passion.  
Avant ce n'était pas rare de se réveiller avec ce Carmin dans les bras. Kidd avait tendance à bouger, à avoir un sommeil agité, à tomber dans ses bras de cette façon… . Il n'a pas changé. Et ça doit certainement être le cas avec sa femme aussi. C'est ce que pense Penguin.  
Là, étouffé par ce géant rouge qui se repose sur lui, il ne sait pas s'il fait bien de s'éveiller ou non. Fixant ce visage serein, sa mâchoire se resserre déjà alors que son cœur pince. Il va devoir dire à Eustass de partir et de ne plus revenir. C'est vrai après tout. Il l'oublie parfois mais ce Vermeil a été son premier amour. Le tout premier. …. Et le fait que cette chose ne dure pas a également été vérifié alors il ne peut pas…, de nouveau tomber amoureux de cette tête de tomate. Il se l'interdit.  
Essayant de gagner de l'espace, de se libérer, il décroche cette main qui lui tient la taille et sans faire de bruit, il sort de ce lit.

Un grognement se fait entendre. Une sorte de réclamation. De frustration. De gémissement. …De requête silence. Mais n'y faisant pas attention, feintant l'ignorance, Penguin se lève et rejoint son salon. Sa cuisine pour déjeuner en paix. …Seul.  
Il s'active. Essaie de ne plus penser à sa soirée interrompue, à sa nuit trop bonne, à ses heures reposantes. Un chocolat chaud se termine, des croissants se montrent et assis, il tartine son repas et le goute.  
Cependant, il oublie de mâcher pendant une ou deux secondes quand son regard accroche des abdominaux qui s'avancent vers lui. Quand ses yeux aperçoivent cette main qui chiffonne des mèches vermillon dans un geste nonchalant. Ce tatouage qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps. Ce splendide dessin. …Son repas reprend même si ses cheveux à lui se font éparpillés sur le haut de son crâne, même quand ce Rouge se sert dans sa cuisine, même quand…, il s'installe trop près de lui. Il doit demander à Kidd de partir. De foutre le camp de son appartement. Qu'il s'éloigne. Qu'il ne revienne pas.

 **_ Pourquoi t'es sorti du lit, il est encore tôt Usagi.** Lance la voix rauque et mal réveillé d'Eustass.

 **_ Je n'avais plus sommeil.**

C'est un pieu mensonge, qui ne fait de mal à personne et qui permet de ne pas mettre en colère.  
Puis, une tête fait saisir. Ce front qui percute l'épaule du plus jeune. Un son animal qui sort de cette bouche fatiguée. …Kidd est anormal.  
Pourquoi une telle réflexion ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Ce Rouge qu'il connait si bien ne ferait jamais un geste comme celui-ci. Il n'est pas du genre affectueux. Du genre à approcher simplement pour frôler. Du genre à être tendre. Ces mots ne sont pas pour lui, n'existent pas pour le décrire alors quoi ? Est-il malade ? Empoisonné ? Blessé ? Les trois en même temps ?

 **_ Eustass-san, un problème ?** Questionne le noiraud en essayant d'avoir une voix aussi clair que possible.

 **_ Mh**. …Oh simplement épuisé, ça ne peut être que ça. En tout cas, c'est ce que la réponse suppose.

Cette chose entendue, surement que ça pince même si ça ne devrait pas. L'ébène reprend sa nourriture en main, reprend une bouchée, un peu de liquide chocolaté et sa tête se fait attraper par une main que ses sens reconnaissent.  
Face à cette tête ronchonne, il attend. Ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-il scruté de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le torture ainsi ? Ce n'est pas juste.  
Ce n'est pas juste et pourtant ce Carmin approche et fini par lui happer les lèvres des siennes. Comme ça, sans aucunes raisons. Par envie ou par caprice plutôt.  
Les yeux ouverts, Penguin a conscience de ce qui se passe et pourtant, il n'arrive pas. Son corps refuse de lui obéir. De bouger. De faire un geste. De rejeter. …Et doucement, ses paupières se ferment. Pendant des secondes, il goute à ce baiser qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un geste adultère. Ses poings se resserrent quand les lèvres de ce Carmin s'éloignent et de nouveau face à face, leurs regards se rencontrent de nouveau.

 **_ Promet-moi de ne plus te faire attraper.** Soupir finalement Kidd en gardant ce menton entre son pouce et son index.

Le noiraud ne sait pas quoi répondre. Oui ? Surement, ainsi il pourrait être tranquille. Lui dire que ça ne le concerne pas alors que ses blessures sont entièrement la faute de ce Rouge ? Non, parce qu'il ne veut rien lui promettre de plus ? …L'exclamation est dure.  
La réponse difficile. Il se prend la tête pour rien, essaie de faire comprendre à Eustass qu'il n'est qu'un connard de demander des choses comme ça mais…, mais inquiéter celui-ci le soulage. Un peu. Juste un peu. C'est égoïste… .

 **_ Je… pense qu'ils ont compris que je n'avais rien à voir avec toi, ils me laisseront tranquillement maintenant. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ce genre de chose.** Explique calmement Penguin en se soustrayant à la prise de l'autre.

 **_ Y'a personne d'autre à qui j'ai envie d'le dire Usagi.**

Kidd ne veut pas mourir dans les yeux de cette bestiole. C'est un sentiment tenace qui le tient. Il ne comprend pas bien, ne l'explique pas et pourtant il est bien là. A l'accrocher ardemment. De tout son cœur.  
Ce matin, …il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps.  
Il ne veut absolument pas disparaitre de cette tête charbon. Ne l'autorise pas. Il n'est pas désolé pour ça. Et quand il se fait repousser sa mâchoire se serre. Cet animal n'a pas le droit de tirer un trait sur lui. De l'abandonner. De l'éjecter de sa vie.

 **_ …Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Eustass-san. …Tu devrais prendre un repas et t'en aller.**

Des sourcils se froncent, cette réponse n'est pas bonne. N'est pas convenable. N'est pas celle attendue. …Elle craint.  
Il pourrait comprendre mais ne le veut pas alors il arrache quelques mèches au passage et reprend ce visage face au sien. Cette bouille, il l'a connait par cœur. Chaque micro-expression, chaque sourire, chaque fossette. …Il sait tout de cet ébène emmerdeur. Quand il ment ou quand il est honnête. Quand il est heureux ou en colère. Malheureux ou perplexe. Joueur ou dégouté. Forcé ou fourbe.  
Il le connait par cœur… . Il l'ai-.  
Cette main remplie d'une chevelure souple, resserre sa prise, amène cette tête vers lui et il l'embrasse de nouveau. C'est soit ça, soit il le frappe. …Le frapper, le faite pas rire !  
Mais cette fois, des mains le rejettent vivement, une tête est contre mais une langue est attrapée et des lèvres mordues. Une nuque marquée d'empreinte de doigts. Et finalement, le corps de cet ébène est ramené près d'un autre avec force et vivacité. Coincé à une table. Assis sur celle-ci. Les jambes écartées pour accueillir une brute épaisse et sans gêne.

Le Rouge agrippe de sa main droite la cuisse du plus petit tandis que l'autre continue d'accrocher fermement la nuque et les cheveux de celui-ci.  
Des gémissements sont lâchés, des mains se débattent, repoussent, pincent, frappent. Penguin ne veut pas. Il est contre et a tellement mal. …Il trouve de l'air par intermittence. Essaie de parler de temps à autre mais il se fait toujours rapidement taire.  
Ses jambes s'agitent autant que ses bras. Il ne veut pas ce qui est occupé de se passer. Il veut empêcher une telle chose pace que ce n'est pas correct. Parce que ça fait mal. Parce qu'il veut sortir ce Carmin de sa tête. …Parce qu'il ne veut plus de son odeur sur lui.  
Il frappe dans les côtes –sans faire mal-. Il repousse –sans même échapper à ce baiser-. Il se fait déshabiller –et fait de même en se débattant-.  
La lutte continue, Kidd ne se contrôle plus vraiment tandis que Penguin –lui- aimerait juste se libérer de cette emprise.  
Et d'un coup de pied, d'un coup plus fort qu'un autre, rempli de conviction, ce noiraud expulse ce géant d'entre ses jambes et le gratifie d'un regard des plus menaçants. Des plus horribles. …Méprisant.

 **_ Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Eustass ! Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit. Faire un truc comme ça, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu comprends ?** Grogne l'ébène en laissant ses prunelles bicolores dévisager son ainé **. J'suis pas ton jouet ou un passe-temps. J'existe pas pour toi ou pour répondre à tes attentes. Je- Tu sais, tu devrais plus venir ici.**

 **_ Usagi, depuis quand tu m'dis ce que j'dois faire ? Tu t'prends pour qui putain de bestiole ?**

 **_ Ferme-là ! Ferme-là tu m'entends ! Je ne veux plus de toi ici ! Va-t'en Eustass-san ! Pars d'ici ! Sort de chez moi… !** S'écrit à bout de nerf le noiraud alors même qu'il est certain d'avoir les larmes aux yeux **. J'peux pas, c'est pas pour moi ce genre de chose, je ne veux plus te voir alors prend tes affaires, mange si tu veux et sort d'ici. J'te le demande Eustass-san, reste un bon père de famille. Dirige tes hommes, continue de faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux et ne m'embarque plus dans tes histoires. C'est terminé. Toi et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu… . Tu… Tu es celui qui m'a rejeté, celui qui ne voulait plus de moi alors tiens tes décisions, espèce de connard ! Adieu !**

C'est dur à dire. A formuler. A exprimer. Mais il le doit. Il doit le faire maintenant. Rompre toutes activités avec lui. Rompre pour lui-même.  
Après son monologue, il délaisse ce rouge et s'en va dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements et se doucher. A son retour, il le sait, il ne verra plus ce Carmin.  
Le ventre noué. Le cœur en miette. Les pensées détruites, il s'enferme dans la salle d'eau et se noie. Ça fait du bien. Y'a de l'eau salé aussi qui s'échappe. Qui se montre. Qui arrive en silence et qui trace son chemin.  
…Il se déteste pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Cache son visage et se colle à la paroi froide et trempée.  
Dans la cuisine, Kidd n'a pas bougé. Il vient de comprendre. Ce qu'il a fait, ce que cet abruti de petit enfoiré endure depuis qu'il a refait parler de lui.  
Il doit s'éloigner, laisser ce noiraud partir. Le rayer de sa vie. Ne plus s'accrocher. Il pense ça mais il ne le fera pas. Pour l'instant il va le laisser tranquille c'est vrai. Il va partir d'ici et ne pas revenir avant un moment. …Il a peut-être été trop loin mais dire que rien ne s'est jamais passé entre eux c'est-  
C'est contre-nature.  
Ce petit animal, Cossa Penguin, va encore souffrir longtemps par sa faute. Il se le promet. Il va le garder dans le creux de sa main à vie.

 **.**

 **_ Ouvrez ! Ouvrez saleté de connard !**

Un boucan monstre se fait aux portes de la famille Eustass. Ça frappe fort. Ça fait trembler. Ça pourrait défoncer.  
Les bruits continuent. Les cris aussi. Les insultes pareillement. Les troupes se mobilisent rapidement et d'un geste vif, Eustass Kidd revenu depuis près d'une heure chez lui, déverrouille le portail et tombe nez à nez avec des personnes qu'il déteste surement.  
Y'a une dizaine d'hommes sur cette route et à leur tête, un certain Monkey D Luffy.  
Ce Rouge n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui, ni même de très bonne humeur alors lui parler sera difficile.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon frère enfoiré !** Les mots criés, un coup de poing est donné. Violent et puissant. **Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Tu vas l'payer connard ! J'vais t'tuer salaud !**

La seconde attaque est arrêtée. Un peu de sang coule de la lèvre de Kidd et rejetant ce Singe loin de lui, il grogne d'envie meurtrière.  
Rouge et Noir se font arrêter par leurs hommes. Accroché pour ne pas qu'une bagarre de rue voit le jour. Pour que des explications se fassent. Rejetant son meilleur ami et ce brun, Kidd revient devant ces D et grince des dents.

 **_ Explique-toi vite, si tu veux pas que j'te démonte la face bâtard !**

Des regards noirs. Des poings serrés. Des langues retenues.  
Une tension palpable. A couper au couteau. …Où il est difficile de respirer.  
Les deux chefs se regardent. Se jaugent. S'insultent mentalement. Se haïssent méchamment.  
Pourtant Luffy prend sur lui. Se raisonne quelques minutes. Et serre les dents.

 **_ A l'aube, une voiture a jeté mon frère devant chez moi, défiguré et avec un mot épinglé dessus. Tu te vantais de tes exploits. Tu l'as charcuté connard !** Explique, hurle celui qui se fait appeler Mugiwara de temps à autre.

 **_ J'ai rien fait à ton putain de frère ! Pis qu'est-ce que j'irais vous faire chier saleté de famille à la con !** Répond sur le même ton un Vermeil sur les nerfs.

 **_ Alors explique ça ? Vas-y, dis-moi c'est quoi cette merde ! Je vais t'exploser Kidd !**

Une sorte de lettre est sorti, jeté à la figure du Rouge.  
Cette chose est rapidement lue. Survolé dirons-nous puis ça tombe à terre. Chiffonné. Piétiné. Eustass n'a pas besoin de plus pour mettre fin à cette confrontation.  
C'est complètement ridicule. Il déteste ce genre de chose plus que tout.

 **_ C'est pas moi. J'vois même pas pourquoi j'écrirais une merde pareille. J'serais venu vous narguer en personne. J'suis pas du genre à me dégonfler et vous avez d'autres ennemis que moi.** Siffle la voix rauque de ce Carmin.

 **_ C'est-**

 **_ J'connais même pas ton frère, saleté de chimpanzé ! J'suis pas celui qui est venu t'emmerder et j'ai d'autres problèmes que toi en ce moment ! Va plutôt voir du côté du C.P, j'serais pas étonné qu'ils soient derrière tout ça.** Grince des dents le Vermillon. **…Ils veulent notre peau et nous écraser.**

 **_ T'essaie d'me persuader que t'as rien fait ! Que tu l'as pas rendu aveugle ?** Répond rapidement Luffy en gardant les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

 **_ Attend quoi ?**

Aveugle ? Sérieusement ? Ces connards pourraient aller jusqu'à là pour l'emmerder ? Pour le faire tomber ? Pour le détruire ? …Y'a des mecs comme ça qui existent ? Pour de vrai ?  
Avec la tête des mauvais jours, un râle sort de la bouche de Kidd et d'un geste, il demande au D de le suivre à l'intérieur.  
Méfiant, il accepte tout de même mais prend en garanti le Roronoa –présent pour soutenir et défendre son meilleur ami- ainsi que Marco, un homme d'une trentaine d'année et ami d'Ace jusqu'à la fin –même encore aujourd'hui-.  
Eustass Kidd veut une véritable discussion avec le D. Avoir son point de vue. Mettre les choses à plat. Tout comprendre. Ne plus avoir de zones d'ombres –le moins possible en tout cas-.  
Le C.P veut diviser pour mieux régner. Mettre tous les clans en conflit pour que des guerres éclatent. Pour tuer sans se salir les mains.  
Pour mettre la main sur la ville entière. Sur ses hommes et les autres. Sur leur business, sur tout !

… **.**

* * *

 **... A suivre,  
**

Alors, alors? On est d'accord Penguin a eu raison n'est-ce pas ? Il se devait de rejeter une bonne fois pour toute Kidd non ?  
Et oui, Luffy fait son apparition face au Clan Eustass. Lui aussi veut attraper ceux qui ont fait du mal à son frère. La confrontation va se faire et houleuse ou pas, elle va permettre d'avancer.  
La suite très bientôt, dans les meilleurs délais en tout cas.

Bisous.


	19. Chapter 18 - Blessé

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Désolé pour l'attente, elle a été longue. Les jours et même les semaines sont passés très vite et comme j'ai été pas mal prise je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster quoi que ce soit. En plus, le chapitre n'est pas forcément long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
J'pensais avoir du temps mais quand j'ai vu la date, j'me dis "OH MON DIEU, faut que je termine le chapitre pour le poster" et j'ai réussi après une autre semaine, merci madame l'inspiration!  
Bon plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire, vous l'avez mérité!

 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke.

" _ **Guest**_ : _Bonjour et merci pour ta review. Désolé si le dernier chapitre t'a rendu un peu triste mais je ne pense pas que ce soit fini... ! Sinon oui, Penguin s'affirme, il en est un peu obligé pour se faire entendre et pour qu'on le comprenne. Et si tu aimes l'amour à un moment tu vas en être servi, question rabibochage..., c'est pas encore rendu par contre lol désolé! Des bisous!"_

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** \- Blessé

* * *

Law est devant la villa des D. ça fait maintenant près de 12 jours qu'il s'était donné cet objectif et le voilà. Sur ces deux pieds et le regard perçant.  
Il veut s'entretenir avec Luffy.  
Mais il tombe au mauvais moment. Il ne le sait pas mais ce n'est pas un jour pour une visite de courtoisie. C'est un jour pour demander des réponses.  
Et sans même le voir arriver, il se fait plaquer au mur qui entoure la maison. Sur ces pierres sombres. Froidement. Méchamment. Retourner d'un demi-tour. Menacé d'un katana aiguisé. Tombant face à face avec ce Vert hostile. Prêt à le découper. Vert qu'il connait.  
La lame sous la gorge, Trafalgar est en fâcheuse posture. Et s'il essaie de s'extirper des griffes de ce bretteur, sa peau se fait entailler. …Apparemment, ce sabreur est prêt à le trancher. C'est blessant.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** Siffle la voix rauque de Zoro. Peu importe celui en face de lui, là, il n'y a plus d'amis ou d'ancienne amitié. Il y a juste une personne faisant parti du camp adverse.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~ ?**

Le timbre de Law est plus bas. Moins sourd. …Ailleurs.  
La force exercée reste la même et laissant ce médecin coincé entre sa lame et le mur, le sabreur pousse et réclame des explications.  
Il veut entendre l'excuse que ce médecin va lui donner avant de devoir le blesser pour protéger son meilleur ami et frère de cœur.

 **_ T'es venu de la part de ce connard de Kidd, pas vrai ! Tu crois pas qu'il en a déjà assez fait ? Vous êtes tous des-**

 **_ Zoro arrête, c'est pas eux.** Tonne la voix de Luffy derrière lui. Où bien aux portails, cela n'a pas grande importance. **Lâche-le.**

 **_ Luffy me dit pas que tu crois ce rouquin ? On sait tous les deux qu'il est-**

 **_ Je le crois. Le C.P a déjà essayé de détruire les D par le passé et Kidd a raison, ça aurait été lui, il ne se serait pas caché.** Annonce d'une voix lointaine le D en baissant le regard et enclenchant un pas pour rentrer chez lui.

 **_ Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**

La question ? C'est Law qui la pose. Il n'est au courant de rien. Se retrouve ici parce qu'il avait pris de son courage pour demander une discussion ouverte avec ce noiraud.  
Il ne comprend pas les phrases de tout le monde et ça l'embête. Ne pas savoir, le stress. Avoir failli être égorgé par ce Vert, le rend malade.  
Alors oui, il veut savoir. A besoin de connaitre les dernières nouvelles pour ne pas se rendre compte que personne ne sera jamais de son côté.

 **_ On a charcuté mon frère. On lui a pris un œil qui s'est retrouvé chez Kidd.** Explique en quelques mots Luffy qui ne connait même pas ce noiraud aux cernes prononcés mais qui n'arrive pas à le voir comme un ennemi. C'est étrange comme sentiment mais il n'a pas le temps de penser.

 **_ Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Je suis médecin. Un excellent chirurgien.**

Pourquoi il se propose ? Il n'en sait rien. A cause de son métier peut-être. Parce que la situation risque d'être intéressante. Parce qu'il peut faire quelque chose ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, les mots sont sortis tout seul et à présent, il attend une réponse. Il ne veut pas particulièrement aider les D mais, le blessé semble sortir de l'ordinaire. …Il aimerait voir. Constater de lui-même.

 **_ Ça t'concerne pas,** souffle Luffy qui compte bien prendre congés.

 **_ Luffy attend, ce qu'il dit est vrai. …Il peut peut-être faire quelque chose. Laisse-le faire.**

C'est Zoro qui parle. Qui insiste. Qui se porte garant sans le dire.  
Et il étonne ces deux noirauds. Il était sur le point d'étriper le médecin et maintenant, il le soutient ? Le D ne comprend pas mais voit bien que ce Vert ne ment pas.  
Alors il hésite. Essaie de ne pas faire d'erreur. De ne pas perdre un autre frère et ouvre le portail en laissant un espace assez grand pour qu'une autre personne le suive.  
La chose est comprise et faisant un premier pas, les deux ébènes disparaissent bientôt et s'ils sont suivit, les mots ne sont plus.  
Luffy le conduit directement dans son infirmerie personnel qui ressemble aussi à un bloc opératoire puisque l'espace est immense et séparé de bien des façons. Le patient est là. Souffrant. Inconscient. Sous tranquillisant. Rempli de sang. Défiguré. Sans trop de battement… .  
Le D explique ce qu'il sait, demande au docteur Chopper de mettre à l'aise son confrère et de le laisser faire. De le laisser aider. Donner des ordres s'il le faut.  
C'est comme ça que la magie opère. Que Trafalgar se concentre et examine le patient. Se plonge dans son métier. …Sauve une vie. Une vie inconnue. Fait ce pourquoi il est doué.

Aux portes de la pièce, le bretteur se fustige.  
A regarder ce médecin, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il est concentré, s'applique, discute calmement avec l'autre médecin –que ce Vert connait bien-. Il doit se calmer.  
Le Roronoa ne dit plus rien à présent. Ne fait plus un geste. Écoute Luffy parler. Les deux autres avec leur jargon médical. …Lui, ne veut plus faire d'erreur.  
Zoro regrette. Son comportement. D'avoir soupçonné ce chirurgien. De l'avoir menacé. Blessé. D'avoir pensé un instant devoir le tuer.  
Il ne l'a pas lâché du regard quand celui-ci auscultait Sabo sur la table de métal –cette porte quand tous sont partis opérés- et maintenant, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'ose plus l'approcher. Lui parler. Croiser son regard.  
Il a agi pour le bien de Luffy avant le sien. Comme toujours. En réprimant ce qu'il peut bien ressentir. En omettant ses propres convictions et maintenant…, il est sûr d'avoir fait de ce docteur son ennemi. Un truc qu'il refuse catégoriquement malgré le fait qu'il l'ait rejeté.  
Voyant ce noiraud essuyer ses mains, échanger quelques mots avec Tony Chopper –docteur attitré au D-, il suit ces pas et le voit sortir de la pièce.  
Ils ont opéré Sabo, il n'aura plus l'usage de son œil gauche mais au moins, il n'est plus en danger de mort. Et là, dans ce couloir beaucoup trop grand, Zoro fait face à son plus grand tourment.

 **_ Où se trouve la sortie ?**

La question est simple. Sans fioriture. Impeccable.  
Le bretteur ne l'aime pas mais accepte. Il fait un signe à ce médecin. Signe de le suivre et les voilà parti en direction de ce portail franchit il y a quelques heures.  
Durant le trajet, pas un mot. Un souffle fantôme. Des pas sans bruit. Des pensées vivaces.  
Comme une malédiction qui se retourne contre lui, le Roronoa ne se perd pas et devant les marches qui donnent vers la sortie, il voit ce chirurgien s'éloigner.

 **_ J'suis désolé.** Soupir le bretteur comme pour retarder le moment.

 **_ …,** la tête de Law se tourne légèrement. Une sorte de rictus se trace sur ses lèvres rosées. Il ne veut pas entendre ce genre de mot. **Pourquoi ? Tu as voulu les protéger, c'est normal.**

 **_ J'voulais pas te blesser.**

 **_ Tu mens très mal Roronoa-ya~. J'ai bien vu dans ton regard que tu étais prêt à me trancher la gorge.**

Serrant la mâchoire, le bretteur déteste ça. Entendre ça. Cette vérité étrange. Ces mots soufflés pour de vrai. …Cette façon de dire.  
Pis, le fait que ce noiraud s'éloigne.  
Il ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il ne sait rien de lui. N'a aucune idée de qui est ce médecin. Et pourtant, le peu de chose qu'il connait de lui, lui plait. Atrocement. Méchamment. Comme un poison.  
Serrant les poings, il sait qu'il ne va pas regretter son geste. Son pas s'enclenche. Il rattrape bien vite et au portail, il finit par agripper ce poignet trop fin.

 **_ J'me ferais pardonner mais en échange dis-moi ce que tu cherches ici.**

 **_ Tu n'as rien à t-**

La phrase est interrompue à cause d'un baiser improviste. Parce que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince. Incroyablement mince.  
Cette nuque tenue avec hargne, le sabreur appuie et marque les lèvres de l'autre des siennes. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il fait mais, « ne rien faire » reviendrait à tirer un trait sur ce noiraud. …Une chose qu'il a essayée de faire sans succès. Chose qui est devenu flagrante aux bouts de quelques heures à peine.  
Trafalgar finit cependant par repousser ce Vert. Par le gratifier d'un regard hargneux. Détestable. Et par se défaire de cette prise sur son poignet pour disparaitre. Pour lui, ça ne sert à rien de rester. Il n'aime pas être moqué, pris pour un imbécile et les deux en même temps, ce n'est pas envisageable.  
Le portail se ferme, Zoro ne bouge pas. Regarde hébété la scène et oublie de respirer.  
Là, il ne sait franchement pas quoi faire. Il a déjà été con auparavant mais là, ça surpasse tout. Et sa poitrine se serre beaucoup trop pour qu'il réfléchisse calmement.

 **_ Alors c'est pour lui que tu m'as laissé tomber, tête de cactus.**

Cette voix, cet idiot de blond est là !  
Fronçant les sourcils et détournant le regard de ce chemin vide, son œil inspecte le cuistot apparu de nulle part et médit. Claque sa langue. Peste silencieusement.  
Il préfèrerait être seul. Ne pas être emmerdé pour l'instant.

 **_ J'les connu après qu'on se soit séparé.** Ne peut tout de même s'empêcher de répondre ce Vert.

 **_ C'est du pareil au même mais de ce que j'ai vu, il t'a rejeté n'est-ce pas.** Se moque ouvertement Sanji non sans largement sourire. **D'ailleurs, j'vois pas vraiment ce que tu lui trouves, à part sa belle gueule, il a l'air connard.**

 **_ T'imagines pas à quel point alors ferme-là saleté de cook.** Grogne d'une voix sourde ce bretteur qui n'aime pas vraiment les mots entendus.

 **_ T'as l'intention de le laisser filer ? Parce que si tu le veux vraiment, faudrait peut-être le rattraper. J'ai entendu tes exploits et personnellement, je serais occupé de te maudire sur des générations.** Assène le doré en décroisant les bras pour se prendre une cigarette.

 **_ J'aimerais bien… …seulement ça serait encore pire.**

 **_ En quoi ? Tu serais du genre à le poignarder en pleine rue pour qu'il s'arrête et t'écoutes ?** Souffle Sanji dans un sourire railleur.

 **_ Ta gueule. …Il ne me laissera pas de seconde chance. J'sais pas trop ce qu'il peut penser de moi mais, rien de bon peu en sortir.** Se confie un peu le sabreur sans vraiment le vouloir. Sans le faire exprès. Mais en appréciant être écouté. **…Ce Doc', …il ne me fait plus confiance.**

 **_ Comment tu peux savoir un truc pareil ?**

 **_ J'le sais. Quand je les rencontré pour la seconde fois, il m'a dit comment il fonctionnait et j'ai fait exactement tout ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait.**

« J'me suis retourné contre lui ». Zoro ne le dit pas mais, il le sait.  
Il a agi comme tous ceux qui ont voulu approcher ce médecin. Pour mieux le trahir ensuite. Pour l'atteindre et le blesser. …Ce n'était pas intentionnel chez lui mais il est persuadé que ce docteur pense le contraire. Et c'est légitime.  
C'est la dernière chose qu'il a pensé à faire pourtant, pousser un peu plus ce noiraud dans son égocentrisme, dans cette bulle solitaire qu'il s'est créé. Et il s'en veut. Il veut se faire pardonner.

 **_ Dans ce cas, abandonne. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre pour tirer ton coup, Marimo !**

 _ **_ …J'en veux pas d'autre… .**_

Il n'est pas en colère ou si, contre lui-même et cette chose dérange Sanji.  
Il voit bien cet air sérieux sur le visage de son ami –de son ex- et rare sont les fois où il l'a vu ainsi. Une fois ou deux pour lui, une fois ou deux à propos de Luffy mais pour un quasi inconnu jamais. …Jamais et c'est dérangeant parce que ça prouve à quel point cet empâté Vert peu apprécier cet ébène entraperçu par ses soins.  
Pis ce truc-là, cette dernière phrase soupirée, ça veut dire quoi ?  
Aucun autre ? Il ne veut plus chercher ? Ce noiraud n'a rien de spécial, si ? Quoi ? Quel genre de truc ? C'est rare ? Ça ressemble à quoi ?  
Qu'est-ce qui a pu hypnotiser cet abruti d'algue ? C'est incompréhensible.

 **.**

Hautain. Froid. Sans expression. …Mauvais.  
C'est ce que son reflet lui montre. Ce qu'il sait depuis longtemps. Alors, il ne devrait pas être étonné. Ne l'est pas. A l'habitude. N'aurait pas dû croire.  
Il se jette de l'eau sur le visage, s'éclabousse pour chasser tout ce qu'il a assimilé dans la journée et s'essuie légèrement. …Il doit se soigner aussi. On a failli lui trancher la gorge aujourd'hui.  
Il prend un pansement, du désinfectant et se soigne lui-même.  
Il n'a pas mal. Non ce qui l'emmerde c'est celui qui l'a blessé. Il pensait avoir gagné un peu d'estime de ce Vert. D'être légèrement considéré.  
Il était à côté de la plaque ! Complètement. On s'est joué de lui. Il se sent atrocement meurtri. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant offensé. En même temps, il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher autant. …Le connaitre d'une certaine façon. Il a mal, putain ! Il a foutrement mal et il ne sait pas comment calmer cette douleur.

 **_ J'vais buter tous ces connards, j'te promets Law. Il n'en restera pas un seul debout !**

De retour dans son salon en ayant marché maladroitement, il accueille ce Rouge certainement aussi éméché que lui. Se rassoit à même le sol, se resserre un verre et le termine tout aussi vite.  
Il n'y a que des alcools forts. Ceux qui donnent mal à la tête. Ceux qui font oublier. Pendant un temps. …Quelques heures. Des heures bienheureuses.  
Les cheveux ébène chiffonnés, ce médecin ne l'est plus à l'heure qu'il est. Il a tout oublié de son savoir et se noie, se perd dans ce liquide.

 **_ J'te crois…, t'es bien assez cinglé pour ça.** Soupir en réponse ce noiraud alors que sa tête reste sur son avant-bras. Alors que cet avant-bras reste sur cette table accueillante.

 **_ J'veux qu'il meure tous… . Et ce D…, t'imagines pas. J'dois l'revoir. Lui r'parler. Il… hn, c'est drôle. Il~** grogne Kidd en terminant la bouteille de saké d'un geste mal-assuré. **…Law, dis-moi, tu veux t'les faire aussi ?**

 **_ …Surement, j'veux penser à autre chose.**

Une main se pose sur la tignasse charbon. Une grande main. Chaude. Lourde. Agaçante. Réconfortante. L'ex-médecin d'une nuit ne repousse pas. Apprécie ce geste anodin. Le genre de geste qu'on n'a jamais pour lui. Qu'il ne connait pas. Où qu'il a connu par le passé. Dans un moment lointain. …Jadis.  
Il ferme les yeux sous celle-ci. Soupir. Rejette tout ce qu'il retient. Tout ce qu'il ne veut pas dire. Enfouir. …Il a putain mal ce soir et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

 **_ Reste ce soir** , marmonne Law en serrant la mâchoire. Sans vraiment montrer une once de faiblesse et pourtant… . Il est rempli d'ouverture là. Couvert de coups !

 **_ …J'peux faire ça.**

Le Carmin ne rajoute rien de plus. Obtempère. Acquiesce.  
Il grimpe sur ce canapé, difficilement. Demande au maitre des lieux de faire la même chose et à l'aide d'une nouvelle bouteille, ils refont le monde. Où non, refont leurs vies.  
Chacun dans un coin du canapé, chacun son tour à parler de chose auxquelles ils accordent de l'importance, ils sont épuisés. Complètement crevés. Achevés.  
Noir et Rouge sont bons pour se souler. D'ailleurs, un certain blond du nom de Killer aussi et généralement, il les accompagne dans leur descende. …Sauf ce soir puisqu'ils se sont un peu retrouvé à l'improviste. Sur un coup de tête. Énervé par tout. Par rien. Par eux-mêmes.  
Tel quel, ils ressemblent à deux frères de beuveries. Deux frères tout court. Après tout, ils ont été élevés ensemble. Se sont connus gamins. On vécut un certain temps sous le même toit. Leur amitié est étroite. Fait sur des bases solides. Avec des mots incroyablement crus. Incroyablement honnêtes.

 **.**

Il a fait un rêve une fois.  
C'était y'a pas très longtemps. C'était quand il lui parlait encore. Quand il lui souriait encore.  
Un rêve abruti et pas vraiment réaliste mais il l'avait bien aimé. …Ils s'aimaient. C'est niaiseux n'est-ce pas ? Pas crédible. Pas viable.  
Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il vient de faire. Quand on connait ses pensées à ce moment-là. C'est atroce. Ça pourrait s'apparenter à un mélodrame. Une farce complètement sur-jouée. Un truc que même un con ne ferait pas !  
Alors, il ne peut même pas être le roi des cons. Lui, il est l'imbécile fini. Le bouffon du roi. La tâche sans esprit. En ce moment, son histoire est un drama qui se finit mal.  
Le soupir facile, le regard froissé, les mains éparpillées comme ses cheveux, cette nuit il veille. Lui qui a le sommeil facile, ce soir il est introuvable. …Surement que demain aussi.  
Il reste donc là, assis sur ces planches de bois, cette bouteille qui l'accompagne souvent –partout- et qui ne lui est d'aucune aide parce qu'elle ne le soule même pas. Au pire, elle ne fait que lui donner une haleine alcoolisée. …S'il veut avoir mal à la tête, il devra aller se la frapper contre un arbre.

 **_ Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Cette voix, c'est étrange de l'entendre présentement. Normalement, Luffy est censé dormir avec cette rouquine après avoir bordé ses enfants.  
Normalement, il est censé se détendre un peu avant d'affronter le lendemain.  
Zoro tourne donc la tête vers ce noiraud et si cette couleur lui fait mal au cœur, il pince sa lèvre et fait face à son meilleur ami. Fait semblant de rien. Garde pour lui. Préfère soulager un peu cet ébène qui aimerait protéger tout le monde.

 **_ Et toi ? J'te pensais dans ta chambre. Un problème ?** S'enquit de savoir ce bretteur alors qu'il termine sa bouteille. …C'était sa dernière.

 **_ J'arrive pas à dormir. Je dois de nouveau rencontrer Kidd demain, tu sais et… . Je crois qu'on va devoir se battre et j'sais pas encore s'ils seront contre nous ou pas.** Avoue le D en regardant vers le ciel.

 **_ Tu sais bien que les alliances ne réussissent pas au D.** Ne peut s'empêcher de dire le Roronoa alors même qu'il aimerait que cette vérité soit fausse pour une fois. Ils ont beaux être fort, ils ne le sauront pas assez face au C.P ou même à d'autre.

 **_ Peut-être que les autres s'y étaient mal pris.** Soupir Luffy en espérant lui-même. **Dit, tu connaissais ce médecin qui nous a aidés aujourd'hui ?**

 **_ Mh, …un peu.** Siffle difficilement Zoro alors qu'il aimerait que l'autre ne lui en parle pas. Ne le fasse pas penser à ça. A lui. **Pourquoi ?**

 **_ J'aimerais le remercier. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait et il est parti très vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était venu faire chez nous mais si c'est possible, j'aimerais aussi lui demander. Tu pourrais le contacter pour moi ?**

Le contacter ? Il aimerait en avoir le courage pour lui-même déjà.  
Même un mail c'est trop dur. Un appel c'est impossible. Et le voir c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il se sentirait incroyablement faible devant lui. Incroyablement pourri. …Un vaurien.  
Alors il se penche vers l'avant, s'appuie sur ses cuisses et fixe le sol. C'est pas vraiment envisageable et pourtant, il va se sentir obliger de le faire pour ce D à ses côtés.  
Mentalement, il n'est pas prêt à l'affronter. Il se ferait rétamer en un coup et serait incapable de l'attraper. De se relever.

 **_ J'sais pas si va être possible, tu sais.** Avoue-t-il non sans soupirer. **…Il m'en veut beaucoup en ce moment.**

 **_ Ho…, j'lui parlerais dans ce cas.** Dit simplement Luffy qui ne voit pas d'inconvénient à parler au nom de son ami. **J'sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai eu un bon sentiment en étant à ses côtés comme si, on pouvait être ami.**

 **_ T'es l'ami de tout le monde Luffy.** Ne peut s'empêcher de souffler le sabreur dans un rictus. **Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant, la journée sera longue demain.**

 **_ Mh, pour toi aussi. Tu viens avec moi, n'oublie pas.**

Il n'oublie pas. Il sera toujours derrière ce D pour surveiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien et la fatigue ne changera pas ça. Tout comme ses pensées.  
Luffy se lève, tapote l'épaule de son ami en guise de bonne nuit et de nouveau seul, le Vert soupir lourdement alors que son œil se ferme. Qu'un coup de vent le bouscule. Que sa bouteille vide se renverse…, comme un mauvais pressage.  
Il doit faire quelque chose s'il ne veut pas que son histoire se termine en « Sad End ». Il ne peut pas rester traumatisé ou juste figé. Il ne peut pas « ne rien faire » pendant trop longtemps. Il le sait. S'il veut ce médecin, avoir une ultime chance il va devoir se rattraper. Se racheter. Montrer qui il est. Ce qu'il vaut. Ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour récupérer sa confiance. Son regard. Ces sourires qu'il lui offrait de temps à autre. Ce visage paisible qu'il avait pu récupérer un soir comme celui-ci à le regarder dormir en toute tranquillité. Il ne doit plus merder. Ne plus se tirer de balle dans le pied. Se montrer franc. Être un putain d'homme !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Alors oui, il n'est pas très joyeux ce chapitre je le reconnais et je pense même pas me rattraper avec la suite... . Bref, y'a des moments comme ça où tout ne pas être "beau" et on va continuer comme ça jusqu'à un certain point puis il y aura un début d'explication et de plan.  
Pas mal de chose vont arriver et va falloir que j'écrive maintenant, heureusement j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée en tête!

Des bisous et à très vite les enfants!


	20. Chapter 19 - Négociation Terminée

**Bonjour,**

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Ce n'était pas voulu comme vous pouvez le penser et j'espère que j'arriverais à me faire pardonner. Je ne sais pas s'il est plus ou moins long mais j'ai enfin pu reprendre cette fiction et je compte bien la terminé soyez-en sûr!  
Je ne vais pas non plus faire tout un monologue après autant de temps d'attente mais je voulais quand même que vous sachiez que ce n'était pas quelque chose de prévu et donc encore une fois désolé!

Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre!

 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : Divers et varié  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** -Négociation terminée.

* * *

Surement que personne n'a envie d'être là. Surement que la tension ne fait plus parti de leur vocabulaire. …Surement que tout va se terminer rapidement.  
Là, installé à une table, des regards étranges s'entrecroisent. Lourds ou inquiets. Suspicieux ou nerveux. Et pas une parole n'a encore été dite. Pas un mot. Pas un son. Même les respirations sont inexistantes. Fantômes. Ouais complètement soufflés par l'ambiance pesante. Critique.  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Kidd d'être muet. Lui, il est expressif et râleur. Connard et tous le connaissent ainsi. C'est sa réputation, ce qu'il est alors peut-être que s'il frappe sur la table, c'est pour ne contredire personne. Pour être aux « normes ».

 **_ Bien le chimpanzé, on va faire simple et on va s'dire tout ce qu'on sait !** Grogne le Rouge en fixant le D.

Le surnom ne plait pas. L'ordre moyennement. Et le ton…, n'est pas un obstacle.  
Ils sont combien dans cette pièce ? Six…, sept peut-être. On devrait les énumérer non ? Marmonner leurs noms et compter en même temps. On devrait mettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce.  
Eustass Kidd. Nico-Eustass Robin. Killer. Monkey D Luffy. Roronoa Zoro. Marco. Koala.  
Ils sont bien 7 et personne n'est ami avec le clan adverse.  
Une boisson est prise pour s'humidifier la gorge, pour prendre un peu plus de temps. Le verre est posé et parce qu'il ne veut pas se battre –pas pour l'instant-, le jeune noiraud à la tête d'un petit empire répond. Il est bien obligé, non !

 **_ Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas Kidd ? On t'écoute tous. C'est bien toi, non, qui m'a dit de venir ici pour qu'on parle. Alors vas-y, fait-le !** Provoque presque l'ébène.

Leurs regards se croisent. Les poings se serrent. Les étincelles jaillissent.  
Une veine grignote la tempe du Vermeil. Les doigts nerveux se pincent entre eux. La jambe droite frappe le sol pour ne pas sauter et mordre.  
…La mâchoire fait office d'étau.  
Puis gonflant ses poumons, il prend sur lui. Robin l'aperçoit ainsi pour la première fois et elle s'en retrouve surprise. Elle n'a jamais connu son mari ainsi. Aussi maitre de lui-même. A prendre sur lui. A ne pas frapper. S'énerver. Insulter. Tabasser. Fracasser. Casser. …Détruire.  
Et cette voix rauque fait vibrer plus d'un cœur à cette table.

 **_ La première attaque du C.P a été dirigée sur une personne proche de moi. Ils l'ont kidnappé et ont essayé de lui faire avouer pas mal de chose sur mon compte.** Transperce le timbre éraillé du Carmin. **Suite à ça, j'ai rencontré Fujitora après avoir récupéré mon homme et il m'a confirmé que des connards qui voulaient impressionner le C.P étaient à l'origine de tout. Que des promesses avaient surement été faite. …Qu'il essayerait de comprendre mais j'ai jamais su voir ces putains d'enfoirés qui essaient de faire la loi ! Ensuite, ils ont essayés d'interférer dans nos affaires puis, ils nous ont envoyés ce colis.** Eustass prend une pause, fixe ses convives et s'arrête un instant sur Robin. **…** **ç** **a fait longtemps qu'il essaie de nous faire plonger, du temps de mon père déjà…, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est marié. Pour fusionner nos familles, pour l'agrandir. Pour avoir plus d'hommes.** Se remémore vaguement Kidd avant de détourner le regard **. Mais ces enflures ont fini par négocier avec d'autres mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir,** fait Kidd à Luffy d'un regard appuyé, **et surement qu'ils sont tous impliqués dans l'affaire de ton frère. Ce n'est que de l'intimidation. Rien de plus que de la merde en croyant qu'on va leur lécher le cul !**

Sa tirade est terminée. Il a assez parlé. Assez dévoilé. Assez grogné.  
Une main dans ses cheveux devenus trop long pour aujourd'hui, Kidd soupir et défie quiconque de l'emmerder. De faire une mauvaise réflexion. …Un pic. Une remontrance.  
Il le demande, tient ! Après avoir autant parlé, il veut s'amuser. Il veut voir qui est assez suicidaire pour le provoquer et finir en bouillit !  
Malheureusement pour lui, le ton n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Aux phrases cachées. A la réflexion facile. Les railleries ne sont pas de mises. Et sur le même ton que Kidd l'a fait, le D prend la suite et se confie à son tour. Il veut être sur un pied d'égalité avec ce Vermillon. …Ne pas mentir.

 **_ Mon grand-père, Monkey D Garp a déjà fait alliance avec le C.P par le passé. D'après lui, tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où nous nous sommes fait trahir. Ils ont tentés d'abattre mon grand-père et beaucoup sont morts. Des deux côtés.** Explique Luffy en essayant de se remémorer le passé correctement. **Après, il a systématiquement refusé toutes les demandes d'alliances et de commerces avec les autres familles. Quelques années plus tard, nous avons eu des problèmes avec les Marshall -même si nous sommes des familles éloignées. Teach avec l'aide du C.P a exécuté mon grand-frère… Ace. Il venait de prendre la place de Chef de famille et il avait voulu croire en Teach. La nuit suivant son meurtre, il y a eu une grande bataille mais malheureusement, on n'a pas réussi à tuer cet enfoiré !** Grogne méchamment le D en serrant les poings. Ce souvenir le hantera toujours. Cette perte, il ne l'acceptera jamais. **Y'avait eu pas mal de mort mais- bref par la suite, mon grand-père a repris la tête de la famille et a continué avec sa politique fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il me cède sa place. Il y a quelques temps de ça, Sabo –mon autre frère a reçu quelques informations et en voulant vérifier, il a fini par se faire attraper. Il ne sait pas encore réveiller donc il ne nous a pas dit qui lui avait fait ça mais à force de parler, j'me dis que vous…, vous auriez aucune raison de nous attaquer.**

Les derniers mots sont soufflés. Pensés. Justifiés.  
Luffy a même récemment fait quelques échanges de bons procédés avec Eustass et jusqu'à là, ils ont été correct alors… alors le message reçu a été fait pour les induire en erreur. Pour les manipuler et il déteste cette idée. Les D ont pour principe d'être libre et de faire ce que bon leur semble !  
Les deux, Noir et Rouge se scrutent et venant surement à la même conclusion, un soupir se fait entendre. Étrangement pareil. Affreusement ressemblant.  
Les deux veulent protéger ce qui leur est cher. Ne rien perdre d'important. Ne plus rien perdre. Protéger ce qui leur reste. …Pour la première fois, ils se mettent d'accord silencieusement. S'allie sans le dire. Sans même avoir besoin de dire autre chose.  
Le calme est d'ailleurs beaucoup moins pesant. Moins lourd…, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque sans vraiment le vouloir et fasse entrer deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

 **_ On va prendre la relève** , tonne haut et fort la voix de Shanks qui vient d'apparaitre et qui contourne la table pour s'y faire une place.

 **_ Dégage, j'ai pas besoin de toi !** Siffle la voix de Kidd sans sommation. **Lui et moi, on va s'occuper du problème et leur régler leurs comptes !**

Tous ou presque sont étonnés. Le Rouge pointe du doigt le D et celui-ci semble en accord avec ça.  
Sur ses pieds, Kidd attend de voir son père disparaitre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Luffy résonne à son tour.  
Apparemment, il connait l'autre homme qui vient de faire son apparition. Ce n'est pas une supposition, surement que toute l'Assistance connait l'identité de l'autre homme entré avec le Roux mais bon, il est préférable de ne rien dire.

 **_ Dragon, j'vois pas ce que tu fais ici ! Du plus loin que j'me souvienne t'as toujours été contre le fait d'être associé à tout ça alors dégage de là !**

 **_ T'as raison Luffy mais là, j'ai des choses à protéger.** Avoue le brun au tatouage sur le visage non sans s'attarder sur plusieurs personnes.

 **_ Tu vois ça Dragon, nos fils ont bien grandit ! Ils vont même jusqu'à nous faire la leçon.** Ne peut s'empêcher de commenter Shanks en agrippant les épaules de son ami(?), peut-être. **…Mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser tous les deux, on vous aidera. Une famille c'est fait pour ça, non !**

Personne ne saurait dire si les deux nouveaux arrivants se connaissaient depuis longtemps ou non. S'ils faisaient exprès d'avoir une sorte de connivence entre eux. …S'ils étaient amis pour de vrai.  
C'était étrange. Un D et un Eustass n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et pourtant là, on aurait pu y croire.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ça emmerdait. Cette intervention était chiante.  
…Inutile et casse-pied.  
Après ça, des avis fusent dans tous les sens. Chacun donne son opinion. Sa façon de voir les choses. Son ressenti. Et à la fin, …à la fin de tout, une poignée de main se fait.  
C'est curieux. Étrange. Bizarre. Même pas malsain. Presque normal. Curieusement normale ?  
Rouge et Noir resserrent leurs poignes. Montre leurs forces. Tiennent leurs regards. Puis, un rire fini par être entendu. Celui d'un Luffy soulagé. Confiant. Prêt à accepter de l'aide.  
Alors qu'un grognement se fait entendre de l'autre côté. Kidd déteste demander de l'aide. Confier. Avoir recours à d'autres.  
Mais ils n'ont pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Une alliance, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! …ça pourrait même être quelque chose d'amusant. Pourrait être profitable. Pourquoi pas ? Il faut essayer. Tenter. …Y croire.

 **.**

Ils sont encore là. Dans cette villa que le Rouge possède.  
Ils ont mangés sur place. Ils ont été invités. Ils ne se sont pas plaints. Ils ont acceptés. Luffy a accepté un repas gratuit.  
Puis ils ont continués de parler. Surtout le D et Kidd. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés étrangement. Le ton montait parfois au même titre que certains rires se faisaient entendre. Leurs pères respectifs prenaient de temps à autre la parole, pour indiquer. Pour construire avec eux. Pour partager leurs expériences.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, après ce repas. En même temps que les discussions de l'après-midi, une personne s'est perdu. Intentionnellement. Avec une idée en tête. En recherchant. En espérant trouver quelque chose.

 **_ Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?** Questionne une voix naturellement dure.

Le soupir n'est pas réellement une réponse. Il s'impose plutôt à la personne et s'invite à la fête.  
Resserrant le pommeau de l'une de ses armes, le Vert arrête ses pas et reste pendant un temps dos à son nouvel interlocuteur. Reprend une nouvelle respiration.  
Son index frappe quand son demi-tour s'effectue et épiant ce Doré qui l'a stoppé dans sa course, il se risque à demander. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

 **_ …Je cherche quelqu'un.** Avoue le Roronoa en faisant un pas vers le blondinet qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

 **_ Et j'peux savoir qui ? Tout tes amis sont de l'autre côté.** Grogne un Killer méfiant et soupçonneux.

 **_ Votre médecin. Est-ce qu'il est ici ?**

Il avait pensé lui envoyé un texte. L'appeler par la suite. Lui laisser un message aussi.  
Mais, il s'est avéré qu'il n'a osé faire aucun des trois. Qu'il n'a pas eu le courage, tout simplement. Il se demande même comment il peut avoir peur de ce genre de chose alors qu'il est le premier à foncer tête baissée dans la bataille. Il est con, pas vrai ?  
Pis là, dans le secteur d'Eustass, il s'est dit « pourquoi pas tenter ». Apercevoir directement ce médecin. L'attraper au détour d'un couloir ou autre. Lui parler en face. …Mais il est introuvable.

 **_ Médecin…, si tu parles de Trafalgar il ne fait pas parti de ça. Il nous soigne mais ça s'arrête là. Il n'est qu'un ami de Kidd.** Souffle-t-il pour ne plus avoir à parler par la suite. Toutes les informations en main ou presque, ce bretteur ne devrait plus poser de question.

Et c'est ce qui se passe.  
Une sorte de signe est fait par le sabreur et le voilà qu'il s'éloigne. Cette fois, Killer ne l'arrête pas. Observe simplement ses pas et une fois hors de sa vue, il gagne l'intérieur.  
Zoro chiffonne ses cheveux d'une main, se maudit peut-être et retourne auprès d'un Luffy qui ne s'est pas rendu compte de son absence.  
S'asseyant sur une chaise à l'écart, Zoro scrute tout ce petit monde. Il sent bien la tension qui y règne. Cette sensation curieuse qu'une bombe pourrait éclater. Le fait que tous soient encore sur le garde. Que des mots sont retenus. Des phrases oubliées. …Des regards détournés.  
Une alliance ce n'est pas simple mais ça peut ouvrir des portes. Ça permet plusieurs choses. Des trucs bien parfois.  
Les mains dans les poches, il joue avec son cellulaire depuis un moment et le sortant, il fixe cet écran noir qui le nargue. Il n'y a plus de pour et de contre. Plus de case à cocher. Plus de réflexion à faire. Le Roronoa a besoin de parler. De revoir. De s'excuser. De ne pas être oublier. …Voilà pourquoi son écran se déverrouille. Pourquoi il pianote.

 _« C'est moi, Zoro._

 _Je sais qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose, que j'ai fait et dit pas mal de truc stupide mais j'aimerais qu'on se voit si t'es d'accord. …En vrai, que tu le sois ou pas, j'vais venir chez toi. J'ai besoin de te parler Doc' alors soit sûr d'être chez toi. A ce soir. »_

Le texte écrit, il reste un moment à le regarder. A le relire. A changer quelques mots. Ses yeux ne lâchent plus sont écrans puis, estimant avoir fait de son mieux, il envoie le tout.  
Ce soir, il va régler cette histoire. Il ne va pas esquiver et tout encaisser. Il a des choses à se reprocher, il le sait pis, les quelques jours passés lui ont vraiment foutu un coup au cœur.  
Ce chirurgien ne l'a même pas gratifié d'un regard haineux ou méprisant. Il ne l'a pas frappé non plus. Ne l'a pas insulté. Ne l'a pas engueulé. Il s'est simplement contenté de partir, comme si ça devait se passer comme ça. Comme si c'était normal. …Comme si c'était un juste retour des choses.  
Et perdu dans ses pensées, Marco le fait saisir.  
Apparemment tout le monde part maintenant. Les D ne restent plus. Ils ont peut-être atteint leur limite à moins que ce ne soit autre chose. Peu importe en réalité, Zoro aussi a besoin de changer d'air. …Il n'y a rien pour lui ici pis, il doit donner un cours. Il va d'ailleurs être en retard. …Tant pis. C'est pas bien grave.  
Il n'a pas la tête à combattre de toute façon.

 **.**

Dans la chambre, après une journée épuisante, Kidd soupir lourdement et dévisage sa femme assis paresseusement sur le bord du lit.  
Elle se brosse les cheveux alors que lui retire sa chemise.  
Aucun mot n'est échangé et ceux, jusqu'à ce que ce Rouge disparaisse dans la salle d'eau où la douche est allumée.  
Entre les plans d'actions à trouver, les ententes à faire, les discussions parfois stériles et les menaces sourdes, ça n'a pas été facile. C'était même compliqué et pourtant, tout le monde a fait avec. Et finalement, les D sont devenus des sortes d'alliés inattendus.  
Enfermé et se séchant le corps après une demi-heure de bain, Eustass soupir. Il a mal aux épaules. Au dos. A son bras estropié. A ses jambes lourdes.  
Une serviette autour de ses hanches et les mèches aplaties et humides, il étudie sa chambre. La scrute. L'analyse et sa frustration d'un tout prend le dessus. Il a besoin d'extériorisé. Besoin de trouver une échappatoire de quelques minutes.

 **_ Vous allez vous revoir demain, c'est bien ça ?** Questionne Robin alors qu'elle n'a pas bougée de sa place et qu'un livre se trouve entre ses mains.

 **_ Mh, …pis ça t'dérange pas.** Grogne-t-il puisqu'il a bien vu les quelques regards échangés entre elle et ce Dragon débarqué de nulle part.

 **_ Vous aurez peut-être une chance de gagner.**

Le changement de sujet est intentionnel. Fait exprès. Réfléchit.  
Mais ça ne plait pas. Ça donne envie de frapper ou non de râler un peu plus. De montrer qui commande. D'affirmer une dominance qui n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être. De serrer poings et mâchoire.  
Sur les nerfs, Kidd se poste face à cet ébène qui lève son regard vers lui et l'acculant un peu, il finit par la pousser vers l'arrière. La faire tomber sur le lit. La déshabiller sans le faire exprès. Faire tomber un peu de ce fin peignoir de cette épaule gracile.

 **_ J'ai envie d'baiser ce soir.**

Aucunement gêné, il retire sa serviette. Enlève le nœud de ce peignoir à cette taille fine. Ouvre celui-ci et épie ce corps féminin. Le trouve appétissant.  
Posant un genou sur le matelas, il surplombe la noiraude, dépose ses mains de part et d'autres de ce visage qui le laisse faire et attend. Quoi ? Il n'en sait rien. Peut-être une idée, un truc qui lui ferait oublier pas mal de ses problèmes.

 **_ Tu aimerais pouvoir te détendre…, enfin j'dis ça mais celui-ci en bas est légèrement raide.**

Souriant de sa phrase alors qu'elle laisse ce genou entre ses cuisses qu'elle a légèrement écartées.  
Robin continue de fixer ce Rouge au-dessus d'elle, d'effleurer brièvement ces avant-bras musclé puis d'un geste, elle le repousse. Ou essaie car rien ne se passe.  
On lui attrape simplement les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle fuit.

 **_ J't'ai dit que j'avais envie d'baiser alors reste-là ! T'essayerais pas de t'trouver une excuse pas vrai ?** Grogne le Carmin en mordant presque férocement ce cou tendu.

 **_ …Tu n'aurais pas plutôt envie de quelqu'un d'autre ?** Sourit malicieusement la jeune femme sur un ton qu'Eustass n'aime pas. **Un petit brunet au regard vairon ?**

La noiraude est fière d'elle. De sa réflexion. De son coup bas.  
Elle peut voir l'incompréhension dans le regard framboise. La colère par la suite. Au même titre que le doute. L'incertitude. L'énervement.  
Surement pour ça qu'une main enserre son cou à présent. Pas vraiment fort mais assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer. L'une de ses jambes se relève, attaque mesquinement la cuisse du Carmin mais ça ne change rien. Il n'y fait même pas attention.

 **_ Comment tu-… …Ne m'parle pas de lui. Ne dit rien sur lui sinon j'te parle de ce petit vieux.** Grogne ou crache le Vermillon tout près de cette bouche devenu vénéneuse.

 **_ On se connait bien, n'est-ce pas ?** Soupir-t-elle alors qu'elle prend ce poignet entre ses mains. **…Mais que tu aimais les petits jeunes dans son genre, ça m'a un peu surprise.**

 **_ Ferme-là !**

En une seconde, il la retourne. Et la garde face contre le matelas.  
Kidd lui bloque les bras derrière le dos et relevant ces fesses, il soulève la petite nuisette et plaque son sexe contre l'intimité de celle-ci.  
Un petit gémissement se fait entendre, elle se dandine même et provoque son mari. Elle sait ce qu'il veut et elle est prête à lui offrir. Il est tellement facile à énerver. A berner. A manipuler.  
Pis, elle le sent durcir. Surement qu'il pense à un truc bien salace. Ça ne lui déplait pas. Elle aussi a un côté perverti.

 **_ Ferme-là et fait comme si c'était ce vieux D qui t'baisais d'accord.**

C'est à son tour d'être surprise. De légèrement se contracter et d'être muette.  
Puis, elle sent cette verge se frotter à son fessier rebondi, cette façon qu'il a de la pénétrer de ses doigts et ça serait mentir de dire qu'elle déteste.  
Leur rapport ont toujours été ainsi, presque toujours. Rempli de bagarre et de domination. Par contre, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais parler de « l'autre ». Ils avaient toujours préférés se taire là-dessus. Ne pas empiéter sur le jardin intime de l'autre. Se laisser en dehors de ça. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? …On ne sait pas.

 **_ J'aimerais que ce soit toi ce soir. …ça te va, Kidd-kun ?** Questionne la brunette non sans laisser un sourire marquer son visage.

 **_ …** **ç** **a m'va ouais.**

En même temps que ces mots, il pénètre le vagin de son épouse. Sans protection. Sans lubrifiant. Sans rien d'autre que son membre dressé. De bonne longueur. De bonne épaisseur. …Un pénis vraiment bon pense-t-elle.  
Surement pour ça qu'elle relève un peu plus ses hanches et que de ses mains libérées, elle prend appuie pour une meilleur position.  
Lui, il lui agrippe les hanches, remonte un peu plus cette nuisette. Fait descendre les fines bretelles pour apercevoir cette poitrine volumineuse. Belle. Sans défaut.  
Il en profite même pour la plaquer à son torse nu, par lui couvrir la gorge de ses doigts, par lui masser un sein avec vigueur. Et par l'embrasser. Par se battre avec cette langue vicieuse et parfois soumise à son bon vouloir.  
Elle, elle lui accroche les reins en plus de cette forte poigne. Bouge le bassin pour prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Se dandine pour apprécier un peu l'instant.  
Et quand celui-ci l'embrasse, cette noiraude en profite pour suçoter cette langue de vipère et vulgaire. Pour lui planter les ongles dans sa peau. …Et soupir de bien-être.

La position est gardée durant des minutes entières.  
Kidd se fait un malin-plaisir à la laisser ainsi, à la fatiguer pour la maintenir comme il le souhaite, pour lui donner pas mal d'amusement. De désir. D'envie. Pour l'entendre légèrement crier aussi.  
Puis, il finit par la relâcher. Par lui dire de faire demi-tour. Pour que son dos rencontre un matelas confortable. Pour qu'il puisse observer cette poitrine sans gêne. Ce corps aux courbes parfaites sans contrainte.  
Pis elle a ses cheveux éparpillés un peu partout comme il aime. Elle le regard bleuté légèrement voilé. Un peu sous l'eau. Transpirant le désir de continuer. …Il adore ça.  
Alors forcément, sa main droite va à la rencontre de ce visage, recule une mèche charbon qu'il place derrière l'oreille de celle-ci et l'embrasse en même temps qu'il dirige son sexe entre ces cuisses accueillantes, chaudes et serrées.  
Il mord cette jugulaire par la suite alors qu'elle lui marque l'épaule d'une morsure facile. D'une griffure faite intentionnellement.  
Les jambes de Robin entre les mains, il les positionne selon son envie et s'enfonçant profondément de ce sexe bouillant, un gémissement plus fort que les autres intervient.  
Souriant de cela. D'un sourire hautain. Supérieur. Il réitère son geste et frappe plus fort.

La jeune femme resserre ses seins qui lui tirent. Qui ne font que monter et descendre aux rythmes des à-coups donnés et se cambre pour aimer un peu plus.  
Ses orteils se crispent de plaisir, son corps tremble d'envie et continuant d'accrocher ce Rouge qui l'amène à l'orgasme, elle mord sa lèvre pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnette.  
Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les draps, sa tête se cache dans ses bras et sa taille se surélève. Ses paupières fermées, elle voit des étoiles. Magnifiques. Blanches. Arc-en-ciel. Puis le noir complet alors qu'elle étouffe un autre gémissement quand ce Vermeil jouit en elle.  
Quand ce même rouquin tombe ou presque sur elle. La recouvre de son corps de géant. Lui caresse les cheveux. …Encore. Parce qu'il fait toujours ça. Parce qu'elle le sait maintenant, il aime cette couleur.  
Ils reprennent leur souffle. Robin cajole un peu ce corps qu'elle a appris à connaître et gardant les yeux fermés, la pièce se calme comme leurs têtes sans pensées.  
Finalement, Eustass se décide à se laisser aller sur le côté, à fixer ce plafond toujours aussi blanc et par passer une main dans ses propres cheveux. Pour les recoiffer peut-être. Pour qu'il ne gêne pas. Pour ne pas les voir. Parce que…-.

 **_ Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?** Demande Robin alors qu'elle se recouvre partiellement d'un drap. La nuisette ayant disparue, elle a besoin de cela.

 **_ …Peut-être.** Soupir Kidd pensif. Un peu ailleurs. Reprenant le pas sur la réalité.

 **_ Je compte sur toi pour qu'on s'en sorte tous saint et sauf.** Murmure Robin alors qu'une main se pose sur son ventre. **Tu as décidé de les affronter, ne les laisse pas tuer Shin.**

 **_ J'les laisserais pas faire, tu peux compter sur moi. …Personne ne le touchera.** Se confie-t-il alors qu'il se relève à l'aide de ses abdos. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois ce plafond. Après avoir pensé une dernière fois. **J'vais dans la salle de bain.**

 **_ Je n'vais pas t'attendre pour dormir.**

Elle sourit, se relève elle aussi pour prendre un baiser de ce Carmin et le laissant partir, elle se rhabille. S'essuie un peu avant. Se recoiffe aussi. Soupir gentiment.  
Prenant sa place dans le lit, elle se couvre de la couette et repense à cette journée. A son amant qu'elle a pu voir. Entendre. Elle espère le revoir en entier. Qu'il ne se mette pas en danger. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle attend pour qu'il décide de mourir de cette façon.  
Et en même temps, elle espère que ce crétin de Rouge n'y reste pas non plus. Il en fera des malheureux, elle le sait. Et puis, elle ne veut pas d'un fils sans père. Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle aimerait bien les aider à combattre mais elle ne peut pas. Oh, Robin s'est se défendre, connaît pas mal de méthode pour cela seulement, si Kidd ne revient pas, ça serait elle, de tout faire pour que cette famille qu'elle a intégré reste en vie. Debout. Avec seulement des égratignures. Elle s'y prépare mais ne veut pas. …Secrètement, elle espère encore pouvoir disparaitre. Voir cette promesse se faire.  
Fermant les yeux, elle s'endort.  
Elle ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait mais, Eustass Kidd lui a toujours donné espoir. C'est étrange non ? Ils ne s'aiment pas –pas comme des amoureux- et pourtant, ils ont une confiance mutuelle. Elle met sa vie entre ses mains même s'il l'ignore.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre,  
**

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre! Je suis de retour donc prochainement la suite devrais voir le jour! Bisous! Et merci pour votre patience!


	21. Chapter 20 - Confession d'un soir

**Bonjour,**

Bon ça n'a pas été tout de suite, tout de suite mais j'ai quand même réussi à ramener ce chapitre jusqu'ici! C'est un grand chapitre sur Law et Zoro, donc pas de Kidd à l'horizon ou de Luffy, désolé pour ceux et celles que ça intéressaient! Je me rattraperais dans le prochain!  
Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire, je pense que vous avez assez attendu pour ça!

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : Divers. -Présentement ZoLaw-  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke, il est de moi ce petit bonhomme-là!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** \- Confession d'un soir.

* * *

Ça n'fait pas des heures. Ni même des minutes. Encore moins des jours. …Mais, il est là et il attend.  
Assis sur cette sorte de palier, il attend le retour de ce médecin.  
Il fait froid, pas que ça l'gêne seulement rester immobile c'est chiant. Chiant mais pas insurmontable. Ça ne le découragera pas. Au contraire, ça l'incite à persévérer. A ne pas bouger. A camper.  
Réchauffant ses mains à l'aide de son souffle chaud, il reste planqué dans le col de sa veste et il pense. Il n'arrête pas de cogiter. D'imaginer. De croire. D'envisager. De s'induire en erreur.  
Accroupi, il a fait peur à deux-trois personnes habitant sur le même étage mais personne ne lui a adressé la parole. Personne saint d'esprit ne l'aurait fait après tout.  
Flanqué d'un costard noir, d'une chemise blanche, de cette sorte de bandeau noir accroché à son bras et sa façon de regarder les gens méchamment…, personne n'aurait pu lui adresser la parole.  
Il fait peur en réalité. On aurait cru un créancier. Un mafieux. …C'est surement ce qu'il est un peu d'ailleurs. Ce nom qu'il refuse de porter même si.  
Serrant les phalanges, il ne regarde même plus l'heure. Il a abandonné à compter les minutes. Il est venu ici directement après avoir été chez les Eustass. Après avoir entendu la décision de Luffy. Et même s'il n'aime pas…, il croit lui aussi pouvoir leur faire confiance. D'une certain façon, il s'y sent obligé puisqu'un certain chirurgien aide ce rouquin depuis des années. Lui parle. Se confie peut-être. …C'est chiant. C'est emmerdant à penser. C'es-

 **_ Roronoa-ya~ ?**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure surpris. Une intonation bancale. Un questionnement inutile. Qui concrétise. Qui vérifie les faits.  
Se relevant à ce nom entendu. A cette voix reconnaissable. A ce timbre retrouvé, Zoro s'époussète légèrement et fait face à ce petit docteur –façon de parler-. A ce noiraud qu'il a envie de voir depuis des jours. Des heures. Ou des minutes. Ce noiraud qu'il a blessé, il le sait. Qu'il a éloigné. Ce noiraud qu'il veut récupérer.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Interroge Law alors qu'une clef sort de sa poche et qu'il approche de sa porte. Lui, il aimerait juste dormir. Se reposer un peu. Ne plus devoir se justifier même s'il ne l'a jamais vraiment fait.

 **_ Je t'ai envoyé un message disant que je voulais te voir. Tu ne l'as pas lu ?** C'est bête mais sur l'instant, il ne sait rien répondre d'autre. Il veut juste éviter une dispute. Une bagarre inutile. Un rejet qu'il mériterait.

 **_ Je n'ai pas regardé.** Répond l'ébène en frottant sa paupière de son poing fermé. Comme un enfant. Un enfant qui a oublié de grandir. Puis il fixe ce Vert un peu perdu lui semble-t-il. Un peu dérouté. **…Tu veux entrer ?**

Cette chose est inespérée n'est-ce pas ? Tellement, que ce bretteur s'empresse de répondre à l'affirmatif.  
Les deux pénètrent donc l'appartement et allumant les lumières, Trafalgar se déchausse au même titre que ce Vert qui l'imite. Ce médecin retire également sa veste qui lui donnait un peu de chaleur et entrant dans son salon avant de rejoindre la cuisine, il pose une autre question. Moins personnel. Plus pour paraitre poli. Une chose à boire. …Pour ne pas rester les mains vides à regarder les murs et écouter le silence ambiant.  
Trouvant sa place dans le canapé, Zoro accepte une bière. Enlève un bouton de cette veste qui l'entrave légèrement, prend de profonde respiration et quand son ainé rapplique, il essaie de ne pas paraitre nerveux. De se détendre. De ne pas le regarder. De ne pas lorgner. De ne pas être un imbécile. D'être pressé ou impulsif. De garder son calme. De ne pas lui sauter dessus. D'attendre pour s'excuser. D'ailleurs tout ça…, tout ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Rien de tout ça !

 **_ Hn. …Roronoa-ya~, maintenant est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là à 3 heures du matin ?**

Si tard ? …Ou si tôt ? Quel est le plus approprié ?  
Il réfléchit à une chose stupide et pour ça, il se gronde. Se frappe mentalement. Et quand il ose enfin un vrai regard vers cet ébène qu'il trouve sublime, il remarque un pansement.  
Un putain de pansement au niveau de sa gorge. Un truc qu'il a fait de ses mains. Une blessure qu'il a donnée à ce médecin. Une putain de marque qu'il ne méritait pas.  
Il soupir. Baisse de nouveau le regard. Resserre ses mains entre elles. Se déteste. Puis et parce qu'il sent ce regard lunaire sur sa personne, il décide d'emprunter le peu de courage qui lui reste. Il doit parler maintenant. Se dévoiler, un peu. Parler, beaucoup. Avouer, modérément.

 **_ Pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait un truc comme ça,** commence Zoro en levant la main pour frôler ce pansement à la jugulaire de Trafalgar. **Parce que je sais que j'ai été bien con de t'accuser. De voir en toi un ennemi. De t'avoir repoussé.** Continue-t-il en remettant sa main sur le dossier du canapé. **Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu cherches. Si je peux t'aider. Si tu peux m'refaire confiance. Si tu veux bien m'accorder une seconde chance.** Étale le Vert en ne s'arrêtant plus. En fixant. En scrutant. En épiant. En imprégnant. En espérant. **On a besoin de parler toi et moi. J'veux pas qu'ça s'termine comme ça entre nous.** Souffle ce bretteur à la fin. Parce qu'il ne voit pas quoi dire d'autre.

 **_ Entre nous ?** Soupir Law qui ne fait que regarder son cadet. **Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait déjà eu quelque chose entre nous, Roronoa-ya~. Tu as tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Pour qu'on n'soit même pas ami. Quant à tes excuses, elles ne me dérangent pas.** Dit-il dans un petit rictus presque navré. Désolé. Et si le Vert veut intervenir, il se retient. Il mérite ça après tout. **Et pour terminer de te répondre, j'avais une bonne raison de me retrouver devant la demeure du petit D.**

 **_ J'aimerais la connaître.**

C'est dit et Zoro ne regrette pas.  
Il veut vraiment en savoir plus sur ce médecin bien mystérieux. Bien seul, il en est sûr. Il veut l'aider, s'il le peut. L'approcher un peu plus. Être là pour lui. Indispensable. Il veut que ce noiraud ne voit plus que lui. Appelle après lui. Devient dépendant. Complètement accro.  
Merde à l'instant, il vient de se rendre compte d'un truc. Dans l'histoire…, c'est lui qui est accro non ?  
De son côté, Law aimerait savoir pourquoi ce bretteur semble aussi insistant. Aussi pressé. Comme pris par le temps. Par un truc qu'il ignore. …Pis cette façon qu'il a de le dévisager, il ne comprend pas.  
Mais se confier à lui, c'est peut-être dangereux. …Ou pas. Mais faire confiance à un homme qui a tenté de le tuer c'est ridicule. Complètement fou… Ou pas.  
Tout est contradictoire quand il s'agit de Roronoa Zoro pour lui. Malgré tout, il l'apprécie. Toujours. Pour ce qu'il est. Pour sa façon d'être franc. D'insister.

 **_ Tiens-tu vraiment à le savoir Roronoa-ya~ ? Ça risque de ne pas te plaire. …Tu pourrais détester ça.** Dit ce médecin comme une confirmation. Un aveu précoce.

 **_ Ça m'va. Dit-le-moi maintenant.** Tente de nouveau le Vert même si secrètement son cœur bat extrêmement vite. Rate des battements. Oublie parfois. Change de rythme.

 **_ Tu rentreras chez toi ensuite ?** Questionne ou essaie de persuader ce docteur. Il ne sait pas bien. Une chose l'embête. Peut-être tout. Il se sent frustré.

 **_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, ouais je rentrerais.**

 **_ Je…, il n'y a que chez les D que j'aurais des réponses à mon passé.** Les mots soufflés, il détourne le regard. Il sait bien qu'il doit en dire plus. Ou qu'il en a trop dit. Qu'il ne peut plus faire demi-tour. Qu'il vient de décider de faire confiance. …Un truc ne tourne pas rond chez lui, il en est sûr **. Je m'appelle Trafalgar D Water Law. C'est mon nom complet, …mon père était un D.**

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ce bretteur s'attendait.  
Il avait imaginé beaucoup de scénario. Parfois ridicule. Parfois trop compliqué. Mais pas celui-là. Pas un seul instant. …Jamais il n'aurait pu.  
Il est soufflé. Il a besoin de respirer. De s'aérer la tête. De bouger ou non, de rester là. De prendre une profonde respiration. De remplir ses poumons et d'assimiler. De comprendre aussi. Mais comprendre quoi ? Que ce médecin. Son médecin. Celui qu'il a connu par hasard est de la famille de Luffy ? Qu'ils ont un lien de parenté. Qu'il est censé être dans son camp depuis le début ?  
Merde. Putain de merde. …Fait chier, c'est dingue.  
Law un D. Un petit D. Il est sur le cul. Littéralement. Complètement assommé.

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Questionne Zoro sans pouvoir continuer. D'ailleurs, continuer par quoi. Il a du mal mais il le faut. Il veut comprendre. Il est curieux maintenant. Il a soif d'apprendre. De tout connaitre de ce noiraud qu'il voit si près mais qu'il sait très loin de lui. **Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de recherches plus tôt ? Merde un D, jamais j'aurais pu envisager un truc comme ça.** Sourit bêtement le Roronoa en chiffonnant ses mèches claires.

 **_ Parce qu'avant je n'en faisais pas des cauchemars. …Avant je gérais plutôt bien le fait d'être orphelin. Je n'envisageais plus de me venger.** Souffle presque légèrement ce noiraud. Est-il soulagé ? Ressent-il une certaine joie de le dire ? De s'expliquer ? De pouvoir dire à voix-haute ce qu'il ressent réellement ?

 **_ Te venger ? …De qui ?** Marmonne sans certitude ce bretteur qui ressent une vague de panique. Qui n'ose pas donner de prénom. Pas celui de son meilleur ami du moins mais…, il veut savoir. Tout connaitre. Toute l'histoire. Vraiment tout. Chaque petit détail insignifiant. **…Luffy ?**

 **_ Il n'était pas né. Par contre, il doit connaitre les noms des D qui ont tués mes parents et ma sœur.** Grogne Law en serrant ses mains entre elles. **Tu veux autre chose à boire ?**

Cette question n'est pas à sa place mais voilà que Trafalgar est déjà sur ses pieds et qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une autre canette dans le frigo.  
Une autre bière est de sortie, ouverte et légèrement bue. Par la suite, il revient dans ce salon trop pesant et reprenant sa place près de ce sabreur, il s'appuie sur le dossier et attend.  
Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut dire d'autre. Rien certainement. Le reste est futile. Dérisoire. Personnel. Et puis, ça ne concerne en rien cette herbe à ses côtés. …Peut-être qu'il s'en fout maintenant.

 **_ Ils ont été assassinés ? Tes parents…, ta sœur ?** Marmonne le Roronoa alors que finalement, il cherche ses mots plus qu'autre chose. **Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi Doc'.**

Lui raconter ? Pourquoi ce vert veut connaitre son histoire ? Law le fixe intensément. Pendant des minutes entières. De longues secondes interminables. Puis il soupir. Claque la langue. Pince sa lèvre. Et chiffonne ses mèches charbons.  
…Serre les poings, un peu. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas cette discussion aussi longue.

 **_ J'avais 7 ans. Mon père a été exécuté pour trahison envers les D, parce qu'il a soigné des hommes qui appartenaient à d'autres familles et parce qu'il était ami avec le père d'Eustass-ya~. De ce que je me souviens, il passait beaucoup de temps là-bas et ça ne plaisait pas. Tellement, qu'il a été rejeté par les D et que le père d'Eustass-ya~ a donné un travail au mien. …Puis un jour, alors qu'on était à la maison, des hommes sont apparus.** Raconte Law avec un tel détachement que ça parait étrange, pas réel et pourtant…, ça fait souffrir. Cette souffrance se retrouve sur le visage de ce noiraud. Visage que Zoro n'arrête pas de scruter. D'épier en silence. De boire ces paroles difficiles. **Ma mère nous avait caché moi et ma sœur, surement qu'elle savait mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ils ont tirés une balle dans la tête de mon père après l'avoir forcé à regarder ma mère se faire tuer. On n'a fait qu'entendre le bruit mais ça avait effrayé ma sœur et je n'ai pas su la retenir. Ils avaient ri d'elle après l'avoir abattue et j'ai rien fait. J'suis resté caché. Je n'avais pas fait un bruit. Ils ont fouillés la maison parce qu'ils savaient que mes parents avaient un gamin –moi- mais, ils n'ont rien trouvés et en ont déduit que j'étais ailleurs. J'ai attendu longtemps avant de sortir de mon trou et de courir chez Shanks-ya~.** Continue-t-il sur sa lancé alors que son visage se baisse. Que ses mains se resserrent. Que son cœur pince atrocement. **A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait. Mon père avait beaucoup d'ennemi et Shanks-ya~ n'avait trouvé aucun indice suffisant. Il m'a gardé avec lui par la suite et je lui suis redevable pour ça.**

 **_ Comment est-ce que tu as su alors ?** Murmure bassement le Roronoa. Il ne voulait pas paraitre détaché ou « je-m'en-foutiste » mais, il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin pour réconforter ensuite ce noiraud. **Est-ce qu'on te l'a dit ?**

 **_ En faisant des recherches et parce que quelqu'un qui est mort maintenant me l'a avoué dans une lettre. Un flic qui était sur l'affaire et qui a tout fait pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.** Marmonne Law en terminant sa canette. La deuxième de sa soirée. **…Cora-san était quelqu'un de bien.**

C'est la première fois qu'il parle de ça. De cette personne qu'il considérait comme un ami. Un grand-frère ou plutôt un oncle. Qu'il a connu grâce à la famille Eustass, encore eux. Il a toujours voulu le garder secret. N'avait jamais parlé de lui à personne. …De la façon dont ils avaient de se comprendre.  
…Son cœur fait mal à l'instant. Il ne veut plus parler. Se confier. Révéler des choses. Livrer. Dire.  
Et sans comprendre, une main se pose sur son crâne. Grande. Gentille. Chaude. Accueillante.  
Elle chiffonne les mèches de jais en même temps qu'un corps se rapproche et continuant de cajoler ces cheveux doux et épais, Zoro fini par faire glisser ses doigts sur cette nuque gracile et par tourner cette tête vers lui.  
Il a besoin de le voir. De le regarder. De croiser ce regard acier fatigué. De lui dire qu'il est là pour lui à présent. Qu'il ne reculera plus. Qu'il ne le rejettera plus. Qu'il restera avec lui.

 **_ Je suis désolé** , souffle le bretteur avec sincérité mais, il sait que ça ne représente rien. Que tout le monde peut dire un truc pareil. Qu'il est ordinaire. Banal à tous les autres. Stupide. **J'ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider Doc'.**

 **_ Si tu l'dis… .** Murmure le médecin aux joues légèrement rougie par l'abus d'alcool. Mixture qu'il ne tient pas contrairement à son cadet mais ça, aucun des deux ne le sait. Lui-même a oublié. **Tu sais tout maintenant, est-ce que ça te suffit ?**

 **_ J'aurais préféré avoir une autre histoire, tu sais. Que tu sois un genre d'espion ou un autre truc du genre, ça aurait été plus facile à gérer.** Avoue-t-il sans plus de détour. **Là, ...j'sais pas quoi faire pour te montrer que j'suis là. Que t'es pas seul.**

 **_ Oh…, tu n'veux plus me trancher la gorge ?** Grogne mesquinement le docteur en plus de son air hautain. Carrément moqueur. **…De terminer le travail de cette famille que tu sers ?**

Ça pourrait mettre en colère. Peut-être que ça l'fait. Ça pourrait donner des remords. Envie de se lever et de partir, envie d'un tas de chose. De contredire, de se justifier, de s'excuser, de protéger, de donner des arguments, de parler encore et encore, de chercher des raisons, de se morfondre, de compatir, de crier.  
Mais là, ça ne fait qu'accrocher. Approcher. De prendre un baiser à des lèvres vicieuses qui essaient de se protéger. De ne plus souffrir. De garder la tête haute.  
Ça prend un baiser appuyé. Impulsif. Rempli d'un tas d'émotion. Ça agrippe une nuque. Des cheveux corbeaux. Une peau fine. Froide. Gelée. Frissonnante. Douce. Qui a bon goût.  
Zoro n'essaie pas de se justifier, il montre seulement à quel point il a joué au con. Qu'il ne fuira pas. Plus. Que Law peut le blesser autant qu'il veut, il restera. Il ne bougera plus de là. Tiendra toujours sa main.

 **_ Tu peux me détester si tu veux, je ne m'éloignerais pas.** Le front posé sur celui de Law, il souffle comme une confidence. Marmonne comme un secret pour que cette oreille entente correctement. **Tu peux m'faire autant d'mal que tu veux, ça me va,** laisse entendre les lèvres du Vert non sans légèrement sourire. Comme un accord tacite en plus des paroles dites. **J'sais pas trop ce que tu m'as fait mais-,** « j'crois que j'suis tombé pour toi Doc' ». C'est ce qu'il pense mais, il n'arrive pas à le dire. C'est dur à sortir ce genre de chose. Pas facile à prononcer. C'est embarrassant. Gênant. Vraiment pas fait pour lui. Il n'est pas du genre à dire ça. Vraiment pas. …C'est impossible. **Mais, j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher.**

 **_ …** _ **« N'a pas l'intention »…**_ **j'comprends pas** , continue de sourire ce médecin. Un sourire si triste qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Qu'il ne sait pas. Un sourire torturé. Au bord des larmes. Mais qui pourrait paraitre à la fois tellement malsain. Immoral. Dérangé. Détraqué. **Tu es étrange Roronoa-ya~, j'voulais te laisser tranquille.**

 **_ Pas tout de suite si tu veux bien.**

Zoro sait qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Qu'il est lui-même incapable d'agir pour l'instant. Mais, il ne veut pas enlever sa main de cette nuque.  
Il déteste l'histoire entendu et en même temps, il est heureux d'être le seul à tout savoir. Le premier. Tout dans son intégralité. Il sent à quel point la pièce est pesante. Distraite. Mal. Rempli de souvenir monstrueux et pourtant, il n'y a pas meilleure place.  
L'émeraude contemple toujours autant ce visage quelque peu éméché et si sa poitrine se serre, c'est parce que tout se contredit beaucoup trop. Parce qu'il est incapable de se lever pour prendre la porte.

 **_ …Il est tard, tu peux rester ici si tu veux.** Soupir finalement ce médecin qui se retire de cette prise et se dirige vers sa cuisine. Le pas légèrement vague. **…Prendre une douche aussi.**

 **_ Tu…, tu es sûr ?**

La réponse est un soupir et le Roronoa accepte.  
Ce chirurgien lui dit qu'il apportera des vêtements, lui dit qu'il peut prendre canapé ou lit. Lui dit qu'il peut prendre son temps. Qu'il peut manger s'il veut comme il est occupé de le faire. Qu'il peut prendre ces aises.  
Acquiesçant, Zoro ne fait que prendre une douche d'une quinzaine de minutes. D'enfiler un pantalon assez large et appartement à ce noiraud. D'apercevoir une photo qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à là. La famille défunte de cet ébène. Ils avaient l'air heureux. …Vraiment.  
Il réfléchit à cette photo qu'il remet en place et s'assoit sur le canapé. Respire une bonne odeur de pêche. Le gel douche de cet ébène. Il sent comme Law. Ils ont la même odeur et pour l'instant ça lui suffit. Il préfère se concentrer là-dessus.  
Trafalgar emprunte la salle d'eau peu de temps après. La même douche. Le même savon. La même pomme de douche. S'essuie et enfile des vêtements pour se tenir chaud. Parce que c'est un grand frileux.  
Mais avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il invite ce Vert à le suivre. Parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour lui apporter une couette, des oreillers. Trop fatigué pour marcher encore. Et le bretteur ne refuse pas.  
Tous deux dans ce lit, Law est déjà sous la couette, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux humides éparpillés dessus…, vraiment beau. Zoro, lui, est de l'autre côté, se cachant à peine de la couette et saisissant presque quand cet ébène qu'il observe se retourne vers lui. Il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Tu devrais dormir Roronoa-ya~… .**

L'affirmation faite, le sabreur acquiesce de nouveau et obéit.  
S'allongeant, laissant son bras gauche partir derrière sa tête alors que son torse nu reste découvert de tout drap, il ferme les yeux et souffle. Ça fait du bien. Il est bien là. Et s'il regarde sur son côté droit pendant une seconde, il peut remarquer sans mal un médecin aux yeux fermés. Il dort surement. Après tout, il a surement dû travailler dur aujourd'hui. Il est rentré tard aussi et il l'a fait parler. Peut-être un peu trop. …Il l'a épuisé.  
Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son bras droit soit pris en otage par deux mains. Douces. Aussi douce que celles des femmes. Pas aussi fines mais elles y ressemblent. Ce vert en frisonne. Encore plus quand un front percute son épaule. Qu'un vent glacial lui paralyse le côté avant de se réchauffer tranquillement grâce à lui.  
Et ce « bonne nuit », c'est le bouquet final. A peine murmuré. A peine soufflé. Dit en dormant. Du bout des lèvres. Comme une cachoterie enfantine. Tout autant que ce baiser que ce Vert offre à ce crâne de jais. …Il l'adore.

 **.**

Il ne peut toujours pas travailler alors il s'occupe comme il peut.  
Il ne panique plus. Il se moque des bruits qu'il entend. Qui surviennent parfois. Il a arrêté de se dire qu'on en voulait à sa vie puisque ce n'est pas le cas.  
Il n'a plus cette inquiétude intérieure qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Il est redevenu las. Calme. Désinvolte. L'angoisse a disparu.  
Il revient d'ailleurs du combini et ses achats sont déposés dans la cuisine. Sur ce bar vide et propre. Il cherche son repas du soir. Un truc rapide et simple. Il n'est pas motivé.  
En réalité, sa vie d'avant est réapparue. Celle d'avant Kidd. D'avant son retour et ça lui va. Il est d'accord avec ça. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce qu'il espérait. Alors oui, il recommence sa purge. Sa réhabilitation. Sa désintoxication. …Son sevrage.

 **_ Alors, tu nous fais quoi à manger ?** Grogne une voix joviale à l'entrée de l'appartement.

 **_ Onigiri, j'ai pas le courage de plus. Ça te va ?** Souffle Penguin qui pendant un moment a oublié son ami. Il s'en veut un peu pour ça d'ailleurs. **Tu vas devoir m'aider aussi.**

 **_ J'imagine** , sourit Ban qui se trouve être non-seulement l'ami du noiraud mais également son collègue de travail. Ami depuis près de 10 ans. **Tu fais cuir et je construis.**

Ils vont diner ensemble ce soir. Passer la soirée ensemble et rire un peu. Beaucoup connaissant ce Blanc.  
Pis cet ébène a besoin de ça. De se changer les idées. D'oublier. De se faire d'autres souvenirs. De combler cette sorte de manque. D'effacer. De ne pas regretter les mots qu'il a eu.  
Pis il doit se trouver un copain. Un vrai. Pas un sexfriend ou un passe-temps. Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Qui le réconforte. Qui prend soin de lui. Qui le chouchoute. Il n'a jamais eu ça d'ailleurs et il aimerait essayer. Voir ce que ça fait d'être câliner.  
Mais pour l'instant, il a des amis et il passe la soirée avec l'un d'entre eux. Et ça lui va. C'est bien comme ça. D'une certaine manière il va être cajolé puisque ce Blanc est comme ça. Gentil avec tout le monde. Comme…, une sorte de frère.

 **… .**

* * *

 **A suivre...,**

Je vous ai dis qu'on parlerait de Zoro et de Law et je n'ai pas menti! Pis un peu de Penguin dans votre vie à la fin du chapitre, si ça, ce n'est génial!  
On en connait un peu plus su le passé de Law à présent et on sait pourquoi il voulait tant rencontrer les D et leur poser des questions, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Zoro va l'y aider ou non!

Sur ceux, je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine!


	22. Chapter 21 - Invitation

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous** ,

J'ai mis un peu de temps, j'en suis désolé. J'ai des petits soucis de sauvegarde et de pc ces derniers temps. Heureusement j'ai réussi à tout récupérer ! Alors sans plus tarder je vous donne le nouveau chapitre à lire!

 **Rating** : T  
 **Pairing** : Divers et variés.  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda sauf Shinnosuke.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21** \- Invitation.

* * *

Il se réveille doucement. Tranquillement. Sans s'énerver. …Parce qu'il ne veut pas s'emmerder pour le moment.  
Il regarde ce plafond qu'il connait par cœur, se tourne légèrement pour apercevoir celle à ses côtés et comme d'habitude, il attrape une mèche de cheveux charbon et la fait glisser entre ses doigts. Doucement. Gentiment. Sans geste brusque. Il reste un instant comme ça, a simplement regardé.  
Puis il s'assoit sur ce lit, laisse cette couette glisser sur lui, jusqu'à son bas ventre et sort du lit nu.  
Chiffonnant longuement ses cheveux, il recherche paresseusement la porte de la salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre et y entrant, il fait déjà couler l'eau de la douche alors même qu'il s'éveille encore.  
Puis ce Carmin se décide à entrer à l'intérieur –de ne plus gaspiller l'eau-.

Il y reste un certain temps, tellement longtemps que sa femme le rejoint sans trop de bruit. Dans son dos, elle le salut d'une caresse sur les omoplates et s'arme du savon.  
Ils se frôlent, se préoccupent de l'autre puis voulant laisser la place, Kidd s'échappe et ouvre la porte pour se sécher à l'extérieur de la douche. La serviette entre les mains, il se poste de nouveau devant le miroir et nouant un essuie autour de ses hanches, il attrape un rasoir et lisse sa peau.  
Peu de temps après, c'est à Robin de sortir et d'utiliser une serviette.  
Dans le dos de son mari, elle se sèche. Se prépare. S'habille dans une lenteur extrême. Elle aussi a besoin de temps le matin. …Un petit temps d'adaptation. De récupération.  
Elle enfile des sous-vêtements en dentelle. Dépose la serviette sur le bord de la baignoire. Et scrute ce Carmin qui termine de se raser. Qui essuie son visage et qui soupir. Qui attrape une brosse-à-dent et qui la tartine de dentifrice. …C'est peut-être le moment pour lui annoncer.

 **_ Je ne serais pas là de la journée Kidd-kun.** Avoue la Noiraude en se penchant légèrement pour attraper, elle aussi, sa brosse-à-dent.

 **_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Questionne le Grenat après avoir craché cette « pâte » blanche.

 **_ En ville, j'ai des choses à faire.** Renseigne-t-elle sur un ton simple. Gentillet.

 **_ Voir ce vieux, j'pari.** Grogne Eustass en rinçant sa bouche. **Fait gaffe à ce que tu pourrais faire.**

 **_ Je ne te dis pas quoi faire quand tu rejoins ton petit brun alors ne le fait pas avec moi.** Souligne Robin en enfilant sa robe parfaitement cintrée.

 **_ Je ne- !** Grince des dents le Rouge en se retenant de s'énerver. De crier dès le matin. **Bordel j'te dis de faire gaffe aux autres enfoirés qui veulent notre peau.**

 **_ Oh dans ce cas je ferais attention, Shin' ne perdra aucun de ces deux parents.** Sourit sereinement l'ébène en brossant ses longs cheveux soyeux. **Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?**

 **_ Préparer quelques trucs et l'un des abrutis du D doit venir.**

 **_ C'est assez étrange de te voir travailler avec d'autres mais je dois dire que j'aime assez. Ça te donne un côté plus humain…, presque sympathique.** Sourit-elle mesquinement avant de sortir de la pièce.

 **_ Ferme-là, Robin !**

La journée débute et les voilà déjà se disputer même si, c'est enfantin. Malicieux. Habituel. Une discussion parfaite entre eux. Ce sont dans ces moments-là qu'ils se comprennent le mieux après tout.  
Maintenant seul, Kidd termine de se vêtir et sortant à son tour de la chambre, il longe ces longs couloirs qu'il connait jusqu'à rejoindre un salon pour y manger.  
Évidemment, son fils est déjà là. A moitié endormit. Souriant. Le regard brumeux. La tête qui tressaute. Cette image le met toujours de bonne humeur et saluant sa progéniture, il récupère un câlin et deux petits bras qui l'accrochent fermement. La Noiraude a récupéré le même traitement avant lui et déjeunant en paix, chacun à leur façon, profite de ce moment en famille.

 **.**

Eux aussi s'éveillent.  
Lentement. Sans envie. Avec lassitude. Sans le vouloir. Dormant encore. Sans force. Sans même bouger. Dans ce lit place double. Sous cette couette épaisse.  
Les paupières bougent mollement. Finissent par laisser ces yeux verts décortiquer la pièce et par reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
Il est installé étrangement, il en est sûr. Son matelas est surement un peu dur mais en même temps incroyablement réconfortant ou plutôt, apaisant. Puis, il comprend assez vite pourquoi.  
Parce que sa tête se retrouve tout simplement enfouie près du cou de celui qu'il a harcelé hier soir. Pour tout dire, il est occupé de priver d'air ce médecin qu'il apprécie. Pis, il fait chaud aussi. Atrocement. Il étouffe. Brûle peut-être un peu et aimerait se dégager de là même si être dans les bras de ce chirurgien lui plait.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne bougera pas forcément aujourd'hui, parce qu'à peine a-t-il enclenché une manœuvre pour s'éloigner que deux avant-bras se posent au niveau de sa nuque. Presque sur ses épaules. Un fin grognement est lâché, comme un ordre peut-être et le Roronoa veut comprendre.  
Donc, il lève la tête et ne peut que s'incliner devant cette frimousse dormante et calme.

Il ne croit pas que c'est dans ses habitudes de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Ne croit pas qu'il est du genre à demander de l'affection. De glisser dans les bras de son compagnon d'un soir ou non. De quémander ce genre d'attention.  
Zoro le croit mais n'en n'est pas sûr du tout puisque ses souvenirs lui donnent tort.  
Il reste un moment à ressasser pas mal de truc puis lentement, il se décide à sortir de ce lit bouillant. Il fait des courants d'airs, gêne le chirurgien qui dort encore du sommeil du juste et si le lit vibre, il prend grand soin de recouvrir ce Noiraud avant son départ.  
Il aime beaucoup le voir avec les joues rougies.  
Il aime particulièrement ces deux aciers fermés présentement qui gardent jalousement des cernes qui leurs vont à la perfection.  
Et il aime cette bouche que se mord de temps à autre. Qui soupir d'aise. …Qu'il convoite grandement.  
Une main dans les épais cheveux ébène plus tard, voilà ce maître de Kendo à la salle d'eau. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une douche pour se réveiller. Pour bien commencer la journée même si là…, sa journée a commencé en grande pompe.

 _ **_ …Aujourd'hui, j'vais te ramener chez Luffy.**_

Le ton est bas, pour lui-même. Pour confirmer ses pensées.  
Là, sous ce jet d'eau chaude et complètement nu, il prévoit sa journée. Pas en fonction de lui mais de celui qui dort encore. Il veut l'aider du mieux possible. Se racheter aussi. Montrer qu'il est fiable. Qu'on peut compter sur lui. Qu'il peut compenser ses erreurs à défaut de les faire oublier.  
Utilisant de nouveau ce gel douche que son odorat affectionne, il continue ses réflexions et essaie de tout accorder dans sa tête.  
C'est pas vraiment facile. Il sait que le D a des obligations. Qu'il n'est à la disposition de personne mais, il sait également que Luffy voulait de nouveau rencontrer Law. …Il le sait alors il va en profiter.  
Pis, ce Vert veut savoir aussi.  
Veut connaître le ou les meurtrier(s) de la famille de Trafalgar. Ce n'est pas négociable. …Il veut savoir qui a pu faire tant de mal à des personnes qu'il pense honnêtes et bienveillantes au vu de l'histoire entendue.  
Durant sa douche, il ne fait que se tracasser les méninges puis se séchant le corps pour enfiler un boxer posé la veille sur le meuble puis ses cheveux dans une autre serviette, il se stoppe à la sortie.  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a une couverture vivante devant la porte. Affabulé de bras et d'une putain de tête affreusement mignonne et mal-réveillé.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~…**

La voix se fait légèrement ronchonne. …ça fait sourire.  
C'est la première fois qu'il peut le voir au matin et très honnêtement, c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'à là. …Rien n'est pareil. Tout est mieux.  
Il s'approche un peu. Laisse son essuie tomber sur sa nuque et ses épaules et fixe ce Noiraud qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

 **_ J't'ai laissé dormir. J'me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien. ….Est-ce que ça va ?** Demande le Vert alors que l'une de ses mains s'en va cajoler la tignasse sombre.

 **_ …J'ai mal à la tête** , bougonne la voix basse du chirurgien. **Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **_ Un peu plus de 11 heures, je crois.**

La mauvaise humeur se lit sur le visage du docteur puis un baiser lui vient sur la tempe. Baiser prit par le bretteur avant de partir s'habiller dans la chambre.  
Dans la salle d'eau, la couette tombe au sol et s'approchant du miroir, Law scrute son reflet avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il a cet air endormit. Cet air brumeux. Ce regard patraque. Cette bouille ronchonne alors il trouve ça hypocrite. Cette main, cette bouche… cette façon de l'approcher alors qu'il est horrible.  
Sous l'eau, il préfère taire ses remarques puis une fois séchée et ses hanches entourées d'une serviette, il se rend vers son armoire s'apprêter.  
Il ne fouille pas. Ne cherche pas. Prend ce qui passe par-là. Agrippe mécaniquement et le voilà vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'un t-shirt blanc à longue manche. De l'un de ces t-shirt qui laisse entrevoir les clavicules. Coiffé avec un clou, il rejoint la cuisine et attrape mugs et nourriture pour sustenter son estomac tandis qu'un Vert est déjà installé à la table.

C'est calme. Y'a pas un mot. Des bruits lents, réguliers. Des respirations inexistantes.  
Et y'a ce regard. Zoro ne fait qu'épier. Étudier. Scruter. Et il s'en fout ! Il s'en fout d'être vu ou non. D'être repéré par l'autre. …Lui, il ne veut plus rien rater. Ne plus faire semblant de rien. Rattraper. Effacer. Recommencer. Découvrir.  
Le petit-déjeuner se fait en silence. …Presque parce que le Roronoa à une idée –plusieurs- dont il veut parler. Il est du genre à vouloir s'étendre sur les choses quand il trouve ça bon. Quand il veut aider. …Du genre à se mêler. A rapporter. A comploter dans son coin.  
Il termine son repas, laisse sa cuillère tourner ce fond de café qu'il ne terminera jamais et sa joue soutenue par sa main, il mémorise.  
Trafalgar, lui, n'aime pas se sentir observer. Essaie de faire semblant de rien. De terminer son repas. De se concentrer sur autre chose mais son mal de crâne persiste et son embarras s'accroit.

 **_ Tu viens avec moi ensuite ?** Questionne ou non, indique le sabreur tout en fixant Law. Il se décide enfin.

 **_ Mh ? …Non, je n'ai pas envie de bouger.** Assure le médecin alors qu'il se croit être débarrassé d'un problème.

 **_ Je t'emmène avec moi voir Luffy. Il voulait te remercier de toute façon.**

Imperceptiblement, les sourcils se froncent chez le médecin.  
Son déjeuner est terminé et prenant la peine de débarrasser alors qu'il cherche une réponse, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation.  
Tout ça parce qu'il lui a parlé ? Parce qu'il a raconté son histoire ? Il aurait très bien pu mentir, non ? …Est-ce que ce bretteur est à ce point naïf ? …C'est étrange. Personne ne le croit normalement. Sauf ses patients mais ça, c'est parce qu'ils sont obligés. Parce qu'ils n'ont que lui.

 **_ Pourquoi ferais-tu ça maintenant ? Je te l'ai déjà demandé et tu as refusé…, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Roronoa-ya~.** Claque finalement le Noiraud près de cet évier quelque peu rempli.

 **_ J'te l'ai dit hier, tu auras beau me rejeter je reviendrais.** Grogne Zoro sans méchanceté, simplement pour expliquer son geste. Sa façon d'être. **J'suis un con qui apprend de ses erreurs. Alors s'il te plait Doc', laisse-moi t'aider pour ça.**

 **_ Et tu comptes faire quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non.** Souffle Law en croisant les bras et en apercevant son invité venir vers lui. Pourquoi doit-il s'approcher pour expliquer ? Pourquoi être si près ? ça le dérange.

 **_ T'attraper la main. Te faire entrer chez les D. T'amener devant Luffy qui te reconnaitra surement. …Qui va te sauter dessus pour te remercier et ensuite, j'vous laisserais seul pour que vous puissiez discuter. …J'laisserais personne entendre ou vous déranger.** Dit le Roronoa en fixant les aciers qui le jaugent. Il adore être son centre d'attention. Peu importe le sentiment qu'il procure à ce chirurgien, il se plait à lui faire ressentir tous les sentiments possibles.

 **_ Me tenir la main n'est pas nécessaire.** Crache Law mécontent de cette remarque. Comme s'il était un enfant dont il faudrait prendre soin.

 **_ C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?** S'étonne à son tour le bretteur qui pourrait en sourire. Qui en sourit d'ailleurs.

 **_ C'est la seule chose qui parait saugrenue.**

 **_ A part ça, tu acceptes ma proposition ?** Demande ce Vert plein d'espoir et d'attente cachée.

 **_ …Tu promets de ne pas me poignarder dans le dos ?** C'est vicieux et sournois mais justifié non ? En tout cas, l'ébène veut une assurance.

 **_ Doc' sérieux arrête avec ça.** Grogne Zoro. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend. Déteste être pris pour un connard. **J'te ferais rien du tout.**

Il peut le croire. Sincèrement, il pourrait mais il préfère attendre. Voir si toutes ces belles paroles seront respectées ou non. S'il ne se fait pas de nouveau berné.  
…ça serait horrible ce genre de chose. Plusieurs fois de suite, Law ne supporterait pas et deviendrait le Roi des connards. Il le sait. Il sait qu'il deviendrait encore plus aigri, plus renfermé sur lui-même. Un genre d'ermite moderne.  
Son regard se baisse, sa nuque se fait maltraiter par sa propre main et évaluant la situation, il tranche. Donne son avis. Accepte une dernière fois. Croit une dernière fois en ce Vert qui l'embobine trop facilement. …Ce n'est pas habituel. C'est carrément surnaturel et pourtant… ses lèvres bougent déjà.

 **_ J'accepte.** L'exclamation se fait tranquillement. Sans expression particulière. Sans changement d'humeur. Avec cette tête que Zoro connait par cœur. Avec courage et détermination.

 **_ Ça m'fait plaisir.** Sourit chaleureusement le sabreur non sans relâcher ses épaules. **Dans ce cas, je vais t'y amener cet après-midi.**

 **_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ?** Se méfie prestement Law.

 **_ Parce que tu ne préfères pas tomber sur un Luffy affamé. Il est trop distrait et bruyant avant les repas.**

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre,**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et non toujours pas de très grand moment avec Penguin à l'horizon. Pour l'instant, je me concentre d'avantage sur Law. Il est et restera toujours mon petit pêché mignon dans l'univers de OP.

Bisous à vous! A bientot


	23. Chapter 22 - Passé non pardonné

**Bonjour et Bonne Année à toutes et à tous!**

Comment allez-vous en cette nouvelle année 2019!? Bien je l'espère. Quoiqu'il en soit Meilleurs vœux à vous et profitez de cette nouvelle année qui débute!  
Dans ce nouveau chapitre, une énorme partie sur Law et oui encore lui mais si vous ne le saviez pas, il s'agit-là de mon petit préféré... hé hé. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22** \- Passé non pardonné.

* * *

Un acier a voyagé partout. A inscrit chaque petit détail de cette villa sur sa rétine. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il a simplement suivi ce Vert qu'il accompagne et il scruté ce domaine… comme pour ne pas oublier. Pour se remémorer.  
Trafalgar a traversé pas mal de couloir avant de se stopper devant une porte. Il a écouté les consignes comme le bon élève qu'il est et il a attendu. Il a suivi les mots que le Roronoa déblatéré au D et alors qu'une impression de rêve –cauchemar- éveillé se faisait, on l'a agrippé pour le ramener à la réalité.  
Là, ce bretteur lui a dit qu'il pouvait entrer. Que Luffy était impatient de lui parler. Présentement et même s'il met un pied dans ce bureau –ou devrait-on dire salon-, il appréhende.  
Comment parler ? Quoi dire ? Par où commencer ? Il n'a plus de voix. Law se croit aphone. Ce n'est pourtant pas la peur qui le paralyse ou le stress. …Il ne connait aucun des deux alors, il ne comprend pas. Il s'assoit seulement sur ce coussin que le D lui montre et attend.  
…Et alors qu'il regarde derrière lui, il se rend compte que Zoro tient sa promesse de les laisser seul. A l'instant, il préférerait le voir ici. Assis à côté de lui. Est-ce que cet ébène panique ? C'est possible et il ne sait pas comment gérer ce genre de chose puisque ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

 **_ J'suis content que Zoro t'ait retrouvé, j'voulais te remercier d'avoir sauvé Sabo !** S'exprime en premier Luffy alors qu'il attrape un gâteau.

 **_ …Sabo ?** Souffle après de longue minute ce médecin qui ne connait pas ce prénom. Qui se reprend petit à petit et qui retrouve les pleins pouvoirs sur son corps et ses pensées.

 **_ Mon frère. …Celui qui a perdu un œil.** Décrit le plus jeune des Noiraud dans un soupir triste. Colérique. Vengeur.

 **_ Oh, je me souviens. Il a eu de la chance, il aurait pu ne pas survivre.** Explique presque tranquillement Law comme une déformation professionnelle. Parce qu'il a l'habitude d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. …De les tourner de façon plus optimiste même si souvent, il n'en croit pas un mot lui-même. **Est-ce qu'il serait possible de lui rendre visite après ?**

 **_ Oui ! Bien sûr, je t'accompagnerais.** Assure le D qui place déjà une grande confiance en ce médecin. **Tu sais, Zoro m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. Dis-moi si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, ça serait avec plaisir pis c'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce que tu as fait pour moi.**

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose », aimerait dire le chirurgien.  
Il n'a fait que panser. Réparer. Suturer. Retirer. Nettoyer. Garder en vie. Aider cet autre médecin compétent. …C'est peut-être beaucoup après tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, il observe cet ébène plus jeune que lui et cherche ses mots. Comment débuter ? Comment expliquer ? Comment dire ?  
Il n'est pas connu pour faire dans la délicatesse. Il est même tout le contraire, à être trop franc et trop direct. A dire des choses crues sans même y penser. Alors même s'il cogite de toutes ses forces et en un temps record, il n'arrivera pas à calmer son tempérament. A se freiner. …A paraitre sage.

 **_ J'aimerais que tu me donnes les noms de ce qui ont tués ma famille, il y a 21 ans.**

Évidemment, ça jette un froid. C'était prévu et pourtant, Law a fini par parler comme à son habitude.  
Le silence se fait, Luffy ne comprend pas et en même temps, il réfléchit beaucoup à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Sa famille n'est pas du genre à tuer des personnes innocentes. Des personnes étrangères à leurs histoires.  
Les sourcils froncés, il épie son invité des pieds à la tête et cette droiture lui fait dire que l'autre ne ment pas. Que ce docteur n'essaie pas de lui tendre un piège mais même en sachant cela, il n'arrive pas à imaginer.

 **_ Tuer ta famille ? …Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire.** Indique Luffy en mangeant un peu plus puisque nerveux, sa gourmandise augmente toujours.

 **_ Parce que personne n'était censé survivre pour le rappeler à qui que ce soit.** Sourit pour lui-même ce chirurgien. **Je m'appelle Trafalgar D Water Law et avant d'être chassé de ce clan, mon père travaillait pour vous. Tout s'est arrêté le jour où sa profession là obligé à soigner quelques-uns de vos ennemis. Avant d'être un D, mon père était médecin et jamais il n'aurait laissé un homme agoniser devant lui. Pour ça, il a été chassé d'ici.** Raconte de nouveau Law alors qu'il déteste cette histoire. **Mais comme mon père ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, il s'est également lié d'amitié avec Shanks-ya~ et a trouvé un nouveau travail grâce à lui. C'est ensuite que tout s'est précipité et qu'il a été tué, tout comme ma mère et ma petite sœur. Pour trahison. …Mon père ne faisait que sauver des vies et il a été tué pour ça alors aujourd'hui, j'aimerais des noms. J'aimerais savoir qui a donné cet ordre. Qui les a exécutés. Qui je dois tuer.**

Droit et fier, Law attend. Il ne sait pas s'il aura des réponses ou s'il va se faire assassiner dans l'instant mais peu importe, il touche à son but.  
Le D, lui, reste coi de tout ça. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de cette histoire et de se massacre parce que c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? Il y a bien eu un massacre, non ?  
Le ventre noué et les poings légèrement serrés, Luffy réfléchit. Essaie de trouver un semblant de réponse mais là, dans l'instant, il ne trouve rien. Ne sait même pas quoi répondre. …Pis attendez, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Trafalgar D Water Law ? Un D ? Lui aussi ? Le seul qui pourrait répondre à toutes ces questions est Moneky D Garp, Luffy en est sûr.

 **_ Je…, je ne peux pas te répondre. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire avant aujourd'hui mais, je sais qui pourrait nous renseigner. Et qui pourrait me certifier ton identité.** Répond le jeune Noiraud en laissant ses yeux voyager sur son ainé. S'il était à sa place, lui aussi aimerait savoir. Lui aussi aimerait se venger. **Attend-moi là un instant, j'vais demander à Zoro de ramener quelqu'un qui pourra te répondre.**

 **_ Tu me crois ? …Tu me crois quand je te dis que ta famille à tuer la mienne ?** Demande alors Trafalgar avant de voir son interlocuteur disparaitre.

 **_ Ben…, pourquoi tu me mentirais ? Pis Zoro à confiance en toi alors oui.**

La réponse est puérile. Immature. Rempli de gaminerie.  
Laissant son menton se poser sur ses mains liées, Law décide de ne pas bouger et d'attendre. Après tout, c'est peut-être un piège. C'est ce qu'il ferait, lui. Il laisserait l'étranger dans une pièce et enverrait ses meilleurs hommes pour le tuer et se débarrasser de cette histoire dont il se fiche.  
Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui arrive. Il s'étonne d'ailleurs de voir réapparaitre ce Noiraud si vite et accompagné.

 **_ Apparemment, Zoro avait déjà anticipé mes actes.** Se confie Luffy en reprenant sa place et en étant accompagné d'un vieil homme et de ce Roronoa qui prend place autour de la table. **Je te présente mon grand-père Monkey D Garp. Le vieux, voici Trafalgar D Water Law. Est-ce que tu le connais ?**

Un silence de plomb se fait.  
Garp dévisage longuement l'invité surprise et si un air dédaigneux se dégage de lui, Law n'y fait pas attention. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de comportement vis-à-vis de lui.  
Par contre, Law imaginait ce vieil homme différemment. Plus…, non moins- C'est bizarre, quoiqu'il en soit, il l'avait imaginé d'une autre façon. Plus cruel peut-être. Plus terrifiant encore.  
Luffy remarque immédiatement les petits tics nerveux de son grand-père et rien que cette chose le fait soupirer. Ce médecin lui a dit la vérité, il en est sûr.

 **_ J'ai connu ceux-là autrefois c'est vrai mais, ils ont tous été exterminés si je ne m'abuse.** Crache Garp sur un ton indifférent, ce qui met en colère différente personne.

 **_ Apparemment certains ont mal fait leur travail.** Répond rapidement Law qui n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire même s'il est en terrain ennemi.

 **_ J'aurais dû vérifier derrière eux, c'est sûr.** S'exclame le vieux en continuant de serrer les poings.

 **_ Hé le vieux, tu as fait quoi à sa famille ?** S'interpose Luffy en dévisageant son grand-père qui baisse dans son estime. **Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Luffy, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser des traitres en vie plus longtemps. Rejoindre les Eustass, non mais quelle idée.** Grogne Garp d'un air dégouté. **Pis son père avait cette fâcheuse tendance à jouer les bons samaritains avec tout le monde. On lui avait pourtant laissé une chance tu sais,** soupir l'ancêtre en pointant du doigt ce docteur qui écoute. Qui assimile et qui retient. **On l'avait renié de la famille mais, il n'a pas respecté les conditions qu'on lui avait posées. Il a préféré se dresser contre nous mais il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à sa petite famille. Résultat, ils sont morts…, sauf toi.**

Le cœur se resserre autant que les poings posés sur ses cuisses.  
Il pince ses lèvres pour ne pas attraper et frapper.  
Il reste silencieux et fait bonne figure. Il reçoit tout en pleine face et pourtant, il reste droit et écoute. Il n'a pas encore eu ce qu'il voulait. Aucun nom n'est encore sorti de cette bouche arbitraire.  
Luffy est choqué des mots entendus, de ce qui a pu se passer et lui aussi serre les poings. Pas pour les même raison. Parce que lui aimerait résonner son grand-père et le faire revenir à la raison ! Aimerait le secouer et lui foutre une bonne raclée !  
Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait cependant, c'est qu'un bretteur muet ne s'appuie sur la table pour frapper lourdement et de toutes ses forces un vieil homme qui le mérite certainement.  
Et encore…, il est gentil, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Zoro est sûr d'être très gentil à l'instant mais il avait besoin de libérer un peu de sa colère.

 **_ Zoro qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête !** S'écrit Luffy en se levant et en éloignant son meilleur ami de Garp.

 **_ …Désolé Luffy, c'est parti tout seul.** Gémit le Roronoa en laissant son regard tuer le Gris. Gris qui l'épie à son tour et qui sourit largement.

 **_ Celle-là, j'mis attendait pas. C'est comme ça que tu remercies celui qui t'as sorti de ton trou ? Bravo.**

Le bretteur veut renouveler son acte. Il l'a peut-être sauvé quand il était jeune mais là, il n'est plus cet homme qu'il admirait. Plus depuis qu'il a vu cette souffrance sur le visage de ce médecin toujours silencieux. ...Ouais, il l'a peut-être frappé parce que ce Noiraud ne peut pas, pour le soulager un peu… .  
La tension à son comble, Garp se rassoit comme si de rien n'était et face à Law, il reprend son inspection de sa personne et continue de sourire. Il ne pensait pas tomber nez à nez avec les fantômes de son passé quand Zoro l'avait fait demander. C'est ironique, non ? Lui qui a tout fait pour protéger les siens, le voilà devenu coupable. Coupable de ses actes. De ses décisions.

 **_ Je sais ce que tu veux savoir Law. …C'est ça, non, tu t'appelles bien comme ça j'me trompe pas. Enfin, on s'en fout, je connais tous les noms de ceux qui ont tués ta famille cette nuit-là.** Avoue l'ancien Chef de clan alors qu'il aperçoit la retenue, la haine, la colère, le désespoir, la tristesse dans ce regard lunaire qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis longtemps. « Le même regard que son père », semble penser Garp à cet instant.

 **_ Hé le vieux, arrête de jouer avec lui et dis-lui !** Intervient Luffy en frappant la table qui craque sous le coup donné.

 **_ Très bien. …Il s'agit de Namur, Vista et Joz. Des anciens qui étant jeune était déjà sous les ordres d'Edward Newgate.** Siffle la voix grinçante de Garp alors qu'il étudie les réactions de ce chirurgien. Il aimerait avoir une bonne raison de se défendre et de le tuer. Cette famille, les Trafalgar n'ont jamais été des bons subalternes. Ils ont toujours été trop libres. Différents des autres. **Deux d'entre eux sont déjà mort quant à Vista…, il est mourant.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?** …Fini par soupirer Trafalgar qui n'avait plus parler depuis longtemps. Qui avait perdu sa voix. **Tu nous avais éjecté du clan, on ne faisait de mal à personne alors pourquoi ?** Redemande Law qui ne se reconnait pas. Qui a l'impression d'être hors de son enveloppe corporelle. Quant à sa voix, elle ne parait même pas vengeresse.

 **_ Pourquoi les avoir assassiné ? C'est très simple. Parce que vous avez toujours été détesté ici et qu'une bonne occasion s'était montrée. On avait le bon prétexte, l'endroit et les hommes pour. Pourquoi s'en priver ?**

Cette fois, c'est Luffy qui frappe. Qui se fait pourtant stopper puisqu'une poigne l'attrape dans sa lancée. Il ne reconnait pas son grand-père. Ne le connait plus. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi cruel. Aussi violent avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi inhumain.  
Et puis pour lui, même si ce vieux ne prenait pas toujours les bonnes décisions, il était persuadé que tout avait toujours été fait de façon objective. Pas sur un coup de tête. Pas par rancune. Par vengeance ou par plaisir.  
Se défendant, Garp sourit une dernière fois et quitte les lieux après avoir tout dit. Après s'être vanté d'un tas de chose, les esprits s'échauffent. Deux d'entre eux sont tiraillés et en proie à des questions existentielles. Un homme auquel ils avaient entièrement confiance venait de s'avouer complice du meurtre de toute une famille.  
La journée n'est plus « bonne » ou « radieuse ». Elle va empêcher de dormir et de trouver le repos. Elle va donner des maux de têtes et des migraines. Et pour les moins résistant, rendre fou.

 **_ Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir ton frère maintenant ? J'aimerais l'ausculter.** Interroge Law qui surprend tout le monde et qui rend incompréhensif.

Ce qu'ils ignorent –Zoro et Luffy-, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un moyen pour ce Noiraud de penser à autre chose et de ne pas sombrer. C'est comme ça, quand il va mal il plonge dans son travail et étudie. Révise. Fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. …S'occuper de tout sauf de lui.  
Noir et Vert ne contredissent pas. N'osent pas proposer autre chose. Luffy se contente d'acquiescer et demande à ce médecin de le suivre. Il ne préfère pas le harceler, le questionner sur ses futurs actes. Même s'il aimerait bien, en réalité il peut comprendre ce besoin de se taire. De garder pour soi. De supporter au-delà du possible. …De fermer son cœur.  
Mais si le D pense ainsi ce n'est pas le cas de ce bretteur qui épie sans ciller ce docteur. Le connaissant à minimum, il aurait cru le voir se venger dans l'instant. Devoir le calmer. Le retenir. L'empêcher. Lui dire des trucs qu'il ne pense pas pour le ramener à la raison. Alors ouais, peut-être qu'il panique un peu de voir Law si calme.  
Dans ces longs couloirs, la discussion ne se fait pas pourtant, Trafalgar reprend son inspection des lieux jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de ce blond toujours inconscient.

 **_ Chopper nous a dit qu'il devrait se réveiller prochainement.** Ose dire le D alors qu'il voit la porte se refermer sur eux. Tandis que ce chirurgien attrape le compte-rendu de l'alité.

 **_ Oui…, il n'y a pas eu de complication. Votre médecin à fait du bon travail.** Constate Law **. Je peux ?** Interroge-t-il ensuite en montrant la blessure qu'il aimerait examiner.

 **_ Eumh…, ouais. Vas-y.** Soupir un peu surpris le jeune Noiraud non sans légèrement sourire.

C'est bizarre. Tout homme qui aurait entendu cette histoire exploserait. Frapperait. Crierait. Taperait. Casserait. Détruirait. Cognerait jusqu'à épuisement. Jusqu'à se faire mal. Jusqu'à plus souffle. …En continu. Sans relâche. Sans penser.  
Alors les deux amis ne comprennent pas. Pour eux, ce comportement est inhabituel et cache quelque chose. Pour autant, ils ne font rien et reste des simples spectateurs. …Ou pas, puisqu'enfin, Zoro décide de prendre la parole. Lui, il a besoin de savoir si ce médecin qu'il connait est encore bien là. S'il ne se tient pas devant une réplique sans âme. Une marionnette.

 **_ Doc' est-ce qu'on peut parler deux minutes de ce qui vient de se passer dans le salon ?** S'exclame le sabreur en traversant la pièce et en accrochant le fin poignet de son ami. **…J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vas faire maintenant.**

 **_ As-tu peur que je le tue ?** Demande Trafalgar non sans laisser un rictus montrer le bout de son nez. En fixant de son acier moqueur. En se protégeant finalement et ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne fait pas peur à cet instant. **Ça serait une possibilité tu sais…, le voir mort ne me dérangerait pas mais c'est le seul qui a su répondre à toutes mes questions. O bien sûr, je connaissais la plupart des réponses mais là, …je crois que j'ai besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir pendant un moment.**

C'est vrai, Luffy et Zoro soupir de soulagement. Parce qu'ils avouent volontiers que la mort de Garp leur donnerait mal au cœur. Parce qu'ils confessent leur attachement à ce vieil homme malgré ses actes.  
Mais ce qui est vrai aussi, c'est qu'ils peuvent comprendre ce médecin. Eux-mêmes ne savent pas comment ils réagiraient dans ce genre de situation alors ouais, ils préfèrent écouter et demander à cet ébène la démarche à suivre.

 **_ Et puis si je le tue…, vous me tueriez ensuite n'est-ce pas ?** Fini de souffler Law en tirant sur son poignet pour le libérer. Chose qui se voit refuser par le « kidnappeur ».

 **_ Non, j'serais pas capable de le faire.** Répond Zoro après une petite réflexion de sa part. Tuer ce Noiraud…, non sincèrement, il n'y arriverait pas. Il le sait.

 **_ Tu es bien hypocrite dans ce cas. On sait tous les deux que tu n'hésiterais pas et …je comprends.** Souffle Trafalgar même si sa voix le trahit un peu. Même si ça le peine d'admettre un truc du genre.

 **_ Zoro te toucherait pas, j'le sais parce que la dernière fois qu'il t'a éraflé, il s'en est voulu. Tu es son ami et j'lui ai même promis que j'le soutiendrais.** Intervient Luffy en serrant les poings et ayant ce regard déterminé qui le caractérise si bien.

 **_ Le soutenir ? Pour quel genre de chose ?** Reprend le chirurgien en examinant à présent son cadet.

 **_ J'lui ai dit que j'le défendrais devant toi pour que tu saches à quel point il est désolé de t'avoir fait du mal,** grogne avec conviction le petit D ce qui fait doucement sourire Law.

 **_ Mugiwara-ya~… tu es une drôle de personne.** S'entend dire l'ébène tandis que Zoro fait taire son meilleur ami d'un regard. L'intime de ne plus rien dévoiler **. …Et comme tu as bien voulu répondre à mes questions, je vais te dévoiler mes intentions si ça te vas.** Cette fois, il réussit à s'enfuir de la prise du Roronoa et se tournant vers ce Chef de clan, il reprend. **Je vais trouver l'adresse de Vista, lui rendre une petite visite et surement le tuer après ça. Ça ne ramènera pas les morts à la vie, ça ne me soulagera pas plus que ça mais…, ça me permettra surement de dormir. Et si par hasard, un jour, je tombe sur ce vieil homme qu'est Garp, il subira certainement le même sort. Maintenant, deux choix s'offrent à toi Mugiwara-ya~, soit tu me gardes ici et tu me tue, soit tu me laisses partir en toute connaissance de cause.**

Le D entend bien, voit bien qu'aucuns mensonges n'a été dit et pourtant, la seule petite chose qu'il a retenu c'est ce surnom qui lui a été donné. Il aime bien et rien qu'pour ça, il se dit que Law est quelqu'un de bien. Avant ça, il le pensait déjà et sa vision des choses n'a pas changé.  
Sa tête penchée sur le côté, il cherche une solution, scrute aussi son meilleur ami qui a l'air de vouloir soutenir ce Noiraud et se chiffonnant les cheveux, Luffy ouvre la bouche. S'apprête à répondre mais ne le peut pas parce qu'un miraculé fait son retour.  
De l'agitation se fait dans ce lit occupé et si des doigts accrochent des draps propres, Trafalgar n'hésite pas une seconde à s'approcher et à ausculter de nouveau. Étrangement, le D laisse faire même s'il a fait le tour du lit pour, peut-être aider son frère et battant des paupières, Sabo revient d'entre les morts.

 **_ Fait en sorte qu'il ne s'agite pas trop, je te laisse lui expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé.** Conseil le chirurgien avant prendre la porte de sortie. Des retrouvailles, ça doit se faire en famille. Des joies comme celle-là, ça doit se partager en comité réduit et il n'en fait pas parti.

 **_ …Traffy, tu peux revenir ici quand tu veux ! J'aime pas trop tes choix alors, j'espère que tu changeras un peu d'avis pis j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne ami. …Que tu pourras me pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille.**

C'est un large sourire qui accompagne cette réplique. Un large et scintillant sourire que Law ne connait pas. N'a jamais vu de sa vie. …Ou si, chez les enfants.  
Alors, il ne peut que sourire en retour, faussement…, surement tristement parce qu'il ne le croit pas pour l'instant et sort définitivement de cette pièce. De nouveau dans le couloir, il s'avance un peu, remarque ce jardin d'intérieur magnifiquement entretenu où deux enfants y jouent. …A croire que ce genre de truc est devenu à la mode –il parle des enfants-.

 **_ C'est Taro et Isami, les enfants de Luffy…, il espère avoir une petite fille bientôt.** Confie dans un murmure et sans le vouloir ce Vert à son ami. Parce qu'il y a peu Luffy lui a confié que Nami était de nouveau enceinte. **…Je suppose que tu veux partir d'ici alors j'vais te raccompagner.** Continue sur sa lancée et tout doucement le Roronoa dans le dos de cet ébène qui n'a même pas saisi.

 **_ …Merci, Roronoa-ya~.**

Il a tant de fois retenu sa main aujourd'hui qu'il décide d'arrêter et de laisser ses doigts s'emmêler dans les mèches de jais douces et en manque de caresses.  
Sa grande main cajole cette tête qui pense trop, qui accumule trop, qui cache beaucoup… . Et pendant un laps de temps incertain, ils restent là à regarder deux bambins s'amuser innocemment. Puis agrippant la main de ce chirurgien, le Vert saisit d'une chose simple. De tremblements dissimulés. Il resserre un peu plus sa prise, essaie de rassurer ou de- il ne sait pas, il veut juste montrer à ce Noiraud qu'il n'est pas seul et ça se traduit par une prise plus forte. Ferme. Solide.  
Les deux traversent la maison en silence, arrivent à l'extérieur sans trop d'empressement, aux portes de la villa et personne ne les attend.

 **_ Tu retournes chez toi ?** Demande le Vert alors qu'il n'a pas lâcher sa prise et que les portes sont encore closes.

 **_ Non, je dois prendre mon service à l'hôpital.** Souligne l'ébène en regardant l'heure affichée sur son cellulaire. **…Si tu tiens à ce vieil homme, je ne le tuerais pas…. .**

La dernière phrase est dite avec beaucoup de sincérité. Après une grande réflexion parce que depuis son départ du salon et même avant ça, il ne fait que penser à ses prochaines actions.  
Ça lui coûte de dire une telle chose est pourtant, il est prêt à se sacrifice. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas bien, à cause de ce bretteur sans doute, pour éviter d'être haï.  
Zoro –lui- est surpris de cet aveu. De cette façon de le dire. De ce regard sur lui.

 **_ Moi, je préfèrerais que tu ne deviennes pas un meurtrier.** Dit en toute franchise le Roronoa.

 **_ Parce que tu crois que mes mains ne sont pas déjà tâchés de sang ? Tu te trompes Roronoa-ya~ maintenant, j'aimerais passer si tu le veux bien.**

Il n'a pas tort, Zoro bloque le passage. Joue les gardiens en quelque sorte et il soupir de ça… parce qu'il aimerait s'accaparer ce Noiraud encore un peu. Pourquoi ? Pour des tas de raisons. Pour qu'il arrête de remuer ces idées sombres. Pour qu'il change d'humeur. Pour le cajoler. Le taquiner. Le connaitre. Continuer son apprentissage de ce médecin. Le protéger même si de cette chose, le Vert est sûr de ne pas y arriver.

 **_ J'vais te laisser partir ne t'inquiète pas mais avant, j'aimerais savoir à quelle heure tu termines. Est-ce que je peux ?** Souffle le bretteur pas vraiment sur d'avoir une réponse.

 **_ 9 heures. …Demain matin à 9 heures.** Répond finalement l'ébène de sa voix suave. **…Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais passer au soir.**

 **_ J'serais là !** S'exclame vivement Zoro, heureux de cette invitation même s'il croit avoir un peu poussé ce médecin à répondre une chose du genre. **…Fait attention à toi Doc' et ne fait rien de stupide.**

 **_ J'essayerais de survivre.** Se moque ouvertement Law. Que peut-il répondre d'autre de toute façon ? Il ne sait jamais laissé abattre. Il a toujours survécu. Il s'est toujours accroché à la vie sans savoir pourquoi. Parce qu'on l'y poussait peut-être…, encore maintenant.

 **_ Compte sur moi, personne n'attentera à ta vie.**

Ce n'est pas réconfortant ou apaisant. Pour Trafalgar, ce sont des mots comme les autres. Rien d'extravagant. Auxquels il ne peut croire. Mais il ne dit rien de ça, se contentant de pousser la porte et de disparaitre.  
Maintenant qu'il sait tout, que les aveux ont été faits, il hésite un peu. Il a longtemps cru qu'un sentiment de soulagement se montrerait mais il n'en n'est rien. C'est même plus lourd sur ses épaules. Moins supportable. C'est plus dur sachant la vérité. Le meurtre avait été prémédité même si de cette chose, il s'en doutait. Tout avait été intentionnel et sans raison valable. Égoïste. Personnel. Une querelle qu'un abruti ne voulait pas perdre.  
Alors la tête pensive et ne regardant pas les rues qu'il traverse, il cherche une station de métro qui le ramènera à son travail. Il est certain d'être en colère. De vouloir tuer. Il tremble d'envie vengeresse. Son cœur…, son cœur grelote. Éparpille ces morceaux aux quatre coins de la cage thoracique de ce médecin. Le recomposer est impossible, personne ne peut réparer cette blessure. Mais comme il se sait fort, comme il a toujours prétendu être résistant, il vivra avec. Mettra un pansement dessus qui cachera cette plaie ouverte.  
Soufflant longuement, des prunelles grises fixent un ciel bien bleu et resserrant les poings, il réfléchit à l'arme que ses mains prendront pour venger sa famille.

 **… .**

* * *

 **A suivre...,**

Maintenant on n'a plus qu'une chose à savoir, comment Law va-t-il se venger? Va-t-il le faire ou préférer passer outre?  
Ou alors est-ce que Zoro va l'arrêter et perdre des points!? Parce qu'après tout, il a toujours été du côté des D. Sans jamais se poser de question. La suite, au prochain épisode!

A bientôt!  
 **PS** : J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop bu pendant les fêtes et mangés! ^-^


	24. Chapter 23 - Récit d'un Crime

**Bonjour,**

ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolé mais, ces semaines n'ont pas été toutes roses alors je n'avais ni la tête à écrire, ni même à poster quoi que ce soit mais je ne vous avais pas oublié, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus.  
J'ai encore fait un long chapitre sur Law et Zoro, désolé pour ceux que ça dérange mais eux, je les aimes et j'aime écrire sur eux quand ça ne va pas trop alors, je veux terminer leur histoire à eux..., jusqu'à un certain point évidemment. Ensuite, mon jeune et beau Penguin sera de retour pour votre plus grand plaisir ou pas!

 **Pairing** : Divers.  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Shinnosuke.  
 **Rating** : T

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23** \- Récit d'un crime.

* * *

Il lui a demandé de venir au soir pour avoir du temps. Pour être seul. Pour retrouver. Pour parcourir la ville. Pour rencontrer. Pour arrêter de respirer. …Pour tuer.  
L'adresse n'a pas été difficile à trouver. La rue non plus. Le numéro encore moins. Et la maison n'est même pas surveiller. Le petit D n'a rien fait alors qu'il sait ? …Étrange. Pour autant, le médecin à la nuit blanche avancée traverse l'allée pavée.  
Il gravit quelques marches. Pousse une porte. Crochète celle-ci avec facilité. Fait un pas dans la demeure sombre et scrute de ses prunelles éteintes. Des pas se font en silence, raillent le parquet délabré et trace une route étrange. Il croise la cuisine. Le séjour. Une sorte de bureau. Un escalier et s'il regarde en haut, aucun mouvement ne se fait alors il continue sa route en longeant celui-ci jusqu'à une chambre semble-t-il.  
Une chambre qui respire. Qui put la mort. Qui tinte. Qui enveloppe des bruits d'hôpitaux.  
Law aperçoit les mêmes appareils. De l'oxygène et un masque. Un électrocardioscope. De la Morphine –un distributeur du moins-. …Un lit occupé par un vieil homme.  
Il reste à l'entrée de cette chambre, continue d'observer cette fenêtre ternie, cette chose semblant éveillé et épiant ce visage, il fait un pas et ferme derrière lui.

 **_ Bonjour Vista-san.** Soupir poliment ce Noiraud alors qu'il utilise cette chaise accès vers le lit. Ses yeux continuent d'observer, d'analyser puis sa voix reprend. …De longues minutes plus tard **. On ne se connait pas, pas vraiment du moins donc je vais me présenter à vous.** Articule-t-il calmement, …comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. **Je m'appelle Trafalgar D Water Law, ça doit surement vous dire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?** Demande-t-il non sans broder une sorte rictus sur le coin de sa lèvre colérique. **Vous avez très certainement dû connaitre mes parents, je ne me trompe pas ? Ceux qui ont quitté la famille D. Je suis leur fils, enchanté.**

Une réaction s'est faite à l'évocation du nom. Un peu plus après les quelques détails murmurés.  
Redevenant muet, Trafalgar regarde le vieil homme se relever sans grand succès, appuyer sur un bouton qu'il a débranché peu de temps avant. …Il ne rate aucun mouvement. Aucune réaction.  
Bien droit sur cette chaise, l'ébène continu de garder le silence et voit naître de la peur dans le regard vieillit de sa future victime.  
Tuer les vieilles personnes n'est pas une chose qu'il connait. Pas intentionnellement du moins. …Disons simplement que là, c'est inévitable.

 **_ Je présume que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, non ? Pourquoi je suis assis ici à vous regarder ramper.** Reprend le médecin –qui ne l'est plus à l'heure actuelle-. Il n'est qu'un homme empreint de vengeance et de sang. **…Vous avez tué mes parents avec deux de vos amis, ainsi que ma petite sœur. …Ma petite-sœur qui était innocente. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir cette nuit-là ou alors, vous auriez dû me chercher plus longuement. Vous auriez dû revenir pour me tuer, pour terminer votre travail.** Annonce Law d'une voix cinglante. Une voix qu'on ne lui connait que très peu. Très mal. Pas du tout. Avoue-t-il alors qu'il glisse l'une de ses mains dans son dos pour attraper une arme à feu. La même arme qui a tué sa famille cette nuit-là. **Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne vous tue ?**

La dernière question posée, Vista ne se débat plus. Ne cherche plus à fuir son lit. Sa dernière demeure. Il fixe simplement ce jeunot venu l'achever.  
Pensant ainsi, il tousse légèrement. …Sa toux se mêle à son rire. Gras. Décousu. Malade. Condamné. Chose qui énerve partiellement l'homme aux mèches de jais.  
Le masque à oxygène se retire du visage de l'ancêtre et si la toux continue, elle n'émeut pas. Elle laisse indifférent. Il se redresse quelque peu, continue de jauger son bourreau et sourit. Se moque.

 **_ Je…- Argh~, je suis déjà mourant, je ne fais que ça, attendre la mort.** Sourit de nouveau Vista. Il essaie de ridiculiser Law. De le rendre pitoyable. **Achève donc un vieil homme.**

 **_ Votre mort ne sera pas douce, je vais vous laisser agoniser.** Explique Trafalgar de sa voix neutre.

 **_ Ton père… hn~ ce traitre à son sang, n'aimerait pas ça. Il avait pour idée de tuer rapidement ses ennemis quand il en était obligé après tout…argh-.** Sa phrase s'arrête. Une quinte de toux le prend. Forte. Il crache du sang. **Ton père était médecin,** finit-il par dire.

 **_ Je le suis aussi et parce que je le suis, je sais comment faire agoniser un être-humain durant de longues heures. …Simplement avec ceux-ci** , montre Law alors qu'une seringue et qu'une petite fiole apparaissent dans son autre main.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Le Noiraud ne répond pas. Il remplit simplement la seringue et mesure la dose. Se concentre, reste professionnel malgré tout.  
Ensuite, il attrape le bras de sa victime. Celle-ci se débat quelque peu mais ce n'est pas intéressant et frappant un peu cette peau fripée pour apercevoir une veine, il insère son aiguille. Des mots se font. « Arrête ça petit con ». « A l'aide ». « Lâche-moi ». « Je te tuerais ».  
Relâchant le bras une fois l'injection faite, il remet le matériel dans sa poche et se rassoit sur cette chaise. Joue avec ce pistolet chargé. Attend. Continue d'écouter les insultes à son encontre.

 **_ Je suis aussi un scientifique. J'aime beaucoup faire des recherches sur les nouvelles substances que l'on connait mal.** Dit l'ébène en scrutant de nouveau la chambre bien sombre. **Ce que je vous ai injecté va d'abord vous donner des sueurs-froides. Ensuite, vous aurez certainement des fièvres. Vous allez commencer à délirer aussi. A vouloir vous arracher la peau. A ne plus supporter les maux de têtes. …Devenir fou petit à petit. Vos organes vont être rongés morceau par morceau. Suffoquer. Peut-être voir des fantômes qui sait, je ne resterais pas jusqu'à là.** Avoue-t-il en se relevant et en déposant son arme à feu sur la petite commode près de la fenêtre. **Je vous laisse ceux-ci. …Voyez, je ne suis pas un monstre, si vous souffrez trop, utilisez-le si vous arrivez encore.**

 **_ Tu vas aller en enfer ! Argh…, revient !** Vista tousse, continue de cracher énormément de sang et son agitation n'arrange rien. Il avait beau provoquer, il n'est pas encore prêt à mourir ! Surtout pas comme ça. Il déteste avoir mal. Déteste souffrir. **…Je te tuerais !**

 **_ Ça…, vous auriez dû le faire quand vous en aviez l'occasion.**

Law disparait définitivement de cette maison et referme la porte derrière lui. Il descend l'allée, s'avance sur le trottoir pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air et desserre les poings.  
C'est la bonne décision qu'il a prise, il s'en convainc. Le croit. Se persuade de cette vérité. Les méchants sont toujours punis, non ? …Oui.  
Il plonge ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, reprend sa route après avoir entendu du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison et rentre chez lui. Il espère aussi dormir un peu maintenant.  
Il ne sera pas hanter par ce genre de fantôme. Ça ne l'accablera pas. Quelque part, il est sûr de se sentir mieux. D'avoir fait le bon choix. De s'être montré gentil. …Pour l'instant et même si sa carrière peut être en danger, il n'y pense pas, après tout il n'a laissé aucune empreinte.  
Quant à ses parents, à cet instant, ils ne doivent pas être fiers de lui–tout comme sa sœur- mais, ça lui va. Quoiqu'il se passe, un jour il s'expliquera auprès d'eux. Marmonnera les faits. Son état d'esprit. …Ses raisons. Son cœur lourd.

 **.**

 **_ Papa… où est maman ?** Demande le petit Noiraud en faisant ses yeux de chat.

 **_ En ville aujourd'hui.** Répond Eustass en attrapant son fils dans ses bras. **…Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **_ M'ennuie,** souffle Shin' en accrochant son paternel de ses petits bras.

 **_ Très bien, alors on va te trouver quelque chose à faire. Tu veux rester avec moi ou aller avec Bonney ?** Questionne le Rouge alors qu'au fond de lui, il connait déjà la réponse. En réalité, il aime bien entendre qu'on a besoin de lui. Que sa progéniture aime être avec lui.

 **_ Avec toi. …On va jouer ?**

 **_ On y va. Tu marches, t'es un grand maintenant, n'oublie pas.**

Les deux, père et fils, s'en vont l'un à côté de l'autre. Traverse leur « petite » maisonnette et se retrouve dans le jardin.  
Kidd a décidé de ne pas emmener son fils à l'extérieur. Il ne veut pas le mettre en danger. Ou prendre le risque d'être suivi. Il n'est pas du genre à provoquer sa chance et donc, garder sa progéniture loin des ennuis est sa priorité.  
Ils discutent tous les deux, le petit homme rit beaucoup, grogne quand son père l'embête mais se plait à sa vie. Une vie d'innocence même si souvent il voit ses parents se disputer. En réalité, ce qui le chagrine le plus, c'est de ne pas les savoir heureux.  
Il raconte des tas de choses à ce géant Rouge qui l'écoute religieusement. Sourit largement comme souvent –le même sourire que son père, sans la haine et la malveillance évidement-.  
A regarder ainsi, ils ont l'air normaux tous les deux. Une famille sans problème. Sans travers. Sans sang sur les mains.

 **_ Kidd, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?** Surgit soudain Killer derrière les deux Eustass.

 **_ Un problème ?** Grogne la voix du Grenat non sans soupirer. Il ne peut jamais souffler ou profiter de ce que la vie lui donne. Ou alors, on lui reprend trop vite ce qu'il met si longtemps à avoir.

 **_ Pas vraiment seulement j-**

 **_ Alors revient quand tu auras une bonne raison. Pour l'instant on est occupé, pas vrai l'asticot ?** Siffle le Carmin en chiffonnant les mèches de son enfant.

Le blond s'excuse et ne fait que revenir sur ses pas.  
Les tensions sont partout depuis quelques temps. Rempli d'animosité et de crainte. Rempli d'angoisse et d'amertume caché. …Mais personne ne dit rien. Il faut garder pour soi et ne pas montrer ses peurs.  
Il faut serrer les poings et aller de l'avant. Se battre aussi. Beaucoup, tout le temps. Et être à la hauteur. C'est ça la définition de l'homme pour eux. Pour tous. Même s'ils se plaignent énormément. Même s'ils ont mal pour rien. Même s'ils sont stupides. …Affreusement idiot.

 **_ Shin' ne devient jamais grand, t'auras trop de problème sinon.** Soupir Kidd en cajolant son « bébé ».

 **_ D'accord papa !**

 **.**

Allongé dans le canapé, il est endormit. Il n'a pas pris le temps de rejoindre son lit. De manger. De faire quoi que ce soit à part une douche. Il s'est simplement allongé-là en fermant les yeux.  
Les heures sont passées. Le repos a été long et apaisant.  
Puis la porte se fait frapper. Lentement. Sobrement. Un oubli qui réveille ce médecin. Qui le rend grognon. De mauvaise humeur. Grincheux. …Tant bien que mal, il se lève de son lit précaire et frottant dans ses prunelles fatiguées, il fait un pas puis un deuxième en direction de la porte.  
Là, il se souvient de ses mots. De ce rendez-vous donné. Pris de force ? Par obligation ? Aucune idée. Il laisse donc passé ce Vert et fermant derrière lui, ils rejoignent tous deux le salon.

 **_ J'ai pris de quoi manger aussi. Ça n'te dérange pas ?** Demande Zoro en montrant les boites de nourritures instantanées et de gâteaux.

 **_ Non…, j'te remercie.** Soupir Trafalgar alors qu'il éparpille un peu plus ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne. Sans le vouloir, il semble mignon. Sexy pour dire vrai. **Tu peux les chauffer si tu veux.**

Prenant place sur l'une des chaises de cuisine, le Noiraud dépose son menton à l'intérieur de sa paume et suivant les gestes de son cadet, il se questionne.  
Pourquoi continue-t-il de le côtoyer ? Il est censé se protéger. Éloigner ceux qui le maltraitent. Les éjecter de sa vie alors pourquoi donne-t-il chance sur chance à ce Vert ? Pourquoi ne rompt-il pas tout lien définitivement ? Ça serait moins compliqué. Plus facile. Dans l'ordre des choses. …Son style.  
Les gobelets de nourriture sont ouverts et mit aux micro-ondes. Les minutes défilent sur le minuteur. La cuisson se fait. Le silence aussi… . Ils n'ont rien à se dire. Law ne veut pas parler. Garder pour lui, comme toujours. Parce qu'il en a l'habitude. Se confier ? Seuls les faibles font ce genre de chose. Donner des chances aussi…, est-il faible ?

 **_ Tsk… .**

La langue claque et fait se retourner ce bretteur tranquillement perdu dans ses pensées. Pour autant, ce bruit le ramène à la réalité et il prépare la table pour deux –comme s'il le faisait toujours-.  
Les couverts. Un regard rapide. Les verres. Un œil plus insistant. Les boissons. Une iris qui ne lâche plus. Un cul qui prend de droit un siège pour quelques instants. …Et un sourire. Fin et discret sur les lèvres du Roronoa. Ça lui fait du bien de le voir ainsi. Râleur. Mal luné. Vivant.

 **_ Tu as passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui ?** S'intéresse ce sabreur alors qu'une sonnerie retenti, celle du mini-four.

 **_ …Une bonne journée…, je ne sais pas. Et toi ?** Demande Law en renvoyant cette question. Il ne peut pas répondre de but en blanc. Pendant le repas. Alors que son invité vient d'arriver.

 **_ Tranquillement. J'ai donné des cours, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Luffy et j'ai préparé mes cours du lendemain.** Explique sereinement Zoro alors qu'il installe les deux repas sur la table.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~, tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait ?** Fini par souffler le docteur.

Il veut savoir. Épier les sentiments qui pourraient traverser son cadet. Deviner les pensées de l'autre. Ce qu'il cache. Ce qu'il peut penser. Ce qu'il peut croire.  
Ce Vert était là quand il a donné ses intentions alors forcément, ça doit le tracasser. Law en est persuadé. Roronoa Zoro doit se tracasser la tête. Doit vouloir connaître la vérité. Les actions qu'il a pu avoir. Si ce chirurgien a tenu sa parole. Law veut savoir comment il est perçu par Zoro. S'il va de nouveau être laissé tomber ou non.

 **_ Je préfère savoir ça après mangé,** soupir le concerné en prenant une bonne dose de ramens.

 **_ … …D'accord.**

Ce Roronoa le voit bien, un truc cloche. Un truc a été fait. Des choses se sont passées mais pour l'instant il préfère les ignorer. Il veut encore des minutes de répit. Surement une heure de plus pour se faire à l'idée qu'il n'a pas su arrêter ce médecin.  
Il sait bien qu'il a réveillé ce Noiraud alors qu'il a eu la journée pour se reposer. Et cette chose veut simplement dire qu'il n'occupait pas son appartement aujourd'hui. Qu'il était à l'extérieur et qu'il…-.  
Ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant.  
Un autre coup de baguette est donné et regardant cet ébène se nourrir, il se contente de ça. De voir son ainé continuer de vivre… . Depuis qu'il le côtoie, il connait le caractère de Law et il sait que c'est un battant. Une personne qui ne se laisse jamais aller. Qui endure toujours. Qui cache bien des choses sous ses multiples sourires. Toujours de magnifiques sourires d'ailleurs. Triste ou heureux. Moqueur ou sournois. Les sourires de Trafalgar sont beaux. …Surement que ça contribue à son charme ravageur. …Destructeur surement.  
Ouais, pour une heure encore, il ne veut pas connaitre la vérité et se bercer d'illusion. Il a le droit, non ? Après tout pour lui, Law est un saint. …Seulement en apparence, cependant.

Comme convenu l'heure passe tranquillement. Les repas sont terminés. Les desserts appréciés par un amateur de sucre sans le dire –le plus âgé des deux-.  
Comme demandé, Law n'a rien dit. Ils ont même eu des conversations banales. Entendus des anecdotes idiotes. Trouvé le temps plaisant rien qu'à deux. Sans les problèmes de la vie. Sans les morts autour d'eux.  
Zoro s'en rend compte, il aime ce médecin. Éprouve des tas de chose pour lui. Des trucs qui ne se disent pas dans une discussion normale. Qui ne s'avoue pas, même au coin du feu. Et s'il s'efforce à se préparer. A entendre le pire, il sait que c'est impossible. Qu'il n'aura aucune rancœur vis-à-vis de ce Noiraud. Qu'il lui trouvera une excuse. …Il le sait maintenant, il sera incapable de le rejeter réellement. C'est pas faisable pour lui. Il est fou de Lui. A ce stade, ça en devient une obsession.  
Alors même s'il est entrainé vers le canapé, même s'il sent bien cette tension régner, le Roronoa ne remarque qu'une seule chose.  
…Ce t-shirt à manche longue et à l'encolure large qui laisse apercevoir une peau satinée et des clavicules parfaites. Il ne va pas pouvoir le rejeter même s'il lui dit avoir tué quelqu'un. Après tout, Law l'avait prévenu de ses intentions.

 **_ A l'heure qu'il est, Vista a dû être retrouvé mort chez lui.** Souffle le plus proprement possible cet ébène en lisant chaque expression sur le visage de ce bretteur. **…Je voulais te le dire de vive-voix.**

Voilà ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Voilà donc ce qu'il a reculé d'une heure. Un meurtre. Un meurtre de sang-froid. Il le savait. Ça ne l'étonne pas. Ça confirme ses peurs. Son médecin est devenu un meurtrier. …Il aurait dû le tuer pour lui. Aurait dû se salir les mains.  
Zoro fronce légèrement les sourcils de ses pensées. Serre un peu les poings de n'avoir rien pu faire. D'avoir fait semblant de rien. Souffre… .  
Les gestes sont remarqués. Interprétés. Traduits. Déformés. Law se sent déjà seul. …Plus qu'habituellement.

 **_ Que lui as-tu fait ?** Demande le Roronoa après des minutes de silence.

 **_ Je suis rentré chez lui. …Il était seul dans sa chambre alors je me suis présenté. Je lui ai donné les raisons de ma visite. Ensuite, je lui ai injecté un produit et lui ai donné un choix.** Soupir le Noiraud alors que son regard dérive vers une table basse remplie de livres. **Je lui ai expliqué ce que le produit allait faire sur lui puis j'ai posé un pistolet sur la commode. Son choix était simple, soit attendre que l'injection fasse effet, soit se tirer une balle dans la tête.**

…Oh… .  
Il n'y a que ce son qui passe dans l'esprit du sabreur. Il doit assimiler avant de penser quoi que ce soit. Imaginer la scène. L'état des lieux. N'arrive pas à voir ce docteur comme un meurtrier.  
Il essaie pourtant, de toutes ses forces mais…, ça ne va pas. Pour lui, Trafalgar Law reste Trafalgar Law. Un médecin très compétent. Un petit génie. Caractériel. Solitaire. Beau. Grognon. Égoïste. Sournois. Peste. Revêche. Un vrai con. …Le con qu'il veut malgré tout ce qu'il peut entendre.

 **_ Le plus amusant c'est qu'il essayait de paraitre sûr de lui. Il me disait qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir… quelle ironie.** Sourit le conteur d'histoire de façon morose. **Mais moi, j'le voyais bien qu'il était pétrifié, qu'il jouait pour survivre. Le pire Roronoa-ya~ c'est que… je n'avais rien sur moi d'assez puissant pour le faire souffrir des jours.** Avoue Trafalgar en griffant sa lèvre de colère. Il s'en veut. Se déteste. Se hait d'avoir été aussi gentil. **Je ne connais aucun poison qui permet de souffrir autant alors je n'ai fait que lui injecter du cyanure. Rien de bien convainquant, un truc qui allait le tuer lentement et en quelques minutes -30 tout au plus et pourtant, il a cru en mon mensonge. Il y a cru et à certainement rampé jusqu'au pistolet pour se tirer une balle dans la tête.**

Voilà toute l'histoire. La stricte vérité. Les mots sortis de cette bouche ourlet étrangement. Et il attend le verdict. …Attend la sentence. Son jugement pour avoir été égoïste et vengeur.  
Ses doigts ne jouent pas nerveusement. Sa tête ne réfléchit plus. Son corps reste inerte. Il patiente sagement dans ce canapé et devant son juge. …Il ne peut pas faire pire. Il vient de montrer-là toute sa conviction à aller au bout des choses. La détermination de sa vengeance.  
De son côté, Zoro observe sans ciller son interlocuteur. Il voit Law humidifier ses lèvres. Passer une main dans ses cheveux. …Attendre une réponse.  
Mais la réponse se fait attendre. C'est dur de savoir quoi répondre à ce genre de chose. Ton ami vient d'avouer un meurtre, que fais-tu ? Tu le félicite ? Tu l'engueule ? Tu l'encourages à recommencer ? Tu fais quoi ? Pis, est-ce qu'il faut avoir peur de lui maintenant ? Il peut très bien tuer quiconque le contrarie, non ? Il peut-  
Le Roronoa tend son bras et dépose sa main dans les cheveux épais de son Noiraud. Tapote se crâne. Passe ses doigts à l'arrière de la tête et fait en sorte d'être fixé. Épié. Scruté.

 **_ Je savais ce que tu allais faire et je ne t'ai pas empêché, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'te jugerais pas Doc'. J'peux pas alors même que j'ai tué des tas de personnes. T'imagines pas le nombre de victime que j'ai à mon actif.** Souffle Zoro sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En ramenant ce visage vers lui. En accrochant un peu plus fortement ces mèches charbons. **…Aujourd'hui non plus je partirais pas**. Marmonne-t-il alors qu'il laisse sa paume glisser sur la joue glacée de Law.

 **_ Tu es une bien étrange personne dans ce cas, Roronoa-ya~. Tu as enfin une bonne raison de me rejeter et tu ne le fais pas. …Es-tu bête ?** Demande Trafalgar en laissant son acier tomber dans l'émeraude qui ne l'a pas lâché depuis le début.

 **_ Complètement con, j'avoue. Mais j'te l'avais déjà dit, non ?** Sourit Zoro sans le faire exprès. **Tu pourras tuer autant de personne que tu veux, ça ne m'dérangera jamais. Après tout, j'fais partie d'une famille de Yakuza, non ? Si les cadavres m'écœuraient y'aurait un souci, tu crois pas.**

 **_ Dit comme ça, ça parait probable même si le meurtre ne parait pas être ta spécialité.** Ironise Law pour la première fois de la soirée. Comme une habitude retrouvée. Se sentant plus léger. …Moins lourd au niveau du cœur. En faisant respirer ce Vert qui retrouve ce médecin qu'il connait. **…Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Roronoa-ya~ ?**

 **_ Toi. J'préfère te voir comme ça. Ta voix moqueuse m'avait manqué… .** Confesse-t-il alors que sa main ne se déloge plus de cette nuque. De ce cou fin.

Il va répondre. Trafalgar va répondre mais pas maintenant. …Avant et sans réellement commander son corps, il s'en va vers l'avant et entoure la nuque de ce bretteur de ses bras.  
Il se serre à ce corps musclé. Réclame pour la première fois de sa vie une étreinte. Un câlin réconfortant. Relaxant. Apaisant. Anesthésiant. Bienvenu. Mais comme il ne connait pas ce genre de chose, il est maladroit. …C'est attendrissant.  
Zoro entoure cette taille fine qu'il reçoit. Caresse ce dos du plat de sa main. Remonte jusqu'à ces cheveux de jais. Agréablement doux. Et laisse ce médecin plonger son nez dans son cou alors que ce Vert peut profiter du parfum agréable de ce Noiraud. Envoutant. Entêtant. Grisant.  
Ils restent ainsi des minutes entières. Trafalgar se libère de toutes ses pensées lugubres. Profite d'être accueillit et enserré. A besoin de temps avant de s'éloigner. …Il pensait se retrouver seul.  
Assis de trois quart sur ce canapé alors que cet ébène n'a qu'un pied qui touche le sol, ils ne bougent plus. Apprécient l'étreinte. Récupèrent des choses que l'un a perdues depuis longtemps, que l'autre récolte avec plaisir. Et si une main effleure doucement les reins de ce Noiraud c'est pour que l'autre puisse continuer de cajoler une tignasse de jais.

On ne sait pas combien de temps Law reste ainsi. Combien de temps il lui faut pour redevenir lui-même. Combien de temps il doit ressentir autant de chaleur.  
Le fait est que, Zoro s'en fout un peu. Il peut accueillir ce médecin autant de temps qu'il le faut. Ça ne le dérange pas. Ça le contente même. Et le silence ne le dérange aucunement. Celui-ci a quelque chose de rassurant.  
Puis, une respiration est prise. Des prunelles aciers fixent de nouveau le monde. Les doigts resserrent une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. De casser la prise. De reculer et de tomber nez à nez avec son « ours » de quelques minutes.  
Law ne s'excusera pas. Pince simplement ses lèvres et se rassoit correctement. Il est attendrissant dans sa façon de faire même s'il ne le voit pas. Même s'il ne le comprend pas. Et parce qu'il est un peu embarrassé de son geste, il s'en va vers la cuisine prendre des cannettes de bière.  
Il n'y en a que très peu, seulement 4 mais c'est suffisant. Il le pense du moins. Une seule s'en va dans le salon et revenant s'assoir, la boisson est entamée par ce Vert alors que Law se contente parfaitement d'un jus de fruit.

 **_ Tu en parleras demain avec le petit D ?** Questionne finalement le médecin alors que la télévision s'allume.

 **_ Si vraiment son cadavre est découvert, je n'aurais pas besoin de le lui apprendre. Il ne te fera rien…** **.** Soupir ce Vert en guise de précision. De piqûre de rappel.

 **_ Nous verrons bien.** Murmure le chirurgien à lui-même. **Est-ce que tu veux rester encore un peu ?**

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Le sourire fait plaisir malgré lui. Le relâchement des épaules n'est pas aperçu.  
Ils oublient petit à petit les confessions faites au profit d'un programme à regarder et l'un à côte de l'autre sur le sofa, de petites discussions apparaissent.  
Elles sont simples. Sans prise de tête. Parfois les voix grognent mais ce n'est rien d'autre que de la taquinerie. Un amusement enfantin. Et à aucun moment, le Roronoa oublie d'effleurer ou de cajoler son ami. Sa main se fait vivante contre son gré ? Désobéit à sa conscience ? Peu importe, il se rappelle simplement que ses doigts ne sont jamais rejetés ou rappelés à l'ordre.  
La soirée durera longtemps malgré les obligations du lendemain. Malgré les heures qui tournent. Malgré le fait que des yeux se ferment de temps à autre.  
Et parce qu'une tête est posée sur son épaule, Zoro terminera de regarder ce film ennuyeux. Se souviendra de chacune des images diffusées. Aura en mémoire l'odeur de l'abricot et de l'amande –parfum d'un docteur en chirurgie-. Gardera ce frisson quand une main le frôlera par inadvertance –quand elle restera à des millimètres de lui-.  
Puis le temps viendra. Il fera nuit noire quand Law marmonnera au bretteur de rentrer chez lui. Quand il l'accompagnera jusqu'à la sortie. Quand ce Noiraud recevra un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit. Quand une chose sera soufflée sur le pas de la porte presque fermée.

 _ **_ Je me suis habitué à toi… .**_ Murmure Law pour lui-même. Alors que ce Vert est sur ce palier, à l'entrée des marches d'escalier.

Les mots entendus, Zoro ne bouge plus. Soupir. Se contient. …Même si cette fois, il refuse de fuir. Il est dans l'obligation de répondre ou non, ce n'est que son sentiment à lui.  
Law ne veut certainement rien savoir. A marmonné ça sans même le vouloir. …Une confession qui lui parasitait l'esprit. Qui s'emmêlait avec ses autres pensées. Mais il s'en fout, ça lui fait plaisir. Le Roronoa est fier de cette petite chose. Fier d'être entré dans ce cercle fermé. Hermétique à tous.  
Il ne bouge pas, reste près de cet escalier qu'il n'a pas encore descendu et réfléchit. Il n'a jamais autant réfléchit…ou si mais rarement.  
La main sur la rampe, Zoro la serre légèrement puis se retournant de trois quart, il souffle un mot. Il sait qu'il est con et que ça ne se soigne pas. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre…, faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

 **_ Je suis très fier de ça, Doc'.**

Un sourire se montre sur le visage de Law. Pas l'un de ceux qu'on connait, non celui-ci est différent. Plus doux. Léger. Une ombre. Une ombre qui fait trembler le cœur d'un bretteur foutu. Complètement renversé. Qui a envie de prendre dans ses bras mais qui ne fait rien. …Qui s'abstient.  
Puis un « bonne nuit » est soufflé. Du bout des lèvres, pour congédier, parce que Trafalgar ne veut pas parler d'avantage ? Parce qu'il regrette d'avoir été entendu ? …On ne sait pas.  
Zoro ne le prend pas mal, comprend parfaitement et souhaitant la même chose à cet ébène, il quitte définitivement les lieux, les pensées toujours aussi lourdes mais récompensées. Récompensé d'un sourire sincère. Un sourire que peu de personnes ont pu voir, il en est certain.  
Dans son appartement, Law rejoint son lit après s'être déshabillé –ou presque- et sous la couette, il ferme les yeux.

… **.**

* * *

 **...A suivre,**

Encore un chapitre de bouclé et surement qu'il était un bon long mais je l'aime bien celui-ci! Law a eu sa vengeance mais on ne sait pas encore ce que Luffy va vous avez vu, on a légèrement aperçu Kidd! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie personne).  
Si vous avez aimé, dit-le, si non, dite-le aussi!

Merci d'avoir attendu et encore désolé! Bisous


End file.
